


Jafana

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient History, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Kingdom, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Horrible Tribe traditions warning, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is kinda evil.. but also not really idk, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Relationship(s), Royalty, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Traditions, You can skip the smut don't worry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 143,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: In a far away land covered with sand and the biggest country the world has ever seen. The Sultan  is ruthless and hateful to those who go against him.He had climbed up from the dirt and created his country from small origins. The country had started in a little patch of sand in the east but because of a war they had to go west.It was the kingdom Mamoria who made him leave his beloved country.. but after they grew bigger and bigger in the west they grew fear in the hearts of other kingdoms. they were a threat and the king of Mamoria wanted to deal with them for the last time. But he was too naive, he underestimated the power of his enemies. The Sultan destroyed Mamoria like the king of Mamoria destroyed his country onceHe took the survivors to his own country to work for him and he sent the King away to suffer because of his defeat.Little Keith was taken as well. he was only 10 when everything happened. The captain of the royal guard saw the little omega without parents and grew sorry for him. He and his mate weren't able to get children so he asked the Sultan if he could have this child as his own. The Sultan have him permission and Keith grew up in Jafana as the omega son of Takashi Shirogane





	1. 8 years earlier.

A long time ago the world was a different place. Kings and queens rule kingdoms big and strong. War is a daily subject. People trade their goods in the streets and they do their jobs to get the money they need to survive. 

The world always changed through the years. Kingdoms come to existence and disappear just as quickly.  
But the ones holding out keep getting stronger and stronger. 

Like the kingdom Liren. They are just as cold as their own country. Their heritage lays with the vikings from the far north. The kingdom is covered in snow and ice. Their cities are big strongholds of stone and you can see the smoke of fire from a far distance.  
There are rumors that this country once had connections with the dragons of north when they were still vikings. Even if these rumors are true dragons and the Lirens aren't together anymore. The animals haven't been seen in a very long time. 

The kingdom Daibasin is a small country but feared for what they can do. They may not be rich and they don't have the largest population but they have their tricks to survive. People would rather go around it, than visit this country since you never know when you will be victim of a witch spell. 

And the kingdoms also grow richer and richer.  
Like the kingdom Tykas.  
They have the biggest percentage of wood in the world. This is because of their whole country being covered in forests. Because they have such a big market on wood everybody buys it from them. 

And the islands of Atlas. They are tropical islands who started off as Jungle people in camps. Some people even say that they were cannibals, but that isn't sure. They are now relaxed people who stay on their little island and don't really care about the rest of the worlds problems. 

Then you have the alliance countries. Atlas is one of those but not totally since they are really far away.  
But who really are in the alliance of the southern kingdoms are 5 kingdoms who lay the most south of all the kingdoms. 

Tykas mentioned earlier.  
Jali a little bit of dessert who are the most south of all. Balor the trickster kingdom. They think life is a party and they produce the most beer of all the countries. But even if they think life is a party they are still loyal to the alliance. Mountara are a couple dwarfs that live in holes and stink a whole lot. 

And Marmoria. The country who is the richest of them all. They were the creator of the alliance and are the best at trading. Their gold supply is the greatest of the world.  
Their King Tex rules over their kingdom as a friend.  
He was the one that lead the war against the enemy Jafana and defeated them. It was a big battle but the war against them had to end in king Tax's eyes. They were the enemy they were a country that sided with the worst kingdom in the world. Jafana is a danger to them all. 

And since they were enemies for so long they just had to go.  
He gathered the alliance and destroyed the Capital city Jamah. 

The people of Jafana fled to their base far away from their country and soon went to the place they originally came from and started all over again. Their Sultan Lance's parents were born in this land before most of this country was destroyed as well. But most of the cities were still in tact. Sultan Lance used these cities as base for his own greater one. He was going to show the alliance of the south how much of a threat they could be.

The young Sultan was only 15 when the war between him and the whole alliance began. But when he turned 18 the city was already big and strong.  
He got help from the most feared empire of them all Ghanah. They were only loyal to Jafana because they were the ones that helped them survive long ago. Ghanans had hatred in their heart and wanted vengeance to what the others had once done to them and knew that with Jafana they could succeed. So they helped Jafana to power and even shared with their Sultan something only some of them possessed. 

In 3 years the city of New-Jamah was already bigger then the older Jamah who now still lays in ruins. Sultan Lance loves his country but he rules with a iron fist. He strikes terror in his subjects hearts but even though the people are terrified of him he does have their respect. They don't care if his morals are wrong since it made their country big and strong.

The rulers of the southern alliance saw that the plan to wipe the country of Jafana off the map failed. And since it even grew bigger their plan even backfired badly. They knew the Sultan was out for revenge. They took away the kingdom his parents had build for him. They took away were he was born and lived 15 years. And they killed his Sultana who he had just married. They knew the Sultan wasn't someone who forgave and forgot easily.. and he isn't. If he got the chance he would wipe them off the map for real and kill the rulers and the ones they love.  
His heart had turned black.. just as black as the people from Ghanah.  
He is unstable and powerful. They had to do something before he would come back with the new powers and men he had. 

So they did 3 years after destroying his first beloved country they come together to plan their next big battle. They want to sink his new country in the sand it stands on.  
So after a lot of negotiations they decided that King Tex of Marmoria would lead Sultan Lance from his country with a lie. And when he was gone and all his higher ups came with him the others would attack new-Jamah. It was risky but attacking while the Sultan was there was even more risky. They needed to attack his city without him there to defend it and attack him by surprise.

So here he is. King Tex came all alone to the big city in hope Sultan Lance will trust his word enough for him to follow him. His own kingdom is a lot more different than how it is here. It's also a lot hotter here and Tex isn't dressed for the heat at all. He stands at the city gate and he is amazed by how huge everything is. The sand coloured walls are bigger than his highest buildings. Everywhere there are guards to look out for danger. And then you have the gate itself.. It is beautifully decorated and must be heavy and untouchable in a attack. Everything here is impossible to attack now he thinks about it. But hopefully the plan will work... and hopefully he won't be murdered.  
He still wants to see his young son again.. 

"Stop right there and show your face!" A guard has noticed him. He doesn't yet recognize him. But that soon changes as King Tex takes off the hood he used to prevent sand to go in his eyes. "King Tex? What is your business here. You're not wanted." 

"Wait is that King Tex? He has to have a lot of courage to come here."

"Or a death wish." A guard says with a laugh. 

"I came here in peace!" The king shouts at them. The king pulls his sword out of his holder and lays it on the ground for them to take away from him. This is a sign of indeed peace.. not that anybody would ever trust a Marmora here in Jafana, so they are still cautious. Why would their enemy just knock on their front door.. it can only be bad. 

"Like we would believe you, you Marmora scum. Leave now before we will kill you!"

"Why won't we just kill him anyway. Why let him leave this is our chance." Another guard says. 

"Yeah he has a point. The Sultan will reward us with gold!"

Tex knows they would actually do it if he didn't look out. "I came here with a proposal. Your Sultan will be happy with what I will suggest to him. Please let me in to speak with him. I am alone and can't do any damage."

"I really don't think our Sultan would ever want to see you again little King."

The little king did hurt a little... but he can't get mad now. "And I don't think he would be so happy if you killed me.. since I know he wants to do that himself."

"Well he has a point..'

"Yeah he does.. Sultan will probably kill us instead of reward us now I think of it."

"So..?"

"Well lets bring him to Sultan and lets see what he wants to do with him."  
At that Tex knows that maybe the plan will succeed.. but he is only in right now.. so much can change in a matter of seconds here. Nobody can be trusted in this sand country. People a viscous and know how to kill here. A land full of traps, assassins and ruthless rulers. They even kill their own dukes here if they show a little resistance. He has heard the news that when they only got here for a couple months a duke was killed because he didn't think continuing their alliance with Ghanah was a good idea. The Sultan watched as he was hanged to die because of suffocation.

The guards don't treat King Tex right as they lead him though the city. Everybody stares at him as he is being pushed around and sometimes thrown on the floor by them. They like to toy with the king. The people of Jafana are all shocked that this man would every show himself at their city. How disgraceful. They all hope the Sultan will kill him when he sees him. The people spit on the king and curse him out. Tex just lets it happen. It doesn't matter since he hopes his army will soon get rid of them all. 

The guards bring King Tex to the palace. It is a magnificent palace that shows how rich this country has become. The pillars are big and mighty. Many balconies and the most beautiful gardens. Tex thought his own palace was big.. but this one may be 5 times bigger. And it may have cost 10 times more too. 

Though he will forever think his own garden is so much more beautiful. His wife the queen planted every tree and it was her lives work. 

The royal guards stop them at the gate. After a quick talk with the guards that brought him here he is let in. You immediately step into the throne room. It is a big space.. everywhere you can see how much gold this must have costs. Fountains, carpets, chandeliers, beautiful statues, big platforms with dancers and other entertainment. And of course far in the distance he can see the throne. It's a golden masterpiece.. but also terrifying. Everything here shows how rich they are.. but it also shows how much you should fear them. 

As he walks towards the throne the royal guard makes sure he doesn't make any wrong moves. He never has felt this watched before. They will kill him if the Sultan will order them too.  
But he is more scared that the Sultan will do it himself. He would never admit it though. Scared of Sultan Lance.. not him. He is much better than that sand lice. 

He looks up towards the throne and sees the Sultan looking at him with fire in his eyes. Just pure hatred.  
His right hand stands next to him and guards surround his throne.  
"King Tex.. you must be more stupid than I thought you were Coming here. Why are you here.. It better be to bow before me or else I won't be kind."

Like this guy would be kind anyway.  
"I came here with a proposal."

The Sultan doesn't like that King Tex didn't bow or even said your highness. Such disrespect for the one that has the power to kill him now.  
"It better be a reason for me to not kill you right now." 

"It is I promise." Tex walks a bit more towards the big throne. The guards immediately take action and protect their Sultan. "Calm down I won't do anything to him."

The guards look at the Sultan and he indeed gestures that they should step aside. They do and make the way clear for King Tex to come closer to the Sultan. He takes small steps so nobody will freak out and kill him anyway.  
He stands still right in front of him. Last time he stood in front of him like this he was almost going to kill the young Sultan. Put he slipped away with some of his men and survived. He wishes to finish his job right now. He wishes he still had his sword and he could slide it into his chest. But if he did that it would mean his own death as well. And he was stripped off all the dangerous objects he had with him before coming here. 

"Sultan Lance I came here with a good heart." Not like your black one. "I have great regret in what I have done to you and your people."

"Oh really?" The Sultan doesn't believe him. 

"Yes I do. Thinking back to what I and the people of the southern alliance have done I know it wasn't the right decision. Taking away your country was a mistake. I have talked to all the leaders of the south and we came to the agreement that giving you back what is yours would be a great step towards peace and asking for forgiveness." King Tex looks at the ground to show he respects this man. Even though he really does not. 

The Sultan isn't naive. "Why would I trust a Marmora like you."

"Because I came here alone.. You could kill me within a second. Why would I risk that?"

It was a good reason of course. Lance looks towards his right side where his Grand vizir right hand man stands. "Hunk what do you think?" 

"I think we should talk with more higher ups for this. Most of them are in the city now anyway."

Lance nods. "Take our guest to somewhere.. he can't do any harm. We will need some time."

Tex already knew this would happen. His men who wait in secret outside of the city gate will wait till they see the Royal ship sail east. Tex is taken to the dungeons where he is thrown in. He knows the people will not treat him like the guest the Sultan said he was. But it will be worth it in the end

The dukes, generals and other important people of the country Jafana come to the palace as fast as they can after hearing the news. Some of the leaders of the provinces can't come because they would need to travel days before they could meet. But Lance wants to come to a conclusion fast. If what King Tex says is true he would have his old country back. It would make a perfect base for wars in that area.  
But how stupid is the alliance for even thinking he would forgive them for what they have done? If this is true.. he wouldn't forgive them anyway.

But on the other hand it could be a trap. He would never trust a Marmora.

They sit down in the council room and start to discuss. Everybody there doesn't trust a marmora, and totally not the king. They all just say they should kill him and be done with it. 

But Hunk the grand visir is against it. "We shouldn't kill him my Sultan. Not yet at least. What if he speaks the truth?"

"But what if he doesn't Hunk" The Sultan asks his advisor. "What if it is a trap?"

"Then we will kill him and his whole army. I will make Takashi, Axca and Zethrid keep their most trusted soldiers here to keep the city save. 

The people in the room start to argue again but the Sultan is quiet. He is thinking. He really doesn't want to trust a marmora.. but what if the king is telling him the truth?

"I have made my decision. I will go with him with a small group." The Sultan says making people shout even louder that this is a trap and that he shouldn't take the best soldiers with him when it could be a trap. But the Sultan slams his hand on the table and shouts. "Wasn't I clear!"  
Everybody is silent.. when the Sultan gets mad you need to be careful.  
"Seems like I was." 

The Sultan stands up and orders his grand vizir to go with him. He asks a guard to go and get their guest. 

Tex is brought to the Sultan and thrown on the floor in front of the throne. He doesn't know yet what they decided to do.. but he really hopes he will at least stay alive.  
After a moment the Sultan speaks.  
"We have made a decision. I will go with you, but with my most trusted soldiers.. I'm not going to go without protection for if you decide to lead me into a trap. So don't try anything."

Tex is very happy with this answer. When all the good soldiers are out of the city and Lance isn't here to defend it, they may be able to bring it down. And of course hopefully the group to bring down Lance at the border of old-Jafana will be able to kill the Sultan. He wants his failed job from three years ago to be finally finished.  
"Well then follow me to your old home Sultan Lance."

The Sultan asks people to prepare the Royal ship for departure.  
The same ship that is a sign for the army to attack. They are far outside the gates of the city and when the scout sees the ship he will let them know that it is save to attack. 

Not long later King Tex is on the big voyage. Even this is bigger than his. Well if you looked at the harbor it would be normal to have a ship this big. Here he isn't treated well just like when he was in the palace. The sailors are even worse than the regular palace guard. 

But he will survive.. 

At night he looks through the little window he has in his locked room. He knows there should be a all out war now at the city gates of New-Jamah. He really hopes that they will be okay..  
King Roland.. his friend the ruler of Balor fighting on his side whenever he needs him. The king of Mountara his best friend always on his side, saving him when necessary. He stands on the border of Old-Jafana now to again save him. Even the Sultans brother King Luis of Jali.. They hate each other's gut and when Tex told him he needed help killing his brother, Luis was ready to help.  
Everyone of the alliance has soldiers fighting now.. and Lance has no idea. How amazing is that? It makes him laugh.

"So.. You just decided to give me back my old country?" Tex looks up and sees the Sultan sitting on the stairway through the metal bars in the door.  
He is really young and he can see why people call him a exotic beauty. His sun kissed skin from the heat in his country. White clothes made from expensive fabric. Blue eyes like the ocean. And of course he still has a perfect skin with him only being 18 years old. "Funny since I wanted to go home for a while."

Oh poor kid.. you will not go home. Tex has to hold in his laugh. "I understand." 

The Sultan holds a expensive looking cup. It's full of wine that they brought for the trip. Lance puts the cup through the bars and asks. "You want a sip?"

King Tex takes it.. this may seem like a friendly gesture..but that isn't necessarily true. Tex knows Lance doesn't trust him at all. He takes a sip from the wine.. it tastes a lot differently from the imported wine out Balor he has at home, but it still tastes good. Tex gives the cup back after he had taken a sip. 

"In 20 days we will arrive in your harbor. I hope you won't mind us resting back in your capital before traveling further?"

Tex nods. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Then the Sultan leaves to be with his own people.

\----------------------------------------------------------

20 days pass and King Tex is missing being able to walk around freely. But he sees his own harbor in the distance and feels happy. He always feels happy when he comes home.

But this time he is bringing unwanted guests. 

They leave the ship at the docks and they walk right into the city of Asteroid. The capital of Marmoria is also buzzing with life just like the Sultan's own city. But Lance has to laugh.. it's so small. Of course it isn't really small since it is one of the bigger cities from the southern alliance, but compared to his own this is nothing. His people worked hard to restore the old broken city in New-Jafana and even build more around it. And of course the help from Ghanah was very handy to have. 

Even though that the city is smaller you can still see that this kingdom is also very rich. The material from what the houses are made are more expensive than his own. But of course he has less material to work with since he doesn't trade a whole lot with other countries.

Everybody looks at their king as they see him walking through the streets with the enemy of their kingdom.  
They all are not aware of the plan and look in shock and confusion at the group of men. Mothers hide their children and men are ready to fight if the Sultan makes one wrong move towards their king. But that doesn't happen and king Tex brings the group towards his own castle that lays on a hill. 

Here they would rest before starting their journey on horseback. 

They walk into king Tex's throne room and Sultan Lance walks towards the golden throne and sits on it. He doesn't care this is not his throne. Tex looks at it with disgust, who does this sand lice think he is. 

"So Tex.. Nice place you got here." Lance says looking around the throne room. It's smaller than his and made of wood. But it looks alright, not really his style but alright. 

"Thank you.."

Hunk the grand vizir of the Sultan walks towards Lance and stands next to him. "Make your servants prepare rooms for us."

A guard from the back shouts. "And some girl!" The others cheer. In no way Tex wants to give them a nice place to sleep and a girl for their beds. But he guesses he will need to if he wants them to still believe him. 

The Sultan laughs at his men. This is how he knows them. He pats Hunk's back and says. "And get this big guy 3 more."  
Hunk blushes and laughs as the men cheer again. 

But as much as the men would've wanted a bit of fun in bed tonight it wouldn't happen at all. As they wanted to go to their rooms a man runs into to throne room. It is the captain of the Royal guard Takashi Shirogane. He had followed the Royal voyage as fast as he could. 

"My Sultan! I bring news from Jafana. The Generals you left in the city send me to you to tell you that the city is under attack."

The Sultan stands up from the golden throne. "What?!"  
Tex knows that it is over. Done with. Finished. 

The Captain had to stay back in Jafana because someone had to look over the guards that stayed in the castle. But since they needed everybody at the walls right now he was appointed to be the messenger. The generals knew that Takashi wouldn't have any problems on the way because of his skill and that the message would arrive at the Sultan.  
"It's true. The whole southern alliance is at the walls of New-Jafana. They lied to you and they will try to kill you at the border of Old-Jafana."

Lance has fire in his eyes. His men cower and step back. They know what their Sultan can do.. and they are afraid of it. Lance snaps his head towards the king that lied to him. "I knew there had to be a catch! How could I even trust you! Never trust a Marmora I always knew that!" He walks towards Tex and Tex tries to find a way out.. but there isn't one.  
"You think my walls will fall before your army like they did last time! You think you can kill my people! You want to lay my city in ruins! Well funny thing is that Jafana got stronger and stronger!"  
The Sultan grabs Tex and says. "You won't ever bring me down.. but you stupidly didn't think I didn't leave my trusted generals at the city. You really thought these were my strongest men.. no they are only some of my guards and one or two soldiers. You think I would ever leave my city unprotected.. how much of a idiot are you. You even led me into your city.."  
The Sultan laughs in a terrifying way. Tex really thinks his final moments are here. "We may only be with a couple men here.. but you think this would stop me? Stop me from totally destroying what you couldn't do."

Lance points his hand towards the wall of the throne room and immediately light comes out of it, and a second later a loud explosion. This was the gift Lance had received from the leader of Ghanah. Because of this he had become emotional unstable, angry, mean and terrifying.. but powerful. People fear this power of the Sultan. Not many people have this gift. Only some of the people in Ghanah know how to do this. And they want it to stay a secret.

The magic they gifted to Lance blew a hole in the wall of the throne room. The floor got hit as well. Tex looks at it in fear.. if this is pointed at you it could blow you up.. 

The Sultan doesn't blow him up though. He turns around to look at his men. "Since all his own soldiers are gone now.. this task will be easy. Kill the people that fight. Take the alpha's and the male beta's so they can work for us, take the omega's and female beta's. And let the children fear you. After that.." He turns to King Tex again. "We will turn this city into ash. And I will make you watch."

The men yell and cheer.. this will be so fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You're highness! Yorak! God damn it where is that child." Duke Kolivan looks everywhere in the Royal bedroom. Before giving up and going to the next room he looks outside and sees the little boy looking over the railing. He goes outside to the child in a hurry. "My princess what are you doing outside?"

"Kolivan? What was that loud sound downstairs? And who are these people.. why are there woman screaming?"

Kolivan places both his hands on the shoulders of the little boy. "I am here to make sure you're save princess. There are bad and powerful people in the city. They will hurt you if they find you." He explains to the little boy. 

"The people? Will they be alright. Why are they screaming? Where is my father! I want to see my father.."  
The boy wants to go downstairs and help those poor people in need. He tries to get out of the adults grip but he isn't able to since he isn't strong enough.

"Yorak.. you're a omega Princess from their enemy kingdom. I need to make sure you're save.. the people will be fine." He takes the boy in his hands and runs with him out of the bedroom. "You will need to do as I say otherwise they will hurt you my dear Princess. I'm going to take you somewhere save."  
Another loud explosion can be heard downstairs. Kolivan knows he can't take Yorak to where these sounds come from. 

What he already said... Yorak is a Omega princess from their enemy. Kolivan doesn't even want to think about the things these people will do to the boy. 

He hopes it won't come to that. Yorak doesn't have a strong omega smell yet. And of course he hasn't had his heat yet. They may confuse him for a beta or non presented. 

Soon the duke and princess are outside on the streets. People are screaming. Explosions and fire everywhere and some people lay dead in the streets. Kolivan covers the child's eyes so he won't have to look at the horror. They have to make their way through the city so they can escape to safety. He looks at the child.. how will he every explain to him that he will never see his father again.  
That conversation will come one day..

But now he will need to bring him to safety. 

He has put a coat around the boy. A old coat so he will look like any other civilian here. Nobody may realize he is royalty. 

But just before they can get out of the city and go to freedom they are stopped. A voice behind them says. "Stop right there duke Kolivan. You think you can escape this easily?"  
Kolivan turns around and the child looks at the man confused but really scared at the same time. These are the people Kolivan told him about.. this is someone that could hurt him.  
"Who is the boy?"

"He is.. a orphan I have found on my way here."

The soldier comes closer. "And you just take him with you."

"I took him because I didn't want you to take him instead." Kolivan says with no fear in his speech. More soldiers from Jafana surround the duke and the boy. 

"Well that's too bad since we will take you both now. The Sultan will decide what to do with you. And someone please take this child to the other children."

"Wait!" Kolivan says before they can separate him from the princess. "Please let me talk to him for only a minute. I will come with you without fighting if you let me. Please he is scared and alone."

The soldier sighs and looks at the others. They all shrug not knowing what he should do. "Fine one minute. But we will be watching you."

They take a few steps back and still point their weapons at the duke as Kolivan kneels down. "Yorak listen to me carefully. These people will take you now.. there is nothing I can do to stop it. You have to hide forever that you are the princess of Mamoria.. but don't ever forget it. If you hide it they won't hurt you badly so from now on your name will be.. Keith. Understand?"

"Keith.." the boy doesn't understand everything that is going on. He doesn't understand that the kingdom of his father is falling at this moment. He doesn't understand that most people are dead. But he understands that he will need to do as he is told.  
"I understand."

"You are Keith.. you are a orphan who has no parents. I'm sorry your Highness that it must come to this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's okay Kolivan.." The boy smiles at him. "I will be okay.. please be okay too."

"I promise we will see each other again.' Kolivan knows that telling the soldiers that Yorak.. now Keith is a orphan may be the truth after all. The kingdom had fallen and so probably has their king.. it saddens him that his friend is gone...

"Alright time is up!"  
The soldier walks to Kolivan and pulls him with him. They walk off making Kolivan have to leave the princess to the enemy. He never wanted this but it is or letting them take him thinking he is a different person, or dying. And what good could he do while dead?  
Maybe someday he can take him back to his country. This was the best way to keep him save.

He hopes the princess won't slip up and tell then who he is. Maybe if he doesn't he will survive. 

Other soldiers take the child. The boy looks at the duke for one last time. He knows that this wasn't supposed to happen. Kolivan was supposed to take him somewhere save.. this isn't save.  
He tries to get away from these soldiers but they are much stronger than him. Soon he can't see the duke anymore and he cries.  
"Shut up boy!" The soldier yells at him. But it makes him cry even more. He wants his father. 

"Shut up! Stop crying." The hot headed soldier says loudly to him. 

"What's going on here?" A man walks up to the soldier holding the child painfully while the boy cries. It's Takashi the Captain of the Royal guard. 

"This child is a brat and won't listen to me. The Duke of this kingdom had him with him while trying to escape. We have captured the Duke and we are bringing the child to the others."

"Let me handle the child. You go look for bigger problems here or set some houses on fire I don't care." Takashi says and the soldier solutes him before walking away. The child looks at the man in fear.  
"Hey little guy." Takashi kneels down in front of the child. "Where are your parents?"

Keith looks down and shrugs. "I.. I don't have them."

"Are you a orphan?" The captain said.  
Keith nods.  
He will say what Kolivan had told him to say.  
"Poor kid.." Takashi looks at the old coat he got from Kolivan. It looks really old and dirty making it more convincing that the boy is indeed a poor orphan. His Royal clothes are now dirty and have some tears in them as well. There is no way to say this boy is a princess.  
"What is your name kid?"

".. Keith." He almost said Yorak.. but he has the feeling he will need to forget about his old name. 

"Hello Keith." Takashi shakes Keith's much smaller hand. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro okay? I know we seem like really bad people invading your city like this, but you will understand one day why. Your king has done something really bad and our Sultan didn't like that and is now giving him what he deserves." Keith is confused by this explanation. Why would father do something bad to somebody else? "Do you want to stay with me so I can keep you save?"

That is the same thing Kolivan promised.. but what other choice does the kid have. Keith nods. "Yes please.."

Shiro stands up and holds the childs hand. It gives him a satisfactory feeling. Shiro is a Alpha and he faintly smelled that Keith here is a omega child. His heart just broke to see this omega child all alone and scared. His mate and him have been trying to get a baby for some time now.. but no success. The doctors told them the chance at getting pregnant was so low that they should just give up. His mate is infertile.. Maybe there would be a 0.5 percent chance at getting a baby.. but that is equal to 0.  
Because of all of this happening his baby fever is really high.. and seeing this child scared and alone just broke him. He had to help.  
And maybe.. just maybe.. 

"Stay close okay Keith. I can't have you running off right now."

"Alright sir.."

Shiro holds the kid close to him. He is going back to the castle where everybody they will take with them is gathered. "How old are you Keith?" He then asks to get to know Keith better. 

"10."

"What do you like to do?"

"I read a lot of books.. and eh.. I train sometimes."

"Train?" Shiro looks at the omega. "But you're a omega.. right?"

"Yes I am. I just presented a couple weeks ago." Keith says. "I trained in secret though. I want to become a strong man someday."

Shiro chuckles. "You're a good kid Keith. But for omega's it's really dangerous to fight. But some basic self defense is always handy to have." Shiro would never discourage a kid.. but yeah you have to stay realistic. Omega's will have a hard time in the army or as guards. Not that they can't fight but they will get hurt for sure.

"Shiro? Where are we going" Keith asks but he gets his answer as they walk towards the castle. He sees a large group of the people. They are all marmora people who wait to be brought to Jafana to work there. They will have to wait some time though. They will wait in camps till more ships arrive. 

Shiro walks towards the castle.. he doesn't know if this will be allowed.. but he has to try.  
The Sultan spots Shiro walking hand in hand with the child towards him.  
He walks off the stairs where he was looking over what was happening to this ugly city he hates. He has to say that fire is a much better look for this city. King Tex should've thanked him for redecorating his city.  
The Sultan walks to his captain of the guards and smiles. "Good to see you Shiro."

Shiro bows down in front of his Sultan. "My Sultan.." He looks at Keith who isn't bowing. The kid just looks confused at the man in front of him.  
Shiro tugs Keith's arm and as the kid looks at him he says. "Bow Keith."  
Keith quickly does as he was told. Shiro seems to mean what he says. 

"Who is this marmora child? Shouldn't he be with the other children?"

"My Sultan I found him on my way here when another soldier was handling him roughly. I grew compassionate with the child and have a request."

Lance looks at the kid. "Alright.. what is it?"

"Please let me adopt him. He is a omega who can never hurt our country. My mate is unable to get children but we have a child wish. Please let me keep this child as my own." Shiro says as he is still kneeling down in respect for his Sultan.  
Keith looks at Shiro.. adopt? Does that mean Shiro will keep him? 

Lance doesn't need long to think about this. "You may. See this as a reward for telling me about the lies king Tex told me before exiting this city. It was your timing that made it possible to destroy this city. So keep the child."

"Thank you my Sultan." Shiro says standing up now. Sultan Lance then walks away to help his soldiers with destroying the city. Shiro salutes as he passes him. He then turns to Keith now. "Do you understand what I asked?"

"You want to adopt me? What does that mean?"

"It means that I will be your father and my mate your mother. You will stay at my house in Jafana." Shiro goes through Keith's hair messing it all up. "You don't have to call me father so soon.. we can take our time."

Keith doesn't known what to think of this. But he trusts Shiro.. he seems nice. Maybe it won't be too bad to live with this man. He looks at the camps that are being build by the people who lived in this city.. they must have it a lot worse than he has right now. After that he looks at the city.. this was his home.. but it's destroyed now

\----------------------------------------------------------

As the ships had arrived and the people where taken to Jafana to be slaves and workers Keith is brought to the capital New-Jamah. This will be his new home. He looks around the harbor as he steps off the ship he was on for 20 days.  
The hot air slams into his face immediately. The desert temperature is a lot differently than in his old home. Shiro sees that the child is sweating already. 

"We will get you better clothes later. What you're wearing is too warm for the heat here." A carriage is already waiting for them. Shiro helps Keith into the wagon and steps in it himself.  
As they ride through the city Keith looks out of the window. It's so different here.. The people are dressed differently. Most people cover their face so the sand won't get in their eyes. People haggle at the market and the same market sells much different things than he is used to. Everything is a sandy colour and windows are covered by fabric and not glass.

Most people here have a tan skin.. Keith looks at Shiro. He doesn't have a tan skin.. he's white like him. 

Some time later they get in the more richer area of the city. The houses are bigger and look more expensive.  
Here will be Keith's new home. Keith is luck that someone like Shiro takes him in.

The carriage stops in front of one house and Shiro steps out. He helps Keith to the ground again and he says thank you to the one who sits on top of the carriage.  
Shiro takes Keith into his house. His mate doesn't know yet about Keith.. he hopes Adam will react well to him just taking a child home out of nowhere. "Adam?"

"Shiro is that you?" Adam the mate walks into the room. He is a omega like Keith and immediately smells the other omega in the room. He looks at Keith.. then he looks at Shiro.. and then he looks at Keith again. "Who is that?"

"This is Keith.. and I had found him all alone in Marmoria. He is a orphan omega."

"I can smell that yes."  
Keith goes behind Shiro. He feels a bit shy. 

"I asked the Sultan if he could be ours. This is our son I adopted him for us."

Adams eyes widen. "You.. you adopted him?"

"I hope you don't mind.." Shiro is a bit scared for Adam's reaction. He thought he would be happy. But maybe Adam doesn't want a adopted son. 

But luckily Adam indeed doesn't mind. He gets a big smile on his face. He also has baby fever. He was so sad when his dreams of getting pregnant on his own got crushed, but now he can be a mother anyway. Adam rushes to Keith and his inner omega comes out. Omega's are natural child lovers and Adam just wants to give all his love to this child. "Hey Keith.. how are you love."

"Fine.." Keith looks down. 

Adam then realizes that this kid was taken away from his home and saw what they had done to his city. He feels bad for asking. Of course this kid is lying about being fine.  
"Hey.." He pulls him in for a big motherly hug. "Everything is going to be fine now you are with us. We will give you all the love in the world and a good home."

Keith closes his eyes.. maybe it is because of Adam being another omega? Maybe it is because of the words he says? Or maybe because this mother like hug is something he never got.  
But he trusts Adam. And he trusts Shiro. 

Adam slowly lets go of the boy. "Let me show you the house okay? I will make somebody get you some better clothes and other stuff you will need if you will stay here." Adam holds out his hand and Keith takes it. Adam starts his tour of the house. Keith holds the hand tightly.. he feels save as he holds it. 

Servants make ready a bedroom for their new master. Clothes are bought and toys Keith can play with. Shiro will find a good teacher that can teach his child the basic education. He himself hopes to educate Keith further. And he will need Adam to explain everything about being a omega of course.. since well he has experience. Since Keith only presented a couple weeks ago the child must have little to non knowledge about what he is. 

Here in Jafana Omega's have rights but they are seen as precious jewels. Something to keep save and sound. It is a alpha's job to do this. Shiro immediately feels the need as well to protect Keith keep him save. And Adam wants to care for him and mother him. It may be stereotypical.. but this is just how nature works.  
Shiro will teach some defensive skills to his new son.. Some Alpha's, totally in rut don't think very well about the rules of this country. When Keith will be able to get children around age 16 Alpha's will want to mate with him. He will keep Keith save from them. Luckily there are a lot of guards on the street you can seek help from if needed. Shiro made sure of this himself. 

Keith and Adam later return to show off Keith's new look. He is dressed in a white outfit that is perfect for the desert. Shiro claps his hands. "Wonderful. You look great Keith."

Keith smiles. It isn't that he hasn't heard that before.. but now Shiro it says he feels like it is really true. Maybe he will get used to this new way of living.. maybe it isn't that bad. Yes the Sultan was scary.. and those soldiers weren't nice either. But if Adam and Shiro are nice there must be more people like them.  
He will be okay.

And maybe he will call them father and mother one day?

End of chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---   
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> To clear stuff up   
> Arabian/Royal/ABO AU  
> age difference but all legal and even more normal for the time this plays in.   
> Keith is 18 Lance is 26 
> 
> Alpha Beta Omega au but it isn't the main thing. I chose it so there won't be homophobia in this story.   
> Alpha's always have male titles even if they are female, so Sir, Lord, King and Sultan  
> Beta's titles are based on their gender Male or female.   
> Omega's have female titles even if they are male, so Dame, lady, Queen and Sultana. 
> 
> There will be NSFW but you can always skip it easily if it makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> This was the first chapter of my new story Jafana. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and that you will continue reading chapters to come.   
> Check out my insta for another story on there and check out my other stories on this platform. 
> 
> Leave a nice comment if you want to and please give me some kudos. Thank you so much and till next chapter!


	2. 8 years later.

"Lady Keith do you want the linen white or the linen sand colour." The servant asks. They are helping Keith get ready for the day.

Keith is bathing himself in the pool ment for this purpose. The foam of soap floats around him and a really amazing smell fills the room. "Sand colour please. It's just a normal day today." 

Keith stands up from the water and puts a cloth around him to cover his private parts. He is a true Omega now. Hips full and perfect. He is the perfect weight. Keith has a beautiful face and beautiful hair. He has reached the age of 18 not so long ago.. a perfect age for marriage. Alphas ask for his hand on a daily basis. Shiro has to deal with the horny, selfish, narcissistic Alphas who think they can get Keith because of their status.   
But Keith is lucky. Shiro and Adam won't arrange a wedding for him. They will let him marry and mate who he wants. Keith is grateful for this. He has met other omegas his age who are now married.. some even have a baby now. Keith doesn't even want to think about that right now. They always act like it is the highest honor to give your alpha a child.. he doesn't get that. 

He knows how much his parents have struggled to get a baby.. but they really wanted one because they love each other. Not because his father was in rut and needed to breed. Distasteful.. Keith would hate that.. being used as some breeding machine. Don't they know who he really is! He is the son of Takashi Shirogane the Captain of the guard of the Sultan and his mate. Why would a lower Alpha use him as their breeding machine. Nope not going to happen. He wants what his parents have. 

The servant named Shay a beta woman returns with his clothing. They don't have a lot of servants in the house. But Shiro appointment two servants to look after his mate and child. Shay and her mother. Since Shay is around Keith's age she takes care of Keith more than his mother.  
Shay dresses her mistress and does his hair. A omega who also has the status Keith has, has to look their best all the time. Not that they need to do a lot for that since Omegas are natural beauties. 

Shay finishes Keith up with some perfume "All done mistress."

"Shay I have told you to call me Keith.. this feels like I'm more worth then you and I don't like that." Keith tells her.

"But that's the truth because you are." She smiles.

"I don't think so Shay, so call me Keith please."

"Alright Keith I will."   
Keith is ready for the day now. He later lays down at the table to eat with his parents. Shay's mother has prepared a delicious breakfast for the family. Keith grabs some pomegranate seeds and eats them as his father has some bread with oil. Shiro again reads a letter from a family that wants Keith to marry their Alpha child. Shiro groans and it is clear what the letter is about. 

"Another marriage proposal?" Keith asks. 

"You know it." Shiro throws the letter on the table. "Keith are you willing to meet some of them? Maybe one of them is the one? I'm sure they aren't all big bad alphas who will keep you as their omega slave wife. What if the love of your live is one of these alphas?"

"I really don't think that is true dad. I know how they are and I know they won't treat me right, so yes I won't meet any of them."

Adam smiles. "Well then you don't have to sweetheart. You may be with anybody you want whenever you want."

"But love he is already 18 years old. What if.."

"Dad you promised! You promised me that there will not be any arranged marriage."

"Your father and I were arranged.. we turned out perfectly fine." Shiro says. Adam immediately sighs.. his husband really shouldn't have said that.   
Keith stands up and looks at his dad with anger. He later runs out of the room. Why is his dad so worried. He's 18 yes and most are engaged right now. But he just isn't ready. He doesn't want to be property.. he wants to be someone's husband. 

Adam looks at his husband. "Really.. you knew he would react like this and you still said something stupid like that."

"I know Adam.. It's just.. I want the best for him. I don't want him to end up alone. If he waits till he is 30 no Alpha will want to mate with him anymore."

"Well lucky for him that he is only 18 then. He will be fine love. It's Keith he always gets himself into bad situations.. but he will find a way out."

Shiro breaths out and smiles. "I know.."

"Good." Adam gives his husband a kiss before walking out of the room as well. He wants to look if Keith wants to talk..  
But Keith is already gone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith roams the streets with Shay by his side. He wants some peace and quiet for once.. no Alphas asking for his hand or people saying what he has to do. He knows his father didn't mean it.. he won't have to marry a stranger. His father knows that he would hate him so much if he did. And of course mom won't allow it. But still it hurt hearing his father talk like that. From the beginning he was promised to be able to find himself a mate one day. 

"Keith look at this bracelet.. it's so beautiful." Shay points at a stand that sells the most beautiful jewelry. The merchant smiles at them a bit.. creepy.   
"It is indeed very pretty."

"Well for a beautiful Omega like you I could make a deal.. It would look absolutely stunning on you." The merchant comes closer and puts the bracelet on Keith's arm. "Only 50 gold and it will be yours honey."

"50? Sorry I don't have that much." Keith says already taking the bracelet off.

"Well I'm sure your mate will give it to you sweetheart." The merchant wants to put it back on Keith's arm. "Alright maybe 40 gold because of your beauty instead of 50."

Keith has heard this many times before this year. Since he turned 18 people always assume he has a mate to take care of him. "I.. I don't have a mate."

"Oh really?" The merchant grins. "What.. sad lovely Omega.."

Shay is noticing some bad signs and pulls Keith with her after giving the bracelet back to the man. "We are not interested in it. Come Keith.."

"Yeah.." He looks a bit angry. He felt really uncomfortable being with that guy. Really one bad move and he would've slapped him so hard. Keith could smell that the guy is a Alpha.. and that is just bad news.

"Don't mind him Keith.. He is just a no good Alpha who doesn't even know who you are. I mean a merchant creep mating with the son of Takashi Shirogane captain of the guard. No Keith you deserve a prince charming. Someone that can sweep you off your feet." 

Keith laughs. "You get it Shay, I really do deserve just that don't I."

"What about a honest man who has to steal for his dinner like the story Aladdin. I know you loved that story when you were little." 

Keith smiles.. he really did love that book. But most people always thought that was because he loved the romance and that he dreamed of being the princess. That couldn't be more wrong. He does like how the princess is educated and wants to marry someone she loves. But he loves how it beats traditions. A no body becomes a ruler.   
But yes someone like Aladdin sounds like a great mate. "If only I would meet someone like that. Really where are the Alphas that really fall in love with their Omega."

"Oh Keith I'm sure there are many. Totally under the normal people."

"I know.. but even though I may choose my own husband, how would people react if I mated with a commoner. I don't want to shame my father." Keith explains.

"Dear Keith you will never shame him. You make him proud every day of the year." She links arms with her mistress. "Everything will be alright. I just know that you will be loved by a Alpha mate someday."

Keith chuckles. "But it isn't my priority. Why look for a mate when you have so much other stuff to do than mate and carry a child."

"Keith.. just don't let the opportunity slide okay? If the time comes that you fall in love don't push them away." 

"I won't Shay. I promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Back home his mother embraces him. He was so worried when he couldn't find Keith after he stormed off in the morning. Luckily Adam found out Shay went with him. He really doesn't want his son to be out on the street alone.. who knows what will happen. "Oh Keith don't make me worry this much."

"Sorry mom.. I just wanted to go outside after what dad said. It really stung you know."

Adam gives his son a kiss on the cheek. "I know love, but he really didn't mean it. He knows how important this freedom is to you.. he'll never agree to marry you off."

"I know mom. I'm glad he won't.. I'm sure I wouldn't be as lucky as you were. Your mate loves you so much but your mating was arranged as well."

"Oh yes I hated my father for it first. But he assured me that I would love your father.. and well I do. But yes it took some time for me and your father to become more than just forced mates.. we became friends and later we started to fall in love." Keith has heard the story like 30 times already.. he doesn't need to hear it 31 times. 

"Yes mom I get it."

Adam laughs. "No you don't." She puts a straw of Keith's hair behind Keith's ear. "But you will someday in the future. Now show me what you and Shay have bought on the market."

And Keith did. Adam even forced him to do a fashion show.. He is getting way to old for this.. but his mom still thinks this is fun so why not do it for him. 

"You look so beautiful Keith."  
Keith does a twirl. "I totally get why Alphas are at your feet. Totally stunning."

Keith laughs. "Well thank you mom."

Shiro walks into his house right this moment and he smiles. He loves seeing his little family do stuff together. He loves it when Adam and Keith act like mother and son like this.   
Keith stops with turning around when he notices his father. It's still a bit awkward because of what happened this morning. "Hey don't mind me. Continue what you're doing"

"Love.. I think Keith wants a apology first, your words have really hurt him." Adam says.

Shiro walks to his son and says. "I am sorry Keith. I never should've said something like that."

Keith nods. "It's alright father. I'm sure you ment well."

Keith goes back to his room to change out of the new clothes he bought at the market. He is glad his father apologized.. He knows he is lucky that his Alpha father also isn't like the Alphas asking for his hand. His father is kind and compassionate, but a good soldier. His rank as captain of the Royal guard wasn't given to him by chance or luck. No Shiro had to climb up to that well respected spot and has been captain for many years now. It is one of the highest rank in the army of the Sultan since his job is protecting the Sultan himself. Of course there is more to the job, like making sure thieves don't steal anything from the palace. This job has given Shiro many opportunities. One of them is that the Sultan trusts Shiro completely. And the Sultan invites him to many parties and other events. 

This time Shiro comes home with a invitation as well. The Sultan celebrates his 26th birthday this year. Everybody that is important and high class is invited to join the party in the palace. Shiro tells Adam about the party but of course they have to go. It's a party the Sultan gives.. you can't just skip a party from the Sultan.   
But this year Adam and Shiro decide to take Keith with them. Maybe.. there will be a good looking Alpha at the party that catches Keith's eye. 

Shiro is the one to tell him. He knows Keith doesn't really like these things. They are crowded with people most of the time and everybody always stares at Keith.. yeah they aren't his favourite things to do.

"Keith this isn't up to debate. You are coming with us to the palace for the party."

"But daaaaaad."

"No, no but dad. You're 18 years old and it is time to show yourself more out in public."

Keith crosses his arms. "Fine.. I'll go." He really would rather stay inside.. Okay there are things that sound nice about going. Like he is sure there will be fantastic music and food. But there will be a whole lot high class Alphas who will or have asked for his hand. And of course he would need to dress up. He really hopes his father and mother won't force him in a dress.. he hates them so much. He guesses he looks good in them.. he knows he does. But they feel so worthless. You almost can't do anything in them and Alphas will try to look underneath it all the time. 

"Thank you Keith. I really appreciate it." Shiro walks out of his room. Keith sits down on his bed. He knows that keeping the Sultan happy with him is important to his father. Cause if the Sultan is not happy with you... it could turn out badly. 

Keith looks out of his window. You can see the people just living their lives down in the city. From a distance the palace can be seen. It's such a big building. It even got bigger through out the years. More gold and more riches bigger and stronger. Keith wonders how it looks from the inside. His father has told him some things about it but of course not every detail. He did say how big the throne room is.. and how beautiful it is. 

Also he said something about it even having a garden on the inside. Keith knew about the garden around it but a garden inside is special. It would be in the middle of the palace, and it has trees, grass, flowers and a beautiful fountain. He would love to see it sometime. 

Maybe he'll get to see it at the party.. but that isn't very likely since the party is held in the throne room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Today it's the day. Shay is already preparing his bath with great oils that smell absolutely wonderful. They only use these products when they have a special event, and well the birthday of their Sultan is a big thing. Keith steps into the warm water and almost lets out a moan. It feels great, Shay always knows how to being it to a perfect temperature. It's not too hot because it is already hot here all the time. But it is a perfect temperature to feel comfortable in. 

Shay grabs the soap made from the same oils and coconut and sits behind Keith out of the water. She slowly rubs it into his skin. "You're going to be absolutely stunning. Lets show those Alphas what they will never have."

Keith laughs. "You made this yourself right? It smells absolutely amazing."

She looks at the soap in her hand. "It is a hobby of mine indeed. This one is my favourite and will be perfect for tonight." She rubs his shoulders and back. 

"What will be my outfit for tonight?" Keith asks. 

"Your mother has given me a beautiful outfit for you. It isn't a dress don't worry. But it still will look beautiful on you and it will be perfect for dancing." 

Keith is relieved that he doesn't need to wear a dress. He can just go in fancy pants and he will be just fine. Keith cleans up in the bath and is now ready to get dressed. Shay helps him in a beautiful outfit.. luckily with pants. And his belly can be seen since it is a crop top. She then starts on Keith's make-up. Keith doesn't like wearing much, and it isn't like he needs it. Just a slight blush colour on his cheek and a soft lip colour. And Shay puts a thin line of eyeliner on his eyelid. "You look beautiful Keith."

"Thank you." Keith smiles at her and stands up to look into the mirror. He indeed doesn't look bad at all.   
"Alright I'm ready.. wish me luck since it will be a long night."

"Goodluck Keith."  
They say goodbye and Keith walks downstairs towards his parents. They themselves look very good as well.   
You can see that his parents have status. His mother looks beautiful with his tan skin and great body. And his father looks like a powerful man... and well he kind of is. Everybody knows not to mess with Takashi Shirogane captain of the royal guard. 

"Oh Keith.. You look so beautiful." Adam feels tears coming up as he looks at his son. "My son is all grown up and such a beauty." Adam goes to Keith and hugs him. Keith of course tries to get out of the hug but he fails trying. 

"Mom.. please.. too tight."

Adam lets go. "Sorry. So are you ready love?" 

"I guess I am." Keith doesn't love the fact that he has to go. I mean he has to talk to people.. who likes doing that? At least not Keith. 

Shiro walks to his son. "Good then we will have to go over the rules. Do you still remember the Sultan from when we adopted you?"

Keith thinks back.. he remembers that he looked quite scary.. "Yes I do. He gave you permission to adopt me, but he also is responsible for that Marmoria lays in ruins now."

"He is indeed a powerful man. Already at young age he was one of the most powerful rulers in the world. So there will be rules when we are in the palace. Rule number one don't look the Sultan in the eyes. You're not his friend so you can't look. Only a couple people are allowed to do this where I am one of. Second is that you bow when you meet him. Third do not speak any bad word about him and don't speak without being spoken to. And last know your place when being with the Sultan." Shiro touches Keith's face with love. "If you do this I won't lose you.. The Sultan is ruthless.. I don't know what he would do if he saw you break any of these rules."

"I know dad I will be careful."

"Good.. I don't want to lose you. I love you Keith."

"I love you too Father."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The family enters through the big gates of the castle. Keith Looks around with amazement. It's so big and beautiful. There are guards everywhere and servants take the belongings they want to keep save.   
Beautiful omegas in eye catching dresses. Handsome Alphas in expensive clothing. 

Shiro is used to these things.. Adam a little bit as well. But Keith is totally new with this. 

"Takashi Shirogane captain of the Royal guard with his mate Adam Shirogane and his son Keith Shirogane." Someone announced when they walked into the throne room. Keith again is amazed by the room. It's so big and it must have been unbelievably expensive. Everywhere are dancing people and everywhere is food and drinks. Servants walk around to serve their Sultan and his guests. 

Speaking of the Sultan they will need to go to him now.. Keith is getting a bit nervous. They walk through the throne room towards the throne standing tall at the end of the room. On there sits the Sultan in the most expensive clothes in this room. He seems to be enjoying himself at his own party. He has servants around him giving him anything he wants. If he wants wine he will get it. He also has his own personal Omega dancers around him.

Keith keeps reminding himself about all the rules. He isn't even going to look at the Sultan.. even though he is very curious.. He has heard how the Sultan looks like.. and he faintly remembers something from years ago..

They reach the throne and Shiro kneels down for the Sultan. Adam does the same and Keith follows them.   
"Shiro it's good to see you."

Keith feels himself shiver because of the Sultan's voice. This is also the voice that commands people.. and executes some.   
You know what they say.. curiosity killed the cat. Keith looks up towards the Sultan.  
And they meet eyes.. And Keith has to say.. his eyes are the most beautiful eyes he has seen in his whole life. But then he realizes what he is doing and quickly looks back at the floor.

He really hopes he isn't in trouble right now. 

The Sultan stands up from his throne. Keith's heart is beating like crazy right now. Why did he look... why is he so stupid. "It's good to see you brought your family Shiro.. your son has grown much since I last saw him.. he has become very.. brave. He is a omega right?"

"He is you're highness." Shiro answers.

"Well.. enjoy the party."   
Keith is confused.. why isn't he in trouble? All three stand up and Shiro thanks the Sultan for inviting him here. After that they can walk away without any problem. Keith is thankful his little fuck up didn't become a problem. 

They mingle themselves into the party. Keith stays close to his father because he feels saver being with him. His father is a alpha so it's logic that Keith feels save being with him.   
He gets offended some wine and other alcoholic drinks many times by servants, but the stare his father gave him made him decline. He doesn't want his father mad at him. Though he is curious about the taste.   
He has never had it before. 

People are interested by Keith. Most haven't seen the son of Shiro for years now. They knew because of rumors that Keith has become a beautiful Omega.. but they had never seen it with their own eyes. But now every high class man and woman has seen it and they are indeed impressed. And of course many are jealous. 

Many Alphas want to dance with Keith but he declines all of them. He really doesn't feel like dancing with these people. He already knows their motives and he doesn't want to give them any hope. 

The music is really nice though. Keith loves it.. and even though he doesn't feel like dancing with a stupid Alpha.. His father is a Alpha that he is good with. Keith pulls his father towards the dance floor making his father apologize to other people for having to go so abruptly. 

Keith laughs and puts his hand on Shiro's shoulder and Shiro puts his hand on Keith's hips. "So Keith? Are you enjoying your first royal party."

Keith shrugs. "It isn't as bad as I thought.. The music is really good too."

Shiro smiles. "Good.. you look beautiful Keith. I see those Alphas look at you. I'm probably going to get a whole lot more mail these weeks. Maybe you could look around to look if you do like somebody here."

"I don't feel like it.." Keith says. He really doesn't want to look for a mate already. 

"Alright.. that's fine. A promise is a promise."

"Thank you." Keith hugs his father.   
He then walks away. Shiro looks at his son.. He really is proud of him. He is standing up for his own and he knows how much he is worth. But still it worries him. He really hopes Keith isn't naive.. his beauty also makes him vulnerable. A omega needs someone to protect them. That can be family or friends. But the best protection comes from a mate. He hopes Keith understands that he and Adam can't always be there for him. 

Adam slips into his arms to continue the dance. "Hello love."

Shiro smiles. "Hello darling."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith knows this may not be allowed.. but he like really wants to look for that garden. He's just so curious... let him be. 

He walks towards some of the doors.. but he already sees that they are heavily guarded. He won't be able to slip past them.. he knows how well his father trains them.. no way he'll get through the doors. Keith stays close to the door. He wants to see if the guards will move sometime.. maybe then he does have a chance.

But the guards don't move.. damn his father being a good captain.  
Suddenly he hears someone come up to him. "Hello lovely Omega. What is your name beautiful."

It is a Alpha Keith doesn't recognize. "Eh Hello sir. My name is Keith Shirogane."

"Shirogane huh.. want to dance love?"

"I eh.."

"I'm sure you do." The alpha puts his hand around Keith's waist and leads him to the dance floor. Keith actually wanted to say no to this. He has said no to everybody here who asked him to dance. But the Alpha is persistent and doesn't let go even if Keith struggles. They get to the dance floor and Keith just gives in. They sway to the music. Keith didn't have these dancing lessons for nothing. He is good and he feels people watching him closely, mostly Alphas of course. They love watching a Omega dance.

The Alpha gets a bit too close though for Keith's liking. It is almost like he is scenting Keith to say to all the Alphas in the room 'back off this is mine'.  
Keith hates it. He makes the distance a bit bigger between them, but Keith sees that this is frustrating the Alpha. Really who does this guy think he is. He is not what he even wants and he is far too old for him.. gross..  
Keith wants to get further away from him but the Alpha pulls him really close to his body. It really creeps him out. Where is his father he needs his father. It feels like this Alpha is going to do bad shit.. Keith doesn't even know his name. It feels so weird and he feels prayed on badly.

He needs the only Alpha he can trust and that is his father.

"Oh sweetie are you scared of a Alpha like me. You don't need to be scared.. I'll protect you. Be mine oh beautiful Omega." He doesn't even use Keith's name. The only thing he is to this person is a Omega, someone that can satisfy his needs and give him babies.

"No.." Keith says quietly.

"What? Oh Omega you just need to be convinced a bit more." They continue to dance. The Alpha doesn't let go of Keith one bit. "I will satisfy your needs little Omega. Finally you could have someone to spend your heats with."

Great now this guy is talking about the sexual part of mating. Like that would convince him. "Stop. I don't want you."

The Alpha growls. "Oh you do. You fucking want me. I know you do. I am rich and the best Alpha you could get."

"Can I jump in here?" Another voice comes from behind. A tan hand lays on the Alpha's shoulder pulling him back a little. Keith is grateful he and the Alpha have some distance between them now. 

The Alpha's eyes widen as he looks at who is interrupting his courting. Keith looks up as well and sees that the Sultan has stopped their dance. He immediately looks down again to not look into the Sultan's eyes.. he doesn't want to make the same mistake he already made. 

"Yes of course my Sultan." The Alpha bowed and rushes off.. that makes the Sultan focus on Keith. The music plays on and becomes more rushed. The Sultan holds out his hand for Keith to grab and of course Keith does. He takes the hand of the Sultan and lets him be lead to the middle of the dance floor. It almost never happens that the Sultan comes off his throne at any occasion like a party or a banquette. But now he is dancing with Keith Shirogane. The music leads them first at a lower tempo. They circle each hand against the other turning around and around. Keith has his face lowered the whole time..

The music becomes faster again and they really begin now. The Sultan leads him in the dance. They sway with the music and amaze everybody by their skills. Of course both have practiced since young. They know every step they need to take out of their head. After a while the Sultan turns Keith around in the dance and forces him to look up. "Don't look down Keith Shirogane.. The eyes that met mine not long ago shouldn't be down towards the floor. Yes I saw that you looked Omega."

Keith was terrified.. "My Sultan.. I'm so sorry."

"Didn't your father warn you?"

"He did.."

"So you went against him?" Lance now continues the dance as they talk. Keith is still trying to avoid looking at the scary Alpha Sultan. But again the Sultan forces Keith to look at him. "Look at me like the brat you are. Not listening to your parents and being the main event of my party.. how dare you little omega." For some reason how the Sultan says little omega it doesn't sound threatening. 

"What do you mean Sultan." Keith asks as the Sultan catches him in his arms after a spin. "Every Alpha is looking at you right now like you're one of my hired prostitutes. You must be happy I chased the most recent Alpha away. He touched you like you were a real slut."

"I am not a.."

"I don't care what you are. Just dance for me Keith." The Sultan spins Keith and the music begins to be even more rushed making their moves more rushed as well. They soon start to get out of breath by the dance moves they have to make. Soon the Sultan spins Keith one last time and Keith ends up in his arms. This is when the music stops and Keith can finally run away leaving the Sultan rudely behind. It was just too overwhelming... but the Sultan is satisfied. He played with a little Omega again so he feels great.

Back at his throne a lot of his Omega girls swarm him. "My Sultan why dance with him when you can have me love."

"Oh great Sultan don't leave us out of the fun."

"Oh ladies I would never dream of it." He answers and they all kiss him. Some take place at his foot end and others begin to feed each other and their Sultan. Most of these girls were gifts for him. Gifted by higher up men all over the country.. And the girls don't seem to mind the attention from the Sultan. 

But the Sultan couldn't seem to care about girls like this. He doesn't care if they leave.. even if they die he won't tear up. He doesn't know anything about them. And that is normal since they are only here to entertain him.

He looks over at the people dancing at his party. They seem to be having fun. Great because that is what this is all about right now. Having fun.. celebrating his birthday. His eyes go back to the omega he just danced with. Since the moment this omega was brave enough to look him into the eyes the Sultan kept sneaking a look at him. This omega has passion and fire in his eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't scared.. but he was brave. When that Alpha came for him the Sultan couldn't have it. And of course he was doing his friend a favor to save his child. 

Keith has something else that just stuck with him. Maybe it is because he lays with these useless Omegas day after days again and again. Maybe a Omega who actually has value had interested him after being with these snobs. 

"My Sultan." Shiro walks towards him and bows in front of him. 

"Good evening Takashi. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am you're highness. I came here to ask about the dance you had with my son. It isn't seen much often you dance with others at your parties."

"It indeed isn't.. but I felt like it." He looks over at his guests again. A couple Omegas go to Shiro and dance around him hoping to gain his attention. They would gladly lay with the captain of the guard if their Sultan allows it. A strong Alpha like him would satisfy their needs. But Shiro denies them. He has a mate who satisfies him just right. And he is faithful to him. 

Lance has never get this.. why be truthful to a mate when you have all these beautiful girls ready to bare your offspring for you whenever you want it. Of course he doesn't want bastards running around.. those could cause trouble. So he hasn't bred one of them yet, but maybe one day he will. Mating.. Lance has done it once.. but she past away after the defeat of his armies 11 years ago.. back in Old-Jafana. She never gave him children.. She was Sultana Nyma a beautiful Omega.. but Lance never really got to know her.. he wasn't interested in romance. Of course he only was 15 years old at that time. But yes she was beautiful and his mate.. he felt horrible losing her. Destroying the city of Marmoria hopefully avenged her. She was his and they took her from him.. Nobody takes something that is his. 

"My Sultan? Are you thinking about our old Sultana again? May she rest in piece." Shiro asks. 

Lance looks up and frowns. "I am.."

"Do you miss her?"

Lance laughs. "Of course not. I didn't know her at all.. she was here to sit still and look pretty for me, and she had to get pregnant but failed in that task." Lance rolled with his eyes. "But I was thinking about how it felt good to avenge my old Sultana 8 years ago.. that was a beautiful day, for us both. You got your son and I got rid of the worst people on this planet."

"It was indeed a glorious day." Shiro agrees with him. Hunk the right hand of the Sultan joins their conversation. 

"My Sultan." He bows. Then he nods at Shiro. "Captain."

"Hunk nice to see you.. Takashi and I were just talking about us destroying Marmoria 8 years ago."

"A glorious day indeed." Hunk smiles as he sits on his own sitting place at the right hand of the Sultan. Again Omegas try to give him attention, even though he is a Beta and not a Alpha. He also denies it since he is talking with the Sultan right now.

"We were also talking about how we lost our Sultana that day.." Shiro says respectfully not wanting to disrespect his old Sultana. 

"May she rest in peace." Hunk says also full with respect for her. He looks at his Sultan.. he is 26 now. Maybe.. "But Sultan.. as your right hand I need to inform you that it will be a good choice to find a new Sultana. It has been 11 years now since we last had one.. and you will someday need a heir to the throne. Now you have reached the age of 26 it seems to me as a great idea."

Lance rolls his eyes. "I don't need a mate."

"I don't know Sultan.. A Omega that the people can honor and see as a inspiration. People would die for their Sultan but kill for a Sultana.."

"So they won't kill for me?" Lance laughs. "Maybe we should test that out on you."

"My Sultan I meant that they want to protect their Sultana more then anything. They will fight for you and with you.. but a Sultana is something they can swear on and love." Shiro explains making Lance a bit less angry. 

"Shiro has a good point you're highness. I think it will be good for the people to have a Sultana again. And again you will need a heir one day Lance.." Hunk puts his hand on the Sultan's shoulder. "Just look around. Any Omega could be yours.. your mate forever. And everybody will protect them even better now."

Lance does in fact look around the throne room. He sees beautiful unmated Omegas indeed. They can be his if he would want them. He can have everything he wants.. Shiro sees someone that may catch Lance's attention. "Yes what about her. Lady Allura. Most people think you will marry and mate her one day already. She comes from a rich family and her whole family is rumored to bare the best offspring."

"Or lady Nadia.. She would make a great mate as well."

Lance smirks looking at her dance.. she is showing off everything she has and it is a joy to Lance's eyes. "Maybe I will choose a new bride indeed.. Thank you for opening my eyes you two. This is exactly why I have you as my most trusted men.." Lance stands up.. he has a idea.. and he likes this idea, no he loves it. Maybe he indeed will choose a bride. "I will have to excuse myself now sadly.. I have a girl waiting for me."

Shiro and Hunk bow for their Sultan. As the Sultan walks away they look at each other. Hunk groans and says. "Wish he would see how great having a mate is. Really I wish I could one day marry someone and have them forever."

"Maybe our Sultan does feel scared about losing another mate? I would understand."

"Shiro.. Lance has never loved Nyma. I just really want him to settle instead of fucking around this much. No mate will be happy knowing their mate gets used by others." Hunk sighs. "He may be the most powerful man in the world.. but I want him to be happy too."

"You care a lot about him." Shiro and Hunk walk into the crowd of the party.

"He is my best friend.. yeah I care about him dearly."

Shiro smiles. "Well he is lucky to have a Grand Visir like you then."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith stayed with his mother for the remaining time of the party. He didn't want to be alone again after what had happened with that stranger Alpha and the Sultan. It was weird and too much for his brain to handle. He knew his mother knew about what had happened to him.. everybody knows that he danced with the Sultan! He will never get those eyes out of his mind. They were so beautiful, breathtaking.. but terrifying at the same time. He really didn't know that something could be beautiful and terrifying at the same time. 

Not soon later the party is finally over. Keith just wanted to go home. He also wants to sleep badly. He is tired, his feet hurt and he hates it. 

Luckily they can go home now. He can finally rest and have no horny Alphas surrounding him all the time.   
When he gets home he walks towards his room immediately.

"How did it go?" Shay asks as he walks into his room. She was cleaning up here while waiting for Keith to return.   
Keith just groans as a answer and falls down on his bed. "My lady.. I can't let you go to sleep like this." 

Shay walks over to him and helps him get ready for bed. She realizes that Keith is too tired to do it himself.. and well it is kind of her job. So she removes Keith's make-up but that wasn't too much to begin with. She also helps him into better clothes to sleep in. "Thank you Shay.." Keith says already almost asleep. 

She smiles at her mistress.. he looks so tired. She will ask him tomorrow about how the party went.. not that she has the chance to anyway since he is already asleep.

Shay goes downstairs and overhears her mother talk with Adam. She listens because it is about Keith.. "I can't believe it.. our Sultan danced with him?"

"Yes he did.. Keith didn't tell me much about it but it is a amazing experience." Adam laughs. "The Sultan danced with him.. he must have been terrified. Oh well it's Keith, he'll get over it. It isn't like Keith has to see him every day. I really don't know how Shiro does it, I love my Sultan but he is so terrifying."

"He really is.. oh well Keith is save and that is what matters right now."

Shay knows that she indeed needs to hear all the details now. When she will get the chance she hopes Keith will tell her a bit more about what had happened. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Shiro wakes up with Adam in his arms. Even though they have Keith now they have never stopped trying for a miracle.. and who knows maybe it will come true. Shiro really doesn't understand why the Sultan always goes to bed with the Omegas in his harem. Mating with someone special is so much better. 

He slowly untangles himself from Adam and stands up from the bed. He stretches a bit and gets dressed. He is ready for another day. He feels rested and happy today.. as he comes downstairs Shay hands him many letters. Shiro already knows what they are and would like to just throw them all in the trash. But he will look through them.. who knows right. Maybe Keith would suddenly want to meet one of them. 

Adam joins him downstairs as well. He looks absolutely stunning in Shiro's eyes. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello darling." Adam smiles and goes to his mate. He gives him a quick kiss before starting his breakfast.

"Slept well?" Shiro asks

"Perfectly.. probably because I was in the arms of a big strong Alpha."

Their romance gets cut off by Keith "gross.."   
Shiro and Adam laugh and Keith walks towards the table. "Mom, dad.. please never be like that every again when I am here."

"Can't handle your parents being all cute?" Adam says as he kisses his mate.

"Yes please don't!" Keith fakes like he is going to throw up. Of course this makes his parents think it is even funnier. They continue being gross in front or Keith irritating their son.. 

But they get interrupted by Shay rushing into the room. "Sir! Sir you need to come to the door right now."

Shiro looks up. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Sultan.. he is here."  
She says making everybody's eyes widen. They have no idea what to do right now. Shiro does know better than letting their Sultan wait. He rushes to the front door and opens it. 

"Shiro! Hello." The Sultan says with a couple of guards behind him. 

"My Sultan." Shiro kneels down. "To what do I owe this pleasure you're highness." 

"Stand Shiro. I will tell you inside." Lance has the biggest smirk on his face. He has a plan.. a big plan. 

Shiro lets him inside. "Shay make food and bring out the best wine." She rushes off to follow her orders. Shiro leads the Sultan to the room his mate and son are waiting in. As they see the Sultan they as well kneel for him.

"Please stand." Lance looks at the two omegas.. of course the unmated one seems a lot more interesting to Lance. 

Adam gatherers all his courage and then asks. "If I may ask sire.. Why did you come here?" He hopes it sounded respectful. 

Lance laughs. "I am following your mates advice.."  
The Sultan looks at Keith.  
"I'm here to get my bride."

End of chapter 2.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---   
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> Ohhhh Keith is in trouble..  
> Kinda.. yeah he is.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Instagram---
> 
> Wanted to make this longer but it is getting late and I did want to upload this. So next time we'll continue where we left the story. 
> 
> If you liked the chapter please comment and give me some nice kudos. Luf you all for reading. Till next chapter ♡♡

Keith looks at his Sultan in shock and confusion. Did he just say..? Bride? Did he mean him.. fuck he is the only omega here, of course the Sultan means him. Keith is freaking out internally. He looks at his father who seems to be just as shocked. Shiro doesn't know what to say.  
Then Keith looks at his mother. He is also confused. 

Shiro finally starts to talk. "My Sultan.. Lance.. I don't understand."

The Sultan seems to be enjoying this. Does he like the confusion? Does he like forcing people to do whatever he wants. "Oh Shiro.. I am taking your son as my mate." The Sultan walks towards Keith who immediately freezes. He knows the power this man has.. he feels vulnerable and small.  
"Look at him. He's so cute." Lance says with a smile.. Keith can't decide if the smile is meant to mock him or tease him, maybe both. Lance also pinches Keith's cheeks with his hands. Then he lifts Keith's head a little so Keith is forced to look him in the eyes. "Pretty face.. soft lips.. beautiful eyes." His hands glide towards Keith's waist slowly. This makes everybody tense, but of course Keith hates this the most. "Perfect body. Small waist broad hips. Perfect for baring my children, the heir of the kingdom. Imagine how good looking our children will be love."

Keith shudders.. he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to bare this guy his children. He doesn't want to be used. So he looks away trying not to cry.  
Shiro speaks up. "My Sultan. Why Keith.. I can't let him marry you."

"What did you say?" Lance lets go of Keith's hips and turns towards Shiro with anger. "I'm not here to ask permission.. Keith will be mine. I'm here to take him to the palace and then we will plan the wedding. You should be grateful that I will take your son. He will be the Sultana.. the highest position for a Omega."

"I know you're highness.. but I promised that he could marry the one he loves."

"So you're saying he doesn't love his Sultan? Shiro you disappoint me badly. But you're in luck.. You're going to be family so I'll let it slip." Lance turns to Keith again. "Go pack your things Omega. We will leave for the palace tomorrow." He turns to Shay. "You, make a room ready for me."

Shay immediately goes out of the room to follow these orders. She would be crazy if she didn't. 

Shiro is still willing to try getting his son out of this situation. Keith doesn't deserve something like this..  
"Please Lance.. can we talk about this?"  
Lance looks at his trusted captain.. he sighs but then nods. 

Shiro looks at Adam and Adam immediately understands. "Come Keith.. we'll go to your room to pack."

Keith follows his mother out of the door. He hates that he just said they would pack up his stuff. He doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to live in the palace. He doesn't want to be engaged and later mated by someone like the Sultan. This is what he wanted to avoid. A stupid Alpha thinking of him that he is his property. But the Sultan is even worse than that.. he is just terrifying. 

When Shiro was sure they left he starts to talk again. "Maybe we could do this without my men?"

"Of course." The Sultan says and they go to a more private room to talk in. "I assume you don't like it that I am finally mating again? But it was your idea."

"Well I didn't mean that you would force my own son to mate with you." Shiro sighs. He doesn't know how to deal with this. He can't just say no to a Sultan.. but for Keith he is willing to try. 

"Well I don't care. Your son is marvelous.. a true beauty. And he is a feisty one. I want him as the next Sultana of Jafana and nobody else. And aren't you grateful that your son will finally mate and move out the house. He is already 18, in two years nobody of status would've wanted him anymore since they always want the young ones."

"I promised him that he could choose himself who he one day would mate." Shiro says. "I want him to he happy."

Lance walks towards his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Oh Shiro.. How can an omega be sad when they would have me as a mate. He will be Sultana. He would give this country it's heir. And of course the riches and shine. I'll treat him like my most priced possession."

"Then you don't know my son.. because Keith would hate being treated as a possession."

"Oh and strong willed. He will be a great Sultana. I don't care what you say Shiro. I'm taking your son with me to the palace tomorrow morning. You should be happy. Your son is going to get mated." Lance smile just says how proud he is to take something dear to Shiro. "Hey you are to blame here. You and Hunk put the idea in my head."  
Shiro looks down at the ground. He's sorry for Keith.. it doesn't seem like he's ever getting out of this.  
"And hey.. see it as returning a favour. I mean I was the one that gave you this omega in the first place.. so now I'm taking him back again. A full circle."

"I get it.. My Sultan please be good for him."

"Good that I have your blessing dad." Lance laughs. "Yeah you are going to be my father in law. So lighten up a little Shiro. Lets have some fun.. drink some and just relax."  
And they do. Lance orders Shay's mother to grab the finest wine for them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Adam are upstairs in Keith's room. Adam looks at Keith's closet and grabs Keith's favourites out of it and lays it down on the bed Keith is sitting on. Adam knows that bringing everything would be unnecessary since Keith would be gifted a whole new wardrobe at the palace. But bringing Keith's favourites is a must. They will come in handy whenever Keith can just relax without responsibilities. 

Keith is looking through some of his personal items. Like gifts he got that are dear to him. Things he found as a kid.. all those things. 

He hates that he has to do this. Why does he need to pack his stuff.. didn't dad promise he didn't ever be forced to mating someone he doesn't love.  
He wants love.. like almost every omega he just wants a mate that cares for him. Not a heartless Sultan.  
Not someone that could and probably will kill him when he feels like it. He would have to walk on eggshells around his own mate.  
Keith feels the need to cry, but he's stronger than that.. he won't cry..

"Keith?" Adam says looking at his son.

"Mmh.." Keith says scared tears would come out if he tried to talk. 

"I'm sorry.. This was never supposed to happen." Adam puts his arms around Keith. "I know this will suck.. but you are Keith Shirogane, you can get through this okay. I believe in you and I love you."

"I love you too.." Keith says burying his head in his mother's shoulder. Here it has always felt right.  
"Mom I'm scared."

"That's okay. The Sultan is a scary man. But you can do this."

"Mom I don't want to give my body to him.."

"I know love.. but you will have to. It's the hard truth. If I could help you I would've done it. We can only hope that your father has talked him out of it now.. but the Sultan has a strong mindset. If he wants something he would get it. I'm sorry love."  
Adam doesn't want to give Keith false hope. 

"I know.. it's not your fault mom."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith lays in his bed. This will be the last time he will ever sleep here probably. Tomorrow he will go to his new home.. the palace.  
He does not want to, this is his home not there. 

He is actually engaged right now.  
To a cold heartless Sultan.  
The most important man of the world. But he totally does not like it like some other omega's would. 

Not looking forward to all the attention. He hates being in the spotlight. And people will expect stuff from him. He will need to be a Sultana. He can't do that shit! Too much pressure..

And he is expected to give the Sultan children.. he doesn't want children yet. And totally not children that look and are like the Sultan. He will be only seen as the Sultan's breeding bitch and nothing more. He hates it so much. Why did this need to happen?  
Was it because he looked the Sultan in the eyes? Is this his own damn fault? It probably is. He is so stupid..

Keith looks at his bags in the corner of the room. It makes it so real when he looks at them. It's really going to happen. In less than a couple months he will be Sultana of Jafana. Most important Omega in the whole country. But he already hates it so much. And knowing what happened to the first Sultana... it terrifies him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Keith doesn't want to get out of bed. But Shay walks into the room and wakes him. "Lady Keith.. it's time. Lets get you ready for the Sultan."  
Keith groans and rolls around. He puts his face into the pillow.  
"Keith you don't want to keep the Sultan waiting. You will need to learn that you can never disobey him no matter what he asks if you want to live. He said that he wanted to leave when you were ready but that you needed to get out of bed right now."

"Tell him I'll never be ready.." Keith groans still half asleep. 

"Keith you know that is idiotic. Please don't challenge the Sultan's anger.. He won't be kind." Shay pulls the blanket off of her mistress. 

"I know I know.. I'll try to behave. I just didn't sleep well.. sorry."  
Keith sits up and yawns.  
This is going to be the day his life ended.

Shay has already prepared a bath for him and lays out his clothes for him. "I understand why you didn't. This must be terrible for you, I'm sorry Keith."

"You don't need to be sorry.."

"I hope that you will feel at home in the palace. I know your future mate isn't.. the best. But I can already imagine your room. Soft bed.. nicer bath. Amazing clothes."

Keith chuckles as he gets out of bed and walks to the bath that is prepared for him. "I guess the bed will be good. Oh and they have a amazing garden." And he can finally see that inside garden he wanted to see at the party. 

"They do have a lovely garden." Shay agrees. Keith steps into the water and relaxes. He always loves warm baths. They make him relaxed and comfortable.  
"So I will be calling you you're highness soon."

"Please just keep calling me Keith.. you're my friend."

"Thank you my Sultana." Shay smiles. 

"Don't tease me.."  
Soon Keith is ready to go.. he looks absolutely stunning. Shay did her best to make Keith look like royalty.  
Keith looks at the mirror and does like it.. he would rather wear something comfortable but this is also great.

"So ready to go?" Shay asks.

"Yeah.. I'm ready." He isn't.. but that's okay. He needs to go now. He doesn't want the Sultan to get impatient. Of course first they will all have breakfast together.. and then it's time to go to the palace, his new home. He is nervous.. he will have to try eating something, he's not hungry of course for obvious reasons.  
God how is he even going to survive breakfast.. how is he going to survive being mated to some guy like the Sultan. He can't even call his own mate by his name. 

But he needs to try it.. if he runs away and they find him, then he probably won't be breathing anymore. And he doesn't want to run away from his parents. He would miss them so much. This is something he can't do without his parents. They will be the only ones he can trust. Who knows what other people would just tell the Sultan the things he wants to keep secret. 

And he'll need to act like a perfect Sultana. How the fuck do you act like a perfect Sultana?! Okay probably not by using the word fuck.  
He'll probably have to go to a special class for it.. he doesn't want to go back to school..

It will be just like when he was home schooled, and he hated it so much. It was so boring. He wished to just be outside exploring the city a bit. Not studying about how trees grow and a city is build. Like he would ever build a city or grow like a tree. 

Okay reading and writing was handy. He still likes to read books and read about the world. Maybe he will see it one day?  
Probably not because he'll be locked up in a palace for the rest of his life.

The Sultan is waiting for him.. he's downstairs with his parents at the breakfast table, probably already discussing their mating day. Shivers crawl up his spine when he thinks about it.  
He hates the thought of promising himself forever to someone like the Sultan.. while the Sultan will just have sex with someone of his harem.  
Not that he wants to have sex with him.

He just always thought he would have a mate he could be happy with. A loyal man that loves him no matter what. But now he is forced into mating a terrifying Sultan who doesn't care about him at all. 

Keith walks downstairs with Shay. He looks at himself in a mirror before he would enter the room his fiancee is in. He hopes the Sultan likes it because then there would be less chance in being killed. But if he doesn't like it.. maybe he'll change his mind and find someone else to terrorize. 

But he knows that is unlikely. Shay did a amazing job. He looks beautiful. The clothes fit him just right and point out his best features. The make up makes his lips pop and his eyes shine. And his hair looks stunning with whatever she has done with it. He already knows it will suck so much to untangle that. 

Shay stands at the door. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I have to be Shay.."

She looks at him but then opens the door. He sees the Sultan look up towards him with a cocky grin. Looks like that he is pleased by what he sees.  
Keith walks towards them and says goodmorning before sitting down at the table. 

"Goodmorning Keith.. did you sleep well?" His father asks. 

"Perfectly fine. Thank you father."  
Keith notices that the Sultan is literally inspecting him. His eyes go from top to bottom. They linger a little when he reaches his hips.. 

Then the Sultan looks at his face last. "Goodmorning Keith." He says. "You're beautiful today.."

Keith doesn't look at him. "Thank you sir.."

"Are you excited to go towards the palace soon my love." The Sultan asks. God Keith wishes he could punch him for saying my love. It was said on a teasing manner. The Sultan knows that Keith doesn't actually want to mate with him.. so this is all just some sick game of his. He hates it, he hates him.

But Keith lies. "I am my Sultan."

"Good.. now eat."  
Shay's mother came to him with a plate full of delicious flafel, hummus and fool. Of course self made by her. He will miss this woman's cooking skills badly. There will probably never be someone better than her in cooking. 

Keith starts eating his meal avoiding Sultan Lance's eye. It's quiet today at breakfast, and not the good calm quiet it most of the time is. No this is a awkward silence and he hates it.  
Adam hates seeing his boy this way. He can see that Keith is hurting badly.  
He understands the not being able to mate by his own choice part. He himself was promised to Shiro. But being forced to mate the Sultan.. the scary and mean Sultan. Yeah that's bad.. worse then just mating with a bad Alpha.

Keith finishes his breakfast as slow as possible. He didn't want to eat quick because that gave him more time being at home.  
He doesn't know when he will see this place again. Maybe never.. there is a possibility that he would never be allowed out of the palace even. 

Keith plate is finished and he finishes his tea as well. Lance seems satisfied that he can finally take Keith to the palace. He wants to leave this small house.  
It wasn't really all that small since well.. Shiro is the captain of the royal guard.. you're pretty rich then. But the Sultan is just used to his palace, so everything else feels little to him. 

Lance stands up from his seat and says. "We are going." He looks at one of the men he took with him to here. "You take the future Sultana's luggage to the carriage." He looks around the room and sees Shay. "You.. beta girl.. you're my omega's personal servant right?"  
Shay looks at the ground and nods. She isn't going to risk talking to the Sultan ever.  
"Good then you will become his head maiden at the palace. You will have 3 girls underneath you and you will serve my future mate with respect. If not I am not afraid to remove you from that position.. in anyway I feel like is the right way."

Shay looks at Keith with joy. She can stay with him. Keith is happy about that too. He would've missed his best friend. 

Lance walks out of the house. He doesn't even say thank you for that he could spend the night here. Really Keith doesn't know who raised this guy but they didn't do a very good job. Of course he would never say this to his future mate.. he doesn't really want to die..

"Keith.. we love you okay. And your father will always be in the palace with the guards." Adam hugs his son tightly. He hates that he will need to let go soon. 

"I know mom.. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to try to visit you sweetheart. Love you so much. And if Lance hurts you then... then! I don't know I'll.."

Keith smiles at him. "Mom you can't hurt him okay. He is the Sultan.. the country needs him."

Shiro smiles and gives his son a goodbye kiss on the forehead. "Already looking out for your country. I know your mating will be hard.. but being a Sultana fits you."

Keith smiles weakly. "Oh don't make jokes now father. I'll be the worst ever."

"No I don't think so. I believe in you." Shiro says to give his son a bit more courage. 

"Thank you dad."

Keith hugs him too before one of the guards says. "It's time to go." He didn't even sound nice. Come on he is being taken away from his family and house here.. give him a moment..

Keith then walks out with the guard and says one more time. "I love you guys. Please don't feel guilty about this okay. You two tried your best."  
But then he is taken away from them just like he was given to them. Suddenly and not planned at all.  
It's not like he will never see them anymore.. it will be different. He will see his mother a lot less. And his father will be working, so he doesn't want to interrupt him too often. Not that Shiro would mind being interrupted by his son.. but still Keith doesn't like the idea. 

Keith sees the carriage and just thinks woah.. this guy even spends a lot on something as simple as a carriage. He is going to step into a whole different life now.. he realizes this. 

Though the Sultan isn't in his carriage. Keith sees him riding a horse in front of the carriage with some guards. Not just some guards but a lot of guards. At least he feels protected...

He has the feeling that after he has become Sultana people would actually die for him. He doesn't want to have that responsibility.. but is he honoured.. yes.. yes he is.

Keith feels the stare of the Sultan on him. He doesn't smile nor frown. There just isn't much emotion on the man's face. Keith doesn't give him too much attention and steps into the carriage. He can't look outside.. but he guesses that is for safety reasons since people then can't see who is inside.  
It shouldn't be a long trip anyway. And he has Shay to talk to since she shares the carriage with him.

And it isn't. They soon arrive at the Palace and a servant helps Keith out of the carriage. He also helps Shay since he is polite and does not want his future Sultana to hate him.

Lance rides his horse closer towards Keith and get off giving the horse to a stable boy. "Welcome home omega. I'll let someone show you around here. Someone will come for you for dinner. And never ever ever" Lance gets all up his face. "Speak to me when not spoken to, or enter my room and study when I don't want you there. Understand kitten?"

"I do my sultan."  
Keith answers not looking him in his eyes. He isn't going to make that mistake ever again.

"Good." Lance smiles at him.. a bit scary. He then walks off into the palace. Keith has shivers all over his body. That was scary..  
He looks at Shay..

"Woah.." she says. "May the gods have mercy on you Keith."

"Yes may they bless me.. because woah.." Keith and Shay walk into the palace. Shay has never been in the palace before and she looks around full with amazement in her eyes. She thought that Keith and his parents were rich.. but this. Woah just woah. Gold jewels and a lot more expensive building material in just one room. The Sultan isn't messing around here... he got that money.

A woman comes towards them and she bows a little bit when she stands in front of Keith. Of course this is because he will be the future Sultana..  
"Hello Lady Keith. I am here to welcome you to your new home for the rest of your life." That last bit didn't sound that nice to Keith for obvious reasons..  
"I am Ryner. See me as head of housekeeping. The Sultan gave me the task of showing you around."

Keith smiles at her. At least she seems nice.. but that is just a seems to be nice. Who knows what kind of deal she and the Sultan made. "Hello I'm Keith. And this is Shay."

"Ah my new colleague." She holds out her hand for Shay to shake, and Shay does. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Shay says. 

Ryner starts her tour of the palace.  
"Alright well we are in the throne room right now, so lets start here. This is where the Sultan is a lot of times. Here he rules over out beloved Jafana. But of course he spends more time in his study. But here is also where the parties are held."

Keith indeed recognizes it from the party he dances with the Sultan. He now wishes even more that that didn't happen. Something made the Sultan think.. I'm going to fuck with Shiro by taking his son as my mate.  
But what?

Shay says while bringing her hand to a statue. "Everything seems expensive.."

"That is because it is expensive. So don't touch that." Shay immediately retreats her hand with a blush on her face. She should've known that breaking something here would be a huge problem...  
The Sultan isn't as forgiving as Shiro or Adam.

The tour continues towards the kitchen. People are working their asses off here. You can clearly see who has which rank by just their clothes. The cooks.. the helpers and the ones that cut and wash the food. But it smells amazing. This is probably going to be delicious.  
But not as delicious as the food at home sadly... he already misses that smell so badly. 

The tour continues to where the servants live. It are small but not all that bad rooms. The beds are pretty comfortable and they all have enough light and fresh air. Ryner shows Shay her room now. She opens the door and says. "And this will be your room. I already made another girl get everything ready for you. And look they put a flower in a vase for you, so cute."

"It's beautiful." Shay loves them. "If you see her please thank her for me."

"I will." 

Shay looks around. It's a nice room. The fire is crackling and giving off a comfortable warmth. She sits down on her bed and is surprised.. it's not what she thought it would be. She always had thought that even though everything in the palace was nice and expensive, the servants are getting nothing. Yeah this isn't high class.. but it's not slave as well. It's just I work here and I get paid level of comfort.

And the view is beautiful. She can look over the city outside of the palace walls. But that is just luck. She is sure somebody else that works here has a bad view out of their window. 

"Well next we will go to the library." Ryner says and they walk out. The library isn't far from the dinner room so she tells them that they will go there next. Keith is amazed by the quantity of books that are here. He can already just see himself here the whole day.. if allowed of course. He probably wont get that much free time, but if he does he will come here sometime. He hopes there is a book here about countries he doesn't know and their stories. 

After the library they go to the dinner room. Here it is again just beautiful and.. well again expensive. People for a big feast or even 3 big feasts could fit into this room no problem. Here he will see his fiancee the most.. yes.. only when they have meals. God again he feels down because of this. He really didn't want this life.. but he will have to make due. 

This is his life now. And if he has to become Sultana.. he'll do it.. success not guaranteed. 

Ryner now shows Keith the beautiful garden.. but not yet the garden he wants to see. He is so curious to what the inside garden looks like.. but she doesn't show it. Weird.. it's also part of this palace, so why not show it.. he'll figure it out later. Ryner is now taking him up to his room for him to rest and get used to his new life. 

She opens the door for him and Shay and their mouths drop. It's beautiful. You have a amazing view over the city with a big balcony. The bed is massive and it looks amazing with the red colour of it's sheets. And of course it has many pillows.

The room is big and has a calm aura around it. Keith feels like that this isn't the worst part in living here at all. If nobody is here he could do what he wants here. This will he his save spot. He hopes that his fiancee won't come in.. he doesn't want him in his safe space.

And Omegas are really serious about that. A room can become a Omega's save space, and if that person doesn't like you.. don't ever enter.

But Shay and Ryner are fine. Ryner leads them towards the bathroom that belongs to his room. Again.. just woah. There is a large bath, he can't wait to wash up.. And there is a big mirror and place to wash tour hands and of course.. well a place to let your gasses out. 

Now it is time for Keith's new wardrobe.. and when they enter the big walk in closet..

Shay and Keith just stop functioning. Jewels and the best materials everywhere. Diamonds, rubies, gold, silk, linen. And there are so many combinations and different outfits. He has a whole closet full of perfume.. and it's a big closet. 

Keith can't believe his eyes when he looks around. There is no way that he will be living like this for the rest of his life.. if his life is that long of course. He really doesn't want to make a mistake and be executed by his own mate. Please let it not come to that. 

"Well.. Ryner thank you so much for showing me the palace."

"Don't worry about it. I'll or another servant will soon bring up your Lunch. Relax and make yourself at home. Remember everything here is yours so don't be afraid to look around. But you Shay.. don't break anything expensive, it won't end good if the Sultan finds out."

"And what if I break something?" Keith asks. 

"We'll it's yours.. But I think the Sultan wouldn't be that happy if it was really expensive." Ryner explains.

"Alright I get it. Thank you for your help." Ryner smiles at Keith and walks out of the room leaving them alone in the room.

It's weird to think this will be his new living space. He can't just go home anymore since this is his home. It doesn't yet feel like it, and he's not sure that it will ever really feel like it. Probably not because of how terrified he is in his own house. But it's okay.. he'll manage.

He will just need to get used to his new home..

End of chapter 3.


	4. The Palace.

"Keith your new bed is so soft." Shay has settled herself on the big bed in the middle of the room. Keith walks towards her and sits next to his head servant. He is happy the Sultan made her come with him, he would've missed her so much. 

"Indeed it feels very soft."

"It's like laying on a cloud!" She is the only one that could get excited in these situations. 

"I guess?" Keith looks around his new room. His room is really high up in the palace. He can see his old house from here..  
The room isn't bad. Of course not.. it's big, expensive and fit for a queen. What he will be..  
Keith Sultana of Jafana.  
Him of all people.  
Would he be disappointed? Who knows he is dead now so who cares. 

Shay starts to chuckle. She wiggles her eyebrows and says.  
"What would the Sultan's bed be like?"

Keith rolls his eyes and pushes her. "Shay.. come on.. too soon."

"I mean like. You will have sex with such a handsome man."

"And terrifying man. I don't want to think about it." But he does think about it. The Sultan... probably in bed with another omega right now.  
But then on the day they mate it is his turn. He would need to please the Sultan.. that's not how he wanted his first time to be. He wants a nice loving Alpha making sure he isn't hurting in any way. Somebody who will try to please him the first time.. I mean it's his first time, that's special to him.  
No the Sultan will only think of it as some power move that he can take Keith's first time.   
Keith already hates him so much.

The way he speaks to him like he is some slave and not his fiance. 

"I'm sorry.. you're really struggling with this huh? I won't make it seem like a joke anymore. It must be horrible for you all this, I understand."

Keith sighs and falls down on his back into the pillows. "I just hate everything. I'll get a lot more responsibilities.. I'll have to stand still look pretty and give birth to a couple babies. And I need to be the Sultan's little slave mate. I can't even talk to him without him first saying something to me. I'm afraid of my own future mate." Keith puts his hands on his face. He just wants to go back to his mother. 

"Hey.. You will probably never see him. I mean he has those other Omegas and he is a busy man." 

But that doesn't make it any better. Keith groans. "That makes it even worse. I am engaged to someone who doesn't care about me."

"So you want to talk to him?" Shay is confused.

"Kind of.. Look I am scared and horrified. I wish somebody else would mate with me. But I also understand that that will never happen now. So having the Sultan care a little bit would be nice. But he doesn't.. I'm probably never even going to call him by his name. Always my mate the Sultan. The Sultan this the Sultan that and yes my Sultan, of course my Sultan.. I'll spread my legs for you Sultan." Keith yells and throws his pillow away in frustration. 

"I don't want this.. but he just abused his power on me. What did I do?!"

Shay strokes Keith's back. "There there.. it's okay. I'm sure there is a good thing with this. Like you will be a amazing Sultana who will do so much good for the country." Shay smiles. She doesn't remember the old Sultana that much.. but she knows that Nyma wasn't the best. Not mean or anything.. just a bit too much into the gold and jewelry. 

"Shay.. You really think I'll get any power. No.. no I won't. Sitting still in the palace looking after the kids will be my job." And that is just what Keith never ever wanted to be his job. 

Shay feels sorry for her mistress. She knows that Keith doesn't want to sit still look pretty.. but she can't do anything about it now, nobody can.  
It's Keith's faith from now on. "Then maybe you will make amazing friends here?"

"That.. could actually happen I guess. I mean the palace is full of people."

"And I know how kind you will be for the staff. They will be stunned since they are used to a terrifying Sultan ordering them around."

Keith chuckles. "You know I hate giving orders.. I'm just not good at them."

They both laugh. Keith realizes that he himself will need to make his life better. He can sulk in his room and hate his life, but he has Shay.. she will always cheer him up.  
And he's sure that many here in the palace are amazing people. 

"Keith you're a bit sweaty. Want to wash up before we explore your new home?"

Keith smiles and nods. He really wants to see everything in this Palace.. well he already knows he can't go to the Sultan's study or bedroom, but he wasn't planning on going there ever..  
Well bedroom..  
No Keith don't think about that right now. 

They go to the bathroom that is only for himself and himself alone and it's so big. Like you could almost swim in the bath. He does like that. 

Shay looks around to see where all the products are. She opens a door and finds a room with many soaps, skin care and perfumes. Her eyes go wide just by the size and how many products are here. This is indeed a bathroom fit for a Sultana.  
She picks ones she is sure Keith will love and starts to fill up the bath with water. 

Keith looks into the mirror. Even the mirror must have cost a fortune.. really he doesn't get why he is here. But at least he is allowed to have a little fun here..  
That bath looks wonderful and he isn't complaining about the room he will live in at all. 

He strips and takes place in the bath as Shay puts flower petals on the water. 

She smiles at him. "And? Do you feel like a Sultana already?"

"Is it weird that I do?"

"Not at all." She bows her head and walks away. Keith chuckles and closes his eyes. He is going to relax.. he deserves it after a day like this. 

Shay is at the moment busy looking for a perfect outfit for her mistress. The Sultan seems to have filled these closets full with the most expensive clothes. The most expensive colours and fabrics just for his fiance.  
Shay can't lie about this.. she loves picking out of these clothes to make Keith absolutely beautiful already. 

She chooses a beautiful red dress and golden jewels to finish it off.  
Golden necklace, golden headband and a golden ankle band.  
Keith will look absolutely stunning in this outfit. She can already imagine the outfits she could make with the many crowns Keith would have after his coronation. 

There are good things with this.. but they don't overshadow the bad things.

She brings the outfits to Keith and laughs as she sees he has fallen asleep in the bath.  
"Keith.. I have your clothes ready. You need to see your closet.. it's amazing."

Keith wakes up. He didn't hear anything Shay just said.. "eh.. oh yeah." He rubs into his eyes. He looks down and the flower petals floating around.  
He already feels more fresh and clean. "Shay give me a towel please. I think I'm clean enough."

"Of course." She hands him a towel.. and god it's soft. Keith gets out and dries himself.

Soon he is dressed and ready to explore. 

"If the Sultan doesn't want to mate you right away when he sees you.. then something is really wrong with him." Shay says putting the golden headband around his forehead. 

"Let's avoid him instead of finding out." Keith says as he walks out of the bathroom. Shay opens the doors for him but the guards outside take it from here and open the doors fully. Keith sees he indeed has no chance in escaping with them here.. but hey.. it's save. 

"Thank you." Keith says smiling at them. He doesn't recognize them.. they are probably not one of his father's soldiers. 

They don't talk to him. They just nod their heads a little showing respect for Keith.  
Keith and Shay walk into the hallway and down the stairs. Most walls have windows you can look through.. he loves that from here you can see the whole city and beyond. He would love to explore more of the country one day. But he still hasn't seen everything of the biggest city, so it will have to wait.

But maybe the Sultan will take him out one day? Who knows?

Every guard nods respectfully at Keith's just like the two other guards back at his room had done. They don't need to check who this is. A beautiful omega dressed in royal clothes, that says enough. They only got the news from their captains that the Sultan is bringing a Omega he is going to mate to the palace. They would give up their lives for this omega..

Keith is in their eyes much more important than them.  
And the Sultan would have their heads if anything happened to his fiancé. 

Shay looks at Keith. She is proud that Keith hasn't cried yet.. she knows she would've if she was in his situation. But no Keith has only thrown a pillow yet. She will keep a close eye on him.. she has to make sure he is okay. 

They reach the library they were in a moment ago with Ryner. Keith eyes begin to sparkle as he rushes towards the many bookshelves. He feels so small in this room.  
He picks out the first book that he finds interesting and takes it out of the shelf. "I don't think I could ever read so many books."

"Yeah I don't think you have a long enough life span for all these books.. but you can try.."

Keith chuckles. "Not like I have much more to do here."  
He looks through the first few pages of the book and is satisfied. "I'll take this one up to my room."

"Do as you please Keith. I have the feeling you can do everything here and nobody would be mad."

"That's not true. I'm sure I can make my fiancé very mad.. and I don't want to figure out how he is like when he is mad at me."  
Keith and Shay walk out of the library.  
"I want to see my father.. do you think he is at the palace?"

"Of course he is. Knowing your father he rushed to work just to be there when you wanted to go to him. But do you know where in the palace he is?"

Keith shrugs. "Hey I only just arrived here as well. Lets go find him."  
The two walk a long time through the palace. They look everywhere for a place the guards train.. but it is hard to find that if you have no idea where you are and where you need to go.  
How are they going to find the way back to his room? Or Shay's room..

They find lots of other hallways.. study rooms, Laundry rooms, empty rooms, balconies and other stuff.. but no training place. Keith is starting to get confused. The place is too big. Will he ever know the way here? Or will his life be one big maze.  
And instead of a minotaur there will be a terrifying Sultan walking around this place.

He would rather have the minotaur.

Shay and him walk into the dining room. They must be far off from the training grounds..  
Keith likes the design of this room.. it's less sparkling but still lots of elegance  
He already sees which seat is the Sultan's. It's bigger than every other seat in the room. It's full of colourful pillows and looks like it's amazing to sit in. 

Next to the Sultan's.. is probably his chair. It seems to be fit for the Sultana. Just a bit smaller than the Sultan's, but just as beautiful.

Damn it.. he'll need to sit next to his fiancé tonight. Will they talk? Or just ignore each other completely.. probably the last.

"Should we go to the kitchen to talk with your new staff? I think you should get to know them a little bit." Shay suggests.

Keith would rather go to his father right now to hug him.. but Shay is right. He does need to know his staff.  
They walk down the stairs towards the kitchen Ryner already showed them before. You can see that the Sultan didn't spend a whole lot of money on the kitchen since only the staff will be here. 

Before they can enter they hear someone yelling in the kitchen. Shay and Keith look at each other in confusion and are a bit scared. It isn't the Sultan.. you can hear that clearly.  
Keith wants to know what is going on and if he can fix it. He will be their next Sultana, so making people say they're sorry after a fight is the least he can do. 

They walk in and see a large man yelling at the staff who listen and do everything he says  
"I have to always come and make sure you all don't fuck up huh!! No don't put that in the water yet! Are you stupid!?"  
He walks to the man who made the mistake. He shakes him by the shoulders.  
"What are you!"

"A stupid falafel.." 

"Right you are. Now get back to work and give me good food for the Sultan and his fiance!" The man runs away and continues cooking while the larger and well dressed man shakes his head out of disappointment  
"Really you are all lucky I don't tell the Sultan about this. Otherwise you would've all been fired already."

"Tell the Sultan what?" Keith asks making everybody turn towards him. 

They immediately get scared.. this is the future Sultana. He could ruin them. The bigger guy walks towards him and kneels. "My lady.."

"Why were you yelling at them?" Keith asks. 

He looks up towards the omega. His eyes go to the Beta next to the future Sultana for a good second. "My lady I am making sure they do their jobs right. The food always needs to be perfect for the Sultan, otherwise they will get fired."

Okay sounds like a good reason to motivate them. "And who are you?"

"I am Hunk my lady. The grand vizir of the Sultan." Hunk answers.

Okay Keith is now confused. "But that means this isn't your job right?"

Hunk laughs as he stands up. "I know.. but I just love to cook. So helping these people not get fired is something I love to do. I am a bit rough on them, but they need that."

Keith smiles and looks at the staff. "Are you all okay with him yelling at you?"

"We're used to it. And we are grateful for his help you're highness." One of the cooks says with a bow.

Keith shakes his hand. "Oh it's not you're highness.. yet. And Keith is fine."

"Maybe for me it would be okay. But the Sultan wouldn't like them saying your name my Lady." Hunk explains.  
It's true.. Lance doesn't want any disrespect.

"Alright.. I understand. Sir Hunk can you maybe help me to see my father Shiro. We can't find him" 

"Of course." Hunk takes off the apron he's wearing and leads the Omega and Beta out of the kitchen. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

Keith decides to be polite. "Yes.. it's eh.. big here."

Hunk laughs. "I understand that you must hate it here. I was shocked when I heard the news of Lance being engaged all the sudden, and to Shiro's son of all people. I encouraged him to find a mate.. I apologize if that hurt you, I didn't want him to force someone to be his mate."

Keith smiles at him.. He likes this person but he isn't going to trust him fully. This is the right hand of the Sultan.. who knows what he will tell him. "It's okay Sir."

"Just say Hunk. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'll be beneath you in a couple weeks when you mate with Lance." Everybody keeps bringing that up and Keith hates it. Can he just not think about his fate for a moment.  
"But Keith.. I hope you know I'll always listen to you if Lance is being rude to you. I'm happy he indeed wants to mate again, but he has no right to treat you badly."

"But well.. if he treats me bad there is nothing I can do but just deal with it."

"I know.. but I'm sure he will grow to love you."

Keith doubts that. "That man can't love."

Hunk smiles softly and puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I know Lance.. he is a amazing Sultan and brought our country riches and power. He loves this country and it's people. You need to get to know him a bit better to see this part of him. But you will have enough time to do so."  
Keith listens to this man speak so kindly about a man like Lance. It's confusing to hear this.  
"Someday he'll love you.. I just know it. You're a kind and humble person I already can see that. I will be honored to have you as my Sultana."

Keith feels himself blushing because of the compliments. "Thank you Hunk."

They walk through the hallways and go lower and lower. Keith's room is at the top and the training rooms are on the down at the ground.  
Hunk has begun showing interest for Shay now as well. They laugh a bit and talk about their interest.

And Keith saw Shay blush a little..  
Cute. 

Maybe the beta will someday also be a lady? Who knows?

The grand vizir leads them to a door that leads to a open space in the palace. Alphas and Betas are screaming and grunting as they attack each other with their swords for practice. Keith even recognizes some of these men.. some even asked for his hand. But look at him now, engaged to their Sultan.. forced.  
His father is saying orders with a iron fist. This is no training for the weaklings.. no this is training for the people that guard the Sultan.  
But Shiro is a bit more stern today since he is in a bad mood. He has no idea where his son is and everything was just a bit too much for him today. Adam is at home crying right now but he had to leave him, that's really hard for a Alpha to do. But he needs to do his job. 

He has been on edge the whole day. Looking around to see if his son found him already. 

But with no luck. Keith didn't show up..

But now he smells a familiar smell and he hears someone he really loves say. "Father.."

Shiro looks up towards where the sound comes from and smiles. "Keith." He could cry but he isn't going to in front of his men. Keith runs towards his father.. and that isn't really easy with the dress he is wearing.  
"Keith I was so worried about you." Shiro says when he finally has his son in his arms after what has happened to them. 

"Thank god you will be here everyday.. otherwise I don't think I can do this dad." Keith closes his eyes and lets himself relax. "I'm so scared dad.."

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll always be here to talk to. And your mother will come to the palace often.."  
When they let go of each other Keith notices that all the soldiers have k kneeled in front of him. It's so weird that people will do this now for him. A week ago they would've tries to touch him.. now the Sultan would probably cut off their hands if they tried. It does give him some weird sense of safety..

"Raise and continue training." Shiro orders the men and woman in his team. "I'll talk to my son in the meantime."

They raise and follow the orders given to them. Shiro takes his son a to bit more private area. There he hugs him again and this time he does let some tears slip. Keith has never seen or heard his father cry.. so this shocks him. "Dad.. don't cry please."

"Keith why aren't you the one crying. How can you be this strong through everything you've been through these two days." Shiro is proud.. so proud for Keith being strong. But Keith is allowed to cry. 

"It's okay dad I'll be fine. I'll have a loveless mating.. a child from somebody I don't love. But I know for certain there will still be happy moments. I'll love the child even if I don't love my mate. And I'll try my best to be a good Sultana."

"You're so strong.. I'm proud of you." Shiro smiles. "You will be amazing."

"Thank you dad."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They spend sometime talking but Keith needs to leave. Shiro still needs to train his team and Keith will have to eat lunch soon.  
Ryner told him that he'll get his lunch up in his room. Luckily because he'd hate to spend 3 meals with his fiancé.. If he's right he'll only need to dine with the Sultan. 

Hunk leads Keith back to his room before he can leave Keith ask. "Hunk? Could you show Shay where her room is. I'd like to be alone.. if that's okay with you Shay?"

Shay smiles. "You don't need to ask my permission ever. I'll see you before dinner to dress you in evening attire."

And then when they close the door behind them he is alone. He's grateful for some alone time. Any moment his lunch will come.. he laughs thinking about how they did without Hunk. He would feel bad if they did something wrong and lost their jobs, he would feel responsible because he took Hunk away. 

Keith walks towards the balcony and looks over the city. If you look good enough you can see one of the walls that barricade the city from the desert. He feels pride when he looks over it. It's such a beautiful city full of culture.. and it isn't even finished yet. There is still a lot more parts in between these walls empty and waiting to be build on. But for 11 years there is already so much done by the people. They worked hard to get the power that was taken from them by.. King Tex.

Of course Ghanna helped the city a lot. Slowly other cities are forming as well everywhere in the country. Since the country is so big the Sultan had to split it in parts. He of course rules over all of them. But he has dukes ruling in all the parts, this way he can give them the dirty jobs. 

Keith looks down at the little streets and houses. Close to the palace the houses are bigger for the richest of the people of Jafana. But there are also slums and just the commoners that live their lives here in the city.  
He has always felt sorry for the ones that couldn't even find a job in a city as big as this.. maybe he could do something for them as Sultana? Who knows.. probably not because he won't have any power over the kingdom. 

But it feels weird knowing that if he gives the Sultan a Alpha or male Beta child.. that child would actually be the next Sultan. A Omega or female Beta would of course become a Sultana and will need to mate someone of status. Well not if Keith has anything to say in it. He would want his kid to mate someone they love. Someone that is good for them and the country, it wouldn't matter if they fall for a duke, general, merchant or even someone living in those slums. 

But knowing his mate.. they will be forced into a arranged mating too..

Keith looks down at the garden beneath him. He reminds himself to walk through it soon.  
And he sees a market not for from the palace.. maybe some day..

There is a knock on his door. Its his lunch. Keith thanks the servant bringing him the food and they are surprised by it. Keith knows why.. they are not used to a thank you from someone they work for. Really it's like all rich people don't have manners. He's happy his parents are different and actually raised him well. 

The servant girl places the tray of food down at a little table.. she wants to walk out of the door but stands still suddenly. She turns around and says. "I'm sorry but.. you said thank you? To me?"

"Of course." Keith says looking at the delicious food. God that looks good. He has no idea why the Sultan would fire any of them because the smell alone is already amazing. 

"Thank you.." The girl smiles at Keith. "You're Keith the fiancé of our Sultan right?"

Something in Keith makes him think this girl is okay to talk to. She feels different.. not afraid? Yeah she isn't afraid of him. "Sadly yes."

She laughs. "Yeah goodluck with that. He's a real ass.. a scary ass but a ass."

Keith smirks. "That takes a lot of courage to say to his fiancé."

"Well am I wrong?" She crosses her hands and looks around the room. She seems to like what she sees. "Nice room though."

"Okay no you're not wrong. About both.. it is a nice room." Keith chuckles and takes some fruit from the tray. He eats it and it is delicious.

"I like you. I'm Katie Holt.. but just call me Pidge, that's how everybody calls me here." She holds out her hand for Keith to shake.

Keith shakes her hand and he knows he found another friend. Hunk was cool but.. you never know what he would tell the Sultan. But Pidge seems like she would be the one encouraging him doing stupid stuff that can get him in trouble. He admires that.  
"Well nice to meet you Pidge."

"So what is it like.. being royalty and stuff."

Keith sits on his bed. "Rough already. Knowing that my fate will be sitting still and looking pretty, and nothing more.. is not the best thing I can think of."

Pidge sits next to him. "I get that. I'd hate it so much. Luckily I'm a beta so not too much people are surrounding me all the time with mating suggestions."

"You know.. I was actually allowed to mate someone I love.. My parents didn't want me to mate someone just because they have money. But then the Sultan knocked on my door saying he's going to mate me and I didn't have a choice."

Pidge feels sorry for the Omega. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. It could've been worse."

"I don't see how it could be worse." And Pidge is right. The Sultan is anything Keith didn't want in a mate. And he can't even leave the palace.. he can't see the world anymore.  
He's just became a object..  
"Sorry if that upset you.."

"It's okay.. I'll be okay."

Pidge admires her new Sultana already. She never knew the older Sultana since she was learning to walk around that time. But she already knows that Keith is much better than her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pidge and Keith are walking through the hallways. They talk a little trying to avoid the people that could prevent Keith from talking to a mere servant. Keith is asking thinks about the palace since Pidge knows a lot of things about it.

She tells him about secrets rooms she has discovered.. of course that is a secret and he can't tell anybody about it. 

She tells him about how it's built and how much it cost... Keith is shocked by the amount of gold the Sultan put in building the palace.

And she talks about the people working here. Keith hopes he can meet them someday. Pidge's family works in the palace as well. Her father is a smart man working not for below the Sultan as one of the people he trusts. Her brother once worked here as a servant too.. that is why she got the job here. But one day Shiro had discovered his talents. Now he is a trainee and maybe he will be part of the royal guard someday.  
Her mother works in the gardens making everything perfect like the Sultan wants it to be.

Keith thinks it is nice that Pidge has her whole family close to her every day. This makes him miss his mom a little bit more. 

They walk around the corner.  
Pidge doesn't look in front of her and soon crashes against something. It falls on the ground and breaks in many pieces.. and the sound doesn't go unnoticed. Keith looks at what has fallen down as he helps her up again. "Pidge.. that must have been really expensive.."

It's a statue of the father of the Sultan.. Pidge begins to panic. This isn't just a couple plates or putting food in the trash what didn't belong in the trash. This is.. well now was a statue of the past Sultan. The Sultan who died early.. the father of Sultan Lance. "No no no no! This is bad really bad."

"What was it?" Keith asks getting a bit scared because of how Pidge reacts. 

"It's someone the Sultan really liked. A statue of his father." Pidge starts to see if it's fixable.. but there are so many pieces now that it would be impossible. "I'm going to be in so much trouble. Maybe even worse than fired.." 

Keith sees that Pidge really is panicking. She wasn't scared of him but.. if you're not scared of the Sultan then you're just a idiot.  
But they have no time to think of a solution. Two guards come running towards where they heard the sound come from and they find Keith and Pidge. 

"Stop servant." They see what is broken and one of them rushes away again. The other keeps Pidge from running but it isn't like Pidge wanted to run in the first place. 

Keith wants to find a way to make this right.. but he freezes up again when the guard comes back with the person he already feared would come. The Sultan looks angry.. fire rests in his eyes. When he he heard the news he almost blew up the room he was in..  
"You!" 

Pidge notices the Sultan now and tears start to come up in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid?! She is thrown on the ground so she kneels in front of the Sultan.  
"We found her here with the broken statue you're highness." 

Lance looks down at the little girl. He growls and says. "What do you have to say for yourself! Don't you know what you just did?!" He pulls her up painfully. She hisses but doesn't say anything because she is afraid to say something wrong. 

The Sultan curses at the girl. Keith looks at what's happening in terror. He knows that the Sultan can get pretty scary.. but this is worse than he assumed. But when he sees Pidge's face he softens up.. she has tears streaming down her cheeks and she looks so scared. It breaks Keith's heart. So Keith decides right there and now to say. "I did it.. not her."

The Sultan turns around only now noticing his fiancé. "What..?"  
Pidge looks up towards him now in shock while she is let go by the Sultan. "You're lying."

And Lance is right. He didn't do it. But he'll lie even more so he can get Pidge out of this situation. Keith bends his head down to the ground and he speaks up. "I'm not. I broke the statue."

Is he scared... yes he totally is. But he can't let Pidge get hurt. He just can't. The Sultan walks towards him now. Still angry and that scared Keith. He feels his arm being grabbed with power of a angry Alpha and it hurts him. He whines and looks up a little. "This is unacceptable! You useless omega!" That stung badly and Keith bends his head down again.  
"YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR NOT ONE DAY AND YOU ALREADY BREAK SOMETHING! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID."

Keith whines and feels himself sink to the ground.. the Sultan is almost using his Alpha voice on him. The Alpha voice would bring everybody to their knees and make then submit fully if they can't handle it.. but this is close.  
Keith whines and tries to make the Alpha take pity on him so he won't scream anymore at him.  
"YOU WILL PAY ME BACK." The Alpha curses and lets all his anger out on Keith.

Till Keith begins to nuzzle his legs out of instincts. Slowly the Sultan calms down as he looks at the Omega that will be his once. "Alpha please don't be mad.."

Keith looks up towards his fiancé. Lance stares into his eyes and after a moment sighs. "Stand up Keith.." Keith does. "That was really stupid of you."

The Sultan holds Keith tight by the waist and looks at him. Keith then answers him. "I know Sultan.. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm furious and you know that." Lance growls and forces Keith to look him right in the eyes. "I'll find a nice way for you to pay me back Omega.."

Keith is scared to find out how he would have to pay him back. "I'm really sorry my Sultan. I will do anything to make it right again."

Lance smirks. "Anything? Good to know." He lets go of his future mate who now almost falls back to the ground because of loss of balance. But Keith can keep himself standing. The Sultan turns to Pidge. "You servant.. clean the mess this Omega made. I don't want to come back and see any pieces left."

He then walks away with the guards right behind him. Pidge rolls her eyes. "He didn't even say sorry." She turns to Keith to see how he is doing and to thank him only to find him in tears on the floor.  
Keith had said this morning to his father that he wouldn't cry.. but here he is crying his eyes out. This was too much for him.. this hurt so badly.  
He has never felt more vulnerable in his life.. and he never wants to feel that ever again  
Pidge rushes towards him and kneels down beside him. "Keith hey.. it's okay, he left. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore."

"He's supposed to become my mate Pidge.. how am I going to survive a mate like him?"

"I don't know.. I really don't. But look.. I would've been put in the dungeons maybe.. he let you go. Thank you so much for helping me.. You didn't have to do it but you did anyway. I'm so grateful, I'll always be there for you now. Ask me anything and I'll do it no questions asked."

Keith smiles at her still trying to calm down from what had happened. "He's still going to make me pay."

"Probably by doing some weird sex thing after you two are mated and that's it. I'm sure he won't hurt you.. he's mean but he would never hurt his mate." Pidge tries to make Keith relax a little.

"Well his grip did hurt.."

"He probably didn't realize how tight he was holding you. Look he won't kill you or put you in the dungeons ever. He's a terrible man and you totally didn't deserve how he treated you, but he won't hurt you."

Keith nods wiping his tears away. "Thank you Pidge.."

"No no no.. thank you for helping me. You're a amazing guy Keith. I'll be happy to have you as my Sultana."  
Keith smiles at her. He would do this for Pidge again in a heartbeat, even if the Sultan would be screaming at him again. He would do this for any of the servants..

He just hopes the Sultan will be kind for him.. 

End of chapter 4....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau 
> 
> Lance needs to calm down. He needs to be nicer to keithy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are always welcome :))


	5. Dinner.

Shay has dressed him up in his evening attire. A deep red dress... something to keep him warm for the cold desert night. And he still looks amazing for dinner. The first dinner with the Sultan at the palace.   
He is nervous.. really nervous.

More people will be there..  
Important people.   
They will judge him and look down on him. He never learned how to be royal. Like he has learned some class because his parents are high class, but royalty is like the next 10 steps higher. 

He has only been here one day now, he can't do this. 

Shay looks at him. She is satisfied with her work. "Absolutely stunning."

Keith smiles at her and looks in the mirror. "Thank you Shay."

"Are you nervous?" Shay asks.

"Yeah.. I'm scared he'll lash out again, or that the important people will judge me.. and even worse embarrassing myself."

"You're going to be okay." Shay tries to calm Keith down a little. 

"I hope.. lets just go for it."  
Keith takes a deep breath and opens the doors towards the hallway.   
The guards bow for him as he walks past. Shay would've called after him wishing him good luck.. but she is scared these guards would tell on her that she is friendly with Keith. She is sure the Sultan wouldn't like that. 

Keith walks towards the dinning room. He has some guards bowing for him and workers rush away because they are afraid of him.  
He never wants them to feel like that towards him but they do. And he does get it, he can fire them or worse. 

As the omega walks into the hall the dining room is in he sees someone standing right in front of the door. It is the Sultan himself.   
Keith looks down towards the floor and walks towards him.. the outburst from a couple hours ago is something he doesn't want to repeat.  
The Sultan notices him and walks towards him. "Hello my lady.. I was waiting for you."

Keith does a cutesy. "I hope you weren't waiting long my Sultan."

Lance tips Keith's head up and looks at the Omega in front of him. He can't deny the beauty of his fiancé. That is why he chose this omega to be his mate. He is pleased by how Keith looks and deems him worthy to show around.   
Lance offers his arm and Keith takes it. The Sultan leads him into the dining room now filled with important people the Sultan invited just to announce his engagement. Not all people know still only the people who work in the palace so they knew how to treat Keith. 

But now the Sultan is announcing it to the whole country. He recently had his birthday party but he is already making preparations for his engagement party. 

And after that he will plan the wedding of course. 

People didn't think the Sultan would come into the dinning room arm in arm with a gorgeous Omega. Most of the time the Omegas are waiting for him at his seat to treat him to everything he wishes. But now there is a beautiful omega all the Alpha's immediately look at full with lust in the Sultan's arms. They wonder who he is and why they were invited to have dinner at the palace. 

Lance takes his omega to the two bigger and beautiful seats meant for the Sultan and his Sultana.   
He lets go of Keith and gestures that he should sit on the Sultana's seat. Keith listens to him and sits down looking at all the important people looking back at him. He knows that they must have realized by now what was going on.

The Sultan is still standing. The people are waiting for what he has to say.  
Lance then speaks up.   
"I invited you all here to announce my engagement. See here your new Sultana Keith Shirogane.. soon he will be my mate and Sultana of this country. He will give up his last name to be named Sultana Keith Jafana.. and you will all respect him since he will be the one giving this country it's heir to the throne."

The people applaud their Sultan and soon to be Sultana. They have waited for the moment their Sultan would finally find a new mate.   
Keith is a bit embarrassed because of the attention. He looks into the crowd and he sees his father. He and his father share a look..   
Keith knows his father feels sorry for him, but he needs to do this so he will. 

Lance sits down on his seat and looks sideways toward Keith. Keith notices him staring and looks back at him. This makes the Sultan look away making Keith wonder why he looked at him. 

The food is brought in. It already just smells delicious. They start with something small.. just a appetizer.   
Keith isn't used to having 3 or more meals. He is used to having everything just being put on the table and you eat whatever you want to eat. Now he feels like he needs to eat everything even if he doesn't like it or he will be rude. Luckily he isn't a picky eater.

He takes a bite and it is delicious. Hunk really knows how to lead the kitchen.. it's actually close to what Stay's mother always served them. 

Keith makes a satisfied sound earning a laugh from the one sitting next to him. It is Hunk so..  
Only Keith and the staff knows what Hunk is doing in the kitchen almost always when he doesn't have other stuff to do.   
Keith smiles towards Hunk with the meaning that he likes the food. 

The main dish comes when they are finished with the starter. Keith gets excited to eat it.   
But when he takes a bite out of the chicken he realizes something.. it's not done yet. The inside is all pink.   
Of course he spits it out since raw chicken can make you really sick, everybody knows that.   
Hunk sees it all happening and knows he forgot to check on the people in charge of the chicken.. how could he be so stupid. 

And of course the Sultan notices as well. "Is something wrong with your food omega?"

Keith doesn't want to be a bother.. since will who wants to bother the Sultan. But he has to be honest. If he says he doesn't like it all the people will think he is weird for spitting it out. "It's raw.."

"What?.." The Sultan tries to look to see for himself. He indeed sees that is is fully pink. He now looks at the inside of his own chicken. His is cooked nicely but that doesn't mean he isn't pissed.   
"Guards! Find the one responsible for making my fiancé's chicken!"

Keith looks at the Sultan frowning and holding a tight grip on his seat.. he feels like it is his task to go to him and calm him down a little..  
But two other Omegas come rushing in and start to purr while nuzzling into him.  
Keith looks at it and.. he knows he should've seen this coming sooner or later but it hurts. Not because he loves the Sultan.. no.. fuck no.

But his pride is damaged.  
This is his fiancé.. his future mate.  
But he isn't the one comforting him.  
And they do this right in front of him too.. like he isn't needed, like they are better than him.   
He looks down and he doesn't want to look at them anymore. 

The Sultan even pulls one on his lap.   
This is probably normal.. he should get used to this. 

Keith can imagine already how this will feel when they are actually mated.. cause then it will actually break his heart. Mating is weird.. your body will force you to be in love with someone even though you brain might hate them. And it is worse for Omegas since they are much more emotional than Alphas.

He already hates it.. he has dreamed of once having a mate that truly cares about him and him only... but it will never happen now.   
God he doesn't want to cry again.. not here not now.

Hunk notices what is happening and he knows what Lance is doing is wrong.. but well are you going to tell the most powerful man in the country that he is wrong? Well Hunk isn't.  
He can't really go and comfort Keith either because people will think he likes the omega for his own. But he is just a beta, it would be unlikely to get a omega mate. 

Keith quietly eats the good stuff on his plate as the Omegas around his fiancé kiss him and talk all giggly.   
He knows what others may think.. or lucky Sultan or look at that pathetic Omega not being good enough for his Alpha. 

The doors open and the guard has returned with a cook in his hand.   
The cook has fear in her eyes.. she really doesn't know what she did wrong. She was just suddenly grabbed by the guard without notice and taken here. 

The Sultan makes the Omegas leave him so he can talk to the cook.   
The woman is thrown on the ground right in front of the Sultan. Everybody is staring at her making her even more scared and unsafe.   
The Sultan stands up and walks towards her. He looks really angry still even though the Omegas had tried to cheer him up. 

Keith is scared too. He is scared that he will be the one that got her fired or worse.. he could've just hid the fact he had a uncooked chicken. 

"Do you know what you could've done..?" The Sultan walks around her. She feels threatened by this.

"No you're highness." 

"Ya Sharmouta.. You're a shame to have in my palace."  
Keith looks at the woman. She looks so terrified. Not knowing what she has done wrong.   
"You could've killed my fiancé!"

"I don't understand my Sultan.."  
She genuinely doesn't know. 

Lance walks over to Keith. Keith can now really see the anger on Lance's face. He wonders why he is so angry all the time..   
Lance takes the plate with the raw chicken and brings it to the woman who made it.   
"Look at this! Looks this save for him!"

She is shocked that she had let this get out of the kitchen. "No it isn't my Sultan.. I'm sorry I didn't know.. I.."

The Sultan pushes her head down to the floor more. "You could've killed him! Killed my next mate. Your next Sultana!" The Sultan gets madder and madder. Keith notices little sparks coming from his hands..  
Keith stands up quickly knowing walking toward him. He should be the one cheering him up.. not those whores in the Sultan's harem.  
"My Sultan.. it's okay she didn't know."  
He touches his hand softly. 

"Don't touch me!" The Sultan yells retreating his arm. 

Why can't he cheer him up, touch him.. But those in his harem can do anything to him.. touch him anywhere. Isn't he more important to this Alpha..  
Keith goes back to his seat.. sad and disappointed. He can't do anything here. He really only has to sit still and look pretty. 

The Sultan looks at Keith for a moment before going back to the cook. "Out! I want you out of here before I order someone to put you in the dungeons for high treason!"

She cries. "But your highness I need this job.."

"Out!"

She runs out of the room crying her eyes out. 

Lance returns to his seat and looks over the room. Everybody has returned to their party mood. They eat the food and talk. Only Shiro looks at his son and isn't in the mood. He sees that his son is unhappy.. he hates that his son needs to live with this. Yes he is beautiful and can get anything he wants but.. the way he looks when Lance shouts at him is heartbreaking. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"He was so mean!" Keith lays with Shay on the big bed. "He just fired her.. it was just a mistake, and she really needed this job."

Shay groans. "God this guy seems so terrible. How can such a bad guy be such a good Sultan."

"Don't ask me.. I really hated just sitting there not doing anything. I couldn't help her because the Sultan didn't even want me to touch him."  
Keith groans. "And then there were those Omegas that are in his harem.. those bitches were all over him with me next to him. Like I knew he had a harem and I knew he would still have sex with them like everyday, but kissing and touching him while I sit right next to him.. Like thanks for showing everybody that I'm less than you. Like I'm the future Sultana but this makes them all respect me less."

"Why don't you just chase them away?"

"Well.. If I could I would. But he is the Sultan, you don't go against him. And he's not my mate yet. I don't have any say in what he does since he isn't my Alpha. But I don't think I would ever have a say."

Shay looks at Keith with pity. "I'm sorry."

"You know what bothers me too. If I like another Alpha.. I can't do shit. He will even be killed if I ever start something with him. But mr. Sultan can just fuck whoever he wants. Like how is that fair."

"It isn't.."

"Stupid Omegas.." Keith groans. 

"But hey.. you have me and your dad here."

Keith smiles. "And Hunk is nice too.."

Shay smiles as Keith mentions him. "Yeah he is.."

Keith smirks and looks at the beta. "Speaking about this Hunk, you seemed to be having a fun time when we walked through the palace with him."

"Well.. he's nice." Shay is getting a bit nervous. 

"And.."

"No and he's just nice." 

Keith doesn't believe Shay for one second. "Sure just nice.. then why are you blushing right now?" Keith teases the Beta a little. 

"Okay fine! He's looks handsome.." Shay admits. "Like he looks like a amazing hugger but he also looks a bit Alpha while being a Beta. And he is so nice, he doesn't want people to get hurt so he puts a lot of time in helping in the kitchen.. Sadly it didn't go that well tonight."

Keith laughs. "You're so into him!"

Shay sighs in a bad way. "I don't know.. and even if I was.. I'm a servant and he is the right hand of the Sultan. He probably wants a lady of status."

"Well I don't think Hunk is like that at all." Keith says. 

"Keith.. can you just drop this?"

"Alright I will." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith still wants to see that garden.. Literally he was so close today. He has been here for 4 days now and every time he wanted to walk through that door towards that damn garden he is being stopped.

First it was his father wanting to know how he was doing. Then when he tried again it was Hunk asking the same thing. Shay interrupted a lot of times as well.   
But now he really wanted to go in..  
But again someone interrupted him.

Pidge.. damn it Holt..

"Keith.. psst get down!" She rushes towards him and makes him buck down behind the throne. Keith is never in the throne room when the Sultan is here.. so that was always a complication to go to that garden too. 

"Why are we hiding?" Keith looks around.. "Pidge come one I have no time for this."

"Don't talk shit. You have nothing to do all day." ... yeah Pidge is right. He is so bored. Like how will he live his life this way.  
He almost just wants the Sultan to pump his kids into him so he can look after them and have something to do.. yes.. he is this desperate.

"Fine what's wrong tell me."

Pidge points to a beautiful woman walking into the palace. She has beautiful white flowy hair that reaches to her tailbone. Her skin is dark.. she is probably from a family who come originally from Jafana since these people are more protected against the burning sun.   
She wears beautiful jewelry and her dress is a beautiful white and pink mixture of colours.  
Keith guesses she is a omega.. it shows, and of course other omegas just know.

"What's wrong with her?"

"That is lady Allura.. She is very important to this city since her dad is a rich guy who handles the harbor. He owns like 70% of all the ships."

"He sounds important yes.."

"She is your age now.. and her father just pronounced her ready for marriage. Everybody thought she would be our next Sultana.. and people love her since she is really sweet." Pidge explains.

"But she won't since the Sultan chose me.. I do recognize her now, she was at the party."

"That's the problem.. you stole her spot as Sultana from her.. People are saying she is pissed and that is why she is here. She probably is super angry at you" That freaks Keith out a little. He knows out of experience that rich Omegas aren't that nice as they seem, totally not when money is involved.   
"So I thought I should warn you.. because she wants to speak with you right now. She requested to see you and some idiot allowed it.

"So.. am I dead?"

"Maybe??" Pidge isn't sure what Allura would do..  
"Lets just sneak to your room."

Pidge and Keith sneak back upstairs making sure that Allura doesn't see them. When they arrive in Keith's room Pidge starts setting up a barricade at the door.   
"Pidge what are you doing?"

"I don't want a angry dame in this room!"

"Yes but barricading the room! What if someone important wants to see me.. like the Sultan!"

"Okay... you have a point.."  
Pidge has still made a mess but removes the barricade.  
Keith has to laugh

"Thanks for messing up my room... isn't it kinda your job to clean it up?"

"It is but someone else will do it." Pidge laughs and looks around. "So what have you been doing? You have been here for a couple days now.."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah.."

Keith takes out a stitch work. "I have worked on the most boring, stereotypical Omega thing to do." Keith groans and throws his quarter done work on the bed as he falls onto it. "I'm not going to survive living here."

Pidge sits down next to him. "well why don't you also help out in the kitchen like Hunk. The Sultan never comes there."

"Nope... not happening. I can already imagine it. I fuck something up and then what happened at my first dinner will happen all over again, but that time someone innocent will be blamed for it."

"And what about helping the servants clean the palace?"

"Somebody will see me."

"Again you're right. You know you are right a lot.. you should rule."

Keith starts to laugh. "Me? Ruling?" He laughs even more. "Yeah no I'll leave that to my dear fiancé."

"Never say that again.. it sounds so wrong in your mouth.." Pidge puts on a face of disgust. 

"What? Fiancé?" Keith asks the tiny girl. 

"No the word dear.. please never again." She fakes to gag. 

Keith laughs but their talk gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Pidge decided that she is a servant she could answer the door for Keith without it being weird. She walks towards the doors and opens them.  
She wishes that she never done that since Allura of all people comes through the door. She must have gotten permission from the Sultan or Hunk to go here since the guards wouldn't have let her pass other times.

Keith is shocked seeing her here. There is no escape now.. "eh hi!" This is embarrassing..

"Hello my lady.."

"Why are you here?" Keith asks with a nervous tone. He doesn't want a rich bitch going against him. 

"To tell you." She comes closer. Keith starts to sweat.. she's too close.. Alert Alert! What if she has a weapon.. What if she blames Pidge!   
But as she is really close to Keith her eyes begin to shine and she has the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you!"

"What now?"

Allura holds Keith's hands and lowers herself out of respect and thankfulness to the floor. "Thank you so much my lady."

"What did I do?" Keith looks confused towards Pidge. He doesn't recall doing something for this woman. This is the first time he talks to her. 

She laughs a little. "This may seem unfair.. but thank you for being the Sultan's fiancé instead of me. I was so terrified of the day the Sultan would take me away from my father. Anf I'm sure it would've happened if he didn't meet you."

Keith wants to clear somethings up. "So you don't mind me and the Sultan mating? Don't you want to be Sultana?"

She smiles and hugs Keith. "Sultana isn't my worst worry. But mating the Sultan is. Thank you so much for not letting me go through that.. but I'm so sorry for you. If you need anybody to keep you company you can always send for me." 

Keith chuckles and awkwardly hugs back. "I thought you would hate me.. A lot of the omegas I hung out with before all would've killed to have a chance in being Sultana just for the money."

Allura lets go of Keith and sits next to him. "What a.. excuse my language. Knobheads! There I said it.. oh now I feel bad. I'm sorry."

"You can also just say bitches." Keith thinks it's funny how Allura acts. She seems like her family is a bit strict but good people.

"What does that mean?" Allura asks curiously. 

"Female dogs." 

Allura gasps. "It's so vulgar! I like it." Keith likes her.   
"But anyway.. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important. I just had to see you so I asked the Sultan for a audience with you. He and I are on good terms because of my father.. I still don't like him personally but he is a good sultan and I respect him. But because I was this close to him I was really afraid he would choose me as a mate someday."

Keith groans. "I understand.."  
He stands up and walks towards his balcony. He wants to see the city below him.. he really wants to walk through it's alleyways and markets again. He wants to haggle with the merchants and look at the children play around. 

Allura walks towards him. "Are you okay your majesty?"

"I'm not royalty yet.. you don't need to call me that."

"Well could I use your name then?"

"Yeah just call me Keith. I like that better anyway." Keith gives her a small smile. He doesn't want to spill too much to this new person. He kind of likes her.. but people betray other sometimes. If he goes on telling about how he hates the Sultan.. she could tell him. And if that happens he is fucked.. totally fucked. 

"Well Keith.. you look quite sad. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just looking at the city. I think it's weirs how it's mine.. but also not."

Allura looks at the city now as well. A city with no end in sight. She can walk there freely.. but if Keith would try the guards would stop him. He feels so trapped in here, even though the palace is big it's still a cage. "It is yours.. you will be the Sultana. He may not seem like it but I have the feeling that Lance would give you everything you want. I think he will be kinder to you than he is to most. I'm not saying he's the best mate, but don't see him as evil."

"Well he has some anger issues.. that's for sure."

Allura laughs softly. "Yes he does.. in the past it wasn't this bad, but after we came here years ago that changed. Every citizen wonders what happened, but we all just assume he felt defeated and homesick.. if only that horrible king Tex was never born."

Keith tenses up a little. "He was indeed stupid for attacking.. I mean he made this country blossom into his biggest threat."

"It was indeed not very wise of him. But we have never seen him as such. Luckily he is dead now."

"Yeah.. it's for the best."

Allura turns around and sees that Pidge is still there. She is confused why the girl hasn't left them already. "Why is she still here?"

"Oh she's my friend, she can stay."

Allura puts her hands before her mouth and gasps. "What!"

Was he supposed to keep that a secret? Pidge looks at him like he is stupid.. but he already knew that, so it's fine. "She is.. This is Pidge and she helped me get used to the palace a bit more."

"Friends with servants... fascinating.." She goes over to Pidge and inspects her. "So is the Sultan okay with this friendship?"

Keith scratches his head. "Well he doesn't know. Please don't tell him! Pidge could get fired and I don't want to be even more alone."

Allura chuckles softly. "Of course I won't my Sultana." She bows. "I would never betray my Sultana."

"Not Sultana yet Allura."

"Well you will make a fine one. Maybe you will be just like the mother of the Sultan."

"I don't think I.."

"Believe in yourself Keith. You will be okay. And if you want to take a break from all of this.." She points to the balcony. "I saw a route that you can safely climb down from. But the guards would still be a problem of course. But I'm sure you could do it."

Keith rushes to the balcony. "Wait really??!"

"You didn't get this from me!" Allura says quickly.

"Got what from who?" Keith says making the two girls laugh.

"Exactly."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith, Allura and Pidge had spent some more time in the bedroom. But soon Allura had to leave before her father got worried about her. When she got home she told him all about how the new Sultana is a sweetheart and how she probably made some friends. She of course left out the fact that one of them was a servant.

Her father was pleased to hear the new Sultana of this country is a good one. He was afraid that the Sultan had chosen just anybody to have a heir. But it seems like he made the right choice, naturally for the Sultan.. because nobody doubts his rule in Jafana. 

His daughter told him all about him. About how sweet he is and down to earth. She really believes that this man will be a amazing Sultana and that he won't look down on the people that have less than him.   
And Mr Alfor Altea loves to hear such news. 

Back at the palace Keith is alone again. Pidge had to prepare the dinner room for well.. dinner..  
Hunk is busy in the kitchen making sure not anybody else is going to get fired. Allura went home again of course. Shay is busy too with work.

And his father is back home.. with his mom. Are they having fun right now? They always play board games on this day of the week. He loved wednesdays.. but now he is in his room doing nothing being alone instead. He deeply hates it.   
He wishes to be back home. Shay's mother playing her instruments while Shay brings them snacks while playing a round of two as well.   
He wants to see his mothers laugh when his father loses again. And of course his mothers victory smirk as he wins.. It was always just so.. fun and a comfortable situation to be in.   
He misses it. He misses home.

Keith decides to just walk around the palace instead of doing absolutely nothing. He dresses himself in something comfortable but not something that would be frowned upon by the high class people here.

He walks around the palace thinking how much this just doesn't feel as home. He hopes it one day will but he doubts it. He reaches the library.. since he can only find 4 places right now in this labyrinth of a palace. He can find the library, dinning room/kitchen, throne room and his father's training grounds. More he still needs to memorize. But it will come in time. 

He walks through the hallways of bookshelves. One good thing about living here are the books. There are so many. And he has already found many interesting ones. Even things about other countries. He hasn't have many memories about the other countries.. he knows he's been in some of them, but learning more about them seems like a nice thing to do. Also he needs to learn about his own country more.   
And.. argg etiquette... but he has a special class for that. Well he isn't that mad about the learn how to be a Sultana class since at least he has something to do when he is at one of those. But he hates acting all fancy, it feels so fake. 

Keith looks through the books and find something amazing. "Oh yess!!!" In the corner of the library he finds a whole box full with board games! 

How does a place like this have them? Keith doesn't care because he wants them all. He loves board games.. maybe Shay will play with him later today.. Oh yeah wait she's busy.   
Well maybe someone else?

But first he needs to get this box to his room. Keith tries to lift it but it just won't budge at all. Really.. is he that much of a omega.. no strength at all?  
Keith tries again and again. He will not ask for somebody else to help okay! He can't give in to the stereotype that Omegas are weak and can't lift things..

"What are you doing?" A sudden voice behind him says.. and Keith recognizes that voice...

Keith turns around to see Sultan Lance right in front of him looking at him weird. It's already threatening..   
"Your highness.." Keith bows his head a little so he won't look into the Sultan's eyes. 

"Answer me. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry your highness.. I just wanted to get this box to my room."  
Keith says honestly. He doesn't want trouble for lying. 

"Why? What is in it?" He walks towards him and Keith feels himself panicking as he does. It's terrifying to be this close to the Sultan. Lance looks over Keith and sees the box. "Board games? Why do you want those? And what are they doing here? Probably a maid to lazy to put them away.." he groans a little in disappointment.   
"But why did you want to take a box if board games?"

"I like them.."

"You like them?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry for trying to take something without permission your highness."

Lance liked that he said sorry for something like that. It's funny because if Keith wanted them he could just take them, so the Sultan laughs a little. "Omega you're being stupid. Just take them."

"I can't.." a weak voice comes from the omega. He hates to admit what he has to admit right now. 

"What why not?"

"The box is too heavy.."

The Sultan can't help but laugh. "Then take just one or something."

"But I want them all.." Keith sounds so childish right now. But the Sultan doesn't hate it. He knows that if you gave Keith all the jewelry he can buy he wouldn't want them.. but he wants a box of board games. That is something he can't hate from this omega.

"Then.. you can have them all." Lance bucks down and lifts the box like it's a crystal of salt. Keith has to roll his eyes. Sure Alpha just show off..  
"You could've just asked a guard to take this to your room. Now I have to do this while I was busy. You better be grateful."  
Wow Sultan.. you could've let a guard do this for you as well.. You don't need to help. But Keith decides to stay silent. He doesn't want to anger the Alpha.. cause he is one scary bitch while angry. 

They walks through the palace together without saying a word. Keith of course doesn't talk because he remembers Lance's rules quite well. No speaking if not spoken too.   
But Lance then says to break the silence. "So why did you want these games?"

"Because it is a family tradition of mine to play these every Wednesday. I was sad I couldn't join this Wednesday for the first time.. so when I saw this box I wanted to have it."  
Lance listens to the omega. He likes how it isn't because it's something shiny or expensive. No it's just because he is homesick.   
Omegas sometimes have weird needs.. this was probably one of Keith's. He needed that box and he needed all of that box.   
So Lance is okay with bringing the box to his omega's room.. After all he is a Alpha who has instincts. And caring for his omega is one of those. He actually doesn't want another person's scent on something his omega wants. 

"Interesting.. I indeed remember Shiro telling me about it now."

"Do you have a good relationship with my dad?" Keith immediately shuts up remembering he shouldn't speak out of turn.

The Sultan indeed frowns at the Omega. But he lets it slide. He hopes for Keith it won't happen again. "Yes I do.. he's a good soldier and loyal. He isn't for nothing my most trusted soldier. He is the captain of the ones protecting us."

Keith wants to ask who those guards outside his room are since he doesn't recognize them. And since he will be Sultana he would've guessed the Royal guard would protect him too..  
But talking out of turn again could be bad.. really bad. 

There isn't much conversation further. They reach Keith's room and Lance places the box on the desk next to some books Keith wants to read. Lance recognizes them because they are from the library.. and he has read most of them. He picks one up making Keith scared again. He never asked if he was allowed to read the books from the library. But instead the Sultan says. "This one is good.. you should read it. It will get a bit boring at chapter 8 but just read through it."

"Alright thank you your highness." Keith bends his head a little. 

But the Sultan makes Keith look at him again. He stands right in front of him looking the omega in the eyes. "You know.. when we first met I thought it was daring of you to look me in the eyes, so don't stop doing that. You have pretty eyes and since I want you to be the prettiest, I want you to show them to me. Is that clear omega?"

"It is your highness."   
Lance is satisfied. He wants to walk out of the room. As he walks away Keith looks at the box. He turns around and asks without thinking  
"Do you want to play with me tonight.. eh I mean a board game.. not eh.."

Lance turns around.. he wants to be mad.. but he likes how Keith said it this sexual.. "I am busy tonight, so I can't.. but I'll play with you someday soon, don't worry.. you would be satisfied when I play with you. But it will have to wait till our mating."

Keith blushes knowing what he means..

"But no I won't play a board game with you either.."

"Okay.."

"I'll see you at dinner Omega."

And then he is gone leaving a embarrassed Omega behind.

End of chapter 5...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Instagram---   
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau   
> hanne_buit
> 
> Allura joins the squad and we have a bit of conversation between Lance and Keith. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. If you did leave a comment about this chapter♡♡
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. fiance

The Sultan had worked hard on this next event. The engagement ball of his and his fiancé had to be perfect.. he is the Sultan.. of course it would be perfect. 

The throne room is decorated beautifully. The Sultan looks around satisfied. Tomorrow it starts at dinner and of course it needs to be ready.  
The feast will be grandiose. The music will be on point.  
But of course the wedding will be even better. He'll announce the mating date tomorrow before all of his guests and fiancé.

"Sir? Would you like for your fiancé to wear a white or a soft red?"

"Well white does symbolize that he hasn't been with anybody else.. but red looks better on him. Get him the red dress. We'll do white on the actually mating day."

"Yes your majesty." The servant walks away.

Another servant walks towards him and bows before speaking. "Sir would you like to serve your guests? The lamb or maybe the chicken?"

"Prepare them both. I want only but the best for my guests."

"As you wish your majesty."   
Servants come and go to ask things about the preparation of the celebration. Lance always loves this. He likes having a lot of people in his palace basically celebrating him.   
And now they will celebrate his beautiful omega as well.

He deems the room worthy of showing his guests. He then walks out to go to his study.   
Lance walks through the halls of his palace.. he's always been proud of what he has build here. Though most of the palace already stood here before they came here. The last people that lived in this land had build a part of it and he finsihed it. 

He put all the gold and expensive materials here on the walls. He made the people of Jafana rich and unbeatable. He is one good Sultana if he may say so, and of course he may since who would stop him? He's the Sultan. Most powerful person in this country. One of the most powerful person in the whole world. 

He looks through the windows of the palace and he looks at his city. It looks beautiful.. he loves seeing it in the evening sun.   
If he got the chance again to go back to old-Jafana he would probably still live here. They have build their home here.. yes sometimes he misses his time in his old land. But this is his home. 

And old-Jafana was always surounded by kingdoms that didn't like him very much. It's saver here and his people can live here in safety. 

It's good to live here.  
He stares at the city. He wonders what the people think of him..  
He knows he can be scary.. but he wants them to think of him as a good Sultan. 

He feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around and Hunk his right hand stands in front of him. "Hey Lance."

"Oh hey Hunk..'

"Looking at the city again?" Hunk asks standing next to him now. "You build something amazing."

"I know.. but I didn't do it alone. I made some decisions and stuff but I didn't really built it of course."

Hunk smiles. "Not many people know how much you really care about your subjects."

Lance sighs. "I know.. I can be a bit angry."

Hunk laughs. "No.. really?"

"Don't mock your Sultan." Lance laughs too.

"Then let me praise him. You're a amazing Sultan Lance. You brought this country power and money. This city is the biggest known to man and the people are happy."

Lance stops him.  
"Most of them.. I know not everyone has enough money to come around."

"That happens everywhere sadly.. but to see how many people are in this city and most of them are living good lives, that is a accomplishment."  
Hunk looks at the city. "Your parents would be proud of you."

"I hope so.." 

"They are.."

Lance smiles at him. "Thank you."

"Are you going to make a new statue of your father? I know your fiancé broke it."

"Mm oh yeah it broke.. but no I won't replace it."

Hunk nods. "I understand.. it meant a lot to you."

"It did."

"So... Keith huh.. Our new Sultana. He's beautiful and seems to be kindhearted. I'd say you chose well." Hunk smiles and pokes his friend. "Why him?"

"Well you and Shiro said I should get mated again and give this country a Sultana." Lance answers. "I gave you two what you wanted and I fucked with Shiro.."

Hunk raises a eyebrow. "That's the only reason? You wanted to fuck with us?"

"Well.. and Keith is really beautiful. And eh.. when I first saw him at the party he was the first one that dared to look into my eyes for a long time while not knowing me. And his smile.." Lance bites his lips. "It felt like he wasn't scared. I changed that already of course."

"Why did you scare him? He will be your mate.. isn't he supposed to love you."

"Look Hunk.. stop asking questions okay."

"Of course your majesty. I'll be in my room if you look for me." Hunk then leaves his friend alone. He knows when he has asked too much questions and has to leave. 

Lance is alone again. He sighs.. Hunk can't know why he is like this.. nobody may know. Only the king of Ghanah knows what happened and it stays between them both.   
Of course it was a build up.. but what happened in Ghanah made it worse.

Lance feels the headache coming again.. He holds his head whole walking hoping it will go away, but it doesn't. He needs some distraction.

He knows exactly what kind of distraction makes his head feel less of a burden. He walks towards the omega wing of the palace. He comes here often he has to admit. But why wouldn't he. They are his Omegas his to use whenever he wants. His harem.   
When he walks towards the place the Omegas can live he is greeted by the beautiful Omegas. 

"Sultan!" A male Omega in blue says. Everybody is dressed in blue or white in here. White if they are new to the harem and are still a virgin. And blue because it is the favourite colour of the Sultan. This is what they wear after their first night with him. 

He has so many Omegas here.. and he has to say he never learned their names. Of course this isn't needed, so he doesn't care.   
"Hello sweetheart how are you doing."

The male smiles at him. "I'm going good." He puts his arms around his Sultan's neck. "What can I do for you your majesty."

"Well first come first served. We going to have some fun love." The omega giggles. "I'll take you to my own room this time. I want to sleep right after and I want you to get out after. Noted?"

"I feel honored my Sultan. I will leave after you fall asleep."

And so the Sultan takes this Omega to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks though the palace.. he has never been here before. 

He got lost while exploring the palace. How stupid of him to just walk somewhere without thinking of a way back. 

This part of the palace is even more beautiful than other places. This must be some important part of the palace. Maybe the bedroom of the Sultan is close by.   
And he is right. Big beautiful doors are at the end of the hallway. He knows he isn't allowed to go in.. but curiosity takes over him. He just wants to look at the beautiful doors, he won't go in. 

Keith walks towards them but when he gets close he hears a loud moan. That sound makes his heart shatter.   
"Sultan! Please more!"

Keith looks away with a frown.. He knows one day he is supposed to scream that too, faking of course because how could he enjoy sleeping with a man like the Sultan. He hates it.. he hates it so much.   
He doesn't want to do this with the Sultan.. but he also doesn't want this other Omega to be in this room.

He just wants to have a mate he would be happy to be mated to.. he wants someone who he can be excited for. He wants to look forward to his own mating day.   
But he doesn't.

They day he'll mate with the Sultan he will be in this room too just like that other Omega, having sex with the Sultan. Now he feels sad that his future mate will not care for him like he wants.. but after they mate he will be jealous.. heartbroken.

He sighs and turns around. He can still hear the moans coming from the room. He also hears the Sultan grunting and cursing.  
It does make him wonder how the Sultan is in bed.. but he stops himself from thinking this quickly. 

"Keith?" Hunk walks up to him.. he was in his room but went out to go to the kitchen. His room is in the same hallway as the king so when he walked out he saw Keith at the door of the Sultan's room. "What are you doing here?"

"I eh.." Keith knows he isn't supposed to be here. "Sorry I'll leave.."

Hunk walks towards him.. here he hears the moans as well. "Oh.. sorry you need to hear that."

"It's fine.. I'll leave." Keith walks away.

But before Keith can pass Hunk he gets hold by the shoulder by the grand vizir. "I promise it will be better someday okay."

Keith nods and quickly walks away from the man. 

Hunk looks at him leaving.. he really feels sorry for that omega.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance wakes up with nobody in his bed. He is satisfied with the Omega's service. He did what he told him to do. The Omega left when he fell asleep. 

Lance stretches and steps out of bed. His room is the most luxurious looking room in the whole palace. He has a big bed where many Omegas could fit in. Once he slept with 7 Omegas in this bed without a problem of not having any space.

His bathroom has waterfall like showers and you could swim in his bath. The balcony has a amazing view over the city and the balcony has beautiful flowers. Everywhere is gold and expensive stones. 

And of course it's only for him alone. This is his place to be and relax after a exhausting day.   
He doesn't have that much free time with his job. It is of course worth it with the results he gets. 

He looks outside and sees that the sun is just rising. Today is the day his country celebrates his engagement. Of course in the palace people will celebrate, but the whole country has taken this day off to celebrate. They are all happy that their Sultan will get mated soon. 

But this will not compare to his mating day.. that day everyone will celebrate. Young and old will be happy. Maybe it will even become a national holiday. He'll think about implementing it. 

There is a knock on his door.   
"Yes come in."

A girl opens the door and bows. She has a plate with food. "Your breakfast your majesty."

Lance looks at her and thinks for a moment. "Take it back to the kitchen and tell the staff to prepare the table with breakfast for me and my fiancé. Make sure Keith is perfect for today and let him come to eat breakfast with me."

"As you wish sir. I'll let them prepare breakfast."

"Oh but give this breakfast to someone.. It would be a shame to waste it." 

She bows again and leaves the room. Lance feels that today will be a great day. He has to spend some time with his fiancé today. Keith will be the Sultana and it is a good idea to keep the Sultana satisfied. People don't like it if a Sultana is sad.

Lance walks towards his bath and lowers himself in the water.   
He doesn't let servants help him with too much. He doesn't need that help. 

He later dresses himself and walks out of his room. He is sure the breakfast will be ready when he arrives. So he walks down to the breakfast table. And he was right. The table is covered with the most amazing food. Fresh baked bread, fruit and pastries.   
They even made it really romantic.. Lance has to laugh. 

Flowers are all over the table and there is music playing, cute..

Lance sits down in his seat.   
He waits for his fiancé.. it takes a long time but when the doors open he sees why it took this long.  
Keith is absolutely beautiful. Lance even stands up when he sees him. 

Keith bows down when he stands in front of his fiancé.

"Goodmorning my Omega." Lance says as Keith stands up again.

"Goodmorning your majesty." Keith says. 

Lance steps closer to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He won't go to far yet. Keith is expected to stay pure till they mate. "Sit down love."  
Keith sits down in the seat meant for a Sultana with Lance's help because he is being a gentleman. "I asked you to come here because today we celebrate our engagement."

Keith almost said something about him having sex with another yesterday and today he celebrates their engagement. Kind of stupid if you ask him. But he doesn't say anything about that. Instead he says. "I'm honored your majesty."

"Good.. eat my love. Everything here is made for you and me for this special day." Lance takes a bowl of bread and lets Keith take a piece. 

Keith is so confused.. sometines the Sultan is nice to him but a moment later he is screaming at him. He doesn't get it.. but he eats the breakfast that is prepared for him. 

"Tonight is a feast for us. I invited your father and mother as well of course." 

That got Keith's attention. "My mother?"

"Yes Adam Shirogane is coming." Lance says in confirmation with a charming smile. 

That makes Keith happy. He misses his mother deeply. He hasn't been this long apart from him since they adopted him. "Thank you for inviting him your majesty." 

They eat their breakfast and talk a bit. Not that much because the mood is really awkward and Keith can only speak when something is asked. It irritates him.. this will be his mate.. he wants to talk to him. But he also not wants to talk to him since this man is just so mean.   
It is confusing to him..

Later the Sultan leaves him to get ready for the party. Keith will have to get ready as well so he can he perfect for when the guests arrive. Because that is what he has to do from now on, be perfect to look at. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The music signals that something is about to happen and a servant shouts that the Sultan and his fiance will enter the throne room

Everyone stands up and faces the door where their Sultan and future Sultana will come through. When the door opens they all bow with respect for their Sultan.   
Lance and Keith walk into the room with their arms linked. Keith hates the attention he is getting right now. Everybody acts like he's above human, but he definitely doesn't feel like it at all. He will have to get used to this kind of attention from people since he will have this his whole life from now on. 

"Long live the Sultan!" Somebody shouts and others cheer with him. This reminds Keith that this cruel man is actually loved by people. This man has killed people.. people from his old country.. people he knew. 

Maybe even Kolivan the duke of Marmoria since he doesn't know what happened to that man at all after Shiro had taken him in. 

Keith wonders what happened to him.. he does that a lot. He also wonders what happened if the duke and him had managed to escape that day. To be honest.. he is happy that they didn't. Even though he will marry the enemy soon.   
He never would've met his father and mother if they did escape. And he wouldn't want that. He loves them and he is happy he grew up with them. He grew up happier than he would've had with his real father.. he never even saw him that much. And he was so full of himself most of the time. 

"Keep your head here Omega. This isn't the time for thinking about other things." Lance says to Keith.

Keith nods. "I'm sorry your highness."

"Good.. You will meet some important people today, be nice to them. Most of them are the dukes ruling over the provinces. And of course the generals of the army."

Keith nods his head. He will try his best not to embarrass his fiancé in front of these important people.   
They walk towards the big throne standing in the room. Keith notices that there is a separate seat prepared for him as well. It isn't a throne and he isn't sure if he would ever get one, but it's more of a seat he can lay down in with different pillows and cloths. It does look comfortable.

Lance leads him to the seat and lets him sit down. The sitting still and look pretty will start right now. 

Lance sits in the beautiful throne himself. He looks over at his people all dancing now and having fun. By the food he sees Hunk enjoying himself as well. Lance has to chuckle because of that. 

Slowly the important people Lance spoke about come towards them. They bow and Lance lets them stand up again. "Introduce yourself to your future Sultana."

"My Lady.. you look absolutely stunning." The man says trying to charm Keith. There is another man behind him. A bit younger than what Keith guesses his father. The Alpha he sees is indeed handsome.. he hopes Lance would never find out he thinks this of this man. He does has to admit that his fiancee is a lot more handsome.. 

The man and his son have both a darker skin. This shows that they are both originally from Jafana. They are probably what some people like to call pureblood. Some people still care about if they have pure Jafana blood in them. But it seems that the Sultan doesn't mind it since he will mate Keith. A totally not pure blood and so their children won't be either. 

Keith still wonders why the Sultan doesn't mind mating with someone that is pure Marmorian. He knows Keith is from Marmoria since he himself let Shiro adopt Keith many years ago. So he does know but it seems like he doesn't mind. 

Keith wonders why Lance wouldn't mind mating someone that was once part of his enemies kingdom. Maybe he will have a chance to ask someday. But he doesn't count on it every happening since he doesn't think the Sultan likes being questioned. 

The son has white hair.. signaling his family probably comes from the northern region of the country where the temperature isn't as warm as here. It even snows there in the winter. The Sultan had sent people with lighter hair up north because of the irony. He thought it was funny to have people with with or light blond hair ruling over the north where it is colder. 

Keith wonders if Allura and her family have moved here from the north too. 

The man probably the father of the younger male Alpha starts to speak again. "I am duke Zarkon of the northern province Albard. It's very nice to meet you Lady Keith."

"It indeed is. Thank you for coming sir Zarkon." Keith says as polite as he can. Lance is glad Keith is trying to be polite. 

The son steps forward when his father says. "And this is my son Lotor. If the Sultan pleases he will be my successor."

"You look beautiful lady Keith. Your majesty has a fine look in omegas I can see. I hope the best for you two in your mating."

"Thank you sir Lotor." Lance says. "And I hope you two will enjoy yourselfs here."

More people came and met Keith. They all were high class people like Lance told him they would be.   
Keith is getting a bit bored though. Amazing music is going through the room but he has to sit still here and do nothing. He sighs a bit and it seems like the Sultan heard it. "You know.. you are allowed to dance at your own party. Can I have this dance?" Lance stands up and holds out his hand.

Keith smiles at him.. yes he just smiled at him. He feels stupid for doing it as they walk arm in arm towards the dancefloor. Lance is smiling at his guests as he shows off his future mate. He knows how lucky he is for having a beautiful Omega like Keith as his future mate and he will show it off. He sees all the unmated Alphas look at him with jealousy. He knows some of them even wanted Keith to be theirs.

Totally the Alpha that Lance saved Keith from the party they met again. He is looking at Lance jealous but knowing he can't do anything about it. 

Keith does like that those Alphas wont bother him any more ever from now on, nobody dares to touch something that is the property of the Sultan. Keith doesn't like being a property though.. And he definitely feels like that now. It was something he wanted to avoid.. and his father let him avoid that, but no it didn't happen.

Lance and him dance for a little while. He does enjoy the dancing part but Lance seems to only be doing this because he is supposed to. 

But it's fine. At least he got out of that chair. Later the dance ends and Keith would love to have some food and of course look for him mother since he really missed her. But he isn't sure if he is allowed to go. He decides that he just has to ask the Sultan.. with the risk of him getting mad. "Your majesty.. could I please look for my mother in the crowd.. and maybe grab something to eat."

"No."

"But.."

Lance looks at him angrily. "I said no. I'll let somebody bring you food and take your mother and father to you. I don't want you out of my sight right now."

Keith nods. "Okay.."

"And don't speak out of turn again." He sounds angry but he isn't speaking loudly since the guest would hear him.  
He later takes Keith back to his seat and sits back on the throne again. He gestures for someone to come towards him and when the servant does he says. "Get the parents of my love and get him some food. I can't believe you didn't bring him something already. He's going to be royalty and he's starving right here."

The servant rushes away to complete his tasks. 

Keith doesn't like how the Sultan treated him just now. The man probably tries his best here and then he gets a angry Sultan all over him.   
He'll thank him for his services later when the Sultan won't hear him. He also doesn't want to be yelled at very much. 

When the servant comes back Keith sees two familiar faces walk behind him.. and he missed one of those deeply. He rushes towards his mother and embraces him. "Mom.."

"Hey Keith.. I missed you sweetheart." Adam holds his son close and tight. His instincts say to not let go ever. But they will have to when the Sultan coughed to get their attention.

"It's good to see you again lady Adam. Shiro your Omega looks great you must feel lucky." 

"I am indeed a lucky man. Could we maybe have some privacy with our son? My mate hasn't seen him in weeks now and he was really worried about him." Shiro hopes the Sultan will say yes. 

"After the party the two of you can accompany him back to his room. There you may talk to him but now I need him here with me. You may stay the night here if you wish."

"We would love that." Shiro responds.

"Then I'll let a room be prepared for your stay. But for now enjoy your time here."

They left them.. with pain in their hearts since Adam and Shiro didn't want to leave their son alone again. But they knew they had to leave. Their son in law won't be the best thing to have in the family.  
Keith looks around the room again when his parent's left. He feels like people watch him..

And well they do. Everybody stares at them. He would love to have some privacy for just a couple minutes.   
"Sultan.."  
He gets ignored.  
"Sultan?"

"Quiet Omega.."

"But.."

"Quiet."

"I need to.. use.. I.."

Lance sighs. "What's wrong with you. If I order you to do something you will do it."

"But if I do that these pillows I'm sitting on will get wet and stink a whole lot. And I don't want to be that kind of person." Keith is a bit too blunt for talking to the Sultan. But it's true.. unloading himself all over these pillows would be a bad thing. And it would be embarrassing for them both.

"If you need to.. powder your nose.. you can just go." Lance seems even grossed out right now. Why do these Alphas have the idea that Omegas are supposed to be perfect and always cute.. but yes Omegas need to 'unload' their 'stuff' sometimes too. 

Keith stands up and bows for his fiancé. Then he goes towards the nearest toilet lead by Shay.. since of course he can't go alone and needs to go to a special toilet instead of a commoners one.   
But when he comes out of the bathroom he still doesn't want to go back to just being bored. He wants to do something else. He looks over at a door. "Hey Shay?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave.. I'm sorry.. I just feel like a child with you looking over me for going to the toilet. Like stay here for a bit and I'll be back in a moment." 

She understands and smiles at Keith. "I get it. I'll wait for you here."

"If I'm not back in 30 minutes I have been caught or something happened like a kidnapping." Keith chuckles. "I'd rather hope the second one.."  
He then walks out of the hallway looking around for that one special place he has been looking for.  
He walks through doorways and soon finds what he has been looking for.

And it is so beautiful. 

The little garden that is in the middle of the palace. A little inside place to relax. There are beautiful flowers and there is a place to sit next to a tree. Also a fountain stands tall in the middle of the garden.   
Keith smiles when he sees this place.   
He walks over to the fountain and feels the water. It doesn't feel bad at all, not cold but not warm as well. It's probably because the sun is long gone right now. Otherwise it would be really hot. 

Keith lets his hands into the water and it cools himself off a little bit. It definitely works.. he feels better immediately.

He looks around himself. This place feels save. Even though it's dark he doesn't feel like something could happen.

He wishes he could stay here since he really doesn't want to go back to that boring party. No he wants to stay right here. He wants to make it even more beautiful then it already is. Make it into something special just for him. This is something he got from his mother.. she had a love for gardening when she was still alive. He has never known her but she seemed like a amazing woman. 

"This fountain is build out of some materials of the capital of Marmoria.. a little trophy for me I build when I came back." Keith turns around and sees Lance standing there with his arms folded. It seems like he wanted to be mad but can't.. and that's true. Lance knew Keith had sneaked out not long ago and he thought he sneaked out of the palace, that he ran away. But he found him here.. so that calmed him down already. And just seeing the omega here in this garden calms him down as well. 

Keith feels like he's caught red handed and he thinks the Sultan will punish him. "I'm sorry your majesty.. I would've gone back soon.."

Lance sighs. "It's fine.. I get it." He walks towards the Omega. "You needed a break.. and that's fine. But please notify me next time, I thought you had ran away from me."

Keith understands now why the Sultan seems so calm. He was worried. Maybe not for his well being, but more that he would have to look for Keith. But he was still worried and that is a nice thought.  
"That would've been foolish.. I wouldn't have gotten far because of all the security for the party."

"Yes it would've been.. but I didn't know if you are a idiot or not."

"Most definitely not your highness."

"Good.." Lance looks at the fountain. "Do you see that little crown of gold on top of the fountain?"

Keith looks up and indeed sees it. And it seems familiar to him. "I do your highness."

"It was once on top of my throne in Jafana. It was still there when I came back with my people just a couple days after we were defeated by the southern alliance. Nothing was left alone by them. My city was in ruins and the body count was huge. And not just our animals we had to leave behind. From that moment when I saw the omegas and female betas cry because of their mates who lost their lives and the people crying over their innocent children.. I knew that I would have to be there for them. I was going to be the most powerful and I would've get my revenge. And I got that 8 years ago.. but I didn't slaughter the innocent even though I saw them as my enemy. that is why you're still here."  
Lance turns towards Keith and strokes his cheek. "And in a week I'll make someone of their old kingdom mine. Fully mine and mine only."

"A week.." 

"In a week is the ceremony. I thought I'd let you know before telling our guests." Lance lets go of Keith. "Lets go back. Break time is over."

Keith nods and follows him to the throne room. People had been wondering where their future Sultana was but now a wave of relief comes over them. They were really worried for a moment.

The Sultan stands in front of them all. He raises his hand to get the attention of everybody. Everybody quiets down quickly, they want to know what the Sultan will say.  
"Dear people of Jafana. A week from now you will have a new Sultana. My beautiful omega Keith Shirogane will be my mate a week from now."

They clap for their Sultan and Sultana and are all happy.  
But for Keith this is going a bit too quick. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Adam doesn't let go of his son. "A week.. I can't believe it."

"Me neither.. I'm scared mom.."

Adam smiles at him and goes through his hair to calm the other Omega. "You are allowed to be scared love. You never wanted this, and you definitely don't deserve this happening to you. But I know you can do this. Your father and me love you so much."

Shiro puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. "We do.. and we believe in you. If someone has to he Sultana I'm happy that it is you."

"I don't know how to be Sultana.."

"You will learn. I promise this love." His mother says.

"Thank you mama.."


	7. Mates.

Tomorrow the day is there.. he'll be crowned and have a matings mark in his neck. There won't be a return anymore, he already was stuck here but then it would be forever without being able to do anything about it.

Keith is laying on his bed.. He would be woken up for his Sultana class in a couple minutes, but he's already awake. He can't really sleep all that well this week. When he heard that the mating ceremony would be in a week his whole sleep rhythm was just gone. He's scared an nervous.. he doesn't know how he can survive this. 

After their engagement party the Sultan made him take the Sultana classes. Hunk gives it to him so that isn't the worst part.  
But all the etiquette and all the rules are just terrible.  
And you know what's the worst. Rule one is obey your Sultan.  
Hunk didn't really say it that way but it contains practically that if the Sultan says he wants to have intercourse he will have intercourse with you. Does he want children you better give it to him. He wants to show you off you dress in practically nothing and dance for other Alphas. 

Rule two is be kind. Keith needs to be some god for the people Jafana. Lance wants people to fight for him and be proud of what they are protecting.  
When Nyma was Sultana the same happened.. but she couldn't be saved.  
The people mourned for months when they had lost their land, people and Sultana.

So he needs to be a god for them like Lance is too. But what Hunk and Shiro already mentioned.. People would fight for their Sultan but die for their Sultana. 

Of course also learns the standard things at the class. Like how to sit and how to behave at events like last week.

Also Keith has gotten some questions about what he wanted for the ceremony. Keith was surprised the Sultan actually cared a bit to make this day special for him too. Like what kind of food he wanted to serve his guests and what kind of dress he would like to wear. It isn't much but it is something. He still doesn't know much about the day itself. Only today he will see the dress that the Sultan got him. 

The only thing Keith knows about the dress is that it is expensive and it is a big dress since he wanted something a bit poofy. He just hopes it fits right now, because what if it doesn't? Like they got his measurements already but what if you know!? Okay yes he is freaking out a little. He didn't want this wedding at all but now he just wants it to at least go right. 

"Lady Keith?"  
The door opens. "Goodmorning my Lady." A servant girl walks into the room with a plate full of delicious breakfast. "Breakfast my lady."

Keith sits up. He probably looks very tired right now. He notices that the Servant girl sees this too, but as expected she doesn't say anything about it since that would be rude.  
"Thank you miss."

She smiles and quickly gets out to let Keith eat his breakfast. It is like always.. delicious.. everything here is perfect, well that is what it seems. Yes the riches are perfection.. but he just misses the life he had before. He wants to be with people he loves, and yes he made some friends but he has only known them for a couple weeks now. He misses his parents.. even though they are in the palace now to stay here for tomorrow when the ceremony takes place. 

Keith finishes up his breakfast and walks towards his balcony. He watches the city but also down to the garden. He sees some people working there. They maintain the garden so it stays perfect.  
He also sees that some carriages arrive at the palace. These are some of the guests for tomorrow already. They come from far and stay in the palace for a couple nights. 

Also the harbor is full of boats from said people.

The most important guest hasn't arrived yet though. The king of Ghanah. They say only the people close to him know his name.. Keith wonders if Lance is one of these people.  
But he knows for sure he'll meet this king tomorrow too at the reception. 

This King is just like Lance feared by people but they do not fear each other. If Keith is right they are actually friends. 

Keith doesn't know exactly how the story goes, but once the people of Ghanah were saved by Lance's father. Since then the people of Ghanah are loyal to the people of Jafana. Though their help came too late all those years ago when the southern alliance attacked Jafana. They did help Lance build up the city they are living in.

Keith always gets the shivers when he sees someone of Ghanah.. they look scary. Like they are darkness themselves. They are mysterious and found this power they gifted to Lance. They say they ripped this power from a God and used it for themselves to become powerful.  
Some say the king of Ghanah is already thousands of years old and was the one who killed the last dragon.

But those are just stories.. right?

Keith doesn't really know. But maybe he could find out one day. He would love to learn more of the history of both Jafana and Ghanah. 

Keith doesn't really care about his looks today.. he wishes to have a normal day to just stay in his pajamas and stay in bed the whole day. That would be the life today. But no.. he can't. Shay will be here in a couple minutes to dress him up for Hunk's Sultana class..  
After that it is looking at his dress and doing last checks. Maybe he can see his father training his men for the ceremony if he's lucky. 

"Keith?" Shay opens the door. 

"Yes I know.. I'm coming."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk's class was over. They went through some things about the wedding and how he would need to act during the ceremony. He will receive his crown by Lance and then they will say some things to each other before Lance biting him bonding with him forever. Keith would never be able to leave him. He'll be bonded forever to Sultan Lance of Jafana. 

He will be Sultana Keith of Jafana.. not just Keith Shirogane anymore.

Keith will need to promise Lance he will be a good mate for him.  
Stay true to him.  
Care for him.  
Be his support.  
Respect his duty as Sultana.  
Love him forever.. 

One of these things seems a bit impossible to him. And that is loving Lance.

How can he love someone that forces him to bond with him.  
He doesn't see how he can love someone who practically will cheat on him maybe every night..

That thought made Keith feel a bit sad as he walks towards the room he's expected in for checking and fitting his dress. He alone may see his dress and of course the one who made it. The sewer will make everything perfect if necessary last minute.  
Keith walks in and sees the dress hanging there.

His first thought is.. how the fuck am I going to move around in that thing. It's big and expensive like he thought it would be. 

But.. beautiful. He does like it. Every Omega would dream of a dress like that on their mating ceremony. 

"There you are lady Keith! I've been waiting for you. As you can see your dress is finished. What do you think?"

Keith looks at it. "I love it.. you did a amazing job." The dress has a long trail. It's a off shoulder dress with a lot of shiny parts and of course gold.  
He also sees his veil. That thing must be as long as the whole room.  
There is also a little gold headband he will wear before he's crowned as Sultana by the Sultan. And of course many more jewelry like bracelets and necklaces. All more expensive than he is worth probably. 

Keith puts the dress on with the help of the one who made it. Seeing it on him makes it all more real. Tomorrow it will really be the day. He wants to cry but now for the reason most people would have when they are in their dream dress.  
"It's beautiful."

"And it fits you perfectly my lady."

"It really does.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith rushes down to the training area where his father is. He still has a little time before he needs to eat dinner. He really wants to see the man giving him away at the altar tomorrow. 

He sees him yelling at the people he's training. He's yelling what they have to do and the guards listen to him. It really seems hard to be them..  
Maybe his father could teach him some more things though..

It could come in handy.

Shiro notices his son and goes quiet. "Keith.."

All the guards stop what they are doing and kneel down to the floor. This person is the person they will need to protect with their lives if necessary. Keith does still wonder who the people are that guard his room. Maybe some of the normal soldiers? Doesn't really seem right since why wouldn't the future Sultana be protected by the Royal guard.

Keith rushes towards his father and hugs him. "Dad.. I'm scared."

"I get that.." Shiro looks over at his guards. "Take a break. I'll be right back."

Shiro takes his son to somewhere private. Here the two of them hug. "I don't want to give you away tomorrow.."

"I don't want to be given away.."  
Keith sighs. "But you will have to."

"Giving you away to a man like the Sultan.. Why can't I just give you to one of my men. Like Matt Holt would've treated you amazing."

Keith thinks about where he heard that name before. Then he realizes it. "Is that Pidge's brother?"

"Yes do you know him?" 

"No but I know his little sister." Pidge and him have been spending some time together since their first meeting. Pidge is still very grateful for Keith saving her ass back then.  
This made her realize that Keith is a good person.. and she admires him. If he is their new Sultana she will gladly bow down for him. 

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Yeah I'd like to meet someone new. I can use the distraction right now." Keith sighs when he is reminded of what will happen tomorrow. 

Shiro goes out to look for Matt and Keith waits for him to come back.  
When Shiro sees Matt the young guard is confused why Keith would want to see him. He think he's in trouble since why else would the future Sultana want to see him.  
He's just a normal guard. 

So shivering he walks towards Keith. Keith thinks it's funny to see him this scared. Like why would someone like him be scared of a Omega like him.  
Matt is a trained guard.. a Royal guard. Like if someone could beat his ass it would be him.  
But for some reason he is more powerful because of a status he'll get tomorrow...  
There he goes again thinking about it. 

Matt kneels for him. "Your majesty."

Keith smiles at him. "It's not your majesty yet Mr Holt. Stand up this is not needed."

"But.."

"I've met your sister when I had arrived here." Keith says.

Matt stands up slowly looking at his leader Shiro to see if it is really okay to show this much disrespect to someone like Keith. He should be shaking on his knees right now being as nice as possible.. not being all casual and not even calling him your highness or majesty. But Shiro nods at him. It's okay. He knows his son. Keith would never really like being treated as royalty. "She told me yes.."

"She doesn't have to call me your majesty either. Just call me Keith."

"But your maj.."

Keith stops him before he can finish his sentence. "Keith.. just Keith."

"Why did you call me here... Keith?" Matt says unsure. 

"I want to see if Pidge told me the truth about you. She said you're a good soldier. And I want to know how well my father has trained you."  
Shiro looks at his son a bit confused. Why would he want to know how skilled Matt is. Shiro knows that this soldier is indeed a good part of his team. 

"How should I do this.. eh Keith."

"Fight me."

"What I.."

"You think I didn't learn anything from my father in all those years I lived with him." Keith smiles. 

Shiro is getting worried. "Keith I've only thought you the basics.. some self defense moves."

"No you didn't.. but you just didn't know I was watching."

Matt is panicking. What if he would hurt the future Sultana. He could probably even be executed for something like that. "Keith.. I can't do something like that."

"Keith no." Shiro says in his strict dad voice. Over the years he had to use that for so many times. Keith wasn't exactly mr goodie two shoes when going through puberty, and he's still going through that right now. "I'm not letting you fight someone. And totally not a day before your wedding. What if you get hurt and at night the Sultan sees that!"

"I won't get hurt."

"Yes you will.. you won't fight today or any time. So keep it out of your mind."

"Fine.. dad." Keith rushes away. He really wanted to show to the people he isn't a helpless Omega.. and it is true. He isn't as good in fighting as he let it seem. But he is confused and angry. He wants to be able to protect himself. But no.. he won't be able to even train something he really likes to do. He always loved it to train with his father when he was younger. 

Shiro sighs. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"I get it.. he will mate the Sultan tomorrow. Everybody has mating stress so soon before mating."  
Matt and many more people don't really realize how Keith doesn't want this. Yes they all know Keith won't be happy about how his mate behaves.. but they all think with the gold and glamour he gets in return it evens out.  
But Keith doesn't care about the gold and glamour. 

"I think it's a bit more than that.."  
Shiro wishes he could've talked the Sultan out of this marriage.. but when the Sultan wants something he won't let go. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid dress.. stupid mating. Stupid Sultan. Keith would love to escape. Run away from here. Go far away and never return. But something in him says don't go.  
This is his home.. he doesn't want to leave it.

And it would be idiotic to run. Guards will catch him not even 10 steps into the city. No he'll have to do this even though he doesn't want this.

Keith lays in bed already undressed and ready for bed. 

He closes his eyes and waits till he falls asleep. He knows that this will be a rough night. No way he'll be able to have a good night's rest. 

But tomorrow his night will even be worse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Keith.. Keith hey sweetheart wake up." Keith slowly opens his eyes and light falls in them. It makes him close his eyes again. When he gets used to the light he sees that his mother is softly shaking him while sitting on the bed. It has been a while since this had happened. When he was little he woke him up like this often  
"Hey sweetheart.. it's morning."

"Mom?" Keith smiles and reaches out to grab his hand. He holds it tightly. 

"Yes sweetie it's me. I took it on me to wake you up for this day. It isn't a great day.. but I'm here for you the whole time." Adam gives his son a forehead kiss.

Keith sits up and rubs his eyes. "Mom.. what kind of bad day is it?" But Keith then realizes it. "Oh.. I'm going to be mated today.."

"Yes.. you are."

Keith sighs and falls into his mother's arms. "I don't want to. Can I just stay in bed today. Tell them I'm sick."

"I can't." Adam chuckles softly because of Keith's suggestion. "I'm sorry Keith but today will happen."

Keith closes his eyes and says sadly. "I know.."

Not soon later Keith is in the bath. Many people make sure Keith is on his best today. His hair is brushed softly and carefully. His body is washed and scrubbed. And of course every part of him is being shaved.. to please the Sultan tonight. Keith hates that he doesn't get any privacy while bathing, but today he'll just have to let it go. Today he won't be given that much privacy.

When he gets out of the bath he's dried off carefully. His face is treated with things to make his skin softer than the most expensive fabric in the palace. He gets a soft make up look so it won't take away his natural beauty. And his hair is put up for the veil to go on later. 

Then he's dressed in his beautiful dress that was prepared for him. When his mother sees him like this he almost cries since his son is so beautiful. Yes it isn't the mating they wanted.. but this is still his little boy who looks absolutely stunning.  
The jewelry is put on him. And it is a lot of jewelry. Golden bands and necklaces and of course many expensive stones. And a headband that goes around his forehead. This part is temporary. After the coronation this headband will be replaced by a crown. 

Keith looks at himself in the big mirrors in front of him.  
He does look beautiful and like a Sultana. He never thought he would look like this when mating.

But he had other expectations about mating as well.. like he really thought he would mate with someone he loves. He thought he would be like his parents. Biting his Alpha like his Alpha bites him saying that they really love each other.  
Now Lance will only bite him all traditional and kind of sexist. Just because it is a form of submission the Sultan would never let Keith bite him. And of course what comes after biting a Alpha is something the Sultan wouldn't want.  
The bond between them would be so strong, the Alpha could also never have sex with another Omega or any other sex. 

Keith couldn't imagine such a strong bond with someone like the Sultan, but if he could he would. He would want the Sultan to he his even if he doesn't love him.. it's a mating thing. Possessiveness just comes with it. 

"Seems like you're ready.." Shay says to Keith.

All the servants look at Keith.. some pity him and some would want to be him. Shay of course knows better.. she knows how much Keith is struggling right now. She would want to put her hand on his shoulder, but the other servants would think of this as weird.  
Keith smiles at her. "I am.."

Adam walks up to his son. "Everybody is waiting for you in the throne room. The ceremony will take place there.. this is it.."

"Is dad waiting downstairs then?" Keith asks. 

"He is.. he hates that he has to give you away."

"Same for me. But it really is time now. Lets go.. lets get this over with."  
Keith takes his mother's hand and they walk downstairs towards the entrance of the throne room. He can hear the guest in the throne room as they walk closer. 

Keith sees his father stand there.. this is really the moment now. Shiro sees his mate and son. "Hey Keith.."

Keith walks towards him and gives him a hug. "Hey dad.."

Shiro looks at the Omega in his arms. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Keith says. 

Adam doesn't want to see this anymore. It's too much for him. "I'm going inside to my seat. I love you Keith, you can do this."

Keith smiles at him and Adam goes into the throne room without revealing Keith already to the guests by opening the door too much. But Keith did have a quick few of the room. The whole throne room is full of people waiting to see the ceremony. He couldn't see his soon to be mate because it was too quick. But he knows the Sultan stands at in front of his throne waiting for him. 

Music starts playing. Shiro and Keith share one more look. And then it is time. The doors are opened and everybody can see the beautiful Omega. The bride chosen to be their new Sultana. Everybody stands up and is in awe when they see him. A lot of Omegas are naturally beautiful.. but Keith looks like a God. No wonder that the Sultan took this Omega to be his own. 

Shiro holds him tightly by the arm to give him courage. And it is working. They walk through the pathway towards the throne. Keith can clearly see his Sultan now. Keith can't deny that the Sultan looks amazing.  
He is dressed in a formal wear that makes him stand out. He looks powerful in it and if Keith cared for this Alpha he would've been drooling right now. 

But now he's too nervous.  
They walk closer to him and Keith sees the smirk on Lance's face. Keith wonders what's going on in that head of his. Probably thinking how amazing he is for snatching up a Omega like Keith Shirogane. 

Shiro frowns when he sees that smirk. He hates that this seems to be some fun game to the Sultan. 

They arrive next to the Sultan and Shiro gives Keith's hand to the Sultan who takes it and doesn't let go. Their fingers intertwine and Keith feels weird to have this much contact with the Sultan, but he would need to get used to it. They will have a lot more contact then just holding hands.  
Lance brings Keith's hand to his mouth and gives the hand a soft kiss.  
"You look beautiful Keith Shirogane."

Keith bows his head a little before answering. "Thank you my Sultan."

Shiro goes to the Sultan and whispers into his ear as a last word before he takes his child. "Be good for him Lance.. he deserves it."

"I will my friend."

"Good.. I trust you." Shiro gives Keith one last kiss on the cheek and then sits down next to his mate. 

Lance faces his soon to be mate and gives him a smile. Keith looks at Lance in the eyes just like the first time they met. Lance likes this.. he is very intrigued by this Omega. "Keith Shirogane." He suddenly speaks up. "Kneel down love."

Keith does as he has been told and kneels down in front of the Sultan. He feels the people stare at him.  
The Sultan walks towards a table that holds a crown matching the one he is already wearing. That crown on the table was once Sultana Nyma's crown and now it will be Keith's.  
Lance takes the crown towards the kneeling Omega. "This crown will show your status." He puts it on him after removing the temporary headband. "Stand up."

Keith does and immediately feels the weight of this crown. 

"Say your vows Keith Shirogane."

Keith takes a deep breath and turns towards the crowd. "I Keith Shirogane accept all the responsibilities of becoming Sultana of Jafana. I vow to be here for my country and hold on to the law and culture of my people. I vow to be loyal to my people and be there for them."  
Keith then turns to Lance to have the real mating ceremony now.  
"I vow to my Alpha Sultan Lance of Jafana to be his and his only. I vow to be with him till death do us part. I vow to be a good omega for him and care for him. I will become his mate with the bite he gives me."

Lance smiles at him. He really did it.. he has his Omega. Shiro, Adam and Hunk both cringe when hearing Keith's vow.. it's so much to say to someone you don't love.  
"I vow to my Omega Keith Shirogane to be his. I vow to protect and provide for him. I vow to be a good Alpha for him. I will become his mate with the bite I give him."

Lance slowly turns Keith's head so his neck is visible to Lance. Keith's heart and world stops. After this it will be done.. he wonders if it will hurt..  
Slowly Lance comes closer. His scent gland is at his mouth now. Slowly Lance kisses around the gland. Keith didn't expect Lance to do this.  
Slowly Lance bites down.

And yes it hurts.. a lot. Keith whimpers and whines. At that Lance holds him tighter. And weirdly it comforts him a lot, it's probably the mate thing already working.  
Soon it doesn't hurt anymore.. it actually feels good now. Like pleasure comes through his whole body.  
Some whines come out of him as he holds on to Lance. 

Shiro sighs and looks away.. Keith's forever really starts now. 

Lance lets go of his now mates neck. He slowly licks up some of the blood streaming down Keith's neck while holding his mate tightly. Keith makes some sounds that sound good in Lance's ears. "You're mine forever.. my mate... my Omega.. my love."  
Lance looks at his mate and softly presses his lips against the lips of the Omega like tradition.

He holds Keith by the hip as they kiss. It it's their first kiss together.

Keith lets it all happen. He feels worn out by the bite and the kiss feels good.  
Of course only because they are mated now. Everything feels weird right now but he lets it happen.  
Lance slowly lets his tongue into Keith's mouth. This is all new for Keith. He isn't experienced like his mate, so he lets Lance lead this. 

They part and the guests start clapping their hands. "Long live the Sultan and Sultana!" Someone shouts and people cheer after. 

Oh yeah.. he's Sultana now. To Keith that is a very weird thought. Lance holds his hand out and Keith takes it. They walk through the people towards the door. Lance seems very happy. The smile looks good on him. 

The doors open and the two newly mated walk through it.  
When they are out in the hallway the doors close again and gives them alone time. 

Keith looks at the floor.  
He doesn't want to look at his mate. But Lance isn't having it. He slowly puts his hand underneath Keith's chin to make him look up. "My Omega."

"Your Omega."  
Keith looks at him. This really feels weird. He wants Lance to kiss him and leave at the same time. 

Lance lets go of him. "You look beautiful."  
Keith blushes. why does a compliment from him feel good.. but so bad at the same time. He hates this already. He hates Lance, he forced him into this.  
"We will have the reception first. People will want to meet you and congratulate us."

"Okay.."

"Be nice to them."

"I will be.."

Lance looks at Keith. Something feels different.. it seems like today Keith has no fire in him. Maybe it was the bite. But Lance has other things he has to do. He walks towards the reception room and Keith follows him. 

When they walk in someone shouts. "The Sultan and Sultana of Jafana!" Cheers again go through the whole room. Lance and Keith are given expensive cups containing a drink. Everybody is in a party mood.. except for the bride. But Keith tries to not show it. 

Lance leads them to two beautiful chairs. He lets Keith sit in one and he himself stands to do a speech. "Dear guests! I want to thank you all for coming. And I want to raise our cups for my bride and mate Keith Sultana of Jafana."

"Long live the Sultana!" The guests cheer. 

Lance laughs and sits in the chair.  
"They love you."

Keith smiles. "I'm thankful for that."

The party goes on. People drink and drink and of course eat a lot. Music is going through the room and people dance. Of course the mated couple is gifted many gifts. Every gift more expensive than the last. Mostly they are for Keith, they give him jewelry, gold, diamonds and many more things. 

But then the moment Lance had told him happens. A man comes their way. People go out of his way. Lance stands up and walks towards him. The two shake each other's hand. "Congratulations my friend."

"Thank you.. I want you to meet my mate Keith my friend." Lance looks at Keith. "Keith this is the king of Ghanah."

The man people fear. The enemy of all countries except for Jafana. Keith stands up and walks towards him. "Pleasure to meet you your highness."  
He bows down a little in respect of the king.

"It's nice to meet you too your highness Sultana." He smiles at him.  
"It was time Lance got himself another Sultana.."

"Says the unmated Alpha." Lance laughs.

"I don't need a mate.. your different. Your people wanted a Sultana mine don't want a queen. Mine want vengeance." The king has some weird thing around him. Keith doesn't like it. 

"That's true." Lance walks back to his chair and sits in it. "I hope you will enjoy my party my friend."

"Of course I will. But first I have a gift for your beautiful mate." He walks towards Keith and gives him a crown. "This crown was once from a very important queen. Queen Krolia from Marmoria. We thought you should have it since they once killed the old Sultana.. so call it ironic."

Keith looks at it.. he recognizes it.. it always was in the castle. "It's beautiful."

"She has great taste. Take it your majesty." The king smirks. Keith does. He takes it from the king and thanks him. 

The king then turns towards the Sultan. "And I of course have something for you too my friend." The King draws a sword out of it's sheath he is wearing and shows it to Lance.

Lance immediately recognizes the sword. "The dwarf slayer.."

The king laughs. "Yes it is. And it is yours now."

Keith doesn't understand. The dwarf slayer? What is that. Isn't that just a sword? And dwarfs.. they live in mountara. They live underground and in the mountains in their kingdom.  
Keith also knows that when his people still lived in Old-Jafana they were fighting with the dwarfs a lot for more ground to live on.  
"What.. is that?" 

Lance looks at his mate. He is glad the fire has returned  
Normally he would be angry at the Omega for speaking out of turn. But now he will answer the question. "This sword has killed so many dwarfs that we have named it the dwarf slayer."

"Let me tell you the story." The king says. "Many years ago there was a warrior. He lived in the mountains of Mountara. He himself was a dwarf but he was different. He only had the blood of a dwarf and the looks.. he was just really ugly like those things that still live underground. But he was big and was stronger than a normal human being. He slayed everybody that stood in his way. I.. stood in his way. So he thought to kill me in my own home. This didn't work of course. I killed him."

Keith is weirded out by how funny this king thinks it is. "Then what about the sword?"

"It was his. His most important possession. I killed him with it. After this I held it in my castle for a while. But one day my friend Lance here had a dwarf problem. So I took the sword and helped him get rid of them. They were so shocked to see the sword of their killed hero. It was easy to get rid of them when they are in shock. After that we named it the dwarf killer.:

Keith smiles at him. "What a interesting story."

"It really is. Well.. Congratulations again you two. I hope you two have a great future together. And a fertile future of course." The king smiles and walks away. Fertile future.. that makes Keith uncomfortable. But maybe even after tonight.. nope not thinking about that right now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to face your people?" Lance asks. 

"Yes I am."

"Then lets go." He orders the servants to open the doors to the balcony. Keith hears the shouts and cheers already coming from outside. Lance holds his waist as they walk outside. The whole piazza that is in front of the palace stands full of people. Keith has never seen this many people together..

He sees Lance wave at them and Keith awkwardly does the same. 

"Come here.. they expect a kiss."

"Oh.. okay." Keith turns towards him and not soon later Lance's lips are on his. The people go crazy seeing the royal couple kiss each other. This is what they wanted. People love they royal house and this is amazing for them. Keith feels a rush.. a weird rush.

They part and wave at their people. Keith sees people he even recognizes down there. Like other Omegas he played with when he was younger.

"They absolutely adore you.. you're doing well. Keep this up and you will be loved more than my mother was."

"Is that good?" Keith asks.

"Yes.. that would be good. Lets go back inside." Lance leads him back inside now they did this for the normal people they can go back inside. "Next up is a feast I have prepared for our guests and us of course."

"Oh did you make it?" Keith chuckles. Yes his fire has returned.

"Of course not." Lance looks at him. "I have people for that."

They walk towards the dinner room and smile at the guests who were invited for dinner. Lance sits down on his chair and Keith sits next to him. Keith's father and mother sit close to him.. he really needed that now.  
He needs them close. 

They have dinner and the guests have a great time. Most of them get really drunk, laugh and joke around. Lance also has some cups of wine but not too much.. he doesn't want to ruin something coming.

"Sultan! You have a good Omega.." A drunk general says to his Sultan.

"Thank you." Lance says proudly. 

"Maybe you should have him get ready." The general raises his cup. "Get him out of that dress and have him put on something nice for you."

Lance looks at Keith with a smirk. "Yes I think you should get ready.. Shay! Take him away and doll him up"  
Shay rushes towards Keith. Keith is sweating right now. He is scared for what will happen right now. It will really really happen. 

Shay takes him out of the room of drunk people and his parents leave now too.. they don't want to be in the same building their child is literally being taken.

As they walk towards Keith's room to get him ready for tonight Keith is panicking. "Shay what do I do! I'm losing my virginity in a hour or something! I don't want to do this.. not with him please not with him."

"I know Keith.. but this will happen.. I'm sorry to say this but there is nothing we can do. I think we'll just need to get you ready for him."

"I don't want this.."

"I know you don't."

They walk into his room and Shay gets him the lingerie Keith will have to wear for his mate. Keith looks at it and whines. Shay tries to keep him calm and it does work.. just not perfectly. The nerves are making him crazy. 

Shay dresses him up. And yes he looks beautiful and sexy at the same time. Any Alpha would love to see their mate like this. 

Keith looks in the mirror again. This definitely looks different than the big wedding dress that made his mother cry.. this would make him cry in other ways. But he doesn't look like a slut.. he looks like a Sultana about to lose their virginity to their Sultan. And well he is so..  
"I guess I'm ready now.."

"You are. You can do this Keith."  
Shay puts her hand on Keith's shoulders. "Just.. think of someone else. That person doesn't even need to exist."

Keith chuckles. "The Sultan is a bit.. too hard to not notice."

"Oh yes he'll be hard."

"No.. don't even." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks through the hallways. Of course covered up so others won't see his state.. that's only for the Sultan. 

He is getting close now to the room of the Sultan. He looks around. He sees some of the plants that are in the palace. Most of the flowers and plants in the palace wouldn't be able to survive outside. But some are from this country. 

The Calochortus kennedyi is the most beautiful to him. It grows in Jafana so he sees it a lot.  
It's a simple red flower but Keith loves it. And it is also in the hallways as decoration here. Keith walks towards the plant and takes a flower. 

Maybe this could be a lucky charm for him. 

Keith puts the flower away in the coat he is wearing that is covering him. Hoping it will be save there.

Keith feels a bit more encouraged right now. He walks over to the big doors that lead to the Sultan's bedroom. He remembers what Hunk told him.  
One Respect the Sultan's wishes.  
Two leave after it's done since the Sultan likes to have the room for himself.  
And three don't touch anything in his room you're not supposed to touch. There is a lot of expensive stuff there and you don't want to break it. 

And of course if possible get pregnant.. but that is something you can't control so that isn't really a rule.  
It's for most even the opposite and the Sultan is good in following the don't get pregnant rule.. non of his Omegas have given him a bastard. Keith wonders how he does it.. maybe he's really good at pulling out.. or just bad at aiming.. that thought made Keith laugh.

Well or something more horrible.  
Like punching the Omegas when they get pregnant hard in the stomach.  
Throwing then off stairs.  
Or removal with a hook. 

Keith doesn't hope this for them. He may hate them.. but he wouldn't wish that on any Omega or beta female. 

He knocks on the door softly.  
And the door opens soon after. The Sultan had been waiting for him. "Keith.. come in."  
He looks at his mate.. he definitely feels the bond between them. He feels like this Omega is his and his only. He lets his harem have sex with other high class people as well. But his Sultana is his and his only. If someone touches his Omega he doesn't care if he lets their limbs get ripp...  
He stops thinking when he sees his Omega shiver.  
"Are you nervous?"

Keith nods not looking at him.  
He also doesn't speak. He doesn't want to have problems.

"Keith.. you should be. Everyone is nervous for their first time." Lance walks towards him and touches his cheeks. Keith is confused by the kindness of the Sultan right now. One moment his mate is some rude sick asshole and another moment he is kind and good for others. 

It's weird to him. He has been seeing this for all the time of being here. 

"Do you think I will hurt you?" Lance asks his mate.

And Keith decides to be honest with him. "Yes.. yes I do.. kind of.. a little."

Lance smiles and leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Omega.. Keith.. I wont hurt you I promise. I'll make it enjoyable for you."

"I don't know what to do.." Keith says awkwardly and quiet. He looks away again but the Sultan won't let him. He turns his head towards him again. 

"Keith.. I'll show you. Don't worry about it. I can't promise it won't hurt at first, but that's normal. I'll be careful with you and make it feel good."

Keith takes in a deep breath. Damn mate stuff.. why does he feel comfortable with a guy like this. He hates it. The comfort feels so forced.. but the words he says feel so honest.  
"Okay.." 

Lance smiles and drops the coat that covers Keith up. Lance's eyes go over Keith's body. This is the first time he sees his whole body.. well not yet since the lingerie is still in the way, but Lance isn't complaining. The lingerie looks amazing on his mate. 

Then he notices something else. The flower Keith had brought with him has fallen out of the coat when he took it off. He kneels down and takes it. "A gift for me?"

Keith blushes. "To be honest.. I picked it for myself your highness."  
Keith regrets it badly because what if the Sultan will become angry about this. "I'm sorry my Sultan.. I won't do it again."

Lance chuckles and places the flower in Keith's hair. "Beautiful.. don't worry.. you're gifting me enough today already."  
Lance looks at the blushing Keith. He scans his body and face taking everything in. "Well.. welcome to my room my love."

Keith looks through the room. And he is just amazed by the bed. Like how big is that thing. More than a couple people could easily sleep in that thing.  
"Eh.. nice bed."

Lance chuckles. "I like my space.."

"Yeah.."

Lance comes up behind him and kisses his neck where he put the bite. It looks amazing to him. It will scar nicely staying on his skin forever.  
"Lay on the bed Omega."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------  
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--  
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith feels the nerves getting back.  
"H.. how do yo.. ou want me.. Sultan.."

"On your back."

Keith does as the Sultan wants and lays down on the bed. Lance joins him on the bed, they have enough space to do whatever they want right now,  
Well more whatever the Sultan wants.  
Lance strokes his cheek and goes lower. He touches his neck and goes to his chest. There he holds it for a moment. "Is it okay if I remove your top."

This all feels weirdly consensual to Keith.. his body needs this person right now. He wants Lance.. he doesn't want anybody else.

But his head says run..

It's really confusing..  
"Yes you can your highness."

Lance takes off his top and touches him carefully. He places his crown on a nightstand next to the bed and goes more unto to bed. "Come here.. it's come comfortable here than the corner of a bed."

Keith goes towards him to the center of the bed. Lance holds his arms out towards him and Keith gives in. He feels Lance's lips go all over him. His lips his cheek, jawline, neck and chest.  
He can't help the moans coming out of him fueling the pride of the Sultan. "Do you like this mate?"  
Keith can't help but nod.  
"Good.."

Keith wants to be touched more. And he hates that he does. But he literally can't help feeling this way. He touches the Sultan's clothes, but not too tightly so he doesn't seem desperate.  
But the Sultan does notice. Lance smirks and takes his top half of his clothes off. They weren't that comfortable for him because wedding clothes are not that comfortable, so this is a relief for him. 

Keith sees Lance's body now so much clearer. It was always covered with lose clothes people wear here.. but now he sees him. He's beautiful.. why does he only see this now?  
Not just because he can really see his body now. No just everything is perfect about this man.

This bite making him think things. 

And the same things are happening to Lance. He thinks his mate is absolutely beautiful. He wants to take this Omega even more. Make them one completely.  
He takes off the other clothes that are left on Keith's body. Keith is totally naked right now.. only for Lance to seem

Keith will never be seen like this by someone else than him. That gives Lance a good feeling. Lance starts to kiss all over Keith's body. He wants this body badly and forever.  
"Spread your legs for me love."

Keith does this showing Lance absolutely everything. Lance's breathing becomes more rapidly seeing this in front of him.  
"Perfect.." Lance goes in again. He kisses all over Keith's body still breathing loudly. 

Keith notices.. and it makes him feel wanted. He never felt like this.  
He feels so wanted by Lance. He likes this. He starts to moan softly.

"Yes.. moan for me." Lance says as he goes more down. It's really going to happen right now.  
Slowly he raises Keith's hips and starts licking Keith's entrance.

Keith has never felt this ever and lets out some desperate sounds.  
"My Sultan.. please."  
Lance smirks and lets his tongue swirl at the entrance dipping it in slowly. 

He continues this for some time but then he puts his first finger in slowly.  
"Is this feeling good?"

"Yes.." the slick makes it comfortable for Keith as Lance puts his finger in and out. Slowly he curls his finger and searches for Keith's good spot.  
When he finds it the Omega squirms and moans. This makes Lance put two finger in.

Keith is in heaven because his mate is touching him. It feels right. He has shut down his thoughts for a moment. He doesn't want to hate his mate as he does this with him. And his brain makes him hate the Sultan.. so shutting logic off seemed like the right choice.

Lance continues till he's four fingers in. This makes Keith worried about how big his mate actually is. He doesn't know if he could handle something big his first time.. but all Alpha's are pretty big..

Keith feels the fingers retreat and lips go to his skin again. Lance kisses him everywhere.. some spots feel better than the others..  
But Keith loves every kiss Lance gives him. "Alpha.."

"Omega.." Lance moans.  
Lance takes off his lower placed clothes now and Keith can see everything.  
He's big.. very big.  
Keith starts to panic again knowing he won't be able to fit that in ever. Lance sees this panic in Keith's eyes and immediately tries to comfort him.  
"Hey hey.. I already promised you I won't hurt you. I got you nice and wet my love, please don't worry to much." Lance gives a kiss on his. 

Keith's legs fall more open for him by instinct. His body says that he wants that big thing inside of him..  
He wants him locked up inside.  
"Please Alpha.."

Lance feels his mate up and leads his length towards his mates entrance. "Here I go love. Hold on to me and breath in and out."

Lance puts the tip at the entrance and Keith starts breathing. Slowly Lance pushes in. Keith's body reacts to this by shaking and whimpering. It hurts.. not as bad as he thought it would but it does hurt him.  
The Sultan suddenly goes faster into his mate and that makes him cry it out. "Hurts!"

Lance realizes that Keith isn't like the virgins in his harem who are trained for this day. He slows down. "Sorry my love." He goes into him slow this time till he bottoms out. 

"So full.."  
Keith whines.

"I know love.. I'll give you a moment to get used to it.. calm down, breath.."  
They wait a moment. Keith feels Lance inside of him.. they are really having sex right now. 

Slowly Lance starts to move and that makes Keith moan. It's a weird feeling to him but he likes it.  
"Sultan please! Please!"  
And here he is... moaning for more. He didn't want this.. but here he is moaning for more like some of those slutty Omegas of the harem.

"I'll give you more." Lance smirks and raises Keith's legs over his shoulders.  
Then he starts trusting into his mate.  
"Does it feel good?"

Keith covers his face but nods. He needs something to bite on to distract him a bit, so he bites his hand. Lance sees this and makes him stop. "Don't hurt yourself love." They put their hands together and Lance pins Keith down. Lance continues trusting into Keith with sharp thrusts. He tries to find his mate's good spot.

And of course Lance finds it quick.  
"Your majesty please!"

Lance feels the pride. He feels amazing. He does this to his mate.. only him nobody else. Lance turns Keith around and starts fucking into him roughly. Keith likes both the sweet side of the sex and the rough part. He wants to release soon.. he has to release soon.

He feels Lance's hand on his hips as he bends his body so the penis goes further into him. He has to have it as deep as possible..  
"Yes.. Sultan yes."

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes! Yes I'm cumming my Sultan!"

"Good little Omega. Only on my cock! Cum so hard." This only feeds more into his pride. His Omega thinks his cock is enough for him to cum, like it's supposed to be. 

Keith cums.. and he cums hard into the sheets. Lance kisses his shoulders softly as Keith cums. Rocking him through it softly. "Good Omega."

"Mmm good Omega for you.." Keith smiles as he cums. He cums so much.. so good. 

Lance starts moving quicker chasing his own release. Keith whines but doesn't mind it. He likes it even. Maybe he could cum another time.  
Lance keeps kissing his shoulder and mating mark. "I'm going to fill you. I hope you get nice and pregnant for me." Keith whines at that. "Take it in." Lance trusts roughly. He cared for Keith first but now he wants to cum himself. 

He snaps his hips and later fills Keith with his seed. Keith moans it out and his instincts love this feeling. His body wants to get pregnant for his Alpha. His body loves it so much he cums again. 

Lance's knot gets stuck into the Omega to make sure the Omega gets pregnant. Of course it doesn't mean that he will but it does give them more chance.  
"Yes.. fuck yes. Best fuck ever.. gods yes.."

Keith feels pride at that.. he's the best he has had.. he is the best for his Alpha.. only him.  
Lance falls into the bed leaving them in spooning position. They try to catch their breath since this has tired them out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------All clear!!----------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

They lay in spooning position still stuck together after what they have done. They breath loudly.

Lance feels good about himself. He showed his mate what he is able of. He likes how great he was for his mate. He knows Keith must have liked it as well. 

Well he thought he knew this..  
Till he hears soft sniffs coming from the Omega laying next to him. Lance sits up as far as he can looking at the Omega. The sounds get louder. 

Cries and whines fill the room. 

"Keith..? Are you crying."  
No answer just a crying Omega.  
"Keith.. Keith hey.. what's wrong?"

"How long?" Keith suddenly asks. 

"What?" Lance asks. 

Keith turns his head towards his mate. "How long till you're in this bed with another Omega? How long till you replace me? How long till you say to somebody else they were the best fuck you have had.." Keith cries it out. "Why am I not enough for you!"

Lance listens to him. He's quite shocked by having his mate cry right here. Keith feels that the knot in him is inflated enough and pulls the length out of him. He whines at the feeling but he has to get out of here. He crawls towards the edge of the bed quickly.

But Lance stops him. "Where are you going?' 

"To my room.. Hunk told me you wanted me gone after.. this.."

Lance pulls him back into his arms. "No.. stay here.."

"What?"

"Stay here.. Stay here.. Sleep here."  
Lance kisses Keith everywhere. "Sleep here forever.."  
Keith doesn't understand what the Sultan means by this.  
"I'll let your stuff be brought to this room tomorrow. You will stay with me.. this will be your room."

Keith doesn't know what he's hearing. "But.."

"Silence.. no buts. I want my mate here in my room every day."  
Keith thinks about why he would want this. Maybe more chances to make a heir? Maybe he feels lonely at night. 

But one thing will happen because of this. The Sultan won't bring any sluts into his bed.. maybe he would do it somewhere else but, but his bed is a save space now. Keith likes that.  
But he doesn't like that he and the Sultan will spend this much time together. "Hunk told me you liked your time alone.."

"I like having my mate close even better."

"Why?"

"No questions. Now sleep."  
Keith has many questions.. but it seems like he will not get a answer today or ever.

Keith doesn't know how to handle the Sultan. One moment he is kind and does stuff like this.. wanting to cuddle..

And the other moment he's killing someone or shouting at his own mate..

It's just so confusing..  
But Keith decides that not questioning his Sultan would be a better idea. And maybe tomorrow the Sultan will regret his choice or completely forget about it. 

Keith will let it all happen to him.. for now he's just exhausted and wants to have some sleep. So he closes his eyes and lets him fall asleep in his mates arms and bed. 

End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---instagram---  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau  
> hanne_buit
> 
> They are mated now :))  
> And Lance is having some mixed feelings about everything. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! If you did please leave a comment for me:)  
> Till next chapter!


	8. Dagger

Lance opens his eyes slowly because of the sunlight shining through the windows into his eyes.   
He feels.. great. He slept amazing.

He feels the warm body in his arms. They have been cuddled up all night.   
He looks down and sees his Omega in his arms. He remembers the day before now clearly now he's more awake. He's mated to this Omega right now.

Slowly Keith started to wake up.. It was adorable Lance has to admit that.  
He has caught a cute one.   
Keith looks up towards Lance and he now realizes where he is.

"Good morning.." Lance says.

"Good morning my Sultan.." Keith says respectful.

Lance feels Keith up a little and realizes he's still naked. Of course he is.. they had coupled last night and fell asleep immediately after. "Oh.. Look at this. What a great way to wake up."

Keith blushes and feels very vulnerable. "Oh.."

Lance could go for another round.. but maybe tonight not now.   
The Sultan isn't used to waking up with someone next to him, and he always hated the thought of it.. Well except for when Nyma was still here. He loved sleeping in the same bed as her.

Now he has it again with Keith. That is why he ordered him to stay here every night, it feels good to have your mate in your bed. 

Keith on the other hand wouldn't like another round. Even though his body loved it yesterday, he will admit the Sultan knows what he is doing.. He didn't really like it. He doesn't love Lance and he hates to have sex with someone he doesn't love. 

And he is hurting badly down there...  
Lance has been rough on him. 

"I'm getting your belongings here today. Of course you have enough room here to store all your stuff."

"My Sultan? If you don't mind me asking.. Why do you want me to live here? I thought you loved your privacy."

Lance looks at his mate. But he doesn't say the truth. "You're warm.. I like sleeping next to you and I know you feel saver next to me as well. And of course I can make sure you're the safest when sleeping next to me and not three floors above me." 

Keith nods. "I understand.. thank you for answering."

Lance leans in and gives his mate a kiss before getting out of bed.. Keith can see everything now it isn't under the blanket. How did he get that thing inside? Lance sees him stare and smirks. "I know right.. you're such a lucky Omega."

Keith looks away.. this is too embarrassing. He has to get out too but he doesn't want to since then the Sultan will see him naked again, and that is even more irritating.

The Sultan grabs a robe and puts it around him to cover up. He stretches a little before going back to Keith with another robe. "Here.. for you." 

Keith doesn't want him to look so he's hesitant in getting out. The Sultan sighs and pulls him out of bed. He doesn't get why Keith is being so hesitant. They had sex already so why be shy.   
He puts the robe on his mate and tightens it so it won't fall off. "I'll show you the room where you will live in from now on. After that I'll let breakfast come here and then we can get prepared for the day."

Keith hopes that doesn't mean bathing together, they would have to be naked together again. He really doesn't want that. He knows he'll be naked with him again soon but he wants to be as less as possible.

Keith does feels better now he has the robe keeping him covered.

"Well here is our bed like you know. It's big so if you get sick of me just lay like 5 people away from me."  
Wait does he mean actually people.. he doesn't want that.   
"You know.. because the bed can fit that many."  
Probably just a measurement then..  
"But I don't think you would get sick of me... I mean how could you."

"Yeah.. I could never my Sultan."  
Keith says bowing his head a little.

Well that sounded honest.. not really.. But Lance doesn't say anything about it. "We have a couple extra rooms to relax in and the balcony is beautiful to walk on."  
Keith looks outside. It indeed looks beautiful. It looks like this room is on the side where the sun comes up, that will be absolutely beautiful to look at..  
"And wait till you see the dressing room. It only contains my clothes now of course but you will have the most space in the closet."  
They walk towards the dressing room and Lance opens the closet doors.  
And... those are a lot of clothes.

"Woah.."

"I know right... All handmade with the best fabrics in the world.. Well just like yours actually. Now lets go and see the bathing place."

Lance and Keith walk towards a room with a big pool in the middle. It looks amazing Keith has to say. He can't wait to bathe in it, but without Lance..  
"It looks amazing."

"All for you."

"What?"

"Nothing.. Just that everything is for you to use. But you still can't come in my study."

"Why not?" 

"DON'T.. come.. in.. my.. study.. room. Am I clear Omega?"

"You are." Keith says. 

"Good.. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith is lucky. He doesn't need to bathe with his mate.   
Lance wanted to first do some work in his study before getting ready.   
That means Keith has the bath for his own. He swims around a bit in the warm water. 

He still feels dirty from what happened yesterday. He feels the pain in.. everywhere down there actually. If this always happens when he and the Sultan do it he'll be in pain most of his future days. 

Shay comes towards him. "Keith the Sultan is almost done with his work."

"Then I'm getting out." Keith steps out of the water and Shay puts the robe on him. She slowly dries his hear off in a way it doesn't damage his hair and puts lot of balms and cremes on him to make sure the Sultana is beautiful and his skin is flawless. 

"I brought a dress from your.. well old room for you to wear on your first day being the Sultana."

"Which colour is it?"

"Red of course.. Your favourite."

Keith smiles at her, she really knows what he likes. He gets dressed and walks out of the dressing room. That exact moment the Sultan returns to the room as well. "Oh.. You look good." Lance inspects Keith from top to bottom and deems him worthy to go out of the room. 

"Thank you my Sultan."  
Keith says out of respect for his mate.. but he hates he has never called his mate by his name. 

"If you wait here I'll be ready soon. I want to give you a gift."  
A gift? Keith looks at him questioning.  
"A wedding gift.. sharing a bed with me isn't the only gift for my mate I'll give."  
Keith blushes making the Sultan laugh and come closer. He goes with his finger over his mates cheek. "So wait here okay?"

"Yes Sultan."

"Or if you want to join me?" He leans closer with a smirk. 

"He already bathed my Sultan.." Shay comes to the rescue.

Lance didn't like that answer. "I see.. well wait here for me then." Lance goes into the bathing room and does his thing while Keith goes to the couch in the room and sits down.   
He has to take this moment of just.. relaxing.. Shay leaves him for this.

Being with the Sultan is exhausting since you can always do something wrong, you never know. And you also don't know what kind of punishment you get. Even some dukes weren't save from the Sultan and their punishment was being hung.   
That makes Keith wonder what Lance would do to him.. Keith doesn't think Lance would kill him but he is allowed to do it and that scares Keith a little. 

Stupid to think that if a commoner kills another person he or she would be in grave trouble.  
But the Sultan always walks free. 

Keith has to admit.. In the past he always thought that Jafana was some tyranny where everybody was afraid. He was thought that they were pure evil and the enemy. Everybody told him stories about the evil Jafana who murders their own Omegas and children in cold blood, about the tyrant Sultan who looks at executions every day for breakfast, slaves being killed, people being raped and never a smile as you rot away from hunger because the upper class took everything. 

This isn't true. He looks over the city and sees a good place to live. The Sultan has some anger issues yes.. but he's actually a good leader. He made the justice system good and rightful. Criminals are being punished and innocent go free.

Yes if you do get punished here... it could get a bit.. painful.

But well.. innocent people have a great life here. 

Keith sits on the couch waiting for his mate.. still weird to say. Luckily.. or not luckily the Sultan is way quicker in getting ready. The Alpha isn't expected to look as perfect as the Omega.

Lance walks out of the dressing room freshly bathed and dressed. He like always looks amazing. The Sultan doesn't need any extra effort to be perfect. He is wearing white robes and his crown making him look like true royalty.   
Lance looks at Keith and shakes his head. "I'm wearing my crown and you should too."

"I'm sorry.. I'm not used to wearing it."

"Here.." Lance takes Keith's crown from the nightstand they left it on last night. He places it on Keith's head making sure it doesn't ruin his hair. "Now you look like a true Sultana."  
Keith really doesn't understand this man.. Right now he's gentle, but for how long? Any moment he could go back to screaming at him.   
"But for my mating gift to you." 

Keith sees him open a tiny box that is beautiful decorated. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace." Lance chuckles. "Duh.. are you blind?"

"I meant.. it's glowing." Keith looks at the pendant that is on the necklace. It has a soft orange glow with flowy movements. The orange goes in circles in the pendant, it's beautiful.

"Oh.. you mean that you could've told me that." Lance goes behind Keith and puts it around his neck. "This is a part of my magic. If you throw the pendant on the ground it will explode like I can do with my magic." Lance leans in and kisses Keith's neck as the necklace is on his neck. "It could save your life."

"What if I drop it?"

"It doesn't break easily. Falling down won't do enough damage for it to explode. But throwing it on hard floor does the trick." Lance explains.   
"It also looks good on you. Use this if you are in danger okay. This is powerful.. I don't know if you have ever seen me use it? But it is very powerful. I trapped it inside of the pendant for you with the help of the king of Ghanah. One of his houses blew up because it didn't go in at once."

"Is he okay?"

Lance didn't expect that. Somebody asking if the king of Ghanah is okay. "Yes of course.. he's fine. I gave him some gold for the restoration of his home and it was fine."

Keith also doesn't know why he was worried about a man like that.. That man is worse than his mate..  
"Thank you for the necklace Sultan." Keith realizes something. "Mm.. I don't have anything for you.."

Lance steps back. "I already have everything any man can desire. Except one thing.. but that will come with time. We'll share the bed long enough for it to happen."

Keith blushes realizing that Lance means he wants a baby from him.  
"I'm sure you will receive what you want someday yes."

"Good Omega. I'm going now.. I'll see you at dinner." And Lance leaves his mate alone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The day was absolutely boring for Keith. He doesn't anything but just sit around, read a little and look around the new room.

He's so bored.

Servants have brought his stuff towards the room throughout the day.   
All his clothes are now in the closet with the Sultan's clothes. He thought it was funny to see how many more clothes he has than the Sultan, and the Sultan already has a lot.   
But well.. Omega's are supposed to dress better and be perfect so it's logical that the Sultan bought all these clothes for him. 

His personal items are stored in good place for that. He hid it away.. so that the Sultan won't look through them. He really doesn't want him to look through it. 

Except for the board games.   
He has placed them on a table. Maybe he can get someone to play one with him? He would love to play Barjees or maybe Tawlah.   
Keith smiles thinking about it.. but pouts when he realizes that everybody but him is always busy. The servants and Shay have to do their duties and if they don't they could be fired, so asking Shay or Pidge to not do their jobs just for him would be selfish. His father is of course busy with training his soldiers. 

And he isn't going to ask the Sultan.. not that he has the time..

Maybe he'll get a chance to play it someday. 

Keith hasn't been out of the room today. He decides it is better to get some fresh air than stay inside the whole day. He can't really get out right now out of the palace since guards are all over him keeping watch, but he does remember that place showed to him a couple weeks earlier. Maybe he'll look if he can get out of the palace from there some day soon. 

For now he'll go to the little garden inside of the walls of the palace.

Keith opens the door and he sees the guards outside of the door bowing for him. Weirdly.. they are the same guards he had before. Why is this weird you ask? Because they aren't part of the royal guard. Why would the Sultan be guarded by not the royal guards. They are literally meant for this purpose, it is like in the name Royal guard. Keith decides to not make such a big deal out if it right now. He'll maybe ask somebody later. 

Keith walks through the halls of the palace. He walks past the study room of the Sultan. He really wonders what he does in there.. He'll never find out because he isn't really allowed in the room. He walks past a lot of people, high status and lower status. They all bow for him.. Since he is suddenly a higher status than them. 

Keith reaches the little garden and sits on the one bench they have there. He likes it here. Keith breaths in and out getting some fresh air.   
He really did need that. 

He stays there for some time till he gets bored again. He stands up and goes to the fountain. He puts his hand in the water. It's cold but he likes it. Refreshing. 

His hand goes to the bite on his neck. It still hurts to touch.. but it did heal a bit already. His mating bite will soon be a scar forever on his neck. 

The door opens and that spooked Keith a bit. Luckily he doesn't react badly to being scared.   
It is the Sultan. 

"Oh.. mate. I didn't know you would be in here.. well out here."

"Hello my Sultan."

"Mm call me Alpha."

"Hello Alpha.." Keith doesn't look at him. 

The Sultan goes towards him and sits next to him on the fountain edge. "Mate?"  
Keith looks at him.   
"I want you to dress pretty for me tonight. I worked hard today so I earned a bit of fun."

"Yes my Alpha.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lance Wakes up next to his mate all naked again. He looked very pleasing last night. He liked it..

Sex with a mate is indeed very good. 

Lance yawns and steps out of bed. He won't wake his mate today, he did well last night.. he needs rest. They went on like the whole night, thanks to his incredible stamina. 

Lance puts on some clothes and goes to his study for more work. His job is always being busy and really hard. So is here a lot. Here he mostly eats his breakfast and spends his time here till like dinner. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom Keith wakes up too. He is incredibly sore right now and immediately groans.. stupid stamina of him.. Keith sits up and looks through the room. Looks like the Sultan is already gone. 

So that means.. he can do his plan. He already told Shay about it and she would cover for him if needed. Keith jumps out of bed and puts on something simple. He wants to look like a nornal commoner, no rich Sultana for him today.   
He looks in the mirror and sees a normal person for once, he likes it. It suits him.

He sneaks towards his old room and finds the spot that was told to him. He sets a foot behind the railing.. it's scary. He doesn't want to slip..  
Keith jumps to another railing and then he stands on another roof. He slowly climbs lower and lower indeed pretty easily.. this route is indeed a great way to get away.   
He in no way wants to escape escape..

He just misses walking around the streets and markets. 

When he feels the ground underneath his feet he is relieved though.. falling to his death wouldn't be so good..

The country just has a new Sultana... Taking that away again is so sad.  
And well he also just didn't want to die. 

He looks around. He really is outside of the palace walls right now. It has been a while since he was outside of these walls.  
A smile appears on his face and he disappears into the city.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance stretches and puts some paperwork away. It must be around the afternoon by now.   
He has worked the whole morning already. He's in the need of a break. He does some stretches and his knuckles pop when he moves them. 

Sultan's need breaks too. He stands up from his chair and walks out of his study. He knows exactly what he needs right now.

He could ask for his mate.. he kind of wants to.

But he has had his mate for the past two days already. Some.. change can't hurt anyone right. He's getting excited already so he walks towards his harem room. The Omegas are very excited to see him. They don't give one fuck that this Alpha is mated. They want him. So they come towards him. "Sultan! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello loves. Sorry I've been busy for the last few days."

Someone embraces him from behind and says. "How is mated life Alpha?"

"It's fun.. but I really missed you especially." Not that he remembers their name.. but who cares about their name. "Want to be mine for a moment?"

"Yes!" They are excited.

"Aww but Sultan.. Please also play with us." One other Omega says.. he also doesn't remember their name either. 

"Not today."

"But Sultan!" They say.

"I SAID NOT TODAY." Lance snaps. He growls a little and takes the Omega he wanted to his study upstairs.   
He saw the Omega who he wanted get scared too when he raised his voice. But he doesn't care.. he just wants a break. He totally doesn't care if his Omega's are scared or satisfied with sex. 

He slams the door of his study room. "We'll have to do it here.. My mate is probably in the bedroom. Would be a bit awkward right to do it right next to him."

The Omega tries to be really sexy for his Alpha. "It really would be.."  
So the Omega dances a little towards him trying to be sexy.

"Strip for me pretty Omega."

The Omega does as he has been told and lets all his clothes.. what wasn't much to begin with fall to the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith roams the busy streets of the city. He loves it. He just totally loves being here. He loves the people, he loves the smell and he loves the mood that hangs around these streets. He really did miss this..  
Last time he was here was from before his mates birthday party..

You know the party he shouldn't have gone to because that party has ruined his life. If he hadn't go for sure the Sultan would've chosen some other victim to torture for their whole lives. 

Keith sighs.. this afternoon he doesn't want to think about that..  
He puts the scarf he's wearing to hide his face away from the people a bit more up. If somebody recognizes him it is mission failed.. and not get them next time since he'll be locked up in the palace. Guards would looks over him even more strictly than they already are and he doesn't want that. 

The market Keith is walking on is loud. People yell at others so their stall and their prices will get the attention from buyers. He hears someone shout fresh fish and another person shouts how he has the best prices in the whole kingdom. 

Keith looks over the stuff they sell. He did bring a bit of gold with him for if he really sees something nice. He isn't stupid okay. He has read some stories that go a bit like this. Royalty trapped in the palace hides under a cloak to look how the commoners live. They forget money and get in trouble because of that. This is most of the time the moment their love interest shows up and saves them and their story begins.

But Keith can't ever have a love interest.. He doesn't really want to either. He already has a mate at home.

Keith stop.. don't think about him. And the palace is in no way your home. 

Keith sees a stall that catches his eyes. It is a blacksmith's stall. Of course it catches his eyes. It has beautiful daggers and other weapons on it. Keith can appreciate a good small blade. It's easy to hide and it is a nice weapon to kill someone with when they least expect it. Totally from someone like him.

Not that he wants to kill someone. It's more the opposite. He hates killing really..  
But if it is necessary he would. 

He does like a nice fight. A duel with rules and nobody dies. 

"Did some of my goodies catch your eyes young man?" A voice comes from behind him. Keith turns around and sees a man with a mustache and red hair looking at him. It definitely doesn't look like he's from here originally. People here don't have red hair. "My name is Coran. I'm a merchant as you can see. I sell only the best weapons! My daughter makes them and I sell them. It's a nice family thing.. I'm happy she's happy you know."

"Hello Mr Coran.. I'm Keith." Keith has to say.. this is one weird man. 

"Nice to meet you Keith. Want me to show you some of the weapons?"   
He says with a smile.  
Keith nods his head.  
"Good choice!"

Coran goes from one weapon to the next explaining quickly and.. actually a bit too quickly for Keith to even understand everything about the weapons he sells. "This is a revolver from real Ghanah steel! And this sword can cut through a melon without much pressure!" He holds up a knife. "And this knife is created from Marmoria gold and steel from our own mines.. Mm I think people from Marmoria then got the steel as well. Since well they work in the mines."

Keith's eyes shine when he sees the knife. "How much is it?" He likes it.. he really does. 

"Interested I see? Well.. You know what Keith. I like you. The price will be 7 gold for you instead of 10."

"Make it 4" Keith says. You always haggle.. you can't just not haggle. 

"6"

"5?" Keith asks. 

"5" Coran is okay with a price like that. Keith hands him the money and Coran hands him the knife. Keith is happy with it. It looks absolutely stunning. This guys daughter is a amazing steel worker. The details on the knife are amazing.. flowers..   
In Marmoria they always loved flowers. 

"Thank you Coran.. I love it."

"Dad? You there? I made a new dagger I want you to see." It is his daughter.

"Romelle! Good to see you child. Look here this is Keith, he just bought one of your knifes. He absolutely loved it honey. I like him. We are good friends now, right Keith?"

"Yeah sure.." But Keith looks a bit unsure when he says this.

Romelle has to laugh. "Don't mind my father Keith.. I'm Romelle nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Keith says to her. He immediately smells that she is a Omega too, probably around his age.. but unmated, lucky girl. 

"I just came here to give my father a new dagger to sell. So I'm leaving soon. It was really nice meeting you Keith."

"Could I maybe see that dagger?" Keith asks her. She nods and gives it to the man she just met. The dagger looks absolutely beautiful.. and it looks very sharp. No bluntness to this weapon at all. Keith definitely admires her work. He is already fan of her. 

"This blade is completely made from material I found in this city.. Everything is completely from Jafana. And of course it has the symbol of our Sultan on it. The blade cuts on both sides so watch out." Romelle explains the different parts of the blade. And Keith is admiring it.  
"It's pricey though.. I put a lot of effort in it and the materials were a bit expensive. Dad told me to not make it.. because we'll probably won't sell it."

"I'll take it.. how much is it?"   
Keith says.

Romelle looks at him confused. "But you already bought something already."

"And I also want this dagger.. I think somebody I know will like it." Keith grabs his money bag. One good thing about being royalty is that he has enough money.   
Romelle sees the big bag of gold in Keith's hands. Who is this man? Dressed in cloth and brown ripped fabrics. But he has a whole bag of gold ready to spend on whatever he likes. She looks at the man.. She already smelled that he was a Omega.   
And somehow he also looks familiar.   
"How much do you want for?"

"40 gold." She says. 

"17." Keith says with a smile. The haggling starts again. 

"35" Romelle says.

"23 seems like a good price for me."

"32 I won't go less."

"Deal." Keith says and he hands her the gold. He would've paid full price if she didn't go any lower.. but haggling is fun so why not. And now he has a great deal on it too.   
Romelle gives him the dagger with a smile. 

"Good to do business with you Keith."  
Keith smiles back at her and looks at the daggar and knife. The knife he will have to hide away so it won't be taken from him, but the daggar is a gift for someone who will hopefully love it..

"I'll come back for sure." Keith says to the father and his daughter. 

"You can also come back for just a nice cup of coffee kid." Coran says. Then he points to the house behind them. "Our house is that house here. You're always welcome." Jafana people are always ready for guests. It's in the culture here. They love visitors and always make some more food for if a sudden guest comes around. Keith loves this about his country. 

The people love each other. Everybody will help you if you need something. Did you reach the bottom of your flour jar and you just wanted to bake a bread? Just ask the neighbors. 

He knows that in Marmoria people were more focused on themselves. People had their businesses and wanted to make money.   
Also great.. because yes the country had lots of money. 

But he likes this more. It's a bit of a mix. People are loving and they have big businesses. 

But yes it is also a bit more ruthless here. People would faster execute people. Slaves are common here. Omegas are seen as breeding machines by a lot of Alpha people..  
But if you just don't go to the dungeons here and if you are a Jafana person you're safe. 

"I will take up on your offer someday." Keith says respectfully.   
He says goodbye to them and he makes his way to his next destination. He wants to see his mother.. he misses her. He did see her at the ceremony, but it has been hard now he is mated.

He will probably be shocked to see him. But well he's here now and why not go to his old house. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk hears a knock on his bedroom door and opens it. He wonders who it could be.. It's Lance he sees when he opens the door.   
"Lance? Hey what do you need?"

"I need help Hunk." Lance looks stressed. It's like something happend. Hunk is getting worried and takes his friend and Sultan to a couch and lets him sit down so they can talk. He would always try to help his friend.. but he doesn't expect what his fried says right now.   
"My junk is broken."

Hunk has to hold in his laugh. "What?"

"Hunk.. my dick won't flick! My cock won't rock! My member won't go on a adventure. My shaft won't get hard"

"That didn't rhy.."

"Hunk! Listen to my problems as my right hand man!"

Hunk chuckles. "Okay okay I will. What happened? Why won't your prize rise?"

Lance looks at him with a frown. "Not funny Hunk. I'm in real problems here and you make a joke.. a stolen joke even because I already did it." Lance stands up. "I don't know okay.. I wanted to fuck one of my omegas and it just didn't want to work anymore. Yesterday with Keith it worked just fine.. really.. really fucking deliciously fine." Lance shakes his head getting the thought of last night out of his head. 

"Well maybe you just couldn't go anymore because of last night?"

"Nope I am always able to go.. Big stamina. And I was horny! It should've just worked but it stayed soft like Keith's skin."

"Keith's skin?" Hunk questions. 

"Oh yes the stuff they use for his face is amazing. It makes his whole skin like silk. But we're not here to discuss his skin okay. I'm scared Hunk! I need my dick! I need sex."

Hunk stands up as well and puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Okay think about what happened."

"Oh gladly.. that Omega looked absolutely delicious. I wanted that Omega badly but I had to disappoint myself and the sweet... lady? I think it was a girl. Yes she had a pussy. Sweet wet pussy."  
Lance looks down. "What still no movement! Pussssy wet pussy for me alone... dick what's wrong with you!"

"Okay.. did you do something that could've made this happen? Did Keith bite you back without you knowing. If a Omega bites their Alpha the Alpha will not be able to ever get someone in bed except for their Omega. It could explain why you did have sex with Keith last night and can't with the Omega."

Lance's eyes widen. He turns around and says. "Hunk check my neck. Is there a bite mark on my scent gland?"

Hunk looks.. but no bite. "No.. so that isn't it."

"What the fuck.. this is weird. That had to be the reason right. My dick got hard yesterday with my mate but not now... I want to have sex Hunk. I'll probably will just have Keith get ready soon for me if I can't have my sluts." Lance falls back down on the couch. "But what if I can't get it up for him anymore as well. He didn't bite me so it has to be something else. Maybe it is just broken?"

"Maybe.. but I'm sure that you can still have sex with Keith. It's not possible to suddenly break your dick without doing anything." Hunk tells him. 

"If it is.. I'll definitely miss sex. Totally sex with Keith. Having sex with him was amazing."

Hunk stops him right there. "Please don't tell me the details.." 

"I won't. Those are for me only." Lance smirks but soon the smirk falls. "But if I could really only have sex with him.. if he did bite me without me knowing, how would that be? I'd probably hate it.. every day the same person. But okay Keith isn't so bad to have every day. He's beautiful and perfect size.. perfect size in everything."

"I said no details.." Hunk whines.

Lance chuckles at his friend's displeasure. "Okay okay I heard you the first time. Lance.. if I have to be honest I would think it is better if you only have sex with Keith from now on. Omegas hated it when their Alphas cheat and they can get unhappy because of it."

Lance sighs. "I know they can.. he was crying on our wedding night because he didn't want me to sleep with others.."

"And you do it anyway? Or at least you wanted to do it?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah I'm the Sultan I can do what I like." Questionable. "But I thought about his cries when... oh shit."

"What?"

"I cock-blocked myself. I started thinking about how Keith cried. And it just went soft. Fuck and I thought about it too when I was talking about wet pussies. I keep thinking about it Hunk! How do I turn it off?!"

Hunk smiles.. he doesn't mind it if Lance can't get hard for others. "I don't think you can buddy."

"Nooooooooo!"

"That means that you can only have sex with you beautiful mate.. you know the only person you should actually have sex with. The one who is perfect for you." Hunk says with a big satisfied smile. 

Lance pouts. "He really is.. but what if I get bored of him.. I don't want to have sex with only him because then I'll get bored and my mate won't be satisfied. Maybe I get so bored I wouldn't want to spend his heat with him and then he'll be unhappy. And unhappy mate is checkmate. You understand because the king will fall with checkmate.. I'm a Sultan, same status as a king."

"I get it your highness. But I really don't think you will get bored of him. He's a amazing Omega and will satisfy your needs I just know it. And you can also have a bit less sex to keep sex a treat for you, that way it will not get boring either."

"Less sex sounds like hell on earth."

"It isn't. And of course there are many things you can try in the bedroom. Maybe some bondage or hot and cold play. I promise it won't get boring."

Lance nods his head. "Ugh I'm still going to try having sex with others just to be sure. Okay Lance think about tits.. Keith doesn't have those so you would be missing out on something.. tits.. boobs.. breasts.. Keith crying.. nipples."

"It's not working huh?" Hunk asks. 

"Yup not at all working."   
Lance gives in. "Hunkkk hellpp mee. What if there really is a problem with me. What if I can't satisfy my mate.. I wouldn't be able to get kids either!"

Hunk stops him again from freaking out. "Why don't you think about your mate. Think about what you did last night with him, how did he look? How did he act? What sounds came out of him?"

Lance closes his eyes as his friend talks. And he indeed thinks of his mate. And soon he feels his pants tightening and there comes a smile on his face. "It works! Hunk you're a genius." 

"I know. I'm your adviser.. even if it is sex advice I'll be here your majesty."

"Weird since you my friend haven't had sex once in your whole damn life. I should give you some advice to get the lady beta or maybe even a Omega. I'm sure a Omega would set their chances to mate a Alpha to the side for a adviser of the Sultan." Lance grins. "If you want to lose your virginity dude just say it. I'll bring you a nice girl. And if you want a mate I can do the same for you."

"You don't have to do that Lance.. I can do this on my own." Hunk says. 

"Doing it alone is getting you nowhere Hunk. Let me give you Samantha for tonight. She is just your type and will rock your world." Lance suggests. 

Hunk shakes his head. "I'd rather not. And anyway.. somebody in the palace did already catch my eye.. someone new. Maybe I'll try getting somewhere with her." Hunk admits to his best friend. 

Lance's eyes go wide. "Really! Hunk tell me who! I'll help you." 

"No I can't say who.. that's embarrassing." Hunk's whole face is red. Lance loves seeing his friend like this, it is hilarious.

"Tell your Sultan!!"  
Lance goes to Hunk and while laughing he shakes the big man by the shoulders.

"Nooooooo."

It's a order!" Lance says playfully. He would never punish Hunk.. but hey it is the law that Hunk needs to tell him now.

"Fine! It's your mate's servant okay.. Her name is Shay."  
Hunk says embarrassed.  
This was just what Lance wanted to hear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith knocks on his old home's door. He is sure his mother is home right now. He waits till the door opens and he sees Shay's mother.  
Her eyes widen and she smiles brightly. Keith hasn't seen her in some time and is also very happy to see her. They embrace each other. "Oh little Omega I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too.. can you call for my mother?"

"Yes of course mistress." She lets him in and takes his coat. "Mistress Adam a visitor for you!"

"Who is it?" Adam makes his way downstairs and sees his little boy. "Keith?"

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing here?" Adam says with a smile as he rushes towards his son. He puts his arms around his little boy.. who isn't that little anymore. 

"I just sneaked out of the palace." Keith says honestly.

"Keith! That's dangerous.."

"They won't kill me. It will be okay. I'm back before dinner. I just wanted to say hi and then I'm going again."

"Okay.." He looks at Keith's face and gives him a kiss on one of his cheek.   
"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith went back before dinner. Nobody noticed because Lance didn't go and look for Keith to get his boner away. He wanted to try again with another Omega.

But that ruined his hardness again. He got angry.. It wasn't fun for the Omega that was with him. But she's okay don't worry. 

Keith had no idea of all the things that happened to the Sultan today. He doesn't know how he will be the only one for a while that can satisfy the Sultan without even biting him and making the bond between them stronger. Lance doesn't know why this happened.. He doesn't even care that much about his mate. Like no way.. it's just another Omega. 

But when he thinks about Keith being upset while kissing somebody else he just wants to quit it. 

Keith is in the bedroom after having dinner. He looks at the beautiful and expensive dagger he bought on the market. He hopes he will like it.. he doesn't know why he wants to give it to him but he just does okay.

The door opens and the Sultan walks in. Lance isn't in a good mood. The whole day he has blue balls and he is so confused. He really doesn't want to do anything now.. weirdly enough. 

But Keith smiles at him and says. "Alpha Sultan! Good afternoon."

Lance growls a little. "Why are you so damn happy." Mmm maybe because he has finally been outside, he bought a cool knife and dagger, he has made new friends and he saw his old house and his mom again.   
He's pretty happy right now yes. 

"Well I thought maybe we could play a board game together." He wants a good moment to give him the dagger. And what else is better than setting the mood with a great fun board game. And maybe he can put off the sex for a while. 

"Board game?"

Keith shows him the game he put out the table. "You know.. the board games I found in the library."

Lance rolls his eyes. "After a whole day of work do you think I want to play some stupid game!"

Keith didn't think it would happen like this.. "Eh.. I just wanted."

"Well you can't have everything you want! Don't waste my time stupid Omega!" Okay he is outing his anger on him.. but he isn't thinking. 

"Sorry.. I just wanted to have some fun. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Good." Lance says with a growl. "I'm going to sleep don't wake me up." Well at least no sex for today. Keith is happy about that. 

Lance strips and falls down on the bed. Keith watches him with a sad face. He thought maybe they could bond. but it didn't come true. 

He'll forever be mated to someone that doesn't love him. He looks over and sees that his mate has fallen asleep already. It must really be a hard job to rule a country. Keith hasn't really thought about the pressure Lance is getting every day from people and the whole country to do a good job. Keith hopes he at least takes some breaks through the day, everybody needs that and totally with such a hard job. 

Keith's instincts lead him towards Lance and he slowly goes with his hand through his hair. It's soft.. He likes it. He has felt it a lot.. when well.. they did it. 

But he likes this more. 

Keith puts the dagger down on the nightstand next to Lance. He does place a note down that says. 'This is my mating gift because you got me the necklace. Xxx Your Omega Keith.'

He really hopes that Lance will be more happier tomorrow. He would love to help with it too.. weirdly enough.

It must be a mate thing?

End of chapter 8....


	9. Clearing his head

Lance opens his eyes due to the sun shining into his eyes. He feels mad that he's woken up by it.. He already knows it isn't going to be one of his good days..

At first he still had a lot of good days... but through the years it became less frequently that he had those.   
But lately a bit more.. no big improvements but small ones are also appreciated. Lance growls and squints his eyes a bit. 

It doesn't take long before he steps out of bed and looks for his coat. It's still not that warm in his room due to the cold temperatures of a desert night. 

Then he sees it.   
He sees a weapon he doesn't recognize.. He is confused.. that's not his.. Who placed it there? A assassin? Could've he been killed in his sleep?  
But then he sees the note. He takes it and reads the words written on it. 

'This is my mating gift because you got me the necklace. Xxx Your Omega Keith.'

Lance doesn't know what to think. He holds the weapon in his hand. It really is beautiful. He can already see that this dagger is made out of only Jafana material so that's good. And it even has his symbol on it. Keith knows how to pick out knifes.  
But how did he get one? 

Lance turns around to wake Keith up and asks but to his shock his mate is not laying in the bed. He looks around.. and he sees Keith sleeping on the couch. Lance is confused.. why is his mate not sleeping in their bed? But.. Keith does look cute. Lance walks towards him with the dagger in his hands. He places it down on a little table next to the couch Keith is sleeping on and he touches Keith's hair. "Omega?" He shakes Keith's sleeping body. Keith looks a bit cold... The Alpha in him won't allow it. The thought of his mate staying the whole night in the cold is too much for him. 

Lance lifts him up. Keith whines a little but he doesn't wake up, he nuzzles more into Lance's chest.

He lays his mate in bed and puts the blanket on him. He himself goes back under the blanket as well after getting the dagger again.. Work can wait for a moment.   
He holds Keith.. the omega really feels cold. "Keith? Keith wake up."

Keith slowly opens his eyes and looks at his mate sleepy. He is confused and still in a haze. He slowly remembers that he didn't go to sleep on the bed.. then why is he here..? "Lance?.." 

Lance looks at him. This is the first time Keith has said his name instead of your highness, Sultan or mate. Normally he would've been angry.. but his mate is shivering, how could he be mad at a mate who is shivering from the cold.   
"You're freezing."

"It was cold.."  
Keith says as he begins to wake up. 

"It's always cold at night." Lance leans in and kisses Keith's forehead. "So why didn't you sleep in the bed."

Keith looks away.. "You said don't wake me.. I knew you would yell at me if I did accidentally wake you up at night, so I slept somewhere else."

"On the couch? Keith that's way to cold." 

"I'm sorry.. please don't be mad." Lance knows people are scared of him. He knows he has some issues..  
But to hear the weak voice of his mate plead like this.. 

"I'm not mad." Lance tries to keep his mate warm by holding him tightly.   
"So.. the dagger?" He asks to keep the conversation going, and because he's really curious.

"It's your gift.. Since you gave me the necklace." Keith touches the necklace that is around his neck. "I wanted to give you something special. It's only made of expensive material she found in this city.. and it has your symbol on it so I just knew it was perfect for you."

Lance rolls onto his back keeping Keith in his arms with one arm. He picks up the dagger. He looks at the dagger as Keith cuddles into him. "I love it.. how did you get it?"

"Eh.. I just let someone come to the palace."

"Okay.. Who?"

"A smith named Romelle.. I knew she made great weapons but she is really unknown." 

"Well I like it." He will remember this woman his mate told him about. She is interestingly skilled.   
Keith heats up by those words. His mate liked his gift. That feels amazing.   
He nuzzles more into Lance and the Sultan lets it happen. "I'll make sure to hold it with me always. Hey you're starting to warm up.. good."

"That's because you're like a warm bath.. You're so warm.."

"That's why you don't sleep on the couch Keith. You sleep in the bed with me." Lance puts the dagger away. "But talking about a warm bath.. I think you need one. I'll join you."

Keith's eyes widen.. "Eh.. No I don't need one." 

"You're still cold so you do." Lance gets out of bed and takes Keith with him towards the bathroom. Keith doesn't want to go.. no not with him. But Lance wouldn't take a no for a answer. He pulls him with him. 

Servants warm up the water for them as Lance starts to disrobe. Keith can see some of the servants looking and Lance doesn't seem to care at all. Keith is only used to Shay seeing.. everything. He doesn't want these people looking at him or his mate.   
Keith looks down embarrassed. 

"Keith come here and undress." Lance orders.   
Keith shakes his head.   
"Keith obey your Sultan!"

Keith whines and drops his clothes. He quickly goes into the water so nobody can see his body. Lance is confused by how Keith is acting. They are just servants... why be embarrassed? They are lowlife anyway. Lance goes into the water as well. It's nice and warm.. he likes it. He swims towards Keith so not only the water will warm him up but also his own mate's body.   
Lance embraces his mate. "I'm a bit mad you didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry.."

"Spread your legs."

Keith whines. "I.. Why..?"

"To make it up to me.. and it will get you nice and warm." And he is really worked up himself.   
Keith doesn't want this right now. But he will have to. Keith sits down in Lance's lap leaning into him. "Good boy." 

Keith wants to stop.. and praise the gods before Lance can do anything Hunk comes running in. Keith lets out a yelp and covers himself up. 

"Sorry Sultana I don't mean to defile you.. But Lance you need to come."

Lance stands up with no shame... because someone who is hung like him doesn't need to be ashamed of his body ever. "What's wrong?"

"Sir Lotor is here.. He says he killed a traitor. His own father." Hunk tells him.

"I'm coming.. let me dress up okay." Lance hurries to the dressing room. 

Keith wants to get out of the water too.. But Hunk is still there.. He doesn't want Hunk to see him naked.   
Hunk notices this and turns around. "Don't worry Sultana.. I won't look."

Keith gets out of the water and puts on his coat. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I interrupted.. you know."

"Oh.. I don't mind." Keith looks away. "I'm covered.. you can look."

Hunk turns around. "Your highness.. If he touches you.. and you feel used. Tell me okay, I'll talk to him."

Keith smiles softly. "Thank you.. but it's okay. He doesn't make me feel bad."

Hunk nods. "Good to hear. You know.. he does care for you."

Keith looks away a bit angry. "Then it is time he shows it. One time he's really nice.. and a mate I could happily be with. And the other moment he forces me to have sex with him or yells at me while I did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry Keith."

"You can't do anything about it. Don't get in trouble with my mate for nothing." Keith says to him.

"But Keith he will maybe listen to me."

Keith is going to do something he hasn't done before. "Hunk I order you to not say anything to my mate. Don't anger him about this."

Hunk bows. He can't refuse a order for his Sultana. "As you wish Keith."

"Good." Keith leaves to get dressed as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance sits on his throne as Lotor stands in front of him. Lance looks serious.. Keith has never seen that look on Lance before.

He has seen him angry.  
Cheerful.  
Lustful.

But he has never seen him this serious. He looks like a true ruler now. 

Keith sits next to Lance on a little throne they made for him. He looks at the man in front of them. Lotor throws a bloody sword on the ground and kneels for his Sultan and Sultana. 

"Speak." Lance says. 

"I killed my own father your majesty."  
Keith gasps.. that's terrible. 

Keith looks at his own father who stands close to them ready to protect them with his life. He is the captain of the Royal guard.. he would always he prepared to lose his life for Lance and Keith... but especially for Keith.   
Keith couldn't even think about killing that man. He loves him so much...

"Why? Why kill your own father?"

"He was planning on killing you your highness. I heard him talk about it with my mother.. She ran away but I heard them talk about killing you next time you invite them over to seek for power. You don't have a heir so they would have a strong claim to the throne. So I did what I had to do to protect you." He doesn't look at his Sultan. If the Sultan doesn't believe him he could be killed.

Lance stands up. "Stand up and look into my eyes Lotor." Lotor does. "What is your prove?"

"Why would I kill my own father.. I loved him. And my own mother is hiding now. Isn't that enough prove. She wouldn't be running and hiding if her own son was coming after her for something like money or a status. She would've come to you begging for your help."

Lance nods. "Then I'm grateful.. You saved my life Lotor. Burn the sword.. It had your blood on it." Meaning that his own father's blood is on it because his father and him shared blood. "I'll give you great honour.. And choose whatever you want as long as it isn't my mate, my kingdom or my own life."

Keith's cheeks heat up when Lance names him first on that list. He is the first thing Lotor may not touch. 

"I want Allura Altea to become my mate." Keith's eyes widen. No! Poor Allura. 

"It will be done." Lance says. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you my Sultan." Lotor bows. 

Lotor is allowed to sleep in the palace. Lotor asked for this because he didn't feel save going home. He didn't want his mother to kill him for what he did to her mate. So Lance let him stay. He also sent a message to the Altea family. They have no choice to let their daughter come to the palace. 

Lance sighs and sits back in his chair. He looks at Keith. "Every day can be my last.."

Keith sees in his face that Lance is tired. He understands.. This job must he really tough on his mind and body.   
"You have people who will save you.. my father is here and you have guards surrounding you 24/7. And you can stand your own.. I've heard about your fights on the battlefield. I don't think anybody can take Lance Sultan of Jafana down."

Lance chuckles. "I am indeed a pretty good fighter."

"And you have magic.. Also a great advantage." Keith stands up from the little throne and walks over to Lance. He holds out his hands and Lance takes them. "You will be alright.. don't worry."

"I hope so." Lance says.. why does it feel good when Keith is saying these things. "But I'm more worried somebody will get to you.."

Keith heats up and goes closer to Lance. His instincts tell him to stay close to Lance. His mate is stressed, he needs to help. "I have you protecting me... nobody could be saver."  
Keith sits down on Lance's lap looking at him.. He goes with his finger over the slight stubble on Lance's chin. "You need to shave your majesty."

"What if I wanted to grow a beard?"

"No.. That tickles." Keith pouts. 

"Tickles?" Lance chuckles and kisses him. "Tickles when I kiss you." Keith nods. 

"Sir?" Hunk says with a cough. "His father is right next to you."

Lance looks at Shiro who is looking away. "Awh daddy doesn't want to see his son being cuddly with his mate?" 

"No I don't.." Shiro isn't looking. He knows that the mating bite is fucking with Keith's mind. 

Lance makes Keith go off his lap. "Seems like we have to stop."   
Keith nods "Why don't you go and do something you like.. I have to work."

"Yes my Sultan.." Keith hurries away with Lance looking after him. He chuckles.. He knows Keith did that to cheer him up, how cute. 

Shiro is still frowning and Lance notices. "Put away that cold face Shiro.. you were the one giving him away at the ceremony."

"Forced yes.. Do you really think how Keith is acting is real? It are just instincts not what he really wants. Keith wanted to mate someone he loves.. he didn't want to be a sex object who needs to please his Alpha." Shiro knows it is risky to say these things.. but it is his son we are talking about, he'd take a risk for the omega. 

"Watch your mouth Shiro." Lance warns him.

"Or what.. kill your father in law? Be like Lotor and kill your own family. I think your mate would hate you more than everything in the world." Shiro says. 

"Don't be like that Shiro.. I won't kill my friend. You didn't betray me.. But I could fire you." Lance says with a grin. "So watch that mouth of you okay."

"Yes my Sultan.. sorry."

"It's okay.. I know it are just his instincts. It is the same for me. But it feels nice so that is what I care about." Lance looks at the first person who has come to him for a audience with him walking towards him. His work day is really going to start now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks through the palace embarrassed to what happened.. He really did that in front of his father. God he hates those stupid instincts.   
He saw his mate stressed and immediately needed to help the Sultan.. 

But he doesn't really want to do that.  
He feels like some slut now... Shit why did he do something that stupid.  
He isn't better than those sluts his mate uses..

That thought made him sad again.. he hates it. 

Keith walks towards his shared room with the Sultan and lays on the big bed. He missed the bed.. laying on the couch was horrible. 

Slowly he falls asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lotor looks at his hands.. He.. He killed his father. He didn't want to do that.. but he couldn't let his father kill his Sultan. 

His sword is in the fire.. it will take sometime for it to melt completely..  
He looks at it.. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He did it for the greater good. And he chosen his reward..   
This was the opportunity he was looking for."

"Lotor?" He hears a female behind him say. 

He turns around and sees Allura standing there. She was sent for immediately.. and she is here now. He smiles at her. "Hey love.. I think you heard the news already."

Allura picks up her dress a little and she runs towards her now fiancé. She hugs him tightly. "We can finally be together now.. My father." She stops when she said father. "Sorry.. I eh."

"It's okay my dearest Allura.. You don't need to go around the fact I killed my own father."

"My father was pissed.."

"He had told me no that one time.. of course he didn't want this. But this way he is forced to let us be happy together."

"I was so scared the Sultan was going to claim me before you could. Your father's treason gave us a great opportunity.. but I'm still sorry for what happened sweetheart. Nobody should have to do that to their loved once."

Lotor puts his hand on her cheek. "Thank you love.. nobody can separate us now.. That feels amazing. I hated your father didn't give me your hand in marriage only because he didn't like the north. Must have been the reason he came down to the city to work his business."

"It is.. He didn't like the north by how your father was ruling.. but you.. we will be different. We will be good for the north." Allura smiles at her fiancé. 

"We will be amazing.. I love you Allura."

"I love you too Lotor."

And then they kiss each other softly. Nobody knew about their hidden romance.. but now they won't have to hide it anymore. Their mating will be protected by the Sultan himself.

She loves her father.. she really does.   
But she loves Lotor too, and she can't choose between them. So maybe now she can have both.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Keith feels the bed shift and that wakes him up. He opens his eyes and sees Allura looking over him. "Keith.. hey wake up."

Keith opens his eyes. "Allura?"

"Hey.."

He sits up and looks at her. Then he realizes why she is here right now.   
He looks at her with pity. "Allura! I'm sorry about what happened. Lotor doesn't have the right to choose you like some object!" 

Allura chuckles softly. "Keith.."

"If I could've stopped it I would have!"

"Keith.. don't worry."

"That stupid Alpha shit."

Allura grabs his arm for his attention. "Keith Lotor and I were already in love before all of this. I'm happy about this. We struggled a lot thinking the Sultan would claim me instead and my father was against it when he asked for my hand. So now we will finally have each other."

Keith doesn't know what he's hearing.. that's sweet. Lotor chose her as his thank you gift from his mate because he is in love with the white haired Omega. "I'm happy for you." Keith smiles. Before he knows it Allura is hugging him. "Oh we are hugging I see."

"I will live far from here.. But I'll make sure to invite you to my new home for the ceremony."

"I'm looking forward to it."   
Keith says. 

"I'm so happy Keith! When the news came my father cursed, but I loved it. I'm sorry for how it happened, and it shouldn't have happened like this. But we will be happy in the future I just know it."

"To hear my mate could've been dead..." Keith looks down. "Sorry instincts."

"Instincts are weird.. I know. But fighting against them is too exhausting." Allura says. 

"But acting like good mates is exhausting too." Keith falls back on the bed. "And I could get pregnant with his baby any moment too."

"Do you think that?" Allura puts her hand on Keith's tummy. "If it is.. love them okay. They are your children too, you will be their mom."

"I'm scared.. I don't want to be pregnant right now."

"It will be okay your majesty. You'll be okay."

"Do you want Lotor's child?" Keith asks the other omega "Are you two going to try immediately?"

Allura blushes. "I don't know.. we haven't talked about it all that much.. but yes someday I want to have little kids running around at home yes."

The door opens and Lance walks in. He didn't expect someone to be with his mate to be here so he immediately grabs the dagger Keith gave him. "Who are you?!" He sees it is Allura. "Oh miss Allura.. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to the Sultana my Sultan."

"She became my friend my Sultan." Keith says bowing his head a little. 

"Okay.. Well get out I want to be with my mate." Lance says looking at her angrily. He doesn't like her being in the room. This is their room go away.

Allura quickly apologizes and rushes out of the room. Keith is sad she had to go. "Aw.. we were just talking." Keith whines. 

Lance goes to him pulling him up into his arms. "I have a little while before I need to work again.. please have me right now.. I need you."

Keith doesn't see any option and puts his legs around his mate's hips. "Okay.." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance fall into the bed breathing loudly. Lance softly touches his mates tummy. "Take it in love. Get pregnant for me."

"I hope so Sultan.."

"I'm hoping for good news someday."  
Lance goes out of bed. "I'll be back to continue this in the evening." Lance leaves to continue his work.. Keith sighs as the door closes. He feels worn out.. used. 

He wants to get out of the palace. He wants to go home. His real home. He hates that Lance is trying to knock him up just because it is expected for them to have a kid. 

Keith dresses up in his rags again so people outside won't notice who he is. He isn't going to stay here today, he'll be back before dinner for sure. He just needs some space. He feels the cum left behind in him streaming out still and shivers.  
Today he didn't like it..

He did like it the first time.. but now it did actually feel forced. At their mating night he kind of wanted it. It felt good being with his mate.   
But now he felt like Lance only wanted him because he had to.. weird..

He has those other Omegas for that right? 

If he has blue balls just go to them.. 

Keith growls softly. It really isn't fair how he is used like this. He isn't lying if he says that if the Sultan was nicer and kinder to him he would've maybe loved him one day. But now the Sultan is absolutely exhausting to be with. One moment he is nice and one moment he is brutal. 

So Keith hides away in the shadows again and sneaks out of the palace. Surely nothing will go wrong, last time it went well too. He just has to be careful and think when he walks through the city.   
Nobody can know it is him the Sultana. And he can't get into trouble.. that wouldn't be good. 

But it doesn't stop him. He needs to clear his head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance has had some meetings now with important people about the betrayal of his Duke Zarkon. The important Alphas were shocked about the news. Some suspected Lotor of just wanting to have his father's place quicker. But Lotor reacted to that with that he would've taken over in just a couple years anyway. Why kill his father for a place he will already get. Why kill for riches you already possess. 

Then some suspected it was a plan to get Allura.

But then Lotor told them he would've asked Lance for his help anyway when he was Duke to get her hand. Maybe he would've been too late indeed but that.. could've been arranged too. 

Some of them still didn't trust the soon to be Duke of the north.. but Nobody was able to discuss the situation much longer since Lance put a end to it. "Stop it. My decision is final and if anybody doesn't trust my decision there will be consequences for that person."   
Everybody is silent. "Good.. you're all dismissed. Except for you Lotor."

Lotor stays in his seat as everybody leaves the room. He looks at his Sultan who is waiting for the moment nobody can hear them anymore. But after a while he says. "Okay Lotor.. I believe in the reason why you did what you did. And I know it must be hard for you.. I know how it is to lose your parents.. and well you had to do it yourself."

"Thank you your majesty for understanding.. It is indeed not fun." Lotor remembers the way he sliced his own father.. he'll forever remember it..  
He will hate that memory forever.   
"I'm sorry that someone like him betrayed you.. He was a man you trusted."

"Yes.. But I think I trusted a bit too many men.. I'll give the dukes more tasks to secure my safety."

Lotor bows his head. "I understand. You and the Sultana's safety is a priority." 

"It really is.. I haven't asked the king of Ghanah for protection for nothing. And I'm very pleased with them.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks through the market place again. He feels angry still and needs some time to calm down.

"Keith?" 

Keith turns around and sees Coran waving at him from his stall. Keith immediately feels happier. Coran is someone who is happy, someone who is normal. He likes it..  
He walks towards Coran with a smile. "Hey Coran."

"Hello stranger." Coran laughs. "Romelle and I thought you would leave the city. But seems like you're taking up on our offer. Come on lets go to my home. I'll let Romelle make a nice dinner."

Keith's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No you don't have to." He can't stay till that long. If he doesn't show up at dinner People will start looking for him. They will know he left the palace. 

"I insist!" Coran is jolly as he pushes Keith towards his home. Keith feels fear coming up.   
Coran takes him into his home and Romelle is also surprised to see him. 

"Keith! Was the dagger to your liking?" She smiles at him. 

"Yes my mate liked it."  
Keith says as he is being sat down by Coran. Romelle goes to the kitchen and gets their guest a quick snack. Keith does feel cared for but it is unnecessary.. cause he needs to be home in time.   
"Eh thank you.."

"I'm so happy you're here Keith. Did you know you have the same name as the Sultana? I thought about it and I thought that was funny. And you said mate. How is he or she like? How long have you been mated?" Romelle starts asking questions. She is really curious by nature, and that is not that great when you're trying to hide who you actually are. 

"Yeah many people have said my name is the same.. Coincidence right." Keith laughs nervously. "And I haven't been mated for that long.."  
Keith gives short answers so he doesn't say something wrong. 

"I'm sure a lot more people will give their baby the name Keith now. They love to name their newborns after important people." Coran says as he gives Keith a cup of water. 

Keith drinks as Romelle and Coran make sure his guest feels at home. Everything is more homey than the palace for Keith so it isn't hard to feel at home.   
"I'll be preparing dinner for our guest."

"You don't need to go all out okay. I'm nothing more important and totally not good enough for that much attention. Just do what you normally do." Keith says.

"We don't have that many guests. So believe me you're not a bother to us." 

Keith smiles.. but he does feel scared. He needs to find a way to get back without being too rude. He wants to keep them as friends.. He doesn't want to ruin this. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance walks into the dinner room. It isn't as full as sometimes at feast. It's only the important people that are in the palace. Lotor and his now fiancé and Hunk are sitting at the table.   
They stand up as they see their Sultan walking into the room out if respect. This is just something you always do.  
Lance smiles at them and walls towards his seat. He sees, smells and feels that his mate isn't here yet. Probably fell asleep..  
"Where is my mate?"

"We don't know.. but we'll look for him right this instant." A servant says and rushes off to have a group look for the Sultana. Their best guess is of course the bedroom of the Sultan and Sultana. 

Lance sighs. Typical his mate to be too late. "Don't start dinner till my mate gets here. It would be rude to start without him."

And so they wait.. and wait. 

And well... wait. But the servants don't find Keith and no Keith is walking through that door. It irritates Lance. But he tries to keep himself calm. He takes deep breaths and looks down at his hands. 1..2..3..4..5  
Be quietly counts in his head. 6..7..8..9..

The door opens.   
He looks up but it is no Keith walking through the door but the servant he ordered to look for his mate.  
"And? Where is Keith?"

"We couldn't find him your majesty." She says honestly. 

But Lance doesn't like that answer. He growls and slams his hand on the table. By this a small explosion blasts a hole in the table. "What! How can you not find him!? Have you been everywhere in the palace!?"

She feels so small when the Sultan is losing his temper. "We have sir.. We heard he was last seen going towards his old room and we found the door wide open.. But that was our last clue."

Pidge shakes her head as she hears this. She was appointed to serving dinner today and that was for the better.. cause she knows now exactly where the Sultana went. How could Keith be so stupid to do it at a moment like this. And why isn't he back yet. 

Maybe he is in trouble? Pidge groans because she doesn't want to snitch but.. if Keith is actually in trouble she would regret not saying anything. So she walks to the cursing Sultan and kneels. "My Sultan.. I may have a idea where our Sultana may be."

"Then tell me!" 

Pidge doesn't dare to look at the man. "I know that the old room of the Sultana has easy access to a way down towards the ground, and outside of the palace gates. He is probably walking around in the city."

"What!?" The Sultan jumps up. "Alone!? Guards!"

A group of men rush towards the Sultan and kneel. "Look through the whole city. I allow you to look into the houses. Find my Sultana and bring him home safely." The guards immediately take action and leave to find their Sultana. "How could he be this stupid?!"

Pidge is still on her knees so Hunk goes to her and brings her more to the side so the Sultan will not take his anger out on her. Then he goes to his friend. "Calm down Lance.."

"He ran away from me!" Lance growls. "He fucking ran away from me."

"I'm sure that isn't what is happening Lance. Keith would've come back. He knows it is dumb to run away. Did something happen between you two?"  
Hunk asks and that makes Lance think.. he doesn't think something happened. Last time he saw his mate they just had sex. So he shakes his head no. "Well maybe there is another reason then. But I'm sure he will come back."

"If he could.. but what if something happened. I'm not stopping the search I'm going myself too." Lance frowns and walks away. No way he'll sit here in the palace doing nothing as his mate is in the city somewhere without protection.   
He slams the door on his way. He is pissed.. and that is never good. People cower away when they see him, afraid he'll take it out on them.  
And he would so it is a good choice to get out of his way. 

He tells another person to go and get Shiro. He should know his son is missing right now. And he is one of the best out of all soldiers, so if someone can find his mate it is Shiro.   
He says to the messenger that he needs to start looking for him and if he finds him he has to bring him to the palace. 

He needs to find his mate..

Lance quickly gets on a horse before riding out of the palace. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith knows it is getting late. But he can't tell them why he needs to leave. But he will have to find a excuse soon, what if Lance will look for him?   
He will be dead if Lance finds him outside of the palace walls.

"Coran I'm really thankful for your kindness and your daughter has made a amazing dinner. But I need to go, my mate is waiting for me. I don't want to worry him." Keith stands up and knocks off his cup of water off the table in his haste.

Both Coran and Romelle notice Keith is nervous about something. It is very clear that Keith is nervous and maybe even afraid. "Keith are you okay?"

"Yes yes! I'm so sorry there is water everywhere now!" 

"Keith calm down it's just water."

"I'll clean it!"   
Keith looks around for a cloth to clean it with. 

Romelle gets a bit worried about her new friend and walks towards him. She puts a hand on his shoulder to make him stop and calm down. "Keith.. deep breaths."

Keith takes a deep breath like Romelle told him to do. He closes his eyes and after a moment he says. "I need to go.. sorry."

"That's okay.. just.. Be safe okay. You seem stressed."

"I'm fine.. I just need to go." Keith doesn't dare to look at his friends after what happened and rushes out of their home. He's really just a idiot.   
He could've thought of an excuse. Now he was too obvious. 

Maybe they will forget this ever happened later.. Keith really hopes so. He hates embarrassing moments like this. 

Keith rushes away from the house fast walking through the roads of the city. He needs to get to the palace without being recognized or else he's going to be in so much trouble.   
He maybe already is. 

But if he gets to the palace he could just say he was there the whole time.  
Yeah.. that sounds like a plan.

But Keith has no idea of all the people that are looking for him right now. The Sultan himself is even looking for him.. Keith tries to avoid all of the guards walking around the streets. They could possibly recognize him or think of him as shady and arrest him. 

Keith puts his hood further on his face so he is less recognizable.   
He hides behind houses and in masses of people. 

When he sees a couple of guards again he hides..  
But while looking at the guards disappearing behind a corner a hand covers his mouth and pulls him back. Keith wants to scream but can't because of the hand. He starts to wiggle hoping on a way put.   
"Stay still Keith."

Wait.. he recognizes that voice.   
Dad?

Keith looks over his shoulder and sees Shiro looking at him with a frown. Shiro lets go of his son. "How could you be so stupid!? Just running off like that. The Sultan is pissed."

"I was going to come back." Keith says quietly knowing he fucked up but not wanting to really admit it. Like his stubborn self has always done.

"Keith if your life is dear to you don't do stupid things that can get you killed!"

Keith growls. "My mate wouldn't kill me."

"No but his enemies would." Shiro grabs Keith's arm and pulls him towards his horse. "He's pissed right now.. He almost hurt Katie because of those magic powers of him. She told him you could be out in the city and he immediately started yelling."

"So she ratted me out.." Keith pouts.

"No she tried to help and be loyal to her Sultan. You could've been kidnapped! Your mother is freaking out now too. When he heard the news he was immediately imagining all the bad things that could've happened to you."

"I'm sorry dad.. I just had to calm my head."

"Find another way to do it! Sneaking out is not the way. ARG! I'll let your mate scold you further." Shiro lifts Keith up so he can sit on the horse and then gets on himself as well. He lets one of his men look for the Sultan and tell him his mate has been found so he can go back to the palace as well. 

Keith sighs and holds on to his father as they ride off. Goodbye outside world.. he will probably never get the chance to ever come here again after this. His security will be doubled. 

He feels so stupid for going outside today. Yes he was mad.. but he didn't think this all through. It was too close to dinner time. He really was a idiot. But he will hear that many times more today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith was immediately brought to the bathroom by Shay and given a bath. She said it was unacceptable to look like this in front of the Sultan. Keith knew the Sultan would want to see him soon.. and yes standing in rags in front of the rich Sultan, not the best idea. 

He was given a bath and he was dressed in evening attire. 

But then the Sultan wanted to see him. He sent someone to go and get his mate. When the servant came to get him Keith's heart started beating abnormally fast. He was nervous.. he doesn't want to get screamed at.   
And totally not blast away by magic...

But Keith had to go. So now he was walking toward the Sultan's study.. Sadly for him the study is very close to their room. This will be the first time ever entering that room.. he is curious to see how it looks.. but he rather not go in now even if he is curious.

If he doesn't the Sultan will be even more mad.. So he doesn't have a choice. Keith knocks on the door and waits. 

"Who's there?"

"Keith.." Keith says weakly.

"Come in." And so he does. Keith opens the door and walks in with his head down. He doesn't dare to look his mate in the eye. "Well.. look who we have here. Mate on a run."

"I.." but more doesn't come out of Keith.. he is literally shaking right now. 

"Come here." Lance stands near the window looking over his city when he says this. Keith slowly makes his way to his mate. As he stands next to the Sultan he feels two hands grab his own. "Why would you want to run away from me Omega?"

"I don't."

"But you did. Did you think you could escape this bond we have? You're mated to me Omega, how foolish are you to believe you can run."

"I would've come back!" Keith looks into his mates eyes. "I wanted to come back before dinner.. but I was held up." Keith sees the Sultan thinking. Slowly one of Lance's hands leaves his own hand and goes to his cheek. Softly the Sultan caresses it with one finger. "I mean it.."

"How can I be sure of that?" Lance asks. 

"Cause.. I don't know.." Keith looks down again. "I'm just sorry okay. I didn't mean to be away for so long."

The Sultan sighs and leads Keith to his chair at his desk. He himself sits down on it and sits Keith down on his lap. "Don't you know how dangerous it is what you did. You could've been lost, robbed, kidnapped maybe even raped or murdered. I didn't think you were a foolish one Omega."

"I was save.." Keith pouts and Lance thinks that is actually a fun sight.   
"I was with friends." 

"So! You were without guards! You could've been hurt!" Lance starts to yell making Keith flinch. "You're being irresponsible Keith.. You're supposed to be a mother soon."

"Well I'm not yet!" Keith yells back.. regret fills him immediately of course. 

"Don't fucking yell at me Omega." Lance says with a frown.   
Keith whines and tries to apologize by rubbing his nose in Lance's neck. And Lance accepts the apology. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled either. I was just.."

"Worried?"

"Maybe?.. Who will tell."   
Keith chuckles at that answer.. Smooth Lance.. But he knows you were worried. "I'm just.. I don't want you to be like Nyma."

"How is that?" Keith asks.

"Dead." Lance answers. "My enemies killed her.. I don't want them to get to you too."

"So you are worried?" Keith smiles softly. 

"Be careful Keith.. don't say stupid things." Lance caresses Keith's cheek and jaw. "But yes I want you save my love.. and I can't do that when you do stupid things. If you wanted out of the palace, why didn't you just tell me?"

Keith looks at his mate and lets the feeling of his mate touching him sink in. Even if you don't love your mate, touching them feels absolutely amazing. Stupid instincts. "Would you have listened to me?"

"Maybe.."

"I don't think so my Sultan."

"Well now I will.." Lance says. 

"I want to he free.. I'm the Omega with the most status in this country.. And I've been locked up in this palace with no where to go. I don't want to sit still and look pretty doing some stereotypical Omega hobbies in our room. Please let me go out to the city.. please let me go see my family and friends without having to sneak off.. I'll always come back I promise, this is my home."

"I.."

"I'm Sultana not a whore my Sultan.. I'm a Omega not a breeding machine. I'm your mate not a slave. Please.. Alpha.. I don't like to have sex whenever you want to.. I want us to want it together.. that was the reason I ran today.. we had sex and it felt terrible to me."

Lance rests his hand on Keith's stomach.. "I still want to get you pregnant.."

"We can do that without me being a sex slave.. Cause I do.. I like doing it. Just.. with consent.." Keith places his hand over his mate's. "I'm not going against being your mate.. I've accepted that already. But please see me as different from those in your harem you fuck outside of me.." Keith looks away. "It's hard enough knowing you don't care about me.. but showing it clearly right in my face hurts more."

"I do care about you Keith. You're my mate." Lance says. 

"Mate only so you can get a heir."

"Still my mate.. so I care about you." Lance sighs. "I really do.. That's the fault of those damn instincts. I was worried today Keith.. I thought something bad happened to you, or that you ran away." 

"You were worried?" That sparks Keith's interest. 

Lance nods at that as answer.   
He grips Keith's waist a little tighter. "I was worried people from the southern alliance got to you.. I tried my best to keep your face a secret so they wouldn't know who the new Sultana Keith is.. But you can never know for sure. I was worried you ran away from me and didn't think of where you were going so walked into a spy and they took you.."

"I'm save Alpha.."

Lance nods again. "I know.. but it could've been different. So please don't do such stupid things again."

Keith pouts. "So I can't go outside anymore?"

"You're allowed to do whatever you want Keith.. you're Sultana. But you need to follow some rules to keep your reputation and safety in order. You can never go outside without guards and if you do want to go out without guards you need to have or me, your father or Hunk with you all the time you're outside. I don't want you to follow people you don't know or eat anything given to you before letting a taster taste it. If it is poisoned you won't die."

"There goes my alone time.." Keith whines.

"That's the deal Keith.. take it or leave it."

"Okay fine.. I'll listen to you." Keith says. It's better than being locked up here forever. 

"And about the sex.. I'm sorry if last time wasn't good for you. I do mostly think about my own pleasure while having intercourse." Yeah Keith has noticed. "I'll be more careful with your body and listen to your requests.. as a good mate should. But you will still listen to me. I am your Sultan."

Keith nods. "I understand.."

"Like now.. I have been worked up all day." Lance looks at Keith sitting in his lap and slowly moves his hands over his body.. "And I did tell you we'd continue what we started in the afternoon." 

Keith feels Lance sliding away some of the fabric of his dress exposing his skin bit by bit. "Please be gentle.."  
He asks with a soft voice.

Lance looks at him and nods. "I will be my love."

"And.. can we go to the bedroom.. I don't feel comfortable doing it here if we go gentle tonight."

"Why not?" Lance asks not really wanting to move..

Keith is embarrassed to even say this.. like.. okay here we go. With a blush on his face and not wanting to look in his mate's eyes he says. "Here it isn't really.. romantic."

He just feels the grin Lance is making right now in his soul. A chuckle escapes Lance's lips and that makes Keith look at him again. And indeed.. Lance is grinning from ear to ear. "Romantic huh.. you want that?" Keith only nods too embarrassed to speak. "Well then I'll give you romantic my mate."  
Lance lifts up his mate making Keith yip out of surprise. He didn't expect Lance to do this at all. He is being carried bridal style now through the hallway towards their bedroom. It feels weird to Keith, he really feels cared for and save. But that's a good thing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------   
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--   
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith is lowered on the bed by Lance.. carefully without any force. Keith really feels like Lance will keep his word and honour his request. Keith sees Lance look at him with.. a caring face but also with lust. It's both and he can't complain since he kind of likes this. 

"Can I undress you?" Lance asks. But Keith shakes his head no. "But I thought that.."

"Sit down My Sultan.. you said you were worked up.. so let me treat you a little bit." Keith sees his seduction has worked wonders since Lance lets himself fall on the bed immediately grabbing his own groin.  
Keith takes the hand away from that place. "No.. Don't."

"You're going to kill me Keith.. let me touch myself."

"I won't.. I promise you will be satisfied with me." Keith sits back on Lance's lap. He slowly grinds his hips into Lance's groin and Lance lets out a moan.. making Keith feel good about his skills. "Is this good?"

"Very.. you're very good to me."  
Lance closes his eyes because of the friction going down there. Only being able to do it with Keith is a really task.. and it's really frustrating.  
But yes when he does get to have sex with his mate it feels amazing. Better than when he takes one of the other Omegas to bed. This definitely feels better when Keith is really willing himself too.

Maybe Hunk has a point somewhere.. He feels better than ever with his mate on his lap. 

"My Sultan?"

"Call me Lance.."

"Huh?" Keith looks at his mate confused.

Lance feels up Keith's hair and softly strokes his ear too. "I don't want you calling me my Sultan, your majesty or Alpha... well okay when we have sex the last one is good. But just call me Lance too. I want you to be screaming my name not my title tonight." Lance explains to Keith. 

"Even outside of sex?"

"Yes just call me Lance. My name. Hunk does the same too when it is appropriate to do so. Maybe don't call me by my name in situations that you shouldn't. I think you're smart enough to know when those situations are."

Keith nods. "I understand.. Lance. Thank you for letting me use your name.. Calling you my Sultan all the time felt like you didn.."

"Didn't care? I know. That is why I made you call me that at first. But I think you calling me Lance is better now." Keith smiles as Lance says this. That means.. they probably grew closer maybe? He hopes so. He may be a bit afraid of this man.. but hate? He doesn't think he hates Lance anymore.   
So calling him by his first name feels like a good step to make.   
"So.. where were we?"

Keith giggles as he moves his hips again. Lance absolutely loves that giggle and he feels himself getting hard because of it. It is weird to him that Keith has this effect on him.. maybe he really is more than just a breeding machine to him. Before he didn't think of Keith as more but now..  
Slowly Keith comes closer to him. Putting his arms around Lance while grinding against him, and he closes his eyes. "Lance.. mmmh. I feel it growing.. harden.."

"That's just my weapon love.." Lance jokes.

But Keith isn't having it. He shakes his head and says. "No.. you just like what I'm doing. Admit it."

Lance smiles. Cute..  
"Okay you got me."

"Yay!" Keith goes a bit faster.. he opens his eyes and looks Lance in the eyes. They both stare at each other before Keith leans in. Keith doesn't think he'd ever wanted to initiate the kiss ever before, but now it feels good.  
Lance lets him.. slowly their lips touch and they both make the kiss passionate and it feels good to them.

While they kiss Keith removes the turban from Lance's head. And the crown headband too. He tosses it on the bed.. so it won't break. If he had thrown it on the floor it may had broken. 

Lance lets Keith take charge for now.. but soon he won't let Keith have his fun anymore. He wanted this to be romantic.. well he can do romantic too. Keith stands up from Lance's lap breaking their kiss too. Keith grins as Lance lets out a annoyed groan as the kiss breaks. But Lance soon is okay with Keith leaving his lap since Keith slowly starts to remove his clothes for him. Piece by piece his attire drops to the floor giving Lance a real show.

Lance can't let his attention go anywhere else than Keith's body starting to show. Soon Keith stands in only a piece of silky underwear and his crown. "What a sight.."

"Well.. I did have a lot of people ask for my hand before this." Lance growls at Keith saying that, he's getting protective and a bit obsessive since they wanted what is his. "So I think you chose well Lance.. I'm yours."

"You're mine.. only mine." Keith smiles and turns around showing off his body. He slowly moves his hips like he sees belly dancers do sometimes. He really hopes it is good for the Sultan, Keith hopes he likes it.   
"Fuck.. Keith.. come closer."

Keith smiles deviously at him and shakes his head no. "Just enjoy the show a bit longer."

Lance chuckles. "Okay fine fine.." Maybe he will be fine with only Keith to fuck.. I mean.. look at him. He's better, more beautiful, sexier and kinder than all his harem combined.  
Keith slowly drops all of his clothes and turns around. Lance eyes all of him from top to bottom. 

"You can touch if you would like."  
Keith giggles. He feels great.. he feels sexy when his mate looks at him like this. Slowly Lance touches Keith's much smaller length. If they would compare it would be hilarious to see how much bigger Lance is, but he is a Alpha so it is normal. Keith's sexiness is in his curves, his hips and his booty. His body is amazing. 

Keith starts to let out some satisfied sounds as Lance touches his cock for him. Lance laughs and asks "You like this?"

Keith nods. "Feels good."

"This is much better than this after noon huh.. I'm sorry for being a ass.." Lance remembers the saying a happy Alpha has a happy Omega..  
And maybe it's true. Seeing Keith smile and moan like this is so much better than pushing him into the bed and taking him from behind just because he's frustrated. This.. actually feels good even if the attention isn't on him right now. 

"It's okay Lance.."  
And hearing Keith say his name.. perfection. "Let me undress you too.. it's not really fair that I'm the only one naked right now."

Lance smiles as Keith helps him out of his clothes too. Lance lets Keith do the work. He hopes this shows that he trusts Keith and that he doesn't have to be a submissive Omega all the time. Keith hates that.. so why force him into being one. Keith feels his crown being removed by Lance. Lance is a bit more careful with it and doesn't throw it. No he places it next to him and starts to touch Keith again. 

But as Keith starts to go down to the floor. Possibly to suck his mates cock Lance lifts him up and lays him down on the bed. "You wanted romantic.. then don't go down on me this quickly love." 

Keith is surprised when Lance starts to kiss his naked body. He hasn't done that a lot.. only really their first time sleeping together.  
He likes it though.. no he loves this feeling. Quiet huffs and moans come out of Keith and Lance surely hears all of them. Lance sees this as a compliment. 

"Lance... mmhh Lance."

"Yes love?"

"I like this.." Keith lets out more cute sounds for his Alpha. 

"Good.." Lance looks into Keith's eyes and smiles. A real smile.. and Keith thinks it is beautiful. "Is it okay to leave marks.. love bites?"

Keith pouts. "People will see them.."

"That's the meaning of them.. show who you belong too.. show that you're mine." Lance places his lips on Keith's neck but doesn't suck yet. 

Keith then nods giving him permission. "Please.."  
So Lance starts to suck blue marks into Keith's neck. He loves doing this. Now not only Keith has their matings mark on the back of his neck, now Keith is covered in blue marks all made by him. And Keith loves the sensation. It feels amazing to him.

After a while Keith is covered in them and Lance looks at his work. "Good.. you look beautiful."

"Do I?" Keith giggles a bit nervously.

Lance nods. "Want to hear a secret love?" Keith nods curiously. "I haven't been able to get it up for other's because of your beauty.. you stained me love. I can't get you out of my head." 

"Really.. but that means?"

"I haven't had sex with anyone but you since we mated." Lance says honestly. "It's like you used magic on me.. made my dick only work for you."

Keith smiles. "That's amazing!"

"For you yes.. I think it's pretty troublesome."

"Well I like it.." Keith says with a big grin making Lance laugh too.

Keith is cute.  
Beautiful.  
Sweet.  
A perfect Sultana.

He couldn't wish for a better mate. He is so much better than Nyma ever was, and it had hit him hard too when Nyma died. Not because he lost his love.. but his pride was attacked. His mate was gone, and that hurts. 

But if he lost Keith.. it would hurt more. He already just knows that.  
Slowly Lance kisses down Keith's body making Keith give him more sweet noices. 

But then he reaches his goal. He lifts up Keith by a bit and starts to eat Keith out. Keith screams at the sensation as he pushes a finger in too. He wants his mate to be well prepared before he goes in to make both their experiences pleasurable. It doesn't take long before Keith slicks up by doing this. Omega bodies prepare themselves too for their Alphas. 

Lance goes up again when he thinks Keith is prepared enough. He settles himself in between Keith's legs and leans in to kiss Keith on his lips. Keith starts to laugh when he does this making Lance curious why he is laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I can taste myself on you.."

"Well I hope we can both agree you don't taste bad.." Lance smiles at his Omega. 

"Indeed.. it tastes better than you." 

Lance raises his brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes you should wash it better." Keith jokes.

But his joke backfires. "If you don't like it why don't you wash it for me next time." Keith starts to blush but nods. "Good boy.. I'm sure my cock will taste delicious after you take care of it. But now.. enough dirty talk. Can I enter?"

Keith holds out his arms wanting to hold Lance close. Lance lets him and then Keith nods giving him permission. Lance puts the head of his length at the entrance and slowly goes in. He goes bit by bit so he doesn't hurt Keith. And he wants to keep it slow tonight, keeping the mood romantic. When he bottoms out Keith lets out a moan that sounds amazing in Lance's ears. It reminds him that he will be the only one hearing these sweet moans.. that really does feel great. 

"Lance.. move please."

"Of course Keith.." Slowly Lance starts to pull out of Keith and slowly he pushes back in. He continues this rhythm. "Does this feel romantic to you dear Keith?"

Keith nods. "It feels amazing.. thank you. "

Lance smiles. "You don't have to thank me for having sex.. we're mates, this is normal. This is good."

"Very goo.. goood!" Keith wanted to just talk normally but the Sultan hit a special spot in Keith's body right with that last thrust. 

Lance smirks and thrusts right at that spot again making Keith melt underneath him. They aren't even going at a fast pace.. but this feels good to them. Like amazingly good. "Seems like I found your special place."

"Mmm yes.. so good Lance. You're such a sharpshooter. You know my body so well.." Keith moves his hips now too. He wants to participate too in the sex, and not just laying there.  
It makes Lance moan when he does this. 

"I don't know your body perfectly yet.. but we'll get there soon. I'll find all your good places on your body. I'll make you feel amazing." Lance promises. "And hopefully soon.." he looks at Keith's belly. "We can have a little baby in our arms." Keith moans at that because of his Omega instincts. His instincts like the idea very much to be bred by Lance. His pussy swallowing his cum and because full with his baby. Becoming bigger and feeling the baby. 

But his head says.. please not yet. Like wait just a little longer body. I'm not ready. 

And his heart says.. you will love the baby if it comes now or over some time has passed. Just.. don't worry about it. 

They move together. Keith feels Lance's cock hit all the places he likes in him. They go a normal speed.. not too slow and not too fast. They want to keep the mood romantic and nice for both of them. Their breaths are louder and keep getting louder every minute they continue.

Keith loves the feeling of Lance's hands all over him. He loves the feeling of Lance's lips kissing him and he loves the feeling of Lance's cock sliding in and out of him hitting him just right. 

"I think I'm going to cum.." Lance says with a groan. 

"Me too.. please continue Lance."  
And Lance does. He wants his mate to cum first.. that's most important to him right now. After a few thrusts into his mates hole Keith begins to shake and presses with his legs Lance closer and more into him. "Yes Lance! I'm there.. I'm coming!"

Lance groans at the feeling of Keith tightening around his cock. It feels absolutely amazing to him. After Keith is done coming Lance thrusts a few more times into him and he cums as well.   
He fills his mate with his seed. Keith purrs happily at the feeling of Lance coming inside of him. 

After a minute Lance falls down on Keith and they both have to catch their breaths. Keith is smiling the whole time and Lance has never felt better after sex. This time it was even better than their first time, but their first time was way too memorable too.. I mean.. it was their matings day. 

"That was great.." Lance says as he slips out of Keith and falls down next to him. Keith is still purring softly and Lance absolutely loves it. "You're cute like that.."

"And you look handsome with that messy hair and fucked out look."  
Keith says without shame. 

Lance smirks. "Good that you like my new look." He laughs a bit. "Lets go to sleep okay.. I'm sure you're tired."

Keith nods and nuzzles himself into Lance's chest.. who wouldn't be tired after cumming like that.   
"Goodnight Lance.."

"Goodnight Keith."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It's save again!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 9...


	10. The city.

Keith smiles before opening his eyes. Lance's warm body makes his Omega heart skip a beat. He lets his arms go around Lance's neck and hides his head into it. Lance smells amazing..  
"Mm I feel that my Omega is awake."  
Keith nods. "Goodmorning.. Last night was really something else huh.."

Keith is feeling clingy. "It really was Lance.." must be the instincts.   
"Thank you.." He says with a blush. 

"Are you thanking me for amazing sex?"

"Should I not.." And now it is embarrassing.. great he screwed up huh. Keith slowly lets go of Lance but Lance doesn't like that and puts Keith's arms back around his neck. 

"Not really.. but I like it."  
Lance chuckles when he looks at Keith's hair. "Your hair looks amazing. I'll call it a birds nest or maybe bunch of hay."

Keith's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry my sultan! I will fix it immediately!" He was told to always look perfect for Lance. Always dress beautiful and never be flawed. 

"No no.. stay here. Keith you look fine. It's just a funny bed head. I'll surely see it more often because we share a bedroom." Lance says holds Keith tightly so the worried Sultana won't get out of bed. 

But.. they told me you always wanted me a 100% perfect.. I'm not now. You won't think I'm pretty enough."

Lance makes Keith look at him. "Keith.. you're the most gorgeous Omega in the world.. everybody can agree with me on this because I still see them stare at you every day. A bed head won't turn you ugly for me.. ever.."  
Keith blushes for the 3 time in like a couple minutes.   
"You're scared I'll replace you huh? You're scared I will be sick of you and get a new Sultana for my people.. Keith that isn't how this works. You and I are mated.. the bond we have is unbreakable. Even if I wished to get rid of you.. I just can't. But I also don't want to. You're a amazing Sutana."

"And this Sultana wants to see her people.. Lance.. can we maybe meet the common people soon. To celebrate our mating with them.. let them get to know their Sultana."

Lance is impressed really.. "Woah.. you really do take this Sultana thing really seriously. Nyma was now looking for a crown to wear and ordering servants around."

"Crowns are stupid.. they feel weird on the head. Also pretty heavy.. but pretty in general. It's confusing, I don't know if I like them or not." 

Lance chuckles because of what Keith said. "I get it.. they aren't really comfortable. But they do give off status, so it is mandatory."   
Keith feels comfortable in Lance's arms.. but it's so unsure.. In one hour Lance could be shouting him and letting him feel bad. That's how it went these past weeks so one good night won't change that. But maybe it will become better now. "We can go into the city today.. I think our people would appreciate it too."

"But then we need to get out of bed... that's a bit of a problem." 

Lance puts his arms tighter around Keith's hips. "Mmm it is huh.. You know what. Lets order breakfast in bed so we can stall getting up for just a bit longer."  
Keith nods and grabs his something to cover his body. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want the servant to see me.. like this."

"But then I can't admire your body anymore." Lance pouts. 

"But.. I don't want them to see me.. I don't like that." Keith knows he has to obey this man.. but he really feels uncomfortable being naked around others but his mate and mother. 

Lance understands. "Yeah.. okay. You are only mine to look at so I understand where you're coming from. I'll dress up too." Lance also quickly puts something simple on and goes back into bed.   
Keith can't believe Lance.. did he actually agree..   
Keith likes this.. he comes back to bed after being proper for other to see and Lance immediately gives him a kiss.  
"I'm going to order the food.. what do you want?"

"Eh.. I'd like some egg.. and Maybe like vegetables." Keith still thinks it is weird he could possibly ask for anything right now. But he doesn't need gold in his breakfast. Or the most expensive fruit. 

Lance orders a servant to take their order to the chefs downstairs and make them breakfast, and he tells her he wants to have it in bed of course.

Keith lays back.. He didn't really have a sleep in day since he got here. It feels nice to still be in bed.   
Even if Lance is here.. It feels goof having him here because he is his mate.. but Keith is still cautious.   
"Lance?" Keith traces Lance's back. He has never really looked at it before.. he didn't know Lance had such a big scar on his back. 

"Yes?"

"How did you get this?"

"My scar? Oh eh.. I was 15 at the time.. you know I wasn't Sultan for such a long time.. And I was a untrained Sultan. So when Marmoria attacked my city I was still a cocky teenager. I thought we would win for sure because we knew this city better than them so they were in a disadvantage. But we didn't win.. I had to evacuate my people from the lands we knew. But not before King Tex could scratch me with his sword on the back a couple times."

Keith inspects the scars.  
"He cut deep.. how did you keep walking?"

"I had to.. I needed to get my people into safety." Lance says thinking back to the day. It wasn't expected that the whole southern alliance would try to wipe them off the map. He was in his way smaller palace with his previous mate Nyma when a massager came running in. He had heard from people at the border a whole army was ready to attack Jafana..

Young Lance had been through some wars already.. but such a large army at his border wasn't something he was used to. But he thought they could win.

He was wrong. King Tex had him cornered but he escaped because of a lucky distraction. He could've been killed that time, easily actually. But he's still alive.. and He won't get beated that easily anymore.

"King Tex really tried to kill a 15 year old teenage boy.." Keith looks down. It's so weird to know. 

"Well.. A enemy 15 year old who sides with a big threath and is starting wars with your alliances for land."

Keith remembers history class very well.. even from before coming here. He heard a lot about the day Jafana had to flee Old-jafana. "Well and he wanted to get back at you for attacking his city right? I mean you let the king of Ghanah blow up some buildings in the capital of Marmoria just for fun."

"What?" Lance turns around and looks at Keith. 

"At.. least that is how I heard the war started between Jafana and Marmoria.. Did I say something wrong?" Keith is worried now Lance will get mad at him. 

"Where did you get that idea from? Did Shiro teach you those lies."

"No.. It's from before he adopted me.."

"Oh yes.. you're from there. Almost forgot.." Lance says a bit judgmental.  
"Doesn't matter.. Shiro luckily raised you to be a good Jafana citizen.. cause otherwise I couldn't have mated you ever.. But just this one important thing he didn't teach you. I did not start the war between Marmoria and Jafana.. I did end it though.."

Keith sits up. "Then how did it start?"

"I forbid king Tex from entering my country when he was traveling. He didn't listen to this and broke through my border and went through my land. I was mad he did this so I asked the king of Ghanah if he wanted to help me get back at him."

"And then the worst war in history started?" 

"Well.. it was the worst war in Jafana's history yes."

"So.. he killed all those people.. just because you blew up some houses?" Keith asks feeling sad that all those innocent people had to die.   
He didn't know too much about this event.. But this doesn't seem fair. 

"He didn't want to probably.. But yes in the siege people did die. And in the travel towards this new land people died too. But now it's okay. My people are happy and that's what it is about."

Keith strokes Lance's cheek. "You're a good Sultan."

"I am?"

"Yeah.. you are. But you should really shave."

Lance chuckles. "I will if you like a clean face more than a beard."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Even though they loved their time talking in bed.. they can't stay in there the whole day. Lance already promised Keith he would take him into the city.. and Keith really wants to go.

Keith is dressed in something not too shiny.. He needs to travel today and he wants a more modest look for going through the city.   
He doesn't want to show off the money he has now. If he brags too much people will start to gossip and they will think he is a gold digger.

And he doesn't want poor people to feel bad.. or jealous.   
And thieves can be everywhere in the city too. Luckily he has his mate protecting him.

It is time to get into the carriage now. Keith walks up to Lance who has been waiting for him. Lance stands with the horses who will do the hard work today. He strokes between a black horse's eyes towards it's nose. Keith walks towards him and bows a little bit out of respect.   
"Hey Lance.."

"Oh good you're here."  
Lance smiles at him. "You look beautiful."

Keith looks at the dress he is wearing. "It's pretty simple.."

"Yes.. and simple looks pretty on you too." Lance holds out his hand for Keith and Keith takes it. "Ready to go?" 

"I am, Lance." Keith shines as he says Lance.

Lance notices that shine.. he chuckles and says. "You're really liking this whole you can say my name thing huh?"

"I do." Keith sits down in the carriage with Lance's help. Lance smirks at the confirmation. He sits next to his mate in the carriage and the carriage starts to ride. Keith is excited when he sees that they ride out of the gate.  
"This way I came here too.."

"And we will return tonight.. I'm not leaving you behind at your parents." Lance's hand goes to Keith's tummy. "Totally not if maybe.."

Keith puts his hand over his mate's. "You think? Maybe last night?"

"I hope so.. I mean.. We did a amazing job right?" Lance leans more toward Keith and puts on a smooth look. It makes Keith blush and that is what Lance wanted. "So yes I hope I got you with child."

"Lance.. I eh.. I wanted to ask you something child related.." Keith doesn't know if it is appropriate to ask this. 

"What is it? How we would raise our baby? If I'll watch it too? How we will name the baby.. cause I mean Lance the second sound like a great name."

Keith has to laugh because of the name.. because no.. Lance the second is a no go with the name. But he has a different question to ask. "How did you not get anybody pregnant yet?"

Lance looks at him. "So.. no Lance the second? Fine.. I pulled out with the others. I don't want bastard children because I can't see those as my own.. Only the children I say are my own can be my heir.. and people wouldn't accept a bastard child as their new Sutan of Sultana, so I can't say bastard children are my own."

"What if you did get someone pregnant?"

"They would've had to leave.."

"Okay.. I just wanted to know that.."  
At least he didn't kill pregnant Omegas.. good to know his mate didn't reach that kind of level of ruler. He knows that in some counties this does happen so he was afraid for a moment.

Lance's hand stays on Keith's belly for a little longer. "Can I ask you a question too?" Keith nods. "Do you want a baby with me? Or do you feel forced?"

"To be honest.. both. I don't have a choice and I know this. And at first I really hated the idea of.. you.. and me doing the deed and getting pregnant. But if it comes now it's okay.. I'll love the baby. And.. yes it does feel right to think about becoming pregnant now, but that could be my instincts."

"Well you are fairly young so I understand." Lance looks at his mate. "I'm still going to try many times to get you pregnant thought.. It's time for me to get a heir and you know it's your duty to help me with that." Keith nods.. because he does understand this and he has come to be okay with the fact he will need to give the Alpha a baby soon. "But I'll try keeping you comfortable. I don't want that it feels forced."

Keith doesn't even realize that he goes closer into Lance's side. He wants to be closer now they talk about children. Omega instincts of course. "It doesn't if we act like yesterday.. That was good. And the whole time I thought.." okay he gets embarrassed now. Why the fuck is he talking about this..

"Thought what?" Lance is curious now.

Keith turns red.. okay he won't get out if this one. Lance would probably order him to say it and then he has to because he is the so called Sultan. "Put a baby in me.. I don't know if it was instincts or myself but.. last night I couldn't stop thinking about you putting a baby in me."

Lance laughs. "God you're so funny when you have to say something embarrassing.. you're totally red Keith."

"I'm not.."

"I'm not blind Keith.." 

Keith huffs and looks out of the window by sliding the curtain to the side. He recognizes where they are, they are almost at his house now since they are in the richer area of the city. The richer area is closer to the palace since people who live here have to work in the palace a lot, so it's lots more convenient.   
"Look kids playing.." Keith smiles. "I was one of them once.."

Lance looks out of the window on Keith's side. "Cute.."  
Keith thinks it's a bit weird to hear the Sultan of Jafana Lance of Jafana say cute... but he won't complain. "Hope the guy up there will keep his attention to the road.. don't want any kids being run over by us."

"Imagine if you rode here years ago and saw me playing instead of these kids.." Keith thinks it's a weird thought. 

"Well... It was possible yes. But I'm a young Sultan so you're in luck. I could've been a 40 year old man who wanted a young Omega." That gives Keith the creeps. He is happy Lance is not too much older than him.. cause imagine having to have sex with someone 3 times your age or something.. rather not. But yes some other royalty or nobility or just a beggars son has to do that sometimes. 

But Keith decides to tease Lance a little.. cause he feels like he's finally allowed to do that. "But you are old.."

"I'm only 26!" 

"Yes old.. did you know you start to die when you reach 25.. so you're dying old man." Keith chuckles. 

Lance looks at his hands. "I can feel the wrinkles.."

"Like you would get wrinkles. I've seen how you take care of your face.. Like maybe even better than is required for me." Keith touches the place people when getting older get crow feet on Lance's face. "Maybe some here.. cause everybody gets that. But nothing too much."

"Good to know." Lance leans into Keith's touch. Keith didn't expect that.. but he actually likes it. 

"I'm sure you will age like fine wine.. and I'll become a blob."

Lance shakes his head. "Not in my eyes." Auch right through Keith's heart. Thanks cupid for literally piercing through his heart. "I can really make you blush easily huh? Cute.."

"Stupid flirty Sultan." Keith crosses his arms and looks away.

Lance leans in. "You can't insult your Sultan darling.. you can get in trouble for that."

"Worth it.." Keith sticks his tongue out. 

Lance laughs and grins at Keith after. "Just you wait Keith of Jafana.."

The carriage stands still and Keith looks outside again. He sees they are more in the center now what is more busy with people, markets and children playing. This is what he loves.. these are really his people.. and he does really see them as people he truly loves. Lance knows this and when he sees that smile on Keith's lips and that sparkle in his eyes he knows Keith really will be a amazing Sultana. That is one of the reasons he chose Keith.. he knew Keith would be good for Jafana the moment the Omega looked him in the eyes when he wasn't supposed to..

He told Shiro and Adam that it was more to fuck with them and he needed a heir.. but no there were other criteria.. 

And yes truly passionate was one.. and Keith is. 

"They are all looking at the carriage.."

"Well it is the royal carriage. They would love to see us."

"They are waving at me."

"Then wave back, they would love that."  
So Keith did and the people immediately got more excited. The Sultana waved back at them! This is a amazing day for them. The locals had no idea Keith and Lance were coming here at all.. but they love the surprise.   
"See.. They all love the royalty here."

"Awh Lance look at that baby! It's also waving at us." Keith gets excited when he sees the parent moving the baby's arm so it waves at them.  
Lance looks at Keith.. Omega's are so cute.. always liking it when they see a baby. 

The carriage door opens and Lance steps out of it. People cheer for their Sultan. Lance holds out his hand to help Keith out of the carriage. Immediately people talk about his good looks.. some had never seen the Sultana this close before. They knew Keith was beautiful.. those rumors went around as long as the Sultan's engagement. But now they see that beauty up close. And most of them are stunned. 

Keith smiles shyly as he gets out of the carriage. He feels a bit awkward when all these people stare at him. And he feels that they think of him as more important.. and he doesn't like that they think that since he doesn't feel more important than these people. 

Lance puts his hand around Keith's waist almost showing him off to the people. It's like he says look here people! This is my beautiful mate.   
Keith likes that.. he won't lie to himself about that. 

Somebody comes towards them. It's a more important person who lives in this area. Keith knows that this is the owner of a company in the city that gets Jafana more gold each day. The man bows before them and says. "My Sultan.. my Sultana. We welcome you here."

"Rise." Lance only says. The man does and bows his head as he walks away from Lance and Keith again.

"Dear people of Jafana." Lance starts to speak. "I promised my Sultana that we would visit you here.. We will visit some shops and houses.. Please be kind for us." Lance takes Keith's hand and Lance starts walking through the crowd. Of course guards keep all the people from getting to close to them and they create a path to walk. 

"It's so crowded.." Keith says as he tries to keep as close to Lance as possible. 

"They all want to see us.. get used to it." Lance chuckles. "Because they mostly want to see you.."

"Why?"

"You are already a fashion icon to them.. They want to see your beauty."  
Keith blushes and the people who heard that all says awh.. The Sultan just called his mate beautiful. They already love this royal couple.   
Keith waves at the people and smiles. Lance has to say Keith is doing a good job today. "Come love.. we will go wherever you want to go."

"Can we see the person I bought your gift from?"

"I would like to meet this person yes." Lance Leads Keith through the crowd.   
They shake people's hands and smile at them. Keith feels a bit uneasy.. but he isn't used to this so that's normal. In a couple months he will be used to the royal treatment he is getting from all these people. 

Lance and Keith walk through the streets and talk to some people who live in the city. When Keith has the chance he whispers in Lance's ear. "Please say we can also.. walk alone sometimes?? I mean I sneaked out once.."

"I don't know Keith.. Maybe just in the palace."

"Oh.. okay.." Keith doesn't really like that he can't just.. do whatever he wants. That is the misunderstanding of most people, they think a royal's life is easy.. They have all the money so they can't complain. But having no privacy and no freedom in doing whatever you feel like doing is hard.   
And even worse is that Keith knows somebody would maybe want to kill him to get through Lance. It's stressful.. But Keith won't complain.  
He doesn't go hungry.. Medical help is always there to help him and he feels like he could sent a message across. He wants to make it clear that the royals of Jafana can also be nice. 

Keith remembers that all those years ago.. back when he lived in Marmoria, he learned about Lance being some demon.. But what demon can be like Lance? Yes.. in some aspects his tutors were right.. Lance would enjoy to see a traitor hanging with a rope around his neck, but he would feel so desperate if a innocent person dies and he couldn't do anything about it.   
Keith doesn't know him for that long but it is clear Lance isn't a bad person.. A scary person you can't fuck with otherwise it could cost you your life? Oh yes totally.. but a demon? no..

No demon could be looking around for danger while holding him like this.. Keith doesn't believe those lies anymore since last night. He has always believed Lance was some cold hearted demon Sultan since childhood.. The children of Marmoria get told this by parents and teachers. And even while living here he was so scared of Lance, he still is a little bit. But since last night he did see a totally different side of his mate.. a side he hopes he can love someday..  
Would be nice. 

"Keith you told me they had a market stall right?" Lance asks him.

"Yes they do." Keith answers.

"Then lets go there." Lance starts to walk keeping a eye on the side alleys and continuously he speaks to the guards. Keith doesn't really know what he's talking about all the time.. but he did hear "Keep a eye on Keith.. go to him when there is danger not me, I'll save myself."  
And like.. heart beating a 1000 times faster. 

Keith smiles softly. He is being forced out of these happy thoughts by a tug on the skirt of his dress. He looks down and sees two little children. One is smiling brightly and one is more shy. The guards walks towards the kids. "Get away from your Sultana." He starts pushing them away. "No place here for orphans like you."

"No stop!" Keith raises his voice. Lance decides to watch.. he wants to see how Keith will handle this. "Let them talk to me."

"They are just some kids from the orphanage your majesty. It's better if you talk to the big people in the city." 

"Don't go against me." Keith says. "And don't say what I should do."  
Lance smiles.. Keith is using his authority.. nice. "I am your Sultana so if I say let them talk to me you will let them talk to me you hear that. Now go do your real job in keeping me safe and not safe from a nice talk with these kids." The guard bows and steps aside, he understands he stepped over some boundaries here. He also knows that if Keith wasn't so nice he could've been fired or worse.   
Keith bends down towards the little kids. "Hello there. What are your names?"

"I'm Julius and this is my little sister Elise." The kid says smiling. Keith can see he is the extrovert of them both.. the girl is a bit shy. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you both."

The girl touches Keith's dress and smiles. "Pretty!"   
Keith just has to smile.. how can you not right. 

"She likes you!" Julius giggles. "She doesn't like a lot of people. But since she heard about a Sultana she wanted to meet you."

"Well Elise.. You seem like a very nice girl. Be nice to your brother too okay."  
Keith says to the little girl.

"No.. Julius is mean.."

"Oh is he?" Keith looks at Julius with a strict look. Lance has to smile.. will his mate be like this with their own babies? Keith really is amazing. Lance wants it so badly. 

"I only tease her sometimes." Julius says with a innocent smile.

"Sure.. just be nice to her too okay."

"I will your highness!" Julius says as Keith stands up. 

"I have to go now.. go play okay.. Bye." Keith smiles and waves at them as he walks back to Lance. The kids are exited they got to talk to Keith.   
Keith comes back to Lance's side and takes his hand in his. "They were cute."

"Please be pregnant.." Lance whispers into Keith's ear. "That was amazing.. so cute." Keith blushes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on here.. All those people." Coran touches his moustache as he looks at the crowd of people slowly coming towards the market.

"I heard the Sultan and Sultana were in the city papa." Romelle says to her father.

"Why didn't you say so!! We can do so many things with this!" Coran somehow has two crowns made out of weapons in a short amount of time. "Like weapon sculpture! Maybe the Sultan will even buy one of your weapons after he sees this!?"

"Papa calm down.. they probably won't even notice us."

"Hey Romelle.. hey Coran."  
Father and daughter turn around and see Keith. 

"Oh hey Keith.." Coran says not realizing that the Sultan is standing behind Keith and that Keith is dressed beautifully like a Sultana.. but then he does. "Keith!.. and your majesty!" He quickly bows down. 

Romelle does the same. "Your majesty.."

"Keith my boy what are you doing with his majesty?" Coran says laughing. 

"Because he is my husband." Lance says. He likes the way that father's and daughter's facial expression changes in like 3 seconds of hearing this.

"Keith.. are you?" Romelle carefully asks. 

"I am Sultana Keith of Jafana yes." Keith chuckles. "You two didn't notice?"

"No! We're so sorry your majesty!" They both kneel down again. 

"No no no please don't. You are my friends this is unnecessary." Keith quickly says. He helps Romelle up. "Please don't bow for me okay."

"Keith.." Romelle looks at him with wide eyes. "You're the Sultana! What I can't believe it." Keith has to laugh. Her reaction is so fun. "You were acting so weird yesterday.. and that makes so much sense now! You had to be in the palace on time!"

"Oh we are so sorry your majesty.." Coran says. "We shouldn't have invited you.."

"Don't worry about it.. I'm glad I was later yesterday." Keith smiles at Lance and takes his hand. "And you two only wanted to be friendly so it's totally fine."

Romelle looks at their intertwined hands and smiles.. she hasn't ever seen her Sultan like this. She goes to Lance and does a curtsy before him. "My apologies if you were worried about your husband your highness. I promise we took good care of him."

"I was told yes.. It's okay, and he's save so I'm happy." Lance says to her. "And I got a beautiful gift from him." Lance shows her the dagger Keith had given him. "I heard you made this?"

"Yes sir.." She looks at it with wide eyes. Her dagger is now in possession of the Sultan! The Sultan!! 

"I like it.. You have talent miss Romelle. I'd like to talk to you in private someday soon, I'll have a messenger tell you when and where." Lance sees the excitement on her face growing. "Oh.. and I want you to make something for me.. but we'll talk about that when we meet."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Keith smiles. See.. his mate really isn't that much of a demon.. He has kindness in his heart and that kindness gives people a chance and loves people dearly.  
But there is also a side to Lance Keith doesn't understand. A angry side.. and scary side. If that side comes on Lance even yells and curses at him. It's really terrifying. 

But this side is good.. a good leader and a good mate. 

So Keith will make the most of it when this Lance is here with him. Keith already knows that will be his favourite days. 

Keith and Lance finsih their day in the city. They talk to the citizens and explore together. They don't eat here though because Lance had some unfinished work to do.. so they go home after a long day and Keith decides to go to bed early. 

End of chapter 10:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time I check for errors.. but I am really tired so didn't do that this time sorry. Maybe I'll fix things up later.


	11. Emotional?

Romelle walks through the gate of the palace. She is looking at everything with amazement and wide eyes. She has never been here, and she hasn't ever been into the palace's courtyard where commoners are allowed to be. But here she stands in that courtyard and she is even permitted to enter the palace itself. 

The courtyard has a beautiful fountain in the middle and a path around it for the carriages riding here to take the nobles and royals where they need to be. 

There are guards everywhere looking at her with a cautious look. But that is their job. Even though the Sultan invited here, you never know if she could hurt the Sultan or his Sultana.. so she doesn't mind the stares. Romelle walks towards the entrance of the palace itself and two guards stop her. "Halt! State your business here."

"I'm Romelle.. The Sultan is expecting me. He invited me to talk about my work." Romelle says trying not to freak out about the amazing weapons they are holding. 

"What kind of business?" The other guard asks. 

"Something about my smithing work." Romelle answers. 

"Alright.. The Sultan is sitting in his throne. Just walks walk straight up to him." The guards let her pass unblocking her way into the palace by stepping aside. Romelle walks past them with a smile not caring that the guards are mean looking.  
She always wants to be kind to others.. her dad thought her to be kind to others. 

She walks into a massive hall.. this must also be where the throne must be. It's amazing to see. You can see the work the artist put into the many details or literally everything.  
It's really amazing..  
Romelle looks around with wide eyes. The carvings in the wall.. the carpet leading towards the throne in the distance.. She is sure the Sultan is looking at her right now. 

Her fingers glide over one of the walls with markings on them.. it looks beautiful. It's like her work.. but than in wood.  
As she walks she isn't paying attention and suddenly she bumps into something hard. "Oh sorry!"  
She looks at who she bumped into. It's one of the guards.. his harness is hard so it hurt when her head bumped into the material. "I'm so sorry." She rubs her forehead since it is hurting right now. 

The guard removes his helmet and looks at the girl that just bumped into him. "It's fine.. just be more careful next time you walk." The guard chuckles. "Watching something beautiful is my task."  
The guard smiles at her and walks away. Romelle understands that it was a compliment towards her.. She blushes softly.. Not many Alpha's are that interested in her so she isn't used to this. Most Alphas see her as too hyped and obnoxious.. They all want a Omega who can sit still and look pretty all day and not complain. 

She looks back at the guard.. sadly he didn't tell her his name. She sighs and continues walking. 

Lance has saw the whole thing from up on his throne. He grins.. how cute.  
He also saw her interest in the work that has been put into this room. It's the most expensive room he has built in the palace since this would always be people's first impression.. so that needs to be a rich and powerful look.  
Romelle stands in front of him now. She bows down out of respect.  
"I wouldn't stand there if I were you miss Romelle."

"Why not your highness?" Romelle doesn't really want to be rude.. so she holds her head down towards the floor. She was told that staring at the Sultan was rude. 

"Take two steps back." Romelle does this and Lance pulls a lever making the ground where Romelle just stood disappears showing a deep black hole.. where you don't want to fall in..  
"I think you understand now."

"I do yes.." Romelle can't believe she just stood on a place like that.. 

"Well.." Lance stands up from his throne and walks down the steps so he and Romelle can talk better. He doesn't need to show his status with a conversation with Romelle.. she already knows anyway.  
"It's good that you're here."

"Of course your highness." Romelle nods her head respectfully. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your weaponry.. I'm impressed by the quality of your steel. I've tested the dagger my mate had gifted me.. and it is strong." Lance took the dagger out of it's holder and felt it. "It stays sharp with minimal effort. It cuts like the best. How did you do it?"

"Love maybe? I love making only the best special weapons.. if this is you asking to make weapons for your army I have to decline.. I put quality above quantity, I can't make so many perfect steel weapons."  
Romelle doesn't want to upset her Sultan.. but he really wouldn't be happy with the finished product if he really would want so many good weapons. It takes time and effort to make these weapons.. if she would have to make so many the quality would drop drastically for the quantity.

"That isn't what I will ask of you.." Lance takes his sword now out of it's holder. It is the sword he was given on his matings day by the king of Ghanah. "Can you make this sword stronger.. it's my favourite."

Romelle's eyes sparkle as she sees the sword. She knows what sword this is and she has heard the stories.. they weren't nice stories but at least the sword is a amazing sword. "Woah.."

"I know.. it is already a good sword.. but with your addition to it.. it would be even better." Lance hands her the sword. "I trust that you will complete your task.."

"Of course I will my Sultan. I will complete the sword in two weeks. Are there things you want me to add to the sword?" Romelle asks. 

"Do whatever you want to it as long as it becomes more powerful."

"I will."

Lance smiles. "Now discussing your payment.. why don't we do that over lunch? I'll make Keith come too so the two of you can catch up a little. And maybe I'll invite someone who you just met too." Lance grins as he walks away. 

"Wait who?"

"I'll see you at lunch malady. Enjoy the palace in the meantime. You can go everywhere except the bedrooms and my study." Then Lance disappears into another room. 

Romelle has no idea about who he was talking.. but it's fine, meeting other people is always fun. She decides to take up on the Sultan's offer and walk through the palace till lunch. She doesn't want to get lost so she won't go far.. She would like to just sit in the garden for some time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks through the hallway towards the dinning room. He was told he as well is expected for lunch today. He quickly got ready and walked out of his room. 

In a distance he hears a familiar voice.. it's his mate. Keith smells him now too. He follows Lance's scent.. what by the way smells amazingly good. For everybody the Alpha Sultan smells good, now imagine the mate of the Alpha Sultan. Keith walks towards Lance and hears his voice clearly the more he gets closer to him. He is talking to someone.. Keith wonders who. It smells like another Alpha.  
"That omega was pretty right?" Keith's eyes widen.. why did Lance just say that? 

"The girl that bumped into me?" The other Alpha asks. 

"Yes.. You must have seen how pretty she is. Gorgeous and a available Omega.. I think even virgin still." Lance laughs. "If that doesn't make you drool."  
Keith frowns.. it shouldn't make you drool.. you should only drool for him!  
Keith feels a mixture of anger and sadness coming up.. maybe Lance's problem was solved.. maybe he can have sex with other people again. It feels so unfair, just when Keith thought they were getting a bond..

But it seems like he was wrong. Why would the Sultan settle for only one person.. he's a idiot.. tears slip out of Keith's eyes.. He didn't want to cry because of Lance.. But maybe feelings had caught up..  
That's what being mated does to you..  
You catch feelings.. stupid feelings.  
He really thought he and Lance could've been like his parents.. both their parents. If it's true.. but probably not, Lance's parent's were in love too. 

"She was beautiful yes.." The other Alpha says. 

"Why don't you get to know her at lunch. James I'll hope to see you at the dinning room in 30 minutes."  
Lance turns around and sees Keith peeking from the corner. "Keith?"  
Keith gasps and runs.. but Lance already saw his tears. "Keith come back here!" He runs after him. 

James looks after his Sultan running after his Sultana.. it's a cute sight.. The cold Sultan who he has served for years now actually caring for someone.. cute.  
James knows better than declining a offer of the Sultan, so he will definitely have lunch with him. He feels honoured that the Sultan invited him.. it almost never happens that a member of the Royal guard joins the table of a actual Royal. Only his captain does this regularly and totally now the captain is also the Sultan's father in law. 

But he is just a normal guard.. a mere soldier. So of course he will take this opportunity..  
And the opportunity to get to know that girl that bumped into him. She was stunning.. He never really thought about mating..  
Because his job isn't the most safe ever, but who knows.

Being mated like the Sultan does sound nice. Said Sultan is going after his crying mate at the moment.  
"Keith I order you to stop and stay still damn it!"  
Keith gasps at that.. Lance sounded so.. Sultan like and not mate like. He hates that.. but he can't ignore a order of his Sultan.  
So he stands still but he doesn't look at his mate. "Keith.. come here.." Lance walks towards him and puts his arms around his waist. "What is this Omega? Why so sad?"  
Keith shakes his head. He doesn't want to tell his mate that he's just jealous.. sad..  
"Keith..?"

Lance gives Keith kisses on the bite in his neck. "I guess I'm just emotional.." Keith likes the kisses.. they feel good. 

"Emotional?" Lance looks up.."but what caused you to cry my love?"  
Keith whines he doesn't want to tell him. "Keith.. tell me."

"You were talking about some beautiful girl." Keith says with sadness in his voice. "With that Alpha.."

Lance chuckles. He understands now.. lovely Omega of his.. how cute, how precious. "I was trying to be a match maker Keith.."

"What?" Keith doesn't understand.

"I thought the guard I was talking to would be a nice fit for Romelle.. I was talking about her."

"Romelle.. do you like her.. I don't want you to.."

"Keith." Lance interrupts his mate. "I don't want Romelle.. I am still not able to you know.. get it up for anyone but you. Maybe this will change someday but you know I have respect for you." Keith doesn't like that he isn't saying he will not have sex with anybody else ever again.. Keith would like Lance to be only his.

Keith realizes he has caught some feelings for the Sultan.. He didn't want to and he knows that Lance maybe does care for him.. but would never love him. "Oh.."

"Keith I am not going after other Omegas.."

"I know.. sorry.. It's what I just said I'm a bit emotional." Lance raises a eyebrow.. emotional huh? Maybe? He will have to check this later. "So.. Romelle and this guard? Why do you want them together."

"They looked cute together.. I thought I'd help them a little bit."  
Keith thinks this is weird.. does Lance believe in love then? He talks like he does right now. But why wouldn't he believe in their relationship? Why can't Lance just love him..?  
Keith shakes his head so this thought goes away. His Omega brain is playing with him.. His instincts want his mate all for himself.. and maybe that makes him think that he is getting feelings..  
He hates this..

"What cute.. I'll help if you want." Keith smiles at Lance. If he can help Romelle with getting love.. he'd gladly help. He hopes she will get more love than he is getting. 

"Well.. freshen up a bit." Lance wipes away some of his tears. 

"I will." Keith smiles.. he needs to forget about his own feelings for a moment.. how unprofessional of him to cry like this in the middle of the hallway. Lance smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I'm sorry for this Lance."

"You're emotional.. you can't do anything about it." Lance says with a smile. Keith thinks that smile is weird.  
"I'll see you soon my love."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Not long later they are in the dinning room eating their lunch. There is a good mood at the table. Lance had the best wine for James and he and his guard took a couple cups of the wine.  
"So Romelle.. your payment? What would you like to have? I'd give you a lot but don't ask for my body." Lance winks at her.

Keith rolls his eyes.. the alcohol is getting to his mate's brain.. 

Romelle shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to disrespect my Sultana ever." Romelle smiles at Keith and Keith smiles back.. finally a Omega that understand their boundaries..  
Cause seeing people want to get into Lance's pants all the time is really irritating and frustrating.  
"But.. I thought maybe you could help my and my father's business. We could use that.. that would be a good payment my Sultan."

"Then it will be done! You will have my support in your business." Lance promises her. Keith likes this.. He knows Lance will hold on to this promise.

"And you James.. what are you willing to do for this beauty next to you?" Lance grins.  
Keith reaches out for Lance's hand. He thinks Lance is going a bit too quick right now. 

James knows what the Sultan is hinting at.. he blushes a bit and then asks. "If I may.. Sultan why am I here? Aren't I supposed to do my duties right now?"

"Work hard.. play hard right." Lance smiles. "Take a break James.. I have noticed how hard you work.."

"Really?"

"Shiro my father in law has as well. I'm thinking about promoting you James.. You're too good to be a mere soldier."

James eyes go wide open. "Really?!" He seems really happy with this. He indeed has always done his best.. more than his best. He would really love a promotion. 

"I won't promise anything yet though.. But keep going like this and your promotion will be on it's way." Keith likes Lance like this.. so happy and giving.

"I'm really happy for just the opportunity." James says. 

Romelle smiles at James. "It is a amazing opportunity." 

James smiles back. "Yeah.. the Sultan is good for us.."  
Keith and Lance smirk and give each other a look. Maybe those two will someday get to know each other better. Lance feels that Keith has some weird feeling though.. maybe a mate thing..  
It's like Keith is jealous..  
Lance gets a bit protective and reaches for Keith's hand. Keith is surprised by Lance's action as they hold hands... they have never done this before. Keith starts to blush a little..

"But my father will be expecting me soon at home.. I'm sorry Sultan I can't stay for that much longer but I enjoyed your hospitality."

"I don't want to keep your father waiting, and I for sure don't want to have him worried about you. So.. James would you be a gentleman? Bring her home okay." Keith chuckles at this.. smooth. 

James looks at Romelle. "If you want to have the company?"

"I'd love that yes.. and that would be much saver too.. so thank you James." As Omega you still never know right.. Alpha's in rut could always hurt you.. and the city has many side alleys that aren't that fun to walk past. 

Keith smiles.. he is happy for these two. For sure they will have thing.. And if not that's okay too. At least they have a choice..

Romelle and James say goodbye to their Sultan and Sultana with a bow and curtsy. Keith and Lance are still holding hands and Romelle sees this.. She and most of the people living in Jafana think Keith and Lance are hopelessly in love because they all believe in fairytales..  
But it isn't such a rainbow coloured story as everybody thinks..  
But there is something between the two rulers.. Anybody with a brain can see this.

They leave and Keith and Lance are alone again. Lance tightens his grip on Lance's hand and that makes Keith look at him. "This is nice right?" He means their hands of course. Keith nods as a reply. "So.. emotional today?"  
Keith frowns why is Lance beginning about this again. Didn't they already talk about this? "That frown is a yes in my book." Lance laughs.

Keith lets go of Lance's hand.. does Lance think this is a joke? "And? Let me be?"

Lance actually thinks it's kind of cute.. Keith showing resistance towards him. This shows courage.. and he likes that. "Keith I didn't mean any harm with that.. Actually I am having some thoughts."

"About what?" Keith asks.

"Could you maybe be pregnant?" Lance smiles widely. 

Keith's eyes widen. "What I.. I don't know could I be? I guess it's possible but I'm just moody but that is a symptom of pregnancy but it isn't like I'm feeling sick in the morning." Keith doesn't really know if he likes the possibility. He does want to become a parent someday but this quick? He's still only 18.. yes he is in the prime of baby making days. He is probably really fertile.  
But already having such a responsibility over a small human being scares the shit out of him. 

But it is also something he really want.. somebody him and Lance created.

Their bond to be conceived and showed through a little baby. 

Keith smiles at that thought.  
Lance puts a hand on his stomach. "Want to find it out?"

Keith nods. "Yes.. please." He is smiling.. Lance thinks that's cute. His Omega wants to be pregnant and has hope.. But Lance knows Keith now.. and the mating bond makes you see some things quicker.. he knows his Omega is scared too. 

Lance takes Keith's hand and gives a kiss against his cheek. "Then I'll let a professional come to our chamber."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"The Sultan seemed weird.. like he wanted us gone suddenly."

"What?" James asks as he sits next to the girl in a carriage. 

"Did you not notice? At first he was all like yeah come have lunch with me and my mate. But when we had lunch with them he wanted to quickly set a deal with me and tell you your good news." Romelle knows how people are in some situations... and the Sultan acted weird. But not in a 'I am tired of these people please go away' way.  
No in a 'please go away something really important is happening' way. 

"I didn't really notice." James says. 

Romelle shrugs her shoulders.  
"Well I could be wrong of course."

James thinks for a moment. "Well before Lunch Keith was acting a bit weird and was crying.."

Romelle looks at him with worry in her eyes. "Really? Poor Keith."

"But I don't want to interrupt into my rulers personal life." James says like a true royal guard. Always loyal and dutiful. Romelle thinks it's kind of funny. "But.. what did the Sultan give you?" He points to the box Romelle has on her lap. 

"He asked me to work on this.. it's his sword."

"Woah really?"

"Yeah a pretty important task.. I'm glad for the opportunity." Romelle smiles like the sun.. at least that is what James sees. But he quickly shakes that thought out of his head. It's not fair to pray on a Omega.. but maybe with his higher status he could give this Omega a carefree life where she can pursue her dream of making amazing weapons.. James doesn't hate that idea, his Alpha doesn't either.  
Romelle is kind.. ambitious.. funny and very sweet.. And he only knows her for a day and he already sees this so clearly. 

If he could.. he'd love to make this Omega his.  
But maybe this is just his needy Alpha talking. 

Romelle keeps talking about how amazing this job will be. She is talking about the techniques she will put into making this sword the best sword ever. She also mentions some of the other things she made in the past, of course also the Sultan's dagger.  
She is so proud of her work and James loves this.. and he understands it, he as well is proud of the work he does. He is a protector, a guard.

The Royal guards don't only protect the royals, of course this is the task they focus on mostly. But they also protect people of this country if they see someone is in danger.  
And in wars they are the elite troups that fight close to the Sultan if he fights. But luckily there hasn't been a war in so long. 

But her job seems a lot more interesting by the way she talks about it. James can't help but smile as she talks and this doesn't go unnoticed.  
"James? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing just.. I like how passionate you are about your job."

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice I rambled! And I should've asked about you too of course!"

James smile only becomes wider. "No please continue miss Romelle.. I love hearing you ramble." 

"You do?" Romelle has only ever heard her father say that. He as well loves it since it reminds him of her mother.. who sadly.. you know.  
But she looks really much like her so seeing her passion makes Coran smile full of love. But other people always tell her to shut up and that she's annoying. And they frequently tell her she is a bad Omega as well. Too loud.. too obnoxious..  
Totally not fit to be a good mate. 

So she kind of gave up. 

James nods and doesn't stop giving her a smile. "I do."

But maybe she have up a little too early. "But I wasn't wrong.. I should've asked about your life too.. Sorry I got a bit too much into my story."

"My life isn't that exciting.."

"Lies! You're a royal guard! Your life must be full of adventure and risks." Romelle seems really curious.

"Well it's mostly standing in one spot for a very long time and training.. really it isn't the most adventurous job in the world. But yes sometimes things happen that make my job worth it.. like saving people."

"Have you ever saved the Sultan before?" Romelle asks. 

"No I haven't.. the Sultan is a good fighter himself and with that magic of him he's almost unbeatable. So that guy doesn't really need us.. but we still are always ready do save him if needed and we are focused on saving the Sultana more now."

Romelle thinks it's a honourable job.. "A guard like you must be really loyal as well.." She suddenly asks. 

"Well yes.. I'd never betray my Sultan."  
A loyal Alpha.. sounds amazing in Romelle's ears. But she isn't able to ask any more questions as the carriage stops and the servant who brought her home says they arrived.. as she looks out the window she sees her father already standing there with a big smile on his face.  
James looks out of the window too and sees the man now as well. "Is that your father?"

"He is yes." Romelle answers. 

"Well then I'd better meet him." James steps out of the carriage confusing Coran since he expected his daughter to come out of the carriage instead. But then he sees his daughter come out too with help from the unknown man. He immediately sees he is a royal guard because of his attire.  
He assumes the Sultan sent this man with his daughter to bring her home save and sound. 

"Romelle! I'm glad you're home darling!" Coran says as his daughter rushes towards him. 

"Father amazing news! The Sultan is willing to help our business grow. And the only thing I have to do is making his sword even better." She is so excited. This will be the most honourable job she has done in her life.. it's the sword of the Sultan!!

"That's amazing news! You can start working on it tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Romelle is confused.. why not now?

"It seems like we have a guest." Coran smiles at James. "And who may you be Mr guard?"

"I'm James Griffin sir. I was asked to bring you daughter home safely. If I am a bother I'll go back to the palace immediately." 

"Nonsense!" Coran grabs the Guard's sleeve and pulls him inside his house. "Romelle get some water for the man. He is our guest now."

"Yes father." Romelle smiles at James. "Just make yourself at home."  
Oh he'd love to.. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to pee in that.." Keith looks at the cup of wine in his hand. 

"Love doctor Florona knows what she is talking about."

"But I don't want pee in wine.." Keith frowns. 

"Your majesty I assure you that nothing dirty will be done with it. It's the most correct way to test if you're pregnant my Sultana. I can see if the wine changes with your urine. If it does you're pregnant and if it doesn't you're not." Florona smiles at her Sultana. "We will give you some privacy."

"What but I want to be with my mate." Lance frowns.. Keith hopes he won't get angry. 

"I know my Sultan but your mate would appreciate the privacy." She says as she stands up.

Lance looks at Keith for confirmation. "Do you want me to leave?"

"It would be more comfortable to pee in a cup alone yes." Keith smiles at Lance who nods. He understands when his mate needs time alone. Staying would make his precious mate uncomfortable and he wouldn't like that. Keith looks like he wants something but isn't asking for it and Lance knows exactly what it is. He bends down and gives Keith a quick kiss before walking out. 

Keith sighs and looks at the cup in front of him. Here they go..  
Keith does his deed and then they have to wait for the results to show. Keith can see how nervous his mate is.. he doesn't really understand why. Yes he knows Lance really wants him to be pregnant.. but they can always just try again

Lance walks towards him. "This takes so long.. does that mean it will turn out good?"

"No Lance.. It always takes this long."

"Stupid test.. can't they invent something that's way quicker than this? Like a stick you can pee on that accurate and done in like a couple minutes! Really I'm going to put people on that concept as quickly as I can." 

Keith chuckles. "Lance just wait.."

Lance whines. "But I want to knooow!" Lance is like a little kid himself now. Keith likes this side of him.. so carefree and funny. 

"Come here you big baby." Keith opens his arms and Lance smiles at the invitation and gives Keith a kiss on the lips. 

"Your majesties? The test results are in."

"And is a little Sultan or Sultana on their way?" Lance jumps up and looks hopefully at the woman in front of him. 

"Why don't you two first sit down." She has a apologetic smile. Lance doesn't seem to notice but Keith of course does.  
The royal couple sits down and she begins to talk. "No.. The Sultana is not with child at the moment." Lance's eyes fall to the ground. "Actually the opposite.. Keith will start his heat in a few days."

Keith chuckles a bit sad. "Explains the moodiness."

"Yeah.." Lance seems to be really down hearing this news. 

Keith also didn't like it.. he was kind of hyping himself up for the fact he could have a baby growing inside of him that very moment.. but that didn't turn out to be true. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for dinner but I can't ask any more of your kindness sir." James says as dinner was finished.. he has to say that dinner tasted absolutely amazing.. Romelle is a amazing cook. 

"You can even stay the night young man. Don't worry about asking too much since you're way off from that.. You would be asking too much if you would ask for my daughter's hand!" Coran starts to laugh but James turns pale. He didn't really intend on asking for her hand or anything.. but does this mean her father doesn't want them together? Coran notices his shock and stops laughing suddenly. "Unless.. you wanted to ask me that exact thing?"

Romelle's eyes widen and she looks shocked at James. "What I.."

"Romelle.. why don't you go upstairs. Let the Alpha's talk." 

"But dad..." 

"Romelle.. This will be a serious talk between me and Sir James over here."

"But in is about my future!"

"I won't marry you off you know this. Now go upstairs." Coran says a bit more strict. Romelle huffs and goes upstairs. She gives James one more look before disappearing.  
"So.. what was that all about James?"

James looks down. "I mean.. your daughter is absolutely beautiful.. kind.. lovely and so much more."

"So you just want me to give her to you because she is just a Omega you can claim."

James looks up. "What no! Of course not. I wasn't really going to ask that it was just so sudden and I thought you didn't think I would be good for your daughter while I was seriously thinking how beautiful she is today and I really don't want to disrespect you or your daughter but yes my Alpha thinks she is a amazing mate and would love to have her someday.. but eh.. not now is totally fine. Not ever too.." James knows he was rambling so he stopped and waited for Coran to send him out of his house.

But Coran laughs instead. "This is the first time a Alpha went to me for my daughter.."

"But she's so beautiful.. how..?"

"She is a loud mouth.. people don't appreciate her best quality and that has made her fragile young man."

"But she is amazing and so passionate when she talks.." James doesn't understand how any Alpha could not want a Omega like Romelle.

"If you like her so much young man.. why don't you court her?"

"May I?" James asks carefully. 

"In my opinion yes.. but ask her too."  
Coran says with a smile.

James smiles back. "Thank you sir."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith lays in bed reading one of his books as Lance walks in with a sour face. After the bad news Lance didn't seem to have his good mood anymore.  
"Lance? Are you okay?"

"Yes just thinking." Lance says as he pulls off most of his clothes. Then he lays next to his mate with a huff. "About today.."

"Lance really it's not that much of a big deal.. and who knows maybe my heat will.. you know do the deed. There is like a 95% chance I'll get pregnant." Keith goes closer to Lanve.. in the big bed that's like walking a marathon.. okay not really but it is a really big bed. He hugs his mate from behind. "It will be okay.. I'll give you a heir."

Lance looks at Keith and he doesn't say it.. but he thinks it.  
He can only hope that that's true. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

James walks upstairs after getting permission from Coran to ask her.. he is nervous. He doesn't know her for that long.. but that's why he wants to court her. He wants to know her.  
He sees her looking out of the hole in the wall towards the people walking down in the streets.  
"Hey.."

"So.. am I your bride?" She hopes he'll say no. She doesn't want to marry because some Alpha is a horny bitch and wants to have a Omega.. she wants love..

"No.. of course not Romelle." James chuckles and sits down next to her. "I don't know you at all yet.. and I wouldn't want to take you from your father this abrupt."

"Oh what a kind Alpha." Romelle rolls her eyes. 

"Romy listen.."

"Nicknames?"

"If that's okay?"  
Romelle nods.. she's okay with Romy. "Well.. Romy. I didn't want to ask for your hand in mating. But I would love to court you.. and get to know you. You may say no of course.. but I do think you're really beautiful, kind, sweet and I love your passion and ambitions. So I hope you will at least give me some tiny chance?"

Romelle chuckles and faces James. "You don't want to just claim me and fill me up with your babies?"

James shakes his head. "I want to get to know you.. if you would like the same."

Romelle nods. "Yes.. I'm okay with that." She smiles kindly at him. She isn't mad anymore.. actually she is really happy James wants to know her better. 

Maybe this will turn out to be very.. very nice. 

End of chapter 11

Took me sometime but not too long. Proud of myself.  
But really can people stop fucking without protection at christmas.. too many people are born around September :P

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next one!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau  
> hanne_buit


	12. Darkness inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning.. this chapter is pretty heavy.

Lance sighs as he looks down from his throne. Keith wasn't pregnant.. not that it's that's much of a surprise.   
It makes him wonder.   
And those wonders.. aren't that wonderful. 

He hates these thoughts he's having over and over again. He has had them for sometime..  
He already had them when he still had Nyma. And they are resurrecting.

"Are you okay Lance?" Hunk suddenly asks. He has been looking at his friend for sometime.. and he knows that look on Lance's face.. He's worried. 

"Peachy.. Just a.. bad thing. Nothing much."

"You can always talk to me Lance.. or you can talk to Keith." 

"I don't have to.. I just need to be sure of something." Lance looks down.. "You can go now Hunk.. Maybe you can check up on that girl Keith brought with him, Shay wasn't it?"

Hunk blushes. "Yeah that's her name.. but I'm sure she's busy."

"Busy? You're my grand visir." Lance huffs. "She will make time for you anyway, so go." Hunk smiles and leaves his Sultan alone to sit in his throne. Lance sighs as Hunk is gone.. finally some alone time.  
Keith has been a emotional mess these couple days and that tires him.  
He didn't realize that Nyma wasn't a exception, every Omega becomes like this before their heat.   
Lance hates it. Keith wants everything to be exactly right and clean at the moment.. and having sex isn't exactly clean. So Lance hasn't had sex for a couple days now, and it's frustrating him badly. 

He knows he has to wait a couple more days and then Keith will slip into a delicious heat.. full of having sex. 

But Lance is done with waiting really.  
Like why is he even waiting? For his condition that his dick won't become hard goes away? Lance has to laugh, it's probably just all in his head.   
He looks over towards a group of his Omegas who are talking to each other and enjoying some entertainment he has provided for them..  
"You.. blonde girl." 

The girls and boys all turn around to look at their Sultan. The blonde girl smiles and walks towards him. "Yes your highness? What can I do for you?"

"Please me." Lance commands her. "Do your job honey."

Her eyes spark up. The Sultan hasn't asked for any of them in some time.. she is the first one that can please her Sultan of the group Omegas, she sees this as a big honour. "For you I'll do anything." She gets on her knees and all the guards look away when she does her job. 

And she does a good job.. seems like Lance's problem is over. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance feels good about himself. His problem with himself is over. He can fuck anybody he wants again. 

That feels good for a Alpha. He is a good Alpha again without any faults. He is the man! Yes he feels really satisfied indeed.

Lance needed his dick to work again for one special thing.. he needs to test something.. He just needs to. He isn't dreaming of sleeping around again, no he was quite satisfied with Keith.. But yes having the opportunity feels good for him. But for Keith He'll tone it down a little, he doesn't want his little mate upset.   
But he needs to do something first before he can tone it down. There is no other way to find out.. even though it's risky.   
But he's the Sultan.. any risks with this test can be.. dealt with. 

Hunk looks at his friend. "Lance.. are you sure about this.. You know Keith would be sad if he finds out." 

"I'm doing this for us both.."

"How is this something for you both.. You're going to fuck every Omega you have just because your dick works again! Lance think about this.. don't do it."

Lance growls. "Hunk don't question me! I need to do this.." Hunk doesn't know why he does this.. And he doesn't want people to know. He doesn't want to start rumors or be looked down upon. So he will not tell anyone, not even Hunk. 

Hunk sighs. "Fine.. It's not that I can stop you.. but know Keith will be really sad when he finds out you did this."

"How would he know?" Lance looks at his friend with a frown. "Will you tell him?"

"No of course not." Hunk says with a sigh. "Just be careful.. I really don't like this idea."

"I know.. Just trust me."

"I do." 

"Then don't nag around my head about how much of a bad idea this is." Lance walks out of the room and he goes towards the Omega chamber of the palace. He has already let them get prepared for this moment. He let them clean up and dress in the best fabrics.   
He will take care of every single one of them.. he won't be able to do that all today, he has a lot of stamina but not that much. 

When he opens the door to the room he appointment one of his Omega's to wait in a smirk gets formed on his face. Seems like this girl did her best to impress him. She has jewelry all over her body and she sits on the bed for him. As she notices him she smiles widely and stands up. She walks towards him and as she stands in front of him she touches his chest. "Hello your highness."

Lance doesn't know her name.. but he doesn't really care. "You know what this is right?"

"You want to impregnate me." She says with a blush. 

"Yes.. but has somebody explained what will happen when you get pregnant?" He asks and she shakes her head. She has heard he wants to impregnate some of his Omegas so this is why she is here. "I want to.. check something. For that I'll need to sleep with my Omegas to see how many I can get pregnant.. But you must know I can't accept bastards as my children or heirs. If you get pregnant I'll send you away.. far away. You can't tell anybody who the child's real father is, not even the child themselves. I am not the father of you child then. But I will make sure you will live a comfortable life, I'll give you enough gold and a good home."

"I'd do anything for you my Sultan." She smiles. "This is my home.. but if you want it I'll leave it all behind."

Lance takes her to the bed. He's satisfied with her answer. "You're beautiful.. beautiful Omega." She will be the first of many.. and Lance knows he'll enjoy himself very much.  
But Lance starts to think about his mate.. he can see his tears forming when he hears about this. Lance shakes his head He's the Alpha here.. he can't submit to his Omega mate.. He is in charge and Keith knows he is legally allowed to fuck others, him being the Sultan and they don't have a return bond says it all. 

"Sultan.. Please take me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------   
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--   
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Gladly." Lance tears off all the jewelry from her body making it fall to the ground. He doesn't care that those cost money, he doesn't care about money since he has enough money. Her body is immediately visible now. The jewels had covered her body but now she is open for the Sultan to see. She doesn't feel embarrassed, this is what she does every day. She shows her body to rich Alphas that are in the palace and if she isn't given to someone for the night she just has sex with the Omegas with who she lives. So there is no vulnerability when the jewelry drops. "You have a amazing body." He wanted to say love.. or baby.. or anything, but he couldn't.

"Thank you your highness.. but I hope I get nice and round instead." Lance growls with excitement at that. Just hearing a Omega say those things could get any Alpha riled up. She want's to get fat with his children. He wants to breed her. Breed her good and full. He wants to fuck her so hard that she'll for sure gets pregnant. 

Lance isn't going to do foreplay.. this isn't his mate, why would he need to satisfy a Omega whore. No she'll cum on his dick or no cumming at all for her. He has better things to do than let every Omega cum today. Lance turns her around and forces her head down towards the bed. "Look at you.. a good bitch for me to fuck. Raise those hips, show me your fertile pussy."

She wiggles her ass, presenting herself for her owner. She wants those bastard children of him so badly. She wants it more than anything.. carrying the Sultan's children would be a dream come true for her.   
"Please put it inside master.. I want your cum so badly."  
Who is Lance to ignore these pleas. The Sultan quickly undresses his lower half of clothing and gives his length a few pumps to make it as hard as possible. Funny thing is.. it isn't the Omega's sexy body or the deed that will be done that gets him hard.  
It's because he keeps thinking about breeding.. but breeding with Keith.  
He's testing this out for his mate, even though his mate wouldn't understand.

"Are you ready slut?" Lance asks as he put the tip at her entrance. He strokes her slit a bit to make her more excited."

"Yes please.. fill me up!" She moans as Lance enters her. He doesn't really care if she's comfortable with how fast he's going, he just wants to cum in her and do the next Omega waiting in line. "So big! So perfect. It's filling me up so nice master."

"I'll fill you up even more if you're nice to my big fat cock that's inside of you. Move your hips!" He commands with a slap on her ass. She immediately starts moving.. she doesn't want to go against her Alpha.

Lance is thinking it's a bit weird to have sex with another person but Keith.. but he has to do this..  
Lance tries to reach her deepest parts. He has to shoot it deep into her to have the highest chance of breeding her. He thrusts into her constantly while his orgasm builds up slowly.   
"I'm almost there Alpha!" She screams for him. 

Lance continues to pound into her as he feels his orgasm coming closer and closer.. till he reaches the point his limit is reached. He cums into her deep and lets out a big groan. He is definitely not satisfied yet.. but that is where the other Omegas come in. 

He slips out of her. "Keep your hips raised.. give it time to breed you fully. Later you can clean yourself up and continue with your day." Lance really doesn't care.. or feel anything for this girl. Her only tasks was to have sex with him.

"I will master. I'll try to get pregnant the best I can."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It's save again  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Good girl.. Now I'll take my leave." He sees her smile and hold her tummy.. he hopes that is a good sign. Do Omegas unconsciously know when they have been bred? Probably not but he has high hopes for this. He needs her and other Omegas to get pregnant.. he just needs them to. 

"Bye Sultan.. I love youuu. You're going to be a baby daddy soon."  
She is still on her high.. so Lance doesn't mind the things she says. 

"I hope so Omega." He quickly grabs something to cover himself and walks out of the room. This girl was the first Omega of many.. This will take a lot out of him.. 

But he will succeed.. he'll get a couple of them pregnant for sure.. he has to.   
I mean he is making his chances so big.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It has been 3 weeks now since the moment of the test. Keith has no idea that it happened and he and Lance have been doing well.. Keith's heat can happen any moment now and Lance is excited for it. His heat will make him have a chance of 95% of getting pregnant..  
And of course sex with a Omega in heat is absolutely amazing. 3 weeks ago he had two Omegas who he fucked that were in heat too.. of course he only stayed with them for one round.. but having a Omega in heat in your bed for around a week.. a week full of sex. Lance is already drooling. 

Lance sits in his study.. this morning was a bit of a rough one. Keith wanted to visit his mother and the city in general, but Lance had to deny his request making his mate a bit upset. But Keith understood the reason. Keith's heat can come any time now. If it comes while he is in the city it would only be harder for them. 

So Keith agreed to stay in the palace till his heat is gone. 

Lance did make it up to him with soft kisses on his mate's lips and he made sure breakfast was delicious and private for them. Just the two of them eating and talking. 

Lance had liked it very much.. He kind of understands people now when they talk about their mate so gloriously.. he never had this with Nyma, but she was totally different than Keith.

There is a knock on Lance's door that brings him out of his thoughts. "Yes? Who is there?"

"Me Hunk.. can I come in? I have.. eh news actually." Lance smiles.. it's probably news about Shay and him. He knows Hunk invited her for a walk through the city about a week ago.. they haven't talked about it much but he knows Hunk loved it. He really would love it if his right hand finds a mate too, since well.. Hunk and Shiro were right he needed a mate again and he's happy to have Keith.

"Yes of course Hunk!" Lance says happy. He would love to hear his friend ramble about this girl.   
But when Hunk opens the door.. Lance sees that Hunk doesn't look happy at all.. more worried.  
"So? What did you want to talk about my friend?" Lance says as he sits in his chair behind his desk with paper work surrounding him. 

Hunk sighs as he sits down on a extra chair. "Lance.. eh we did tests on all the Omegas you had sex with.."

"Oh really? I wasn't informed.. weird. But? How many got pregnant?" Lance is smiling, he has to know.. he just has to know come on Hunk tell him. Tell him how many Omegas have his baby inside of them now. 20? 35? More? Less? Even if it is just like 5 he would be okay with that. 

"Lance.." Hunk doesn't know how to tell him. But he has to do it. "My friend.. buddy.. none of them got pregnant."

It's quiet for a bit.. Lance is now in a loss of words too. He didn't expect this at all. "Eh.. not even one of them? Are you sure? I had sex with a lot of them so there has to be at least one right?"

Hunk shakes his head. "No Lance.. none of them are pregnant."  
Lance is quiet again.. This is why he tested it, he had to be sure.. and well he's sure now. Hunk understands it now too.. he still doesn't think it was a good choice but he understands why Lance did it. "Lance.. I'm sorry. I know now why you did this and I think it would be good to contact the doctors.."

"I don't want to.. it's already clear right.."

"Lance.. It's not as bad as you think. I'm sure there will be a solution to this one way or another. And yes maybe you can't ge...."

Lance stands up and he interrupts his friend by yelling loudly. It's always his solution to get out of bad situations.. not dealing with it and getting angry. "SHUT UP. I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE!" He says it to his adviser.. the irony. 

"Lance calm down please." Hunk knows not to provoke his Sultan right now. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THINK. FUCKING GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT." Lance slams his fist on his desk and his desk breaks because of the explosion coming out of his hand. 

Hunk stands up. "Okay.. I'm going Lance.. it's okay calm down I'm going."

"Just fucking leave already. Go fuck your servant slut or something I don't care, but don't go and bother me with your stupid news that's probably bullshit anyway. Do you want me to feel bad or something huh?" 

"No Lance.."

"I'm sure the tests were messed with. Go look at that or something and come back when you actually have the results of the test. Now get out!"  
Hunk hurries out of the room. Lance may be his best friend.. but when he is angry even Hunk doesn't know if he's save with Lance.   
He doesn't want that power being pointed at him..

He doesn't want to literally blow up.   
Yes he is scared of his own best friend, and he hates it. 

When Hunk is out of his sight Lance sits down cursing still. He doesn't believe it.. it's not his fault. He is a amazing Alpha. A god of the Alphas! He is strong and amazing, totally better than anybody else. The test wasn't correct.. it can't be. He can get anybody pregnant and he is amazing at it. A sex god. A breeding god that's what he is yes. 

Fuck this shit.. just fuck it.. 

It's not true..

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walks through the hallways not knowing what just happened in his mate's study room. He doesn't know about Hunk's fear.. or that his mate is upset. 

He would've known about this if they had a double bond, a return bond. But Keith knows that will only stay a dream. His Alpha is a proud Alpha.. and Alpha's like him would never submit to a Omega.. 

His father had told him about when his mother and father did do a double bond. Shiro didn't even think it was that much submission, he was still the Alpha. But yes he did let his Omega claim him too.. that is a act of submission not any Alpha is okay with doing. But every Omega loves it so much. Every Omega dreams of a mate that loves them so much that they let the Omega bite them. 

And of course this is always in Keith's mind too. He would love it so much to see his mark on Lance's neck..   
He knows Lance loves seeing his scar and he understands, it's a sign of that person being with you.. forever. It's showing that they will never leave you or try to harm you in any way. The person with the bite will stay loyal even after death and beyond. It's a sign of that person wanting to be with you.. and maybe even that this person loves you so much. 

Keith swoons thinking about it  
.. and he thinks about Lance.

His instincts have been going crazy now his heat is nearing.. Keith is excited but also a little scared. This will be his first heat with a Alpha helping him out. He has heard stories from other Omegas telling him how amazing it is to have a Alpha with you when you're in heat.   
He had his father making sure he was well fed and comfortable.. but it's different. It's a nice gesture but it's not complete yet. It's not the pleasure he'll experience with Lance. 

But he's still happy his father made his burden a bit lighter. And his mother helped him too by giving advice and talking to him about it. Shiro and Adam didn't mind the difficult conversations with their son. They rather have him know everything than doing something stupid.

He loves his parents.. they raised him like he wants to raise his children later, he hopes Lance is okay with that too. 

But Keith knows his mate will be. He just.. knows. Lance will be a good father.. and that is a thought that will help him through his heat too.   
Knowing that the babies he'll get will be in good hands.. even though growing up as royalty must suck a lot of times. He knows his children won't get the freedom some other children do have every day, but he wants to give them a good life. And course he'd make sure they won't end up as spoiled brats. He would seriously have failed if his children would become full of themselves and like stereotypical royal children. 

As Keith walks through the hallways thinking about having children.. he hears a conversation about almost the same subject.   
Keith didn't realize he was getting closer to the harem chamber of the palace.. a place he'd rather not come close to. 

"I can't believe non of us got pregnant.. look girls I love you all and I love that we get to stay together.. but I kind of wanted to get pregnant."  
Keith doesn't understand.. what are they talking about. 

"Yeah same.. but hey I also didn't want to have a whole new start of life with a baby without a mate too.."

"True.. but think about how cute that baby could've been. I mean the Sultan's genes and yours." The Omega girl giggles. 

"Thanks now I do want that it had worked. I mean the Sultan is just so handsome! Imagine his babies."

Keith is so confused.. he doesn't get it.. he really just doesn't. But Keith does want to find out, so he will understand. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the girls. "What is this I heard you two talking about?"

"Your highness?!" One girl gasps out. They totally didn't expect Keith to be here. They both bow down for their Sultana. "I'm sorry if we knew you would come we could've prepared something for you."

Keith doesn't hate these Omegas.. they don't even have a choice. Most of them were bought or some of them are from enslaved villages. But he just hates the fact they are his mates harem. But he does appreciate their kindness right now. "No need.. I'll be gone soon. But you two were talking about the Sultan's babies?"

"Oh yes from the test.."

"The test?" Keith asks.

The girls look at each other. One of them carefully asks. "You don't know?" Keith shakes his head no as a reply. The girl immediately turns to her friend. "I don't think we're allowed to tell him."

"Yeah.. we aren't. I'm sorry your highness."

But Keith won't let them just walk off. He won't let them get away with this. "No no.. tell me. I order you two to explain otherwise there will be consequences." He speaks strict and with authority. He can actually punish these girls. He could lock them up in the dungeons or just jail or whatever he wants. 

He is the Sultana, of course he can do that to some simple harem whores. 

But of course he won't because he sees them as people.. so yeah..

The girls look at each other and nod. They will have to tell their Sultana if it is a order. One of them starts to speak. "The Sultan wanted to have sex with all his Omegas a couple weeks ago, I think like three weeks. He did this because he wanted to get a couple of us pregnant or something, we didn't get everything explained but this is what we know." 

Keith's breathing gets weird.. his heart beats rapidly while it stings badly. His head hurts and he feels like crying. "He had sex.. to breed?"  
The sex part was inevitable.. He knew the day would come.. of course it still stinks to know his mate has found pleasure in somebody else..   
It hurts.. of course it does.   
He thought maybe? Maybe Lance could love him? But that is all bullshit now. 

But knowing he had sex to get Omegas pregnant hurts the most.   
He told him before he didn't want bastards.. why did that change? Is it because he changed his mind about having a baby with him? Is he not good enough anymore to carry his heir? 

Keith looks down. "Oh.."

"I'm sorry your majesty.. I know that it must suck.. but we just did our jobs. Please don't execute us!"  
Keith looks at the girls.. they are actually scared, he can see it in their eyes. They are so scared of him.   
The girls are actually pleading for their lives.

"You two didn't do anything wrong.. don't worry. Go back to your chamber." Keith turns around and walks away as tears creep up on him. He didn't want these girls to see him cry.. that would make him seem vulnerable.. and he doesn't like that. 

He hates the world.. why did he have to have a mate that doesn't seem to care about him. 

He hates that Lance did this. His trust is completely gone.. he thought they had build up something, but he was so wrong. 

He hates that he couldn't be good enough to love.

He wishes he could hate Lance.. but he can't and he hates that so much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance is on edge.. he has screamed at so many people today. 

He feels like he's boiling inside. He hates every fucking thing right now.

He wants his mate.  
He wants his mate so badly, he wants to calm down in Keith's arms and kiss Keith's lips softly. 

He wants to be loved for a moment.   
So when it is getting dark and after skipping dinner because he wasn't hungry at all he goes to his shared room. He feels a bit better knowing Keith will be in their room ready to talk to and hug and kiss.. he needs that so badly right now. 

But he doesn't get it. 

The moment he walks into his room he sees Keith frowning at him. He doesn't understand.. "My love I had a hard day.."

"Oh I'm sure you did." Keith says still frowning. Keith stands up and walks towards him. "And what do you want me to do about? Play perfect mate while you don't even see me as a good mate at all? Damn it Lance why would I?"

Lance has no clue what his Keith is talking about. "Love can you just.."

"No! I won't do shit for you." Keith sighs. "If you want to have sex just go to your whores or something, I know your little problem was solved three weeks ago.. so I don't think you'll have a problem with it." Keith looks at Lance like he hates the man in front of him, he doesn't but it sure looks like it. 

"Wait what? How do you know?" 

"Oh I know about you trying to get all your Omegas fucking pregnant Lance! I know you don't even want me anymore so why would I even care one bit about you! You treat me like some object and I'm done with it. You don't give one shit about me, you're just a stupid Alpha with anger issues and I don't fucking want to have a baby with you anymore!!"

No baby.. what? He.. doesn't..  
Bullshit. Lance growls.   
"Don't say those things.. You wanted a baby so badly."

"No you did! You were the one wanting me to get pregnant! I didn't want your stupid babies." Lies.. all lies but Keith is just so mad. "But well seems like you decided I'm not good enough huh!!! So you fucked your whores instead of me trying to get a heir anyway. Well I hope for you that one of them gets pregnant or something so your bloodline can continue to flourish!"  
Lance grabs Keith's wrist painfully. "Auch! LANCE That hurts stop!"

"Awh does that hurt little Omega!?" Keith looks into Lance's eyes.. and he sees anger.. only anger. A fire that isn't warm and comfortable but a fire that destroys cities on it's way. He hates that look in Lance's eyes.. it scares him.. it scares him so badly. Suddenly his love for Lance and the anger he has makes place for fear instead.

"Lance what are you doing?"

"Making you realize who the FUCK you're talking to. How dare you raise your voice against me! I am your ALPHA AND SULTAN." Lance shouts at him and Keith whines softly. He feels so small now.. is this Lance's Alpha voice? He hates it.. he hates it so much. 

"Lance.. I'm sorry.. I was just a bit angry. Please let go." Keith tries.. but it's like Lance doesn't even hear it. 

"YOU ARE MY OMEGA. YOU ARE MINE AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME. How dare you go against me!" Lance grabs Keith's dress and rips it completely. Keith immediately feels threatened and unsafe. "I'll show you how to behave bitch."

"Please don't call me that.." Keith starts to tear up. He isn't a bitch..

Lance growls and has a weird look on his face.. a sadistic one.. a scary one. He gets closer to Keith and says. "Then what are you? A omega slut? A fuck toy. A object." Keith shakes his head. "Well I do think you're a slut.."  
Keith starts to cry.. all his trust he had in Lance slips away. He's so scared, he hates this so much. Why is Lance like this? Where is the Lance that cuddled with him after the news they weren't getting a baby? "Awh what sad.. a crying Omega." Lance pushes Keith on the bed. "I don't care if you cry just don't interrupt me."

Lance starts to remove all of Keith's clothing. "Please stop Lance.."

"No. YOU STOP BEING A WHINY SPOILED BRAT. I do everything for us! I keep you save and this is how you repay me. You're such a bad mate! Why did I ever choose you. I could've had Allura or something!"  
That hurts Keith so much.. he loves Lance, he really does.. but then the man he loves says these things. His heart is broken. It hurts so fucking much. But he is done fighting too.. he's done pleading, so he just keeps quiet as he softly sobs.   
"You know what!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT. YOU'RE A INFERTILE BITCH WHO CAN'T EVEN GET PREGNANT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT KEITH." Lance holds his hand out to slap his mate. 

Keith whines and Lance stops himself.  
"Lance.. please.. Maybe I am infertile but we can have that checked. Please Lance stop this."

Lance lets out a loud growl. "I'm going to take you. So keep quiet bitch. You're mine. YOU'RE MINE SAY YOU'RE MINE AND THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME EVER!!"

Keith cries loudly but says what he has to say scared otherwise Lance will hurt him. "I'm yours! Only yours Lance. I won't leave you."

"Good Omega. Now open your legs."   
Lance commands 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------   
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--   
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Also pretty much without consent.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Lance please.. I don't want to today. That's okay right!" He had refused more times in the past and Lance was okay with it then.. please be now too please Lance.. Lance what happened to you.. why are you like this snap out of it please. 

"I said.. spread your legs. I want to give you one more shot at getting pregnant otherwise it's clear that you're infertile. Now fucking spread those legs for me."  
Keith whines but does as he has been told. "Good.."

Lance feels how open Keith is.. seems open enough for him. Lance quickly undresses and makes himself stiff for his mate.. "I'm going in."

"Lance.. please.. stop.."

"No.. you're my mate. Mine.. You're supposed to be okay with this and get pregnant.." Lance puts his tip in and looks at Keith. "That's all I ask.. but you probably have some kind of birth control.. or youre infertile. You go against me, you need to be punished."  
Lance slides in and does his thing.

Keith cries softly as he feels Lance inside of him.. this is so different.  
It doesn't feel like Lance. The man that's in him right now isn't his mate.  
But still he can't help but love Lance.. it hurts.. Lance is hurting him, maybe he's even bleeding. 

But he loves Lance so much and he can't stop. But all the trust he has in him.. the affection and the bubbly feelings are gone. 

Just cold love.. forced mate love. Not real love. 

Lance cums into him and slides out of Keith with a groan. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It's save again  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance are quiet.. it isn't like Lance shows that he regrets what he did.. it's more like Lance isn't feeling anything at all at this moment..

Keith hates it so much..   
He hates this so much. He is hurting.. and his mate doesn't even seem to mind. Or does he? Keith doesn't know.   
"Lance?"

"Goodnight Keith.."

"Lance please."

Lance turns towards him.. cold look in his eyes. Like he wants to cry but won't let himself, but also still angry.. so angry and full of hate. "I said.. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.." Keith says and Lance turns away from him and he closes his eyes. Keith keeps looking at Lance and begins to cry.  
He doesn't trust his own mate anymore..

All their process is gone.. and Keith doesn't know if the trust will come back ever again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Keith wakes up Lance is gone.. he can't help but feel glad.   
Somewhere he is also a bit worried but he pushes that aside.. he doesn't want to see Lance right now. 

Keith sits up and feels how much he has sweat through the night. Weird.. desert nights are very cold..  
Then it hits him. "No.. no not now." He's in preheat.   
He knows by his will to build a nest right now. 

Preheat gives him enough time to plan how he wants to do this. He needs a save place first.. and he needs to talk to his father.. like really really needs to. And Hunk.. he trusts Hunk.   
Keith quickly dresses in something comforting and soft but notices the cum still on him and in him. He whines and quickly cleans it up, he feels so dirty.. it wasn't good last night. It hurt badly and it still feels sore down there. 

He puts on a lot of perfume so his preheat smell isn't noticeable for other Alphas and for Lance.. he doesn't want Lance to find out.. he'll hurt him again..

He doesn't want to be hurt again.  
He can't handle that. 

No mate.. no mate..  
But he needs safety, he's not save here. He can't nest in this room, Lance sleeps here too so it's unsafe for him.   
Keith rushes out of the room and runs towards the training ground, he doesn't care about his looks because the only thing he can think about right now is finding a safe place for his nest.   
People stare at him a bit worried as he runs past them.. they aren't used to seeing their Sultana like this. Dark circles underneath his eyes, hair a mess, no fancy clothes and the worst thing.. it looks like he has been crying. 

But they won't ask him if he's okay.. they are too afraid of him. 

Keith hates that. He needs attention! He needs love! But nobody dares to give it to him because of his stupid mate. Stupid Lance.. he is ruining his life. Stupid Sultan thinking he can use him like this.. hurt him like this. Fuck Lance he doesn't need him, he never needed him. 

Keith arrives at the place his father spends most of his time. The Alpha immediately notices his son and gets worried. "Dad! Dad!" Keith cries out.. literally cries because tears start to form again. 

"Keith?" Shiro drops everything. He doesn't care he is supposed to work, his son needs him and that will forever be top priority. "Keith what happened? Why are you crying"  
Keith runs into his father's arms and starts to sob. Here he feels save.. this is the only Alpha he loves. Fuck Lance. His daddy is much better than his stupid mate. "Keith did something happen?"

"Lance hurt me.."

"What?" Shiro frowns.. "How did he hurt you sweetheart?" 

Keith starts to cry really hard now. He lets everything come out now, here he can cry in safety. "I.. I found out he had sex with others and wanted to breed them." Keith speaks really really fast but Shiro understands every word. "So I got mad at him and said some things I didn't mean. But still I was just a bit mad. But then he ripped open my clothes." Keith hiccups. 

"Keith.. please tell me he didn't.."

"He did." Keith sobs into his father's chest. "He hurt me down there.. he called me names and he said it's my fault I'm not pregnant yet. I hate him dad! I hate him but I also love him! I hate this so much." 

Shiro holds his baby close to him, letting him cry. If he could he would murder Lance now.. he isn't kidding. But he can't because national treason and stuff. But he will do something against this.. he can't let Lance hurt his baby like this. "Oh sweetheart.. he has no right to use you like that.."

"I'm an object to him.. he almost even hit me, he didn't last moment.. but still. He hurt me so badly dad, it hurts down there.. It may be ripped."

"I'll let someone look at it." Shiro kisses his son's forehead. "I'll make sure he will feel sorry Keith. This is not the way he can treat you."

Keith cries for a while and then softly says, almost too quiet to hear. "Take me home.. I want to go home. I'm save at home. I want to build my nest there with you and mom.. not here. Please take me home." Keith starts to beg. "Please dad.. I can't do it anymore.. I want to go home and cuddle with mom. I miss him so much. I want to sleep in my own bed and not worry about a bipolar little fuck of a mate who is set on or hurting me or breeding me. I don't want it anymore."

"I know Keith.. I wish you were home every night too.. when I see your empty bed I always tear up." 

"Dad.. bring me home."

"I wish I.."

Keith interrupts his father. "I'm going into heat.. I don't want to be here, I don't feel save. Please dad just for one week."

Shiro feels so bad for his son. "Fuck.. heat are you sure?" Keith nods into his chest. "Okay.. I'll get you home sweetie. I'll get you home to mom.. And to your own bed and to your own house." 

Keith cries even harder now. He's do grateful to hear that. Shiro lifts his son up.. he wants to make sure they get quickly out of the palace and he knows Keith won't be the fastest when he crotch hurts. He hates that Lance did this to his son.. Sultan or not he would fuck the guy up somehow. Maybe he doesn't care anymore if it would be treason.

"Dad?"

"Yes Keith?"

"Can you tell Hunk and Shay.. they need to know. Shay could help me and maybe Hunk could take care of keeping Lance away.. please."

"I'll tell them when we get you safe at home to your mother okay?"

"Thank you daddy.." Keith says finally feeling calmer as he lays in his father's arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Keith? Keith what happened? Oh baby oh love what happened to you." Adam rushes towards his baby boy when his mate carries him into the home. 

"Lance has hurt him.." Shiro says and Adam immediately becomes red from anger. 

"THAT FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL HIM." He takes Keith into his arms and holds his baby boy close to him. "I'll kill him for you baby boy don't worry."

But Keith shakes his head. "Please don't.. he's my mate.."

"Keith.. awh poor baby. I know how it feels.. you love him because of your bite."

"I know.. but that is still love. Please don't kill him." Keith starts to cry again. "I don't want him dead.. just away from me." Keith feels so safe in his mother's arms. "Please hold me mom.. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too.. every day." Both Omegas softly cry in each others arms and Shiro wraps his arms around them both. 

"I'll go and inform Hunk and Shay.. Keith stay here.. Adam.. protect him."

"I will love.. I will protect him."  
With that Shiro rushes back to the palace. Keith is now alone with his mother. The smell of his house is already helping so much with calming him down. This is where he feels save.. this is home.  
Adam smells his son's neck. "Keith?"

"Yes?"

"You're going into heat aren't you?"

Keith nods. A mother always knows. No matter how much perfume he put on Adam can tell. He knows this smell to well to not recognize it.   
"Lets get you to your room so you can make yourself a nest okay." He goes through Keith's hair for a bit and then takes Keith to his room. 

Keith feels at home.. he is home. Here is where he had all of his heats, this is his safe space. His body feels weird right now.. and he knows what a heat without a mate can do.. but he doesn't care, he doesn't want Lance.

He wants to be safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance sighs when he finishes up some paper work. Today he has been really slow and distracted.. he keeps thinking about Keith. 

He went too far.. 

Lance frowns and puts his head in his hands. He went way too far. He regrets what he did, he hurt his own mate! And why.. because he was mad.

But when he gets mad it isn't just mad. It's more than that.. it's a problem, he knows about this problem.. he knows what it is and he just can't control himself when it happens and he hates that so much.  
He hurts the people he cares about.. and because of his anger he is seen as evil.

He really isn't.. he promises he isn't. But when that Lance takes over him.. It's like he is the god of the hell himself. He hates it when it happens. He wants to tear himself open and take his darkness out, but he can't.. believe me he tried to do it already.

The one that hurt his mate wasn't him..  
Lance holds his hand out and a ball of light comes out of him.. it stays in his hand for him to look at it with disgust.   
The one that hurt Keith is that light.. of course this isn't a excuse.. it was still him that did it, darkness or no darkness he hurt his mate. 

Lance groans and lets his head fall down on his desk. "Fuck I'm such a idiot.." He feels so bad..   
He said things to Keith that.. are completely untrue. He isn't a bitch or slut.. Keith is like a angel.. a beautiful Omega so lovely and kind. 

And he is like a demon.. logically with this power of his..

Believe me.. this power isn't of the gods. 

Why did he ever accept it..  
Oh yes.. power! Because power is so amazing! Okay yes it is.. but this kind of power? He was never prepared for it. 

Lance stands up and walks out of his study room. He needs to apologize to his mate.. if Keith lets him. He wouldn't even think it would be weird if Keith would want to cut off his dick. First he has sex with other Omegas and later he basically rapes his own mate.. he doesn't deserve his dick..

How to apologize to your lovely mate? First of course flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. And not just a big bouquet.. no no no.   
Lance makes sure a lot of red flower are brought to the palace and placed into their bedroom. He hoped Keith was in their bedroom.. but he already knew Keith was probably hiding somewhere else in the palace. He'll leave him alone for now so Keith can calm down first. 

He would just wait till he will come to sleep.. 

But Lance waits and waits but no Keith comes that night. Lance starts to get worried.. what if something happened to him? What if he went to the city? Lance can't handle this and needs to know where his mate it. He orders the two guards in front of their bedroom door to search for him. He himself goes to Hunk's room to ask if his adviser has seen him. 

He knocks on his door and when Hunk opens he asks. "Hey my friend! Have you maybe seen Keith? He isn't in our chamber right now and I'm getting a bit worried." Lance looks up and sees how Hunk looks at him.. full of disgust. They look at each other for a couple seconds till Lance says. "You know don't you.."

"How could you Lance.. your own mate.." Hunk has never been this disappointed in his life.. but now.. "you hurt your own mate.. Lance.. Omegas could get depressed because of that. They could commit suicide! But you have the guts to knock on my door and just ask where he is? Well let me tell you this Lance of Jafana. You can scream at me, your servants or your fucking whole country for all I care.. but if you do this to your own mate.. you went too far."

Lance sighs. "I know I did.. I'm so sorry so I need to apologize to Keith. He needs to know how much I care for him."

"Care for him? Lance you raped him!"

Lance's face turns pale.. hearing that sounds so disgusting in his ears. He hates it.. not because it makes him feel bad but because he knows his mate is hurting. His own feelings really don't matter this much.. but Keith's do. "I know.. I know and it was horrible okay! I know that I did something horrible and that is why I want to make it right."

"And why do you think you can? This isn't just a little misunderstanding Lance! You hurt him the worst way possible! Really why would you even do that! I don't know my friend like that.."

"Because I.. Hunk.. I." He can't tell him.. "You wouldn't understand!"

"I don't think I want to understand."

Lance growls. "I wasn't myself Hunk.. you know I would never do something like that! I care for Keith so much."

Hunk shakes his head slowly. "I don't think I can believe you anymore.. who knows.. maybe you really are like that."

Lance's eyes widen. "Hunk.. please.. believe me. I care for Keith I promise.. I would die for him. I'd go through the underworld for him. I'd go through the void for him. I'd kill a god for him. I love him! I love him so much please believe me." Lance falls down on his knees. "I'm going through some shit Hunk.. bad.. bad shit. I have been for a while. But you need to believe me that this bad shit isn't me. I care for Keith more than everything at this moment and yes I'm a dumb idiot.. and he sparked that bad shit in me when he got angry and told me he didn't think I cared for him and that he didn't want my babies.. it isn't a excuse, I know this! But it is a reason. And I hate that this has happened so much because I want to fucking throw myself of a cliff right now because I hurt my mate."

Hunk kneels down and touches Lance's shoulder. "Lance.. you still hurt your own mate.. You need to figure your shit out or else you could ruin Jafana someday too.. you will lose everything.. And I think you already lost your mate."

Lance shakes his head. "No.. please Hunk tell me where he is.. I'll make it up to him."

"No Lance.. I can't tell you."

"Please.. at least tell me if he's safe! Did he run away?"

Hunk shakes his head. "He's safe.."

"Please Hunk... please also tell me where he is." Hunk looks at him with pity.. this is how he knows his Lance, a good guy. He is just so unsure about this man right now. He doesn't know if he can trust his own friend.   
"If you have any faith in me left.. then please tell me where he is."

Hunk sighs.. he does still believe in Lance. "He's at home.. he went into heat and he didn't feel save here so Shiro took him home again."

"He.. went into heat. Awh fuck I should've known." Lance stands up and hugs his friend. "Thank you for believing in me.. I won't disappoint you."

"If you do I'm retiring."

"Noted." Lance quickly runs away from here. He needs to get to Keith's old home.. he needs to see Keith.. he needs to say how sorry he is.

Hunk just really hopes he won't regret this decision.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance doesn't know how long it took him to get to the house of the Shiroganes.. but he knows that he was fast. He had to go to his mate quickly.. he needs to help Keith. 

His mate is in heat.. and without a mate that is horrible for them.

And with how he treated him last night.. he just wants Keith to know he still cares so much for him.

He knocks on the door.. dreading the moment the door opens and Adam or Shiro stands there hating his guts so much. But he would understand and he gets it.. he deserves it.   
Even though he wasn't himself.. he took their son and he now hurt him so badly..

The door opens and it's Shiro.   
"Lance.. Go away you're not wanted."

"Shiro please listen." Lance starts.

But Shiro doesn't let him finish. "You ARE NOT wanted in my home. I don't care if you're the fucking Sultan! Get away from my son!"  
Lance bites his lip.. he deserves this. "You're a monster!"

"I'm not.."

"You raped my son! You fucking are!"

"I didn't mean to.. Shiro please listen let me explain! I promise you I didn't mean to hurt him I promise you that I care so much for your son.. I love him Takashi Shirogane." At that Adam gasps a little.. but Shiro is still not moving out of the way. He stands in the opening of the door like a barricade. "I love your son so much please let me see my mate.. you know he needs me."

"He needs to be safe.. with you he doesn't. And I understand that with the way you treat him.. like a object.. a sex toy."

"He's non of those to me! He's my mate. To me he is the Omega I love."

"Like I'd believe someone as evil as you Lance.. to think I respected you."  
Auch but Lance understands every word Shiro says to him. 

Lance closes his eyes and falls to the ground. He bows for Shiro.. he makes himself small like people usually do for him when they beg for their lives. But now he does it for Shiro.. because he doesn't feel like a big strong Sultan right now.. he feels like a weak criminal, any moment from getting executed by beheading. "I fucked up! I fucked up Shiro and I know why. I'm messed up.. so messed up. There is darkness in me but I promise there is still more light than darkness. When I get angry.. this darkness comes out of me. I found out that.. there are more things wrong with me and I was so mad.. I hate myself now too Shiro. I fully understand why you rather just kill me or something.. I understand.  
But please.. please I beg you let me talk to your son. I promise I won't ever hurt him again. Yes.. every couple has fights, but I'll never use my darkness against him like this again. I want him to gain his trust in me again. I want to love him with everything I have.. I'll be good to him and not hurt him like this ever again."

"Lance.. you're the Sultan.. You can break a promise without any consequences.." Adam says now mingling into the conversation. He looks at the Sultan on the floor.. his instincts say Lance is telling the truth.. but his logic tells him not to trust Lance. 

"If I break this promise.. take my dagger and slit my throat. I will write down that if one of you kills me you won't be punished.. I will.. right now declare it if you want. And my will is the law. I am the law." Lance looks up at his last sentence.. "but yesterday I broke the law.. I hurt your son and I'll never forgive myself for that. I love him.. I'm serious about this.. I never in my right mind would have done that."

Adam sighs and looks at Shiro.. "Keith is hurting a lot right now.. because of his mate being absent he is going through a cold heat.. let him in."

"What no!"

"Shiro.. a cold heat.. a cold heat could drive a Omega crazy.. It isn't as bad when they know their mate loves them but.. Keith has just heen hurt by his mate. Let Lance inside to help."

"I don't want him to help in that way."  
Shiro frowns at Lance. 

"He doesn't need to.. and it's better if he doesn't. In a cold heat it only hurts and the Omega doesn't feel that much need to breed.. they just want their mate and safety. And.. Lance you tore his entrance completely.. if you have sex with him you will open his wound and it could infect.. if you dare to have sex with my son I'll kill you."

Lance nods. "I won't have sex with Keith.. I promise with whole my heart. I just want him to trust me again.."

"He won't immediately.. and don't even dare to enter his nest! If you do without his trust he could shut down completely!" Adam warns him. "Just.. be there for him.. talk to him from a distance.. apologize and make him feel loved. This won't be easy.. he would trust a siren now more than you.. but maybe.. just maybe he'll let you into his life again."

"I hope he will.. and I understand we will have to start at rock bottom again.. but I really love him and I'm willing to do this."

Adam smiles at Lance.. his instinct is always right.. he just knows it. "Shiro move out of the way.. let him inside."

"But Adam.."

"Takashi.. move to the side. Our son needs to be loved by him.. and I trust him."

"How could you trust him!"

"Because he's telling the truth! Now move." Shiro looks at his mate but gives in.. and moves away from the door making a entrance for Lance. Shiro does realize that if Lance meant to do harm he could've just blasted a way in.. but no.. he didn't.  
And he didn't even order him to do anything. 

Lance walks up the stairs towards the door to Keith's room.. he can already smell his Omega.. but it isn't a heat smell. It's Keith's smell but then cold and bitter.. he doesn't like it. It smells so wrong and sad.   
He knocks on the door.. knowing Keith can't smell him that well because of his own stinky smell that's everywhere. 

"Ye-ess?" A weak voice from the other side can be heard. Lance gatherers all his courage and opens the door. It leads to a dark bedroom.. but he can clearly see his shivering mate on his old bed. "La..lan..LANCE... GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT. NO NO WHO LET YOU IN FUCKING GET YOU." Keith loses it. He starts to throw stuff he can reach at his mate, he starts to cry and shiver. Lance keeps calm.. he knows Keith must be terrified right now. "GET OUT GET OUT FUCKING GET OUT" Keith says crying. 

"Keith.. listen.."

"NO DON'T WANT TO!"

"Keith.."  
A loud scream comes from Keith. He wants Lance to go away.. but Lance isn't moving. He won't go away. "Keith shhst it's okay."

"No no no!" Keith is in the corner of his nest. He is hissing as he knows he is cornered. He feels the wall and he is looking for a escape route.

Lance takes a few steps closer. "Keith.. it's okay."

"G..goo away.. go away!" Keith hisses at him again. Keith has never felt this scared in his whole life. "Don't come closer!! Stay away from my nest. No.. stop. LANCE STOP."

Lance stops. "Keith please.. trust me."

"TRUST YOU! TRUST YOU?!?! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU." Lance can feel tears coming up as he hears this from Keith.. but he keeps strong. Keith is hissing and crying. He is ready to fight for his life and safety if needed. "GO AWAY!!"

"No love.. I won't.."

Keith jumps out of his nest and attacks. He needed to protect himself against his attacker. He scratches Lance's chest over and over again.. Lance knows he is starting to bleed.. he knows that Keith is making a deep wound, but he doesn't mind it. He can handle it.. he deserves this anyway. 

After Keith scratches him one more time deep into him with blood everywhere.. Keith starts to realize what he's doing. He hesitates now.. "Lance? I hurt you.."

"That's okay Keith.."  
Lance says sincerely.

Keith looks at the deep claw wound now in Lance's breast. It's not deep enough to do damage and could give Lance serious problems.. but yes it hurts. "I hurt you.."

"Again Keith.. it's okay. I deserve it." Lance tries to make himself smaller so Keith won't feel too afraid. His wound stings.. but he has had worse.. it's okay. 

"No.. no no no." Keith rips off Lance's upper clothes and looks at what he has done. "I hurt you! No no no bad.. bad no." Keith starts to cry. 

Lance wants to hug him so badly.. but he knows touching Keith isn't the best idea right now. "Keith it's okay."

"NO!" Keith rushes towards him and starts to lick his wound trying to make it better.. Keith is trying to nurse Lance. His caring Omega instincts want to help his mate get better. 

"Keith.. you don't have to.. go back to your nest okay.. I'm here it's okay.. everything is okay. Just lay down."

"You need help!" 

"Your mother will help me after I help you my love. Please.. you laying down would already help me very much." Keith immediately goes to his nest and lays down. As Lance comes closer he hisses again. "Okay.. I get it. I'll stay away okay."

"Don't come closer Alpha.."

"I won't come any closer I promise." Lance says softly and caring.  
Keith starts to cry again. He is a emotional mess. He doesn't even know what he's feeling right now and he hates it so much. Lance understands this.. he knows Keith loves but hates him at the same time. He knows Keith wants to breed right now but also not. He knows keith wants to kill him but also cuddle him. 

It's okay for Keith to be a bit emotional.

"Keith.. I know you're afraid.. what I did was.. horrible. I understand it if you hate me.. I was a monster towards you.." Keith whines slowly as he listens. "But.. I promise you when I say.. That wasn't me and you know this. Well.. it was but.. eh.. I have problems Keith, bad ones. I get mad quickly and when I'm mad there is this darkness in me. Darkness that can consume me.. like it did yesterday. I'm so sorry for what happened and I know this isn't a excuse.. but you had to know the reason of why I did this to you.. I'm so sorry my love.. my life.. my world."

"Lance.. I feel so bad.. it's so cold.."

"I know love.. I know I'm so sorry. This should've been our moment.. us in bed me kissing you all over.. us enjoying our first heat together. But I'm a screw up.. I did something horrible Keith.. and I'm not asking if you can forgive me right now or ever.. I'm just asking you to believe that I care for you. I care so much about you.."

Keith turns his head to look at Lance. "Don't lie.. please no lies.. not now."

"I'm not.. I promise you."

"Really?"

"Really.. can I maybe.. hold your hand?" Lance asks. 

Keith looks at his mate with teary eyes. "Yeah.. you can." Lance walks towards his mate and sits down on the floor next to Keith's bed and nest. He takes Keith's hand in his and give it a soft kiss. 

"I want to win back your trust.. I.." come on Lance say it.. you admitted it to Hunk and your father and mother in law. You love him! But he doesn't say it. "I care so much about you. I'm willing to do anything."

"Just hold my hand for now please.. it's already better with you here.. Cold heats suck.. I'm freezing and I need your attention to warm me up again.. but when I'm warm I.. I would want to have sex.. but I don't."

"Totally understandable.. And I won't ever touch you that way right now.. I know you don't want it."

"But you do.. you're probably going crazy right now. My mother told me a Alpha would still want to fuck a Omega even in a cold heat.. I'm scared you will too."

"Keith.. I'm not even hard."  
Keith looks over to his side.. and he sees that Lance is telling the truth. "Your scent.. it doesn't smell good right now because you don't want me.. and you are afraid.   
I.. I can't have sex with you after all the shit that I did to you.. and your mother told me about your wound.. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

There starts to form a smile on Keith's face. "Then you won't.. I know you won't." Keith makes room for Lance in his nest. "Please?"

"Wait.. Keith you don't need to.."

Keith doesn't let Lance finish. "Please share my nest.. I really need you to cuddle with me.. I otherwise feel like I'm dying.. please Lance.."  
Of course Lance can't deny his mate such a thing. He enters Keith's nest respectfully not messing it up. And he lays next to Keith.. he doesn't do anything, he lets Keith decide what he wants. And Keith only lays his head on him.. and that's enough contact for now. 

End of chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn 10600 words! I'm so proud of myself. I wrote so much in one day and I haven't done that in so long. I kept thinking how I missed the days I could write 5000 words a day easily. But now I wrote so much! And it didn't take me weeks! Yaaaay!  
> I loved writing this chapter so much because of the drammaaaa. 
> 
> Please leave a comment because I love reading those.. totally when I put so much work into this chapter. Luf you guysss! Till next chapter.


	13. Cold heat.

Keith opens his eyes.. he's confused, he doesn't know where he is. He feels cold and like throwing up.. he hates this..  
He slowly realizes where he is.. he's in his own room?

And slowly he realizes what had happened, though he wishes he had never remembered. 

The door opens and Lance walks in making him shiver. Keith quickly goes into defense mode and hisses at his mate. Lance looks at him in shock.. yesterday Keith had let him into his nest, but maybe today is different. "It's okay Keith.. I won't hurt you."  
Keith doesn't react but Lance sees that he is in high defense. "I brought food." See he is a good Alpha. He provides food and safet.. okay maybe he hasn't given a lot of safety, but he will from now on. He'll protect Keith with everything he has.  
Keith looks at the food.. he's hungry.  
But he won't go closer to Lance.  
Lance knows this and places the food at the edge of Keith's nest. "For you my love.. breakfast."

Keith hesitantly reaches for the food and brings it into his nest. He places it where he wants it and so he can eat more later if he wants. He doesn't want to eat in front of Lance.. doesn't feel save.  
Lance sighs as he sees his mate being defensive again. He really thought Keith started to warm up to him again, but he was a fool to think it would go that quickly.  
Lance sits down on the floor turning away from Keith.. hoping this shows his mate he won't attack him. 

It works. After 20 minutes he hears chewing noises and he turns around to see Keith eating a bread. Slowly he walks to Keith. Keith looks up with a frown. "It's okay my love.. just eat your bread."  
Lance knows Keith needs his mates touch right now. He puts his hand out to touch Keith's hair. But Keith doesn't want that. He attacks and bites Lance in his hand. "Fuck!" Lance takes his hand back and holds it close to him. Second time his Mate makes him bleed.. but well it's his own fault, he can handle a bit of pain. 

Keith frowns and holds his bread protective in his arms. Lance sighs and turns around to walk out of the room. But when he is almost at the door Keith whines. Lance looks back and he sees Keith almost crying looking at him heartbroken.  
A heart broken mate makes his own heart break too. But as he wants to get closer Keith hisses at him again with a frown. 

Lance really doesn't understand Keith.. but he knows it is his fault he is like this. Maybe he should get Keith some gifts to make him happier. But again as he wants to leave he hears a whine. "Don't go.." Keith says softly.. almost too quiet to hear. 

"Keith.. What do you want right now? Do you want me here or out?" Lance asks. 

"I don't know.." The weak voice says again. Lance understands that Keith must be in a internal battle with himself right now. His body wants to warm up. It needs it's mate for it's heat. But his brain says that his mate is unsafe and the one thing Omega's need in a heat is safety. His body and mind are contradicting themselves and it's hurting Keith badly.  
A cold heat is something no Omega should go through, but Lance with his stupid head made his Omega feel unsafe. 

Lance walks to Keith and he sees him flinch. "I was in your nest tonight.. did something happen?"

"No.. but."

"I promise you.. I won't hurt you."

"But you already hurt me.. I thought about it again when I woke up." Keith looks like he's about to cry. He feels so shitty.. he just wants his mate to be in his nest. He wants to get warm again but now he is shivering from the cold. 

Lance holds out his hand. If Keith wants he can take it. "I promise you Keith Jafana.. I won't hurt you. Let me warm you up.. please my love you need it."

Keith looks at the hand but he doesn't take it. "I don't trust you my Sultan."

Lance's eyes widen.. why did he just call him Sultan? "Keith it's okay to call me Lance you know this my love. I like you saying my name."

"But you said it yourself.. you're my Alpha and Sultan and I need to respect you." Keith looks down. "Can you go.. don't want you here anymore." Keith turns away from him. He really doesn't want to see Lance right now. The memories of that night come crashing in again. Last night he just needed his mate really bad, so he let his Sultan in his nest. He feels bad about that now. He does not want Lance.  
He wants a good Alpha.. but he can never get one. 

Lance closes his eyes. Guilt attacks him from every corner. He feels so bad. He hurt his mate terribly.  
He doesn't have the right to be a Alpha for him.. but they don't have a choice. 

They are already mated and going back isn't possible. 

Forced mating.. Keith never wanted to mate him but he forced him.  
Why?  
Because Lance knows now how much of a asshole he is. He already knew this but it is so much clearer right now how much of a asshole actually. He forced Keith.. Keith still could've been free. He could've found a mate who wouldn't force him to do anything.

They would've had pups.. a happy family.

But he took this from him.

He only thought about himself.. He isn't selfish. He needs to care for a whole country. So many people look up to him and trust him with their lives every day, so no he isn't only thinking about himself. But finding a mate was a thing he had to do.. and he wanted to have something for himself again. That part was selfish, wanting the best of the best was too. Keith is.. amazing, the most beautiful Omega in Jafana even if he is originally from Marmoria.. but Lance isn't going to act discriminatory since Keith was a child when he left that place.  
Keith is amazing.. Shiro and Adam raised him well. 

He's happy he gave them permission to adopt a marmorian child that day. Who knew right? That that kid would become his beautiful mate. 

Keith is still turned away from Lance. He still wants his mate to leave. But Lance has made up his mind. He won't leave now.. his mate needs him and he will forever be there for his mate from this day forward.  
He loves his mate.  
He loves his Omega.  
He really loves Keith.  
"No.. I can't leave. You need me to warm up and if I leave you will only get colder. I won't enter your nest without permission but I'll stay here in your room for if you need me."

"Just leave.."

"No.."  
Keith whines.. he starts to feel unsafe.  
"I'll stay away from you I promise my love. No hair on your body will be touched without consent.. but if you want a head rub just ask, I'll gladly massage your head."

Lance walks to the couch that looks over the street. He takes a look at the frowning Omega as he sits down. He knows he should respect Keith's wishes.. but the kid doesn't know what he's doing right now. Lance must be logical right now. Yes Keith wants him gone.. but the further away he goes the colder Keith gets. And how colder Keith gets the more he slips into a depressed state of mind.. and that could hurt him even more than Lance did already.  
Lance isn't risking that by respecting Keith's wishes. 

"Your highness.. please go away."

"I am far away from you. See I'm here at the couch." Lance points to the couch he's sitting on. "And you're in your nest." Lance smiles. "You need me Keith.. I am not leaving you.. I'll be there for you from now on.."  
Keith makes some unrecognizable sounds and turns away from the Sultan again. He guesses he won't get rid of Lance.. and he's kind of happy he won't. But that are just his instincts.. or his love? But he doesn't want to love Lance. He wants to hate Lance, and he does.. it's complicated.

Lance looks over his mate.. he knows Keith will have a lot of mood swings till he's warm again.. and when he's warm Keith will probably only be horny as mood, he will need to hold back then. He can't have sex with Keith right now.  
He doesn't want to hurt Keith. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith had fallen asleep after a couple hour. Too tired to stay awake. Keith really had tried because he felt unsafe, but you can't fight sleep when you're feeling so tired.  
Lance does decide to respect Keith's wishes by not coming to close to Keith.. totally not now since his mate is at his most vulnerable.

Lance leaves the room to get some food for himself. In the kitchen he finds his mother and father in law. He knows they hate that he is here in his house.. he hurt their baby so he understands that completely.  
"Good afternoon.." Lance says to get their attention.

"Hello your highness.." Adam says respectfully but Lance knows he doesn't mean it. 

"Just call me Lance.. We're family right? If I wasn't the Sultan I would've had to call you two mr and mrs Shirogane.. So skip the formality."  
At least he hopes they are family..

"Aren't you supposed to be with Keith.. Lance?" Adam says a little unsure and not liking that Lance is here. 

"He's asleep.. I just wanted to eat something before going back."  
Lance explains as he walks to the kitchen. He never makes something himself so he has no idea what he has to do right now. 

Luckily for him Adam stops him. "A Sultan in the kitchen will for sure go wrong.. I'll make something for you." 

Lance nods with a smile. "Thank you."  
Adam quickly makes some food for the Alpha as Shiro sits down next to Lance. Everything is a bit awkward around them.. but Lance understands everything.

Shiro clears his throat and then asks. "Is Keith okay? At least doing fine..?"

Lance shakes his head. "It's worse them yesterday. Yesterday his heat slipped through and he needed to have me. But today he is completely different.. He doesn't let me in his nest, he wants me to leave but stay at the same time, he hisses at me.  
I just want to hold him and warm him up.. but I am the reason his heat isn't safe and I am the reason his heat is a cold one. I hurt him..."

"Yes you did." Shiro says bluntly.. but he's right so.. can't blame him. 

"I'm sorry.."

Adam sighs. "Why did you do this Lance.. why would you hurt your own mate."

"Because I'm a little fucked up." Lance looks up. He's honest.. "I have my problems.. And I put those problems on Keith's back, I shouldn't have done that ever. And I regret it.. I regret it dearly." Lance looks down at his hands.. "I'm sorry.."

Adam hands him some bread with dipping sauce. And places a hand on his shoulder. "If I know my son.. he'll be alright. You two will be able to get over this.. but only if you will care for him so much. Love him Lance.. "

"How?" Lance looks up at his mother in law. "I don't know how to care for someone I think. I always do it wrong."

Adam chuckles. "Oh Keith always has been simple. Just cuddle with him and talk to him and he'll be satisfied. He himself is more of a listener so don't force him to talk. Talk about your day when you two cuddle in bed. Kiss his forehead and don't force him to do anything. I'm not going into your sexual life.. but Omega's do like sex a lot. There is this whole thing that Alphas love sex more.. but that is far from the truth."

Lance chuckles. "Yeah.. he loves doing it too."

Shiro groans and puts his hands in front of his ears. "Can we please not talk about my sons sex life.. I don't want to hear it.. it's my little boy we are talking about."

Adam smiles at Lance. "We're willing to give you a second change Lance.. but only because you regret it so much. And I'm sure Keith will give you that second chance too."

"But I don't deserve that second chance." Lance says.

"Exactly that is why he will give you that second change. You know you don't deserve it.. and he will admire that. But try your best okay." Shiro says. "Our son is too good for you.. and well you know this, so you two will be okay."

Lance smiles and eats his bread. "I love him.. don't worry I'll treat him like a Sultana from now on.. like he is."

Shiro steals a piece of bread from Lance's plate. "Like he deserves. The people love him so much you know." He puts the bread in his mouth. 

"I know.." Lance pouts at the loss of his piece of bread. Lance continues eating his meal so he has more energy to go on. Lance then thinks of something. "How did you two feel when I let you adopt Keith?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does it feel like your real son?"

"If course it does." Adam smiles. "He's my baby boy." 

Lance looks down at his plate. "Mm.. That's nice.. who's.. you know thingy didn't work."

Shiro and Adam look at each other in confusion. Shiro then clears his throat. "That's kind of a inappropriate question Lance.."

"Sorry.. I just have to know.." Lance feels so embarrassed to ask these things. 

"For what reason?" Adam asks. 

"I can't tell.. not yet." 

Adam then sighs and says. "Mine.. I can't have children. Shiro was fine but my body doesn't have good eggs so it wouldn't work even if we try our best."

"Oh.." damn it. If it was Shiro then.. he could've asked questions. "Then sorry.. I.. I can't eh.."  
Lance stands up. "I thought maybe.. never mind. I'll go back to Keith now. Thank you for the meal." Lance quickly leaves the room leaving a confused Shiro and Adam. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance opens the door and sees a sleeping Keith. He smiles.. this is the love of his life.  
So beautiful.. so cute. 

Keith seems to be waking up because of him coming into the room. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Lance. He starts to whine softly.  
"It's okay Keith. I kept you safe.. you're safe. Your parents are downstairs keeping you safe too."

Keith smells his nest.. he misses something. His mates smell.. but it's okay.. He doesn't want it. But he also does.  
It's really confusing.  
"Sultan.."

"Yes my love?"

"Jafana.. no Sultan you here?"

Lance smiles.. awh Keith is concerned about the country now he is here for like a week.. but it's okay. Hunk is taking over for him. "It's okay love.. don't worry about it."

"But.."

"Hunk is still at the palace.."

That makes Keith's worry go away. They can trust Hunk with this. "Okay.. that's good.." 

Lance goes a little closer to his mate. "Keith I.. I'm sorry.. you know this right."  
Keith stares at him. Then he shrugs.  
"I really am.."  
Keith looks away.. he doesn't know if he believes Lance.  
Lance comes a bit closer again. He sees Keith flinch. He feels so bad when he sees that. "Hey Keith.. can I give you a kiss..?"  
Keith shakes his head.  
"Just a kiss on your forehead.. please?"

Keith thinks about it for sometime and then nods his head. He could use a kiss. Lance sits down next to Keith's nest and gives his mate a soft kiss on the forehead. It's soft and sweet.. no lust or other reasons to kiss him.  
Lance only wants to kiss his mate because Keith is exactly that.. his mate.  
Lance feels the place he kissed Keith warm up a little bit. That is a good sign. Keith also has a tiny smile on his face.. it's so cute.  
"Thank you Sultan.. that was nice."

"My love you can call me Lance. I promise I won't get mad."

"You always get mad.."

"I'll try to never get that kind of mad at you ever again." But Keith doesn't trust his words.. Lance knows this.  
"Wait here.. I know something we could do together."  
Lance rushes out of the room. He has a plan.. he hopes it will warm Keith up.. literally and physically.  
When he returns with a box Keith is definitely interested. He sits up in his nest with a blanket around him.  
"I got you something.. you may choose which one you want okay."

Lance brings him the box and Keith looks inside of it. "These are board games."

"Yeah, want to do one? Or two.. you know so many as you want."  
Lance smiles at Keith as he sees his Omega's eyes sparkle looking at the board games. 

"Do you really want to play with me?" Keith asks hopeful. He finally has a real smile on his face.

"Yes.. can I come into your nest?"  
Keith nods his head really fast and makes space for Lance to sit in. His whole mood has changed.. he's like a excited puppy right now, it is adorable. Lance smiles and goes into his mates nest. He puts the box with board games on Keith's bed and lets his mate choose. 

"I want this one!" Keith gives it to Lance. "It's my favourite."  
Lance smiles and opens the box. It has been years since he played any board game at all, he's always too busy for games like this. But it's nice now.  
He lays the board in between them and Keith quickly explains the rules.  
But Lance will let him win anyway so no need to pay that much attention to how to win, and tactics to reach that goal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I win!" Keith smiles brightly. "You lose!" He laughs.. he actually laughs. Lance feels so happy to hear that laugh. A soft smile forms on Lance's lips as he listens to that laugh. 

"Well seems like you did.. you deserve a reward now, what would you like?"

Keith thinks about it. He feels way more comfortable with Lance now, so that's good. He crawls towards his Alpha and smiles softly. "A kiss? The last kiss on my forehead felt so good."

Lance leans in and gives Keith a soft forehead kiss again. But Keith frowns as he lets go. "What's wrong?"

"Not there! On my lips!"  
Lance smiles and holds Keith's cheek. He then leans in and gives his mate a soft quick kiss on the lips. "Better.."  
Keith sits up straight and looks at Lance.  
Lance doesn't feel right.. he really doesn't deserve this huh..

"Keith I.." He sighs.. "I'm really sorry for being so bipolar all the time, I know I have this problem.. and it is scary even for me. I hurt the people I care about the most."

Keith whines.. his mate is sad. He pulls Lance closer to him and they both fall down on the bed. Keith can immediately feel himself warm up a little as they cuddle. Lance remembers that Adam just told him Keith sometimes just needs to cuddle with someone, so Lance holds him tightly to his body. He wants to warm Keith up fully so this cold heat will be over.. but for that Keith will need to feel safe, and they aren't there yet.  
"My Sultan?"

"Yes Keith?"

"It's okay.."

"No it isn't.. I hurt you and you shouldn't be okay with that."

"But I am.. since you regret it." Seems like Adam was right about his son. "You didn't mean to hurt me and you weren't really yourself.. so I forgive you and I forget about what happened."

Lance tilts Keith's chin. "Don't.. don't forget about it. That's a fools mistake. Don't ever forget because the past will learn us how our future goes. So please remember what I did forever my love so you can stop me from doing it again."

Keith leans in and kisses Lance on his lips. A quick kiss.. a scared kiss.  
But it is a kiss. "I will.. but please explain to me why you're like this.. I really don't understand."

Lance sighs. "It's a long story.."

"Please.. do tell. I want to know about your past, so I can know where our future will be going."

Lance smiles. "You're such a smart man Keith.. Okay I'll tell you. It is a story from years ago.. its the story how I got these powers I now possess."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hunk explain to me where they were! Where were our allies when our city was burning down!"

"I don't know my sultan.." Hunk feels Lance's anger. But who can blame the young Sultan? His city.. his precious country is taken from him. It's wiped off the map by those stupid southerners. King Tex was even close to killing him! He's a bit on the edge right now. 

Lance sighs. "Of course you don't know.. nobody fucking does and they won't even contact us." Lance sits on his makeshift throne what is actually just a makeshift chair made from driftwood and stone.  
They had to build up camp quickly otherwise their people wouldn't have shelter.. 

After the battle they lost.. terribly they fled through the ocean with their boats.  
Many people luckily made it out of the city and are here with them right now.. but some of them..  
A lot of people lost people dear to them. 

Children are crying for their mothers.. and mothers are crying for their children. 

And Lance has no idea if his own mate even survived.. he saw her get into a boat, so she must get here soon right? 

"Lance it will be okay.. I know you're stressed and we are all struggling. But we will be fine. Jafana is the strongest and will keep itself going." Hunk puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a solution to this."

"I know.. I'm just scared my people will lose trust in me now." Lance looks down.

"Then go to them.. let them see you're here for them."

Lance stands up. "You're right.. I'll be back soon. If Nyma arrives please tell me, I'm really starting to worry about her. I... If we had a double bond I could've felt if she is alive, now I really just don't and I'm worried."

"If I see her I'll come to you immediately sire."

"Thank you.." Lance is so grateful for a friend like Hunk. Lance quickly get out of his tent and walks over to the people of Jafana. 

When they notice him they rush to his side. They immediately start to ask many questions.. he doesn't know the answer to most of those questions at all. But he smiles and talks to them.  
He asks how they are doing and if there are many wounded..  
And he doesn't like the answer he gets from them.

So many need medical help right now. Soldiers who fought protecting the city are wounded and many civilians are wounded by the evil men who hurt them for now reason.  
Lance doesn't understand how someone could be that evil..  
They killed innocent people.  
They hurt children..

They left no people to be slaves.. no they were ordered to kill. 

Lance cant wrap his head around this.. he knows king Tex changed a lot after the death of his mate just a few years back.. but to become like this.  
He doesn't understand that at all.  
If Nyma.. doesn't return to him..  
Yes he would want revenge.  
He would want to kill king Tex in the most horrific way possible.  
But he'd never hurt his people. 

But he will get revenge for this day..  
He will hurt king Tex.  
He will destroy Marmoria. 

He will take his people and make them slaves in the mines. 

He will take the leaders and put them in the dungeons.

And he will kill king Tex someday as he will make him watch his city burn to the ground.

But for now he'll have to build up again. He has in no way the resources to do all of that. 

"Sultan?" A little kid tugs on his clothes. He knows who this is. Allura Altea, daughter of a important man.  
Her father fought bravely for his city.. but luckily he did make it out alive. 

"Yes?" Lance gets down to the ground for the little kid, so that they are the same height.

"Are we all going to die?"

"No.. we're not. I promise you we will be powerful one day again." He smiles at her. He feels so bad knowing little kids are worrying about dying.  
They should be worried about which toy they like more or if their siblings will play with them again because last time was really fun.  
But they are actually worried about fucking dying.. and why is that? Because they saw their friends.. siblings die.

"Lance!" Hunk runs towards Lance. 

Lance turns around. This can only mean two things! Or Nyma has been found or the King of Ghanah is here finally with a explanation to why he didn't help them when they were attacked. "Is there news?"

"King Sandak.. he's here. He's at the beach." No Nyma.. but he really has to have a good talk with his so called ally.

"Finally.. That fucker better explain why he only now is here." Lance stands up and balds his fists. He is angry at that king.. but he needs to be careful, Sandak is a valuable ally of Jafana. But he needs to understand that Ghanah isn't better than Jafana in any way. They may have magic and stuff.. they owe Jafana their lives. 

Lance looks at the important men of his country. "Hunk.. Zarkon and Alfor you three join me to hear what our precious ally has to say for himself."  
They agree to join him and follow him to the beach.  
When they arrive they see the king stand at his row boat he took to get to the beach. "So look at that. Look at who decided to show up finally."

"Lance.. I'm sorry I didn't want to not help you."

"I lost everything today Sendak! Everything except for some of my people. A quarter of my people was murdered in cold blood by our enemy and you didn't even show up."

"The messenger came to late Lance. I didn't mean to not show up!"

Lance walks towards him with a frown. "And how can I ever trust your words."

"Since I have a.. interesting gift for you Lance. And I know the perfect place for you to build your country again. It's in the west.. my people have found a massive landmass not long ago, I wanted to expand my own kingdom.. but I am giving it to you as a gift.. It's the least I can do for you. And I have one other thing.. but for that I would like to talk in privacy."

Lance looks at Hunk who nods. He seems to trust Sendak so Lance will too. He sends the three men away and him and the king are alone now. "Now.. what do you want to give me that is so important you need to tell me in private?"

"I have a proposition.. we people of Ghanah give our strongest the gift of the magic we took from the gods. We took this magic and this makes us stronger than any soldier.. yes the magic itself has changed since we aren't it's original owner.. but it makes us so powerful Lance." Lance remembers the stories he heard since young. How the king of Ghanah had fought the the son of the hell and won. He fought him as revenge..  
The son of the king of the underworld wasn't prepared for the anger of Sendak..  
He was cocky and thought that a mortal could never hurt him.

He was wrong.. 

Now Ghanah has his powers stored away deep inside of them.

"And what about that? I could never fight a god like you.. I have never been stuck in the hell knowing a gods secrets just by studying them. We only released you out of that miserable place."

"True.." Sandak walks to Lance. "But you're strong.. you don't need to kill a god for their power, when I can just give you the power. Let me give it to you as a sigh of regret.. I'm so sorry I didn't help you Lance.. I'm so sorry for the people you lost."

"You will give me a some of that magic? Really?"

"Of course my friend. It can keep you safe.."

"I'll accept it." Lance smiles. Having powers seems amazing to him. "When and where can I get them?"

"Don't worry about that. The ritual will take place tonight. Just go back to your people and I'll set everything up."

So Lance listens to him and goes back to his camp. He immediately tells Hunk about the gift he will receive tonight. Hunk is excited too. This would give them so much possibilities! The power of this magic is great.. and if you train it it could even become more and more powerful.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

That night Lance exits his tent and sees that Sendak is waiting for him outside. He greets the king with a handshake. 

"Is there anything I need to know about this? Does it have any side affects?"

"It has always gone fine.. don't worry we know what we are doing. It's just a simple transfer. The magic will settle inside of you and tomorrow you'll already feel the power of it going through your veins."

"Seems amazing. Lets go."  
Lance and the king walk away from the camp. The king has prepared with some other people the ritual that will take place. The other people are cloaked and Lance can't recognize them because of it. There is fire and a drawn circle in the ground. 

It seems a bit.. creepy. But Lance decides to trust his friend.

"Just stand in the middle of the circle Lance." Sendak says. And Lance does. He stands in the middle and waits for what to come.  
The cloaked people start to speak a gibberish language softly and it's like they say a rhyme over and over again. It's terrifying but Lance lets it happen.  
Then king Sendak starts to speak.  
"From the powers of the underworld. From the screaming voices of the spirits. From the cries of the souls."  
Lance starts to panic a little.. these powers are great and all.. but they sound so evil now he hears all these things. "From the power of the God of death. From the power of the God of pain. From the power of the God of the hell."

Lance starts to feel a bit dizzy. "Sendak.. I.. fuck eh."  
This isn't good. It feels worse than any sickness he has ever experienced.

The king seems to notice something is wrong, but he can't just stop the ritual. "From the power of death, the power of pain and the power of the underworld itself."

"Sendak.. I.." Lance falls to his knees. And then to the ground. 

Sendak then stops and runs towards him. "Lance? Lance are you okay!"

Lance doesn't hear any of his concerns.. he doesn't see the people coming to his aid.  
He's too unconscious to even feel himself being lifted up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lance opens his eyes. He doesn't understand where he is. He sits up and looks around. He feels.. uncomfortable, weird and unsafe. "GUARDS!"

Quickly somebody rushes towards him. "My Sultan please lay down. You need to rest."

"Who the fuck are you!?" 

"I'm from Ghanah your majesty. I'm here to take care of you. You fainted last night.. because.." She seems to hesitate.

Lance doesn't like hesitant people. "Fucking tell me! Why did I faint last night." It slowly comes back to him. The ritual was last night. 

"The ritual went wrong your majesty.. somebody must have said the wrong words by accident.."

"What!!" Lance feels himself getting angry.. he has never felt angry like this. It's different than normal.

"Everything went like it supposed to be.." she becomes a little scared. "But eh.. you're more unstable then others. Darkness should've grown inside of you and that would've give your powers.. but with you it became unstable. I'm sorry your highness.."

Lance grabs her arm painfully. "So you're saying that Ghanah fucked up again!!"

"No no.. it really isn't like that.." she could cry right now. 

"Just fucking tell me where I am!!"

"A medical tent your highness.." She would love to run away right now.

Lance feels himself getting more angry. They failed him again. They fucked him up. Suddenly a explanation happens. Fire is everywhere.. but the medical tent is no more.. the girl was lucky and survived, don't worry.. but He did wound her.  
Lance looks at his hands.. he feels to power. 

He is so much more powerful than before he can feel it in his veins. 

It went wrong.. but his powers are so much more powerful because of it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance sighs.. "I never should've accepted his gift.. yes my powers have led me to power for my Jafana.. But in my head.. It's all fucked up."  
Lance brings his hands to his faces and frowns. He feels so weird telling this story.. not many people know this.  
"I'm unstable.. the power fucked up with my head because of the ritual going wrong and now I'm just a mess."

Keith whines and lets his finger trace Lance's forehead. "Lance.. I'm so sorry."

Lance looks at Keith. He said Lance again.. that does feel amazing.  
"It's okay.. I learned to live with it.. but yesterday I was just so frustrated already and then you were mad at me and then I snapped. I hate that I did because I love you.. I don't want to hurt you Keith."

"You.. love me..?"

"Yes.. I do."

Keith smiles and attacks Lance with a hug. "Come here you fucked up in the brain Sultan!" He gives Lance a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you too.."  
Immediately Keith warms up a whole lot. It seems like Keith starts to trust Lance a little bit more again. 

It's not like it was before.. and it will take sometime before it is like that again.

But Keith is okay with how it now is. He believes Lance's words.. he believes that the man loves him.  
"I love you too Lance.."

"You do?"

"Very much.. that is why it hurt me so badly.."

"I'm so sorry love.. I'll never hurt you like this ever again I promise you this."

"And I believe you.. just.. lets take some time to get to trust each other again. It still hurts me so much to know how you hurt me.."

Lance gives him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll make sure to care for you so you will gain your trust back into me.. I promise my love."

And Keith is satisfied with that answer. So he closes his eyes and lets Lance talk to him as he relaxes.  
He's okay with Lance being in his nest tonight.. and he feels so much warmer.

End of chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram  
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau  
> hanne_buit 
> 
> Keith and Lance are going to be okay soon. And now the truth is out why Lance is a bipolar mess all the time.  
> It is his powers fault. 
> 
> I hope to see you all next chapter! Comment if you liked the chapter since I absolutely love reading the comments♡♡
> 
> Byeee.


	14. Keith's heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really was too tired to look for mistakes in this chapter. So excuse my grammar mistakes. Maybe I'll check another time.

Lance goes through Keith's hair.. It has been a couple days now.. Keith is getting warmer and warmer so that's good, but that also mean he could go into his normal heat very soon. Then the really difficult part will begin.. But he agreed to not having sex with him till Keith is ready.. and trusting him again. 

"Lance? I'm hungry.." Keith says whiny. 

"Here love." Lance grabs the food Keith stored in his nest. "Eat."  
Keith takes it and smiles as he eats the food given to him. He starts to purr softly and sits close to Lance. Be breaks off a piece of the bread he's eating and holds it in front of Lance's mouth. "You don't need to share with me.. It's all for you." But even Keith starts to pout he does take the piece and eats it. 

That makes Keith happy and he makes happy sounds. Not only his Alpha provided for him but he also provided for his Alpha. "Want a hug now."  
The Omega attacks Lance with a hug and they both fall into the nest. "Now tell me how much you love me."

"I love you very much my Sultana. You're the love of my life." Lance says as he gently strokes Keith's head and goes through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner.. I'm a bit of a loser."

"Yeah.. yes you are a big loser." Keith giggles. Lance notices how Keith is getting more giggly and touchy.. this means his normal heat is close, Lance is a bit scared for that.. if he can't control himself he'll destroy their trust again..

"But I'm your loser." Lance says as he kisses Keith's forehead. 

"Yeah.. my Sultan.. my Alpha.. my Lancy Lance." Keith goes with his hand over Lance's chest. "Mine.. my mate." 

"Keith.. you know we can't do it right?"

"I know.. and I don't want to, just.. I don't know." Keith continues to feel Lance's chest. "You're so nice to me now, me likey." Lance knows that Keith's heat starts to turn him. He isn't really himself anymore.  
It's really cute, but dangerous. The Omega will feel rejected if Lance won't help him with his heat, but he also can't help him with it since it will break the trust between them and it will hurt his mate.  
He can't hurt Keith again. 

Shiro would literally kill him.

And he'd hate himself even more.

"Keith I can't help you with your heat.. but I'll give you lots of kisses and cuddles to make it a bit better." Lance says as he kisses Keith's side of the head. Keith smiles and lets himself relax into his mate's body. 

"I want to sleep.."

"Then sleep baby."

"No I want to cuddle."

"We are already cuddling.. but you can do both sweetie."  
Lance says while going through Keith's hair. 

"Okay I can do both.. Goodnight Lancy Lance." Keith closes his eyes.  
Lance looks at Keith as he falls asleep in his arms.. he knows that this is better than he deserves.  
He doesn't deserve Keith.. or a mate."

He remembers when Hunk told him the news about Nyma.. He remembers how he wasn't heartbroken but how angry he was.  
But if the same happens to Keith..  
He will be broken.. so broken.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith wakes up very hot and sticky.. and he immediately knows what's happening. He's both disappointed and happy at the same time because,  
Heats suck.. but cold hearts suck even more. He sees Lance is still in his nest.. he's happy about that. He didn't want to wake up without the Alpha.  
His Alpha.. his mate. His mate who told him that he loves him.  
Keith sits up and looks at the sleeping Lance.. he's cute.. really cute.  
Keith pulls of his shirt because it's just too hot to have on. He starts to tidy up his nest a little bit so everything is how he wants, that's important for a Omega. Otherwise they could well.. go into a cold heat. 

When everything is how he wants it to be he sits down satisfied in his nest and looks over his mate. He does get a bit irritated after 10 minutes because his mate isn't waking up. Like.. what the fuck he needs him right now and he keeps sleeping.  
Keith thinks about just waking him.. but that would be rude, and maybe his mate will be angry.  
Keith huffs and lays down next to Lance. He starts to feel on his own private area a little bit as he starts to feel hot down there.  
Why won't Lance wake up and help him with this? Stupid Alpha.. if he doesn't wake up I'll just do it myself.  
Keith grins and slips off Lance's already lose pants. Lucky him for living in the desert where they have very lose clothing because of the heat. They really do slip right off.. and are really soft, at least the Sultan's clothes are.. kind of obvious since he can pay for quality.

Keith licks his lips as he sees his price. Well.. it's still covered but he sees the bulge.. the big bulge. 

But Keith's fun doesn't last as Lance starts to wake up. Keith sees this and shouts a bit too hard. "Darling!!" He then hugs his mate who is a confused Alpha right now. He just woke up and Keith is hugging him tightly.. he then smells it.. that is definitely heat..  
"Keith.. what are you doing?" He asks a bit sleepy. 

"I'm going to suck you off Alpha." Keith says with a big smile. 

That wakes Lance up. He looks down and sees he is in his underwear. "No no no! Keith we are not going to do that." Lance sits up and covers up his lower area with a pillow.

Keith doesn't understand. Is Alpha rejecting him? But he was told he was loved by the Alpha! He can't be rejecting him.. "But.. I want to."

"No you really don't Keith.. You told me you didn't want this and you're not in the right state of mind to change your opinion." Lance strokes Keith's cheek. "But I'm happy your cold heat is over love.. I really hated seeing you suffer like that."

"I'm still suffering.. just let me please you Alpha, I need it. I promise that I want it."

Lance pulls Keith closer to him. "No you really don't want it.. I'm sorry Keith but I'm not going to let you touch me and I'm not going to touch you either." He gives him soft kisses to hopefully please his Omega enough, he doesn't want Keith to think he's rejecting him.. he really isn't.  
But he promised to not touch the Omega in that way. 

"Can I at least.. kiss you?" Keith asks carefully not wanting to be denied a kiss. 

Lance smiles. "Yes love you can kiss me." Keith leans towards the Alpha and gives him a long kiss.. Keith really doesn't want this to end, he wants to he touched more by the Alpha.  
But his Alpha is only holding him by the waist.. stupid he wants to be touched at least a bit lower.  
And even worse.. His Alpha is rejecting sex at his most fertile state. Keith Thought they wanted pups together.. was that a lie?

No that's stupid Keith.. Lance wants them badly just like you.  
"Lancy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you hump me?"

"I'd rather not.." Lance says feeling so bad he needs to reject all of this. Weirdly Keith's smell isn't affecting him.. it's like even his instinct tell him to not touch his mate.  
That's good. 

Not that he doesn't want to have sex with his mate. Of course he does.. but not now, he needs to wait. He needs to wait till Keith is ready again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sits on his Sultan's throne. It's so weird to sit here, it always is when he needs to fill in for his friend.  
It's not his thing to lead a country but, he will do it till Lance is back. Of course any major decisions that can be put off he will let Lance make when he's back in the Palace.

It's quiet in Jafana luckily.. nothing much is going on at the Sultan's absence. Thankfully.. He really doesn't want to make any mistake as ruler.  
Lance wouldn't hesitate to punish him badly if he messes up big time, friend or no friend.  
And well Lance's anger issues make him hurt the ones he loves most a lot too.. he does it so many times but he regrets it always soon after.  
This time he really went too far and he hopes that Lance knows this too.

He really hopes Keith is okay.. and fine he hopes the couple will be okay too. He doesn't want his Sultana to hate his life in the palace.  
Keith doesn't deserve to be unhappy.  
That boy really deserves the world and Lance better give it to him after this. 

And he wants Lance to be honest with his mate.. and if he may be honest as well he would like Lance to be honest with him too. He knows why he did that experiment even if Lance denied it. 

He understands why he's mad and sad but they can help him with this. They can be there for him.  
But Lance never really asks for help if it is personal. But he should it isn't good to keep this in.  
And it does also concern his mate.. He at least has to tell his mate. Omegas otherwise would surely blame themselves..

Speaking about Omegas! How the fuck does Lance not think his harem is irritating. They keep asking if they can help him, pleasure him.  
No he doesn't want that. It's so irritating.. it's like they have no self worth by the way they act like they need him.  
He sends them away every time of course.. he really doesn't like to treat sex like that. 

"So so.." Pidge walks up to him. It's not like Hunk is busy at the moment so it is definitely okay by him that Pidge is here.. He could even use the company.  
"Sultan for a week? I didn't had the chance to talk to you yet."

"Not really Sultan.. I would never take up such a title when Lance is just absent. I'm just filling in for him."

"I get it." Pidge sees her chance to sit on the throne too. "Hey Hunk get off the throne for a moment."

"What are you planning Pidge?" Hunk says a bit suspicious of her.

"I just want to sit!" He says with a smile. Lance never lets her sit since it is 'his chair' but now he's not here to keep watch and she will sit on that expensive chair! 

"Fine. If you want that." Hunk stands up and lets the tiny woman sit in the chair. It's funny because her legs don't even reach the ground as she sits there. 

"I feel immediately so powerful!" She laughs. 

"You can't even reach the floor Pidge.. how are you powerful?" Hunk laughs at the little servant girl in the throne. Imagine it Pidge would be a ruler, nobody would probably ever take her serious if they saw her like this.  
"You look more like the little cute princess." 

"I am not cute Hunk. I am a fierce Sultana!"  
That makes Hunk lose his shit. He laughs at Pidge who is now frowining at him "off with his head!" Pidge says pointing at him. 

Hunk walks towards her. "I am the only one who has that power now Pidgeon." Hunk chuckles and pulls her out of the throne. "I hope our Lance is okay though. But more importantly right now I hope that Keith is fine. Lance went too far right now hurting his own mate, Keith shouldn't forgive him but.. I do hope he does. But I hope Lance will make it up to him somehow."

"Lance is a idiot.. he's forever in Keith's debt for sure." Pidge sighs. "I don't know Lance like you do but.. my Sultan is a great man but a idiot. I really don't get why he's suddenly so angry all the time. Like when we got here so many years ago it was like he changed as a person. He was different back in Old-Jafana."

"Yeah he really was different.. I guess it must be when Nyma had passed away. When I told him that news he blew up our tent with his then new powers." 

"It really was horrible news.. I don't remember that much of that time but I still remember how long the people mourned." Pidge sighs. "My family was feeling so bad for our Sultan. When my father heard he was getting mated again to a new Omega he was so excited."

"We all were. Finally a Sultana of Jafana. And Keith is amazing at it already, yes he's still new but he's doing great." Hunk says. "But then our dear Sultana fucks it up like always."

Pidge chuckles. "They will be fine.. I just know it."

"You do?"

"Yeah they will be fine." Pidge says as she walks closer to Hunk. "But I got to go back to work. Will I see you tonight?" Pidge smiles and Hunk.  
Hunk knows Pidge isn't as touchy as him.. but she doesn't escape his hugs. He's holding her tight as she tries to squirm out of his grip. "NOOOO Hunk let me go!"

"But you're so huggable!" Hunk laughs at Pidge's discomfort. He knows she doesn't really hate hate it. She must be used to it now anyway. 

"Become like the Sultan and be serious and cold all the time! Like you're probably good at it now you're substitute Sultan."

Hunk lets her go. "I don't think I'd ever be good at being cold Pidge. Now I'll let you do your job so run off little girl."

Pidge definitely didn't like Hunk call her like that and as she walks away she rolls her eyes. "I'm not a little girl Hunk." But she really is.. since she is a very small girl. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lance.." Keith finishes in his own hand. He has resorted to just doing it on his own in his lovers arms if Lance doesn't want to help him.

Keith has tried everything 

He has scented Lance but it didn't work. He humped against him but it didn't work. He kissed him a very long time but it didn't work.  
And so many more things to get his mate above him and pleasing him.  
But nothing worked.

But this is okay. He knows Lance isn't doing this to mess with him or be mean to him. And Lance isn't rejecting him even though it does feel a little bit like that. 

It's okay like this but not perfect.  
He wants perfect but Lance told him he wouldn't get perfect.  
It's sad but true.

"You did great baby.. and you looked very good doing it." Lance grabs a cloth he had put close to him to wipe Keith clean.

"Good enough to do me? Make you want me?"

"I do want you.. I'll always do but we're not doing it right now darling. We need to wait till you're ready for me again and you really aren't. 

"Oh.." Keith sighs. "I guess it does hurt a bit down there.."

"See love.. You're not ready."  
Lance goes through Keith's hair. His hand twisting his mate's raven hair with his fingers. "When you are ready again I'll treat you well okay. I'll make sure that you are the one having fun"

"Lancy.. I feel so bad. Emotional and physical."

"I'm sorry that's all my fault sweetheart.." Lance admits. He puts the blanket around them to keep them both warm, but more to keep Keith warm since he's not wearing anything at the moment. It's really weird.. Keith's naked and pleasuring himself a lot today but.. he doesn't feel the need to fuck. He just feels like taking care or his Omega..  
He isn't blinded by hormones and smell.. he's only in caring mode.  
Most of the time you have both the sex side and the caring side when your Omega is in heat, Lance only has the last one.  
He assumes it is because of his Omega being hurt right now. 

"Lancy? Can we go home soon?"  
That got Lance's attention.. Home? Does Keith not feel at home here?

"But you're in your own room right now.." 

"I mean our home.." He really means the palace. This makes Lance smile.. Keith wants to go back to the palace.  
He feels at home there too. Maybe he changed his mind about where home is after starting to trust Lance again..? and maybe he feels like the palace is a safe place too? Lance doesn't know.. but he's happy Keith wants to go back.  
That's a good step in the right direction.

"After your heat ends love. I can't take you outside like this.. and you're too weak right now and this is a safe place. But your heat will be over soon and we will go back don't worry." 

Keith decides he likes that answer and smiles. Lance thinks it's funny how he's like acting high right now.. it looks so funny and cute. "Okay.. But promise me we'll go back!"

"Yes I promise you."

"Good! Now I feel like.. you know jerking it. So hold me okay. I'll lay in your arms and Lance." Keith grins and comes closer to whisper in Lance's ear. "I wouldn't mind if you helped me. But no pressure." He then lays down in Lance's arms. 

Lance shakes his head but smiles as Keith starts to pleasure himself. Lance knows he should try his best to love his Omega from now on.. and when this heat is over he will share some other things too to make his Omega know that he means that he loves him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk walks through the palace hallways. He just had a meeting with all the dukes.. He knew and saw in their faces they hated that they needed to treat Hunk as more as them. But he explained over and over again that he may have the power to make decisions right now but he's not the Sultan. Any major decisions won't be made if not yet necessary.

But its hard.. he knows how much respect they have for Lance but not for him, and he understands that.. he's not a Sultan. 

But it is tough when you have a meeting and nobody really respects you. So yes.. Hunk is tired right now. He will make someone run a bath for him so he can relax after this bad day.

But he gets a bit distracted on his way to his room. He sees the beautiful Shay laughing with other servants while working. She and her friends are washing the clothes of the Sultana. Hunk decides that it's okay to let himself get a bit distracted. 

The girls see him and all go quiet.  
"Oh no don't mind me.. sorry for interrupting you three.. I didn't mean to."

Shay blushes softly as she stands up and walks to the man. "Don't worry about it.." She smiles so beautifully at him. Hunk really thinks she is the most beautiful woman in the world. He never really had this.. of course he had some crushes, but his work was always more important to his.. cravings. 

"I'll let you girls continue." Hunk smiles at her.. maybe or maybe not letting his eyes wonder over her body a bit. 

The girls behind them see it and giggle. They just know what's going on and as the teenagers they are they are enjoying themselves. "Bye sir." Shay says before going back to the giggling girls.

Hunk waves at them with a big smile on his face before walking out.. he really starts to understand what Lance means when he talks about beautiful people. 

As Hunk is gone the girls all start to laugh again. "Ohhhh Shay is in love!!"

"No I'm not! He's a high ranking guy.. nothing for me. I'm just a servant."

"So! He likes you.. you should try Shay."

Shay chuckles.. trying does sound amazing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk sinks into a warm bathtub. He really needed this.. he loves the feeling of just totally relaxing in the warm water.  
He leans back in the water looking at the ceiling. The steam is filling the room making him sweat a little.  
He can already feel his muscles relax a whole lot. 

Suddenly he hears the door open. He sits up and grabs a knife he had placed close by for just in case. "Who's there?! Show yourself."  
It's quiet but not much later Shay walks into Hunk's view of sight. Blushing and covering up her face a little. "Shay? What are you doing here?" Hunk puts down the knife back on the table next to the tub.  
"Don't you see I'm bathing?"

She walks more towards the man and looks at him.. she can clearly see everything. "I'm sorry sir.. but I hope you will let me.. help you." She drops her clothes unexpectedly. 

"Shay I.."

"Do you want me sir?" She smiles at him before stepping into the warm water. "Do you want my body?"

"Fuck.." Hunk looks at the beautiful body who is now sitting in his lap in the bathtub. "I want more than that Shay.."  
Shay smiles before kissing Hunk. This is her first kiss.. but it's not bad. She just goes with what Keith told her and what the other girls told her as well. She has gotten so many tips from them. She slowly lets her tongue go over Hunk's lips.. she can still taste the delicious food he ate..  
All she ate was some soup.  
They slowly part again and Hunk grins. He decides to lay back for a moment to admire the girl on top of him. Big breasts, curvy body, tan skin and such a beautiful face. He is feeling very lucky tonight.  
Sadly Lance isn't here to boost about tomorrow! Damn it..

"Are you satisfied with my body sir?" She asks a bit shy.  
Hunk realizes she may have never done this before.. he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her shoulder.

"You're amazingly beautiful dear Shay.. if you're okay with it.. please let me touch you and love you tonight."

Shay blushes. "I'm letting you sir.."

"Just call me Hunk honey."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------  
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--  
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk's hands glide over her body. Her beautiful body. He really feels like he's allowed to do this right now..  
Maybe this is what Lance always felt when he had all those beautiful Omegas around him.

You're the leader.. you can enjoy this after working so hard. 

But Hunk would never dream of fucking around.. no that feels wrong to him. But this.. it feels so right. He wants this girl so badly.  
Fuck work.. he wants a mate and a family soon. He's not getting younger. 

His hands go over her breasts and he plays with them. "They are big.."

"It's a gift yes.." Shay is quite proud of them indeed. She lets Hunk play with them for a while. She loves that she is getting attention from the man she is attracted to. "I know this is sudden Hunk.. but I really want this."

Hunk feels her leg go past his cock.. and he likes it. He grabs her boobs and licks them both before pulling Shay down for a kiss. "I want this too." He says after the kiss. 

"Then do it Hunk.. do me."  
Hunk feels down and feels her opening. "Can I enter you or do you want more foreplay to open you up?"

"I did some myself.. and I think we can make our foreplay afterplay instead." She teases. Hunk smirks and opens her openinh with his fingers and puts his head against it..

"Are you really ready?"

"I am.." She kisses him again and Hunk starts to enter her. Slowly entering her so she won't be hurt by him. After a moment they slowly move in each other's arms.  
Water all around them keeping them warm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------All clear!!----------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith wakes up feeling.. better. He is immediately thanking the gods for that. He hates heats. He sits up and looks around.. he indeed feels normal. That's good.  
He even feels a little cold. But that's because he's not wearing anything.

And he's most happy to see that he's the only one naked.. seems like Lance kept his promise.  
That deserves a reward.  
Keith bends down and softly kisses Lance on top of his lips.  
"Goodmorning darling.. wakey wakey."  
Lance groans a little and turns around in the bed. "Lance wake up please."

"No.. tired."

"But Lance.. I'm out of heat baby."

Lance opens his eyes slowly and sits up. He rubs his eyes and yawns. "Thank god." He lets himself rest his head on Keith's shoulder.  
"This was the hardest week of my life.."

The man lost his mate years ago and this is his worst week? Keith actually likes that.. he feel important. "Lance.. Thank you for helping me get through this."

"I caused it in the first place.. don't thank me love."

"No Lance.. I'm going to thank you.." Keith makes Lance sit up straight and then he kisses him. "You may be a asshole but you held on to your promise to not have sexual contact with me and I am so thankful for that."

Lance smiles and gives another kiss back. "I love you my Sultana.. I love you so much. And I'm sorry for what I did to you.. I have explained my anger issues to you already.. but I think I have some more things to explain."  
Lance sighs.. after saying this it will feel so real..  
He looks at Keith.. he seems to be very interested in what he will tell him.

"You can tell me Lance.. is this something big? You can trust me I promise. I love you too and I won't laugh or be mad."

"You promise?" Lance asks. 

"Yes of course." Keith says with the softest smile on his face. He really wants to be there for his mate. 

"Okay.." Lance holds Keith's hands. "This may be.. some bad news, so I'm really sorry to tell you this." Lance takes a moment again but then he says it. "I can't have kids I think.. or at least I have such a small chance."

That does come as a shock for Keith. "Like my father's?"

"Yes like Shiro.."

"Oh.." Keith looks down.. he indeed doesn't like this news at all. 

Lance feels tears coming up. "I'm so sorry.. it's all my fault. I wanted to check if I could get a Omega pregnant and that started everything. I didn't.. I didn't get anybody pregnant. I also never got Nyma pregnant and we have been trying with no results either. I'm broken.. I'm so sorry. I can't be a good Alpha for you.. and I can't give you a family."

Keith makes Lance look at him and he smiles softly. "Lance you're not broken.. and I'm not mad at you. It's okay."

"It's not.. I want to have a baby with you.."

Keith puts Lance's hand on his tummy. "We will keep trying okay.. don't give up. Maybe we will be lucky. But you and me will be fine without a baby too.. we can also adopt like my parents did, I promise you it will be okay. You're not broken."

"People will think that you are at fault.. they will be mean to you.."

"I know you will fight them on that and make sure I'm okay. We will be okay Lance I just know we will be just fine."

Lance cuddles up into Keith. "I'm so sorry.. I love you."

"I love you too.. working penis or not. I love you so much."

That made Lance chuckle. "You're the sweetest.. from now on I'll be a amazing Alpha I promise." He rubs Keith's belly. "And as you said.. we'll keep trying. We can't give up hope. Maybe one day it will happen."

"And it probably won't but.. I want to try." Keith kisses Lance softly and full love. They will really be closer after this. "Take me home Lance.. I really want to go home and cuddle with you in our bed."

"We will.." Lance picks up his mate. "I wonder how Hunk has been doing..?"

Keith chuckles. "Oh probably fine.. he's your right hand after all."

End of chapter 14:


	15. Even if it is half of Jafana I'd give it to you.

A servant opens the door of the carriage and Lance steps out first. He looks at the palace with a smile, it's good to be home again.   
The Sultan turns around and holds his hand out for his Sultana. Keith now steps out of the carriage as well with his mate's help. "Your highness." Lance says with a bow of his head.

Keith will never be used to being called that. He smiles at his mate and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you your highness." Keith thinks it is adorable how Lance lights up because of that cheek kiss.   
Keith feels himself on the inside bubble up too. He likes the feeling of being in love. It was a long and tough way to reach this point, but they are here now. 

Lance takes Keith by the arm and they walk into the throne room as they enter the palace. "Welcome home my dearest."

"Good to be home." Keith smiles as he looks around. "I hope I'll feel more at home now. Before the.. incident it was quite lonely here. But now I think I can start liking it here."

"I hope you will." Lance gives Keith a quick kiss. 

But they don't have much time to be alone as Hunk comes rushing towards his friend and Sultan. "Lance you're back! Thank god!" He hugs his friend  
"Your back!" He looks at Keith and then hugs him too of course. "And you're back as well.. thank god I missed you both. And being a Sultan is really too much responsibility, did I do a okay job? Yes but I don't like that any choice I make can ruin someone's life."

Lance snickers. "I'm sorry Hunk that you needed to take up my tasks. But thank you for doing so this quickly as you did." 

"Of course." Hunk smiles. "I kept your country rolling for you. But I think it's best for us all if you take over again."

"I will start today." He takes Keith's hands in his and kisses one of them. "I'm sorry but I need to go back to work. will you be okay?" He asks his mate.

"I will be, go play." Keith jokes. "I love you.."

Lance looks at Keith with love in his eyes. "I love you too. I'll see you at dinner. I'll let someone prepare something amazing for just the two of us tonight." Hunk is surprised.. but he likes this. Did his friend Lance actually just say I love you to someone? That's new. 

"Sounds amazing Lance. I'll look forward to it. I'm going to our room.. make our bed more like a nest, because I won't go back to my parent's house from now on." Keith kisses him goodbye and leaves the men alone in the throne room,

Hunk immediately takes Lance in his arms again. "You told him that you love him!? Who are you? For sure not my friend Lance the cold Sultan." He laughs as he rubs the top of Lance's head messing up his hair. "I'm so proud of you! Finally you're seeing Keith as the great mate he is. He deserves this."

"Thanks.. I told him I loved him because I do.. bit late to find out but he loves me too so it's okay. Keith and I are doing good now and I want to keep it that way." Lance starts to walk towards his throne. "Come I'd like to know everything that has happened in my absence."  
They walk to the throne and Lance sits down on it. His place.. this is his spot he has grown very familiar with over the years. He's more in the throne than in his bed.. but that sounds more concerning.   
His work sleep rhythm wasn't that good, but since Keith slept in his bed it has gotten better. "Okay tell me. What have you done as substitute ruler of Jafana?"

"That is important of course but.. first I want to tell you something more important then what I did leading Jafana for a week."

Lance leans into his throne. "What can be even more important?" 

Hunk looks proud of himself. "I had sex."

Lance stands up and pats Hunk's back. "I am so proud!" He wipes away a fake tear. "My boy is growing up so fast! Who was it with? Omega, beta? Alpha?? I'm getting really curious right now!"

Hunk scratches the back of his head.  
"Well you already predicted it. It's your mates head servant Shay."

"Knew it!" Lance fist pumps the air.  
"And how? How did you get that girl?" Lance starts poking Hunk's side. "Did you flirt with her? Seduce her with those big arm muscles of yours? Or just ordered her? I mean.. you were able to.. you were the rank of Sultan without title I guess?"

"No I would never do that.." Hunk says. "She came to me.."

"Oh so she made the move huh big guy." Lance laughs deeply. "Well doesn't matter of course. What matters is that you had a nice time with her."

"I did.. she was amazing. And I wasn't that bad either of course." Hunk says with a proud smile. "I want to have something with her. Something you have with Keith you know.. I really want that.."

"Well then go for it." Lance sits back on his throne. "Or else I'll do it for you. You know preparing a mating ceremony for you two."

Hunk shakes his head. "Please don't. I want to ask her one day. And I will. I will get that girl to be my mate. I'm sure about this one."

"Good.. you deserve it Hunk. You're a good guy and she would be lucky to be with you."

Hunk smiles. "Thanks.. that means a lot to me."

Lance smiles back but then he puts on his Sultan look on his face and his mood turns totally different.. stricter. "But now. Give me all the information I need to know what happened in Jafana while I was absent. I have a country to run again."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith places some blankets on the large bed he and Lance share. He makes it double as comfortable as it already is. This will be his nest from now on. Hopefully the place where he will soon give birt..  
Oh yeah.. What Lance told him comes back to him.

Maybe he will never.. just like his parents. 

Adoption is fine but.. it's not as good as feeling your own pup grow up inside of you.. at least for a Omega it's like that. Some Beta woman hate it. They are disgusted by the thought. Some of them rather adopt.   
But for Omegas it's different.  
And maybe he doesn't even have the chance to... NO maybe there is still hope. They will just need to try their best. 

They will need every thing they can think of that makes them more fertile.  
Not only for their own happiness.. but Jafana needs a heir as well. And through adoption people will probably not accept the pup as the Sultan's true heir. 

But if they are not able to make a heir.. their adoptive child will hopefully be able to become a heir somehow. Keith really hopes that since he would love that pup like his own just like his parents had done for him. 

"Keith?" Keith hears a voice behind him that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Keith you're back.." It's Shay who now walks towards him and embraces him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you again. Wish I was allowed to follow you back home but I had to stay here for the other servants. Wish I could've been there to take care of you."

Keith missed his friend. He hugs her back to show this. "Shay I missed you too." Keith says a bit relieved to see her again. "It was okay. My parents and Lance took care of me."

"Lance hurt you in the first place.." Shay says a bit angry at her Sultan for hurting her friend. 

"It's okay.. he told me he loved me!" 

Shay starts to squeal. "Really?! That's wow.. I didn't expect Lance cold Sultan of Jafana to ever say I love you to a special person."

It was a surprise for Keith as well.  
"He regrets what he did... And I believe him. I know, I can see that he regrets it dearly. He took care of me.. and he didn't even have sex with me even though I started my real heat, he kept himself calm and he knew not to do it with me. He really is amazing.. I love him too. I really do."

Shay can see that. "That's amazing Keith.. if he fucks up again come to me okay. Sultan or no Sultan I will fight him."

"Thank you." Keith laughs softly. Like the Beta woman who has never had any training could beat a Sultan with military training. 

Shay looks at the bed. "Are you making your nest here?"

"Yes." Keith smiles as he shows his nest to the Beta woman. Not that she understands the importance of a nest. Betas don't make nests. 

"It's beautiful Keith. A really good nest."

That makes Keith happy. He did a good job making the nest as perfect as it can be. He's happy to get recognition for the work that he did. "Thank you. I worked hard on it. Do you think Lance will like it?"

"Oh I know for certain that he will adore it." She says with a sweet smile towards the Omega. "You made a comfortable nest for you two."

Keith crawls into the nest and looks around. He is satisfied with it.. he likes it. It's comfortable and more then enough space for two people. But he had much room to work with. The normal bed is huge.   
"I like it too."

"And that's what matters most."  
Well not for the Omega. Keith wants Lance to like it the most. 

Keith crawls out of the nest again. "It's done.. And I think Lance will too." Keith smiles brightly because he is so happy after making such a good nest. He never made a nest this good.   
"So.. did things happen when I was gone? I know Hunk took over for Lance. Did he do a good job?" 

As Keith mentions Hunk, Shay blushes red. Thoughts about what had happened with the other Beta come back to her. She was already looking for a good time to tell her friend the news, but seems like Keith gave her the opportunity unknowingly.  
"Well.. about Hunk."

"What's wrong? Why did you turn all red?" Keith asks. 

"Keith.. this may come as a big shock.." Shay looks away as she says the next part. "I had sexual intercourse with Hunk while you were away."

"What!?" Keith exclaims loudly. He never thought Shay would actually do that this quickly. He thought she would wait for a bit while they would be courting. But just like that? And when he's gone? 

"I just went to him and he accepted me.. We aren't exactly a couple now, but I know he didn't do it just for the sex. He told me I was beautiful the whole time. And we did cuddle after."  
Shay smiles as she thinks back to when they did it. The bathroom.. in the sheets after for another round. It was perfect. She really hopes Hunk will take her as his mate soon.. she wants more of him.   
And.. he did say he wanted more then her body, so Shay hopes he keeps to his word and indeed takes more of her then her body.

"If he doesn't I'll make sure he regrets it. I'm the Sultana I can do that. You don't deserve to be a just fuck and run. He needs to care for you." 

Shay laughs awkwardly. "Please don't force him.. I want this to be real. If he doesn't have any feelings for me then I just made a stupid mistake."

"Fine." Keith rolls his eyes. "I'll just let him walk away." 

"But thank you for caring." Shay says with a soft smile. "It means a lot to me that my Sultana cares for me like this. It could've been different."

Keith nods his head agreeing. "Well yeah. I could've been horrible. Ordering you to do everything with a harsh voice. Forcing you to bow everytime you see me. Maybe even punishing you for no reason. I know some queens do this to their servants."

"I'm happy you're not like that." Shay says. "I'm happy you instead help me with relationship things."

Keith is thankful for that too.. otherwise it would've been so lonely here. He would've maybe only had Allura but she isn't here now either. He would've had nobody he can talk to every day. How lonely would that be.. he doesn't understand how those queens do it. And he doesn't need to know either. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hunk is nervous. He has spend some time in the kitchen while the other cooks were preparing dinner for the important people in the palace. And of course they made something even better than normal for the royal couple since Lance asked for this.

But Hunk was making something special too.   
He wants to court Shay. He doesn't care she is just a servant.. she's perfect for him. He doesn't need a lady of nobility, just a sweet amazing woman who will love him. 

Hunk picks up his basket he filled with the delicious food he made. He grabs a can and fills it with the most delicious wine they have in the palace, he was allowed to take the best ingredients. Lance wanted his first date with Shay to be amazing, so he gave him permission to grab anything he wants out of the kitchen.  
So he did this. While helping the members of the kitchen staff create something delicious, he himself made a nice dinner too. But then they can eat it together outside.

Hunk walks to the servant wing of the palace. He really hopes she wants him to court her too. 

It isn't long before he finds her. She is busy talking to some other Beta servants. Seems like she is controlling their work. When she notices the grand visir of the Sultan coming towards her a blush creeps up on her face. She softly smiles at Hunk. "Hello sir.."

Hunk chuckles. She of course is allowed to just call him by his name. She is special to him.. no formality needed. "Good evening Shay. Please just call me Hunk." He walks towards her and stands still when he is standing in front of the woman. 

"Well.. Hunk. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiles at him. Hunk loves that smile. He will never grow tired of it.. it's just too precious. 

"Because of your beauty." Hunk tries to be smooth.. it's kind of cute how he tries his best, at least Shay thinks so.   
"And because of I told you I wanted more then just your body."  
The other servants look at each other.. they understand that this is something for just the two of them and get away as fast as they can to give them some privacy. 

"I was already hoping you wouldn't just leave it by only one night out of our lives." Shay blushes.

"I could never do that.. you keep being in my mind Shay.. I want to court you."

Shay's eyes widen in shock. "Really?"

"Yes.. I want you to become my mate soon. I've been feeling that way for sometime now, but after our night together this feeling only grew."

Shay looks at her clothes and plays with them because of her nerves. "But I'm of a whole different status than you Hunk.. I'm a servant.."

"And mating me would make you a lady. But does it really matter? I want you because I want to be happily mated with someone that I love.. not because they have a good status or a lot of money. I already have a lot of money so why would I need to mate for even more money." Hunk laughs awkwardly. He hopes that didn't sound like bragging, because he wasn't. He just means he doesn't want to marry for money.  
"So.. I prepared dinner we could eat together." Hunk shows her the basket. "As a date.. our first date in courting."

Shay is so happy that going to Hunk that night wasn't a mistake. "I'd love to join you for dinner Hunk."

That makes Hunk happy. He really just knows that this evening will be amazing. "Then follow me miss Shay." Hunk holds out the hand that is still free to use for Shay to hold. She takes his hand and Hunk leads her to the place they will have their first date together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith stands on the balcony in his comfortable clothes. He is waiting for Lance to come. After dinner he had to do some more work, and Keith understands. Lance has been gone for a whole week.. so he has work to catch up to. 

But still he misses him..  
They had spend a whole week together, but now he hasn't seen him since this morning. So yes he really wants to see Lance again. 

Keith sighs and leans on the edge of the balcony. The view of the large city is so beautiful form here. The palace is the highest point in the city so you can look far and wide.  
It really is beautiful. So many people won't ever get to see this.. 

But he got the chance the moment he agreed on going to the party where he danced with the Sultan.   
If he had said no to his father would he be here right now? Probably not.. or would Lance have seen him somewhere else and still took him as mate?

Or would Allura be the Sultana now? That would've been sad.. she loved Lotor even then. And they are now so happy together. Their matings ceremony will soon be taken place.. Keith is excited. And he has never been to the north of Jafana so it will be a whole new experience.   
And he wants to see another loving couple like him and Lance get mated.

"Keith?" Keith hears his name but it isn't Lance like he expected to come to the room, it is Shay. "Oh Shay hello."

"Hunk and I ate dinner together." Shay says with a bright smile. "It was a real date! He told me he even wants to court me."

Keith smiles and gets excited for her. "That's amazing! How was he? Did he treat you well?"

Shay nods her head. "He really was. He made dinner for us and it was delicious. He was nice and really wanted to know more of me. And he was the sweet gentleman I always knew he was." 

Keith is really happy for her.. and he is glad to hear Hunk treated her well. Otherwise seriously he would've had a talk with Hunk.  
A angry one..  
"You deserve that Shay.. Glad to see Hunk thinks the same way about that."

Shay leans on the edge of the balcony with her arms and looks over the city with Keith. "I'm really happy you know.."

Keith laughs softly as he stands next to her looking over at the city as well. "Me too.. but.. could be better. I wish I could have Lance's baby in my belly right now. No Omega could be happier than having a happy mate and happy pup. It's just our instinct." Keith touches his belly. "You know.. Lance told me some things when I had my heat. Personal things.. things he didn't even tell Hunk. I'm not going to deep into that because that's between me and him.. but one thing.. is a bit of a problem."

"What is that problem?" Shay asks a bit worried about her friend.   
If it is a big problem she wants to help him. That's what friends are for. 

"He.. is practically pretty much infertile.." Keith sighs and looks away. "There goes my dream.."

"What?" Shay looks at Keith worried. "Really? That's very inconvenient. Have you two tried everything yet? Wait.. is this why he tried to get so many Omegas pregnant?"

"It was a test yet.. he didn't want to go to the doctor since then it seemed like something was wrong with him." Keith huffs. "Idiot.. but yes.. we tried for a long while and he got non of the Omegas pregnant. So that kind of shows he can't get children. I still want to try though.. you never know."

Shay thinks for a bit. "What about holding your legs up so nothing will spill out?"

"Well it's not really my fault we can't get pregnant.. but yes we tried that a couple times before the whole tearing my hole and trying to impregnate other omega thing happened."

"You sure you want to forgive him for that?" Shay asks her Sultana and friend seriously. 

"Yes I forgive him. I love him and he loves me."

That last part gave Shay a idea. Hey eyes widen a bit as the idea slips into her mind and she turns more towards Keith. "Are you like a 100 percent sure that the Sultan loves you?"

"Well yes.. I believe his word. Lance is a truthful man and he said it multiple times. Also.. I just feel it I guess? He acts like he loves me and the looks he gives me are also of a man in love." Keith smiles just thinking about that adorable look on his face. 

"Well." Shay says with a smirk. Shay never smirks.. Keith is a bit confused. Does she have a plan? A good plan? A plan that gets him a pup?  
"You know.. couples who are double mated do have around 10 percent more chance in conceiving."

Keith's eyes widen and he bites his lip. Double mated with Lance.. that would be the dream.   
But on the other side with his own parents it didn't work, why would it work for him and Lance? But it is another 10 percent of course. That could do the trick and get him pregnant with Lance's pup.

But again.. Lance. The Sultan. A proud Alpha. Lance would never willingly double mate right? I mean many Alpha see it as being submissive. They see it as a Omega job to be mated.  
Keith knows Lance is.. or was like this too.

Lance is a strong and proud Alpha. He is proud of his status.. but.. He does love him right? So would he really have a problem with it? Maybe?  
But it would be a chance to get a heir, that is something he wants and needs.   
Any logical person would agree immediately to a double mating, but Alphas sometimes think more about their pride then what somebody else wants or what's best.   
Is Lance like that too? He is a Sultan, he should know best when to put away his pride for the greater good.  
"Lance would probably not agree.."

"Do you know that for sure? If he truly loves you he should do it. It makes your bond strong.. you would be truly bonded together."

"Yeah but it would take a lot of his freedom away from him. He could never have sex with anybody else but me." Keith already hates that idea, thinking about it gives him the shivers. Lance in bed with another person.. disgusting.

"Yeah but why would he want that? He loves you.. Keith if you want my advice.. go to him and ask. Asking could never hurt. And if he says no I think that is kind of a dick move."  
Shay says. 

Keith thinks about it for a moment. "Maybe I will ask.. but not tonight. I'll maybe ask tomorrow, we'll see."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith thought about it. That night he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about the pros and cons of asking Lance to double mate with him. 

He's scared Lance will laugh.. he's scared he will get mad. He knows now about his little anger problem because of the powers he possesses.   
So the possibility that he will make him feel small or even yell or.. hit him is there. 

But this could also give them a baby.. something they both really want to have together.  
So why would he say no? He loves him right?

Keith can't stop thinking about it for three more days. Doubting if he should ask or not. But then he decides on the third day that he should. Asking wouldn't hurt just like Shay told him. And if Lance says no it is no.   
Keith dresses up in pretty clothes. He needs to look his best to ask this of his mate. 

Keith wears the prettiest jewels for this too. And he knows this outfit is Lance's favourite. When looking in the mirror he can see how beautiful he looks. And Shay who helped him dress up tells him over and over again how pretty he is.   
"I'm sure he will say yes when you look like this."

"Maybe.. I think." Keith smiles and looks at himself. "I know he's in the throne room right now.. I guess we will go there then now." They go together to the throne room and just before they enter Keith looks inside. He sees Lance sitting in his throne but.. it looks like he's busy with something important. Lance's eyebrows are locked in a frown while 4 men, Keith recognizes them as dukes are talking. It must be Important..  
"I can't go and ask now.. he's busy, and it looks important too.."

Keith backs up a little away from the door, but Shay isn't letting him do that and holds him in place. "No Keith if you back our now you won't ever ask again, I know you."

"But I can't just walk in.. that would be rude."

"But if you don't you're not going to ask ever again. So go in." Shay pushes him towards the door and Keith gives in at that moment. Guess he doesn't have a choice when Shay keeps pushing him. And he gets it, she is right for sure. He would've just not asked anymore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I know they were once the enemy okay but.." 

Lance gets interrupted by his duke.  
"They are still the enemy and now slaves to us! They work in the mines for the pain they caused us. They deserve no breaks. And if their health gets worse who cares?"

Lance looks at him with fire in his eyes. He then yells at him. "Don't interrupt me, your Sultan! When I'm speaking."

"Sorry your highness." The Alpha immediately looks down and makes himself smaller out of fear.

"Good.. now let me fini.."  
The doors open.. not letting Lance finish ironically, and Keith walks inside. Lance's eyes go immediately towards the one that dared the interrupt a important meeting, but then he sees it is his mate and all the anger leaves his body.   
Keith is looking down the whole time.. like he's scared. Lance hates that look on his mate's face. Keith doesn't need to be scared. 

The dukes are looking less lovingly at Keith. They see his beauty, but they also see a Omega interrupting something important. Something a Omega shouldn't even take part in.   
He's not of their status.  
"Sultan don't let your Omega interrupt the meeting like this."

"What a shameful act for a Omega. Teach him some manners."  
Keith hates hearing these hateful words..

Lance growls at them and he stands up from his throne walks off the stairs that lead to it towards his omega. "Keith what's wrong? Why are you here?" He takes Keith's hands in his and looks at him a bit worried. He sees that Keith has dolled himself up, he wonders why.

"I came here.. to ask you something actually." Keith looks nervous, Lance sees this it is obvious.

"What do you want to ask me Keith?" Lance puts some hair of his mate behind Keith's ear as he smiles so softly and so kind at him. "You can ask me anything. Gold, silver, diamonds? I'd give them all to you. Even if you would ask for the half of Jafana I'd give it to you." That last part took everybody by surprise. 

"If it pleases you I'd.. Like to invite you for dinner that I will prepare myself." Keith is a coward.

Lance is confused by this. "Only that?" That is what Keith came to ask?

"No." Keith then says quickly. "It isn't. But I'm too nervous to ask.. too scared."

"Keith you don't have to be scared. You can ask me everything." Lance kisses Keith's lips quickly and soft. Nothing too much to do for a audience of important Alphas. 

Keith looks away. "I know.. but I am. So please come to my dinner and then I'll tell you."

Lance thinks about it for a moment.. it must be important when Keith acts like this. So he agrees to come. He would give Keith anything, so if this is his request he will attend the dinner he will prepare.. Keith coward out of the situation.. not because of the fear of rejection.. it's more the fear of the other Alpha's in the room. They all talked bad about him.   
Keith leaves the room and Lance turns around towards his dukes. "How dare you.. How dare you speak that way about my mate! Know your place."

"But Sultan.. he's just a Omega.."

"This Omega is your Sultana. He stands above you! One snap of his fingers and you will be hanged." Lance walks towards the two dukes who insulted his mate and lover. He comes threatening close to them. "One order coming from his lips and you will be executed. So don't! Ever! Insult him again. Or else I will put you to the land of the dead myself."

"Yes Sultan!" Both Alphas say in fear of the man in front of them.

"Good.. I'm done with this meeting.. we'll continue tomorrow." Lance is busy with Keith in his mind right now.. He wants to know what is keeping his mate busy? Is it something bad he wants to ask? He hopes it isn't..

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith makes sure everything is perfect. He has made the little garden inside of the palace walls into a place to eat. He considered preparing this meal in the normal dinner room. But that was too boring for him. He wanted something a bit more special.  
So he dolled up the garden with nice candles and tables so they can put the food on there.   
The little garden is small, but he made it look nice. 

Of course he didn't do it all alone. Shay and Pidge helped. And of course the people in the kitchen who made absolutely delicious food.

Everything is pretty.. and Keith himself of course too.   
Lance walks into the garden and is amazed by how much work Keith put into this.. but he's mostly amazed by the way Keith looks, since the most beautiful thing in this garden is his mate. "Keith.. this is amazing. All for me?"

Keith nods. "Yeah I did this for you." Lance stands still in front of Keith with a big smile on his face and he wraps his arms around Keith's waist.   
"I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it.." Lance kisses Keith's cheeks. "But I'm curious now.. what do you want to ask me?"

"Not yet.. First eat." A full Lance is a happy Lance right? Eating sets the mood a little. 

Lance looks at Keith for a little while to see if he could somehow get Keith to ask his question.. but okay if Keith wants to do it after they ate that is okay too. Lance sits down in a chair and Keith sits down next to him. All the food comes towards them and the feast Keith had prepared for his mate begins.   
Well.. a feast for only two people. 

But Keith keeps holding off asking his question.. he's too nervous. The amount of food slowly decreases and soon the feast has come to a end. But still Keith hasn't asked Lance yet. Lance begins to be worry even more. Is it really that bad?   
His nerves make him even more curious then he already is. 

Keith stands up to get his mate more wine but as he stands up Lance grabs him and pulls him on his lap. "I think it is time you ask your question to me Keith. I worry about you now and I hate it.. I don't want you to be afraid to ask anything to me. I'd give you everything. Gold silver diamonds? I will give them all to you. Even if it the half of my country you seek, I will give it to you." 

Keith smiles softly at Lance. Would he really give him the half of Jafana? "I'd never ask for your country Lance.. I already consider Jafana my own."

Lance laughs. "That's true my love. You're the Sultan of Jafana.. Jafana already is part of you. But now.. please ask your request. I will not be mad."

"You promise?" Keith looks hopeful at his mate. 

"I promise I won't be mad."

Keith hopes Lance will hold onto that promise.. he looks Lance in the eyes and hold Lance's hands. He really hopes that this won't ruin something.. but probably not right? It's just a question, Lance is allowed to say no to it. "My love.. We want to get a baby. And since you have troubles conceiving we need to look for ways to be more fertile. I know one way that makes our chances higher."

"And that is?"

"Please let me give you a matings bite too. It will higher our chances in getting a baby and our bond will be stronger.. I want it so badly. I've always wanted it but I know a lot of Alpha see it as something bad. But I saw my parents and they are so in love.. I want that too. I want to have what they have. Please.. I know you are a prideful Alpha, but please think about it." Keith looks away after asking his question. Too embarrassed and afraid to look at Lance. 

Keith suddenly feels his head being turned towards Lance again and when he looks at Lance he sees the Alpha put his head to the side. Lance is showing him his scent gland. "Go ahead Omega. I'm your Alpha forever..only yours I promise. I learned from my mistakes.. I love you."

Keith gasps softly. Lance is allowing him to bite. But consent is needed so he dubble checks. "Love are you sure? You can't undo this. If I bite you you can never share a bed with someone else again."

"And I don't want that anymore.. I only want you. I've bitten you too.. that bond we have is already permanent. I permanently claimed you, so it's only fair you can do the same to me."

Keith feels his heart beat faster. Lance really loves him! Did his dream come true? A mate that loves him like he loves his mate. He always wanted that. He thought his dream could never become reality now he was mated to Lance. The moment Lance told his father that he came to their house to take his future mate all hopes Keith had crashed to the ground. He thought he would be in a loveless mating for the rest of his life. A unhappy Sultana. 

And he was for some time. He really was unhappy and he felt unloved.  
But then it went a bit better and he started getting hope.  
Those hopes crushed when he heard what Lance had done.

But now.. He knows that his dream has come true. Lance loves him enough to let him bite him back.   
Keith slowly puts his lips on Lance's scent gland and he hears Lance gasp and feels him shiver. "Last chance to say no.."

"Do it Keith.. I love you."  
Keith takes this as consent and bites down on the gland making Lance grunt. It hurts for a while for Lance but then it becomes more pleasurable for him. 

Keith and Lance can already feel the bond forming between them. It makes them both incredibly happy.   
It feels right for both of them. Slowly Keith lets go of Lance's neck and licks it clean. 

They really are double mated now. Nothing can break their bond but death itself.  
Maybe the citizens of Jafana will now see that it is fine to let a Omega mate you. That the bond feels so good when you do. 

And that it is unfair to mate a Omega while not being loyal back to them.

Maybe? Who knows?   
But all Keith and Lance know now is that it feels right.

End of chapter 15:


	16. Their love.

Hunk knows something is different about Lance.. he smells different.  
It's been bugging him the whole day. Lance somehow smells different and he has no idea why he smells different.

Hunk looks at Lance who is signing some paperwork he gave him. As Lance grabs some wax and takes his signature ring to sign the papers Hunk sees it. How did he not see this before?! "You have a mating mark!?"  
Lance got spooked because of Hunk's sudden shouting. As he jumps because of it he slaps with his hand the wax can and it spills over his table and the papers he just finished signing. "Oh.. sorry."

Lance seems to be irritated because of this. He looks at Hunk with a frown. "Yes. Yes I am double mated now. Did you need to yell Hunk?!"

"Sorry Lance.. I got excited.."

"I can tell.." Lance looks at the mess. "Damn it I just finished those.." Hunk comes closer hand rubs with his sleeve on the papers. He is trying to clean it up, but he's making a even bigger mess. "Hunk stop. This isn't working." But Hunk continues. "Hunk!" That made Hunk stop. "Just.. stop."

"Sorry.."

"Go get me some of the same papers, I'll need to do them again.. thanks a lot." Hunk gets out of the room as fast as he can to get some more papers. He feels stupid for messing up like that but he knows it's fine.. Lance never stays mad at him for that long.  
Lance smiles as he shakes his head, of course he isn't going to be mad at his friend. Things happen..  
Lance stretches his body.. it's already late in the afternoon and he has done nothing but working today, but well he still has to catch up from when he was gone for a week. 

But Lance thinks he can use a break. Hunk has to get those papers made so he will be gone for sometime. In the meantime he can relax just for a little while. Rest is also important to get good work done.  
Lance walks out of his study room and walks to a servant who is just cleaning a statue in the hallway. "Hey you.. my whole desk is a mess. Can you clean it up. The papers can be thrown away." 

The servant nods and walks into the study room to clean up. 

Lance walks towards his own room just down the hall. He hopes he can find his mate here, cause what better way to relax than being with your beautiful mate. Keith is indeed in the room. He is painting the view of the city from the balcony.  
Lance smiles and walks to his mate. He puts his arms around him. "It looks beautiful already."

"Does it? I don't know... I haven't done this in a while." Keith looks at the view which he is painting. 

"It is.. I promise." Lance kisses Keith's shoulder. "Hunk noticed the mark.. he yelled so hard from excitement he made me spill wax all over my work.."

Keith smiles and lets out some air through his nose as a laugh. "So that's what I heard.. I already heard someone being loud a moment ago.."

"Yeah that was Hunk. He's going to bring me new papers soon since the old ones were ruined. But in the mean time.. I'm taking a little break."

"Woah the powerful Sultan Lance of Jafana taking a break? That doesn't happen a lot of the time." Keith puts down his brushes on a table and turns towards his mate. "Lance.. We should do something together. Maybe a walk through the palace? Or we could go down to the storage for some snacks?"

Lance looks confused. "Why go down there when we can just ask for it? Like I can make a servant get you something if you're hungry." 

Keith smiles. "No need. It was just a suggestion." Keith stands up and walks to the edge of the balcony. "You probably don't have the time to do anything anyway.. I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"Keith you never have to say sorry to me for something this not big of a deal."

Lance walks to the edge too and sits on it. Keith's eyes widen and he pulls Lance off of the edge. "Don't you even dare! You already do too much dangerous things like wars! Don't do unnecessary risky things. It's a big drop idiot." 

Lance grins and holds Keith by his waist. "Oh darling.. how cute you care about me." 

"Of course I do!" Keith frowns. "You're my mate and Sultan.. how could I not."

Lance faces softens. "Do you trust me?" 

"What?" Keith Doesn't understand why Lance asks this now. "Yes of course I do.. I trust you."

Lance lifts Keith up and sits him down on the edge. Keith makes a yipping sound as he is spooked because of this  
He holds tightly onto Lance with his eyes closed shut. Lance leans more into Keith's neck and gives him kisses on the scar in Keith's neck he made on their matings day. "My beautiful Sultana.. I can't believe I have someone as beautiful as you are."

"Well you kind of forc.."

Keith gets cut off with a kiss. "Don't talk about that.. makes it seem like you still don't want me."

Keith decides to tease Lance since Lance needs to understand he isn't the only one that can tease in this relationship. "Well.." he says innocently and looking away. 

Lance pouts. "Darlinggg" he whines. "Don't do this to me."

"What are you going to do? Drop me?"  
Lance lets Keith lean more off the edge. "No no Lance stop." Keith doesn't like that. He trusts him but accidents happen. "Lance stop I mean it." 

"Say you love me." Lance would never drop Keith.. he's strong, carrying Keith is like nothing to him. This is mostly because of the ritual he had done. It messed him up but.. it has some benefits. 

"Lance stop! I love you."  
Lance pulls him in with a grin and kisses Keith. "Never do that again." Keith says after getting to safety. 

"I won't love.. I promise." Lance holds him close. "You're always safe in my arms. I promise you weren't in danger."

Keith doubts that. "You don't know that Lance.. accidents happen quickly and without any notice."  
There is a knock on the door. Lance hates that they are being interrupted. Immediately he is being put into a bad mood. Keith notices this. "Lance..? Are you feeling angry?"

Lance growls. "Yes." He says bluntly and direct. Because of the story he had told his mate Keith understands it now. He understands that Lance can't do anything about it..

"Go and sit on the bed. I'll go see who us at the door." Lance listens to his mate. He feels more relieved knowing that Keith is trying to help him. He doesn't upset Keith by being mean.  
Keith walks to the door and opens it, Hunk walks in. "Oh hello. Lance told me about the wax thing.."

"Yeah.. congratulations thought." Hunk says quickly changing the subject away from the mistake he made. 

Keith nods his head. "Thank you."

"You got the papers then I assume?" Lance says. 

Hunk nods. "Yes that's what I came to say. I put them on a pile on your desk. I'm sorry I ruined your last ones, I didn't mean to."

Lance wants to say something snappy and mean to Hunk, but Keith quickly steps in. "It doesn't matter Hunk. Everybody makes mistakes of course.. Go continue your work now okay. There is probably much to do still."  
Keith holds the door open. "Or you could maybe do something with Shay?" Keith says that with a wink. "But could you leave us alone?"

"Yes of course." Hunk says goodbye and leaves again. 

Lance lets out a deep breath. "Thank you.. I really try to be nicer but sometimes the mean comments just slip out."

"I know Lance.. it's okay you can't do anything about it." Keith walks to his mate and puts his arms around him. "Now time for you to calm down in my arms." Keith says with a soft chuckle. 

"I'd love that.." Lance's buries himself in Keith's chest. "I'm sorry I am so unstable.. It's not fair to you when I act like this around you."

"I'm your mate Lance.. I'm here for you when there are good times, but also when life is absolute shit." Keith kisses Lance's forehead. "I love you.."

Lance takes Keith's hands and kisses them softly. "I love you too.. I really do. Do you believe me in that? I know I haven't been the most loving person in my life.."

Keith nods. "I believe you. You care a lot for me, you're a good Alpha Lance."

"Well lets not go overboard." Lance laughs and scratches his neck. "I wasn't a good Alpha.. but I'll try my best to become one." And he hopes he can stay that forever, Keith deserves that after all the shit he gave him instead of love. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance has finished up the work he needed to do today. All the paperwork that Hunk ruined is finished again for the second time.  
He stretches in his chair. 

He puts everything away and walks out of his office, of course locking it too since you never know who will look through his papers. Not that the most important stuff is kept there.. but still. 

He is happy he can go to his mate again.. but the problem is.. his mate isn't in their room.  
Lance walked in and called for him but he wasn't there. Lance pouts. It isn't like Keith isn't allowed to leave but now he would have to look for him. 

Lance goes to the balcony, seems like Keith finished his painting. Lance likes it a lot.. his mate really has talent, it makes him proud.  
He'll place it somewhere nice when it's completely dry. 

Lance looks over the edge towards his capital city and garden. It's funny to see that his garden has some trees but the city is mostly just yellow sand. The ground around them isn't so fertile..  
The plants here are mostly able to withstand the hot weather like cacti and some palm trees at the water sides. Of course he build his city close to the sea. Otherwise it would've been so hard to live here. Trading and traveling would've been 10 times harder. 

People wouldn't have enough water to drink or to let their cattle drink. Here you can't farm well.. they do that in the colder regions of Jafana. But some cattle like goats are fine to keep around here. But most people are traders and have shops here. 

It isn't the best place to live really.. but the people of Jafana feel at home in these hot regions. They are desert people, they always have been. They know how to make living here nice. 

And now they have the colder provinces for farming and forests. In old Jafana they didn't have that. Old Jafana was only sand.. but New Jafana is bigger and more powerful. Trading most of the time only happens in own land and not with the outside world. The outside world doesn't really like them anyway.. only Ghanah trades with them. 

Lance doesn't really understand why the world hates them so much. He gets the southern alliance..  
But what about the people he doesn't have any war with? He may have told the world that they need to look out.. but that doesn't mean he would actually attack or anything. 

Lance looks closer to the little pond of water that is in the garden. He sees Keith sitting at the water side.. awh he's playing with the water.  
No even better! He's trying to pet a fish that's swimming there. Lance sighs and leans on the edge.. his mate really is the cutest. How did he not see this in the beginning? 

The beginning when he shouted at Keith.. the beginning when he used him as some object.  
Lance definitely is still sorry for that. And he will forever regret it. 

But thinking about the beginning does remind him of something.. and that gives him a idea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later Lance is pulling Keith with him towards the carriage outside of the palace. "Come on love we have to go."

"Why don't you want to tell me where we are going?" Keith groans. "I don't want to do something social or physical impossible." Sometimes Keith hates that his mate has more energy than him for certain things. Lance is able to be around people for way longer.. probably also trained in this because of the meetings he has to do as Sultan. He needs to talk a lot as Sultan, so then you get used to it. 

"You won't really have to do anything. And that will be the point of this."  
Lance says laughing. 

"You make absolutely no sense." Keith says. 

"Oh I know." Lance laughs.  
They get in the carriage and ride to the destination unknown to Keith. Keith didn't bother to ask questions.. he didn't want to play charades in the carriage. Soon later they arrive at a house a bit on the outsides of the city.  
Lance gets out of the vehicle first to help his mate get out like the good mate he is. "We are here."

Keith sees a sign at the door. "A sculptor?" Why did Lance bring him to a sculptor?

Lance nods. "Remember the statue of my father that broke.. I yelled at you that day.. and I even knew you didn't break it."

Keith's eyes widen. "You knew?"

"It was clear you took the blame for that servant girl Pidge.. that was really nice of you but I still yelled. That was unfair.."

Keith chuckles. "And here I was thinking my acting skills were great."

Lance smiles. "You're too honest to lie.. I knew immediately. The servant girl looked too guilty for you to have done it.. but anyway doesn't matter who did it.. my father's statue is gone.." Keith wants to say he's sorry for this, but Lance continues not giving him a chance to talk. "So I want to replace it with a statue of someone who deserves it more than anyone I know. You.. my mate and Sultana Keith."

Keith shakes his head. "No I can never take the place of someone as important as your father." Keith looks away. How could his statue be on the place once stood the great Sultan Rafael.. 

"Keith.. you're important too. You're the Sultana of Jafana. You are Sultana of one of the biggest land masses in the world. The whole of Jafana is the landmass we live on. You're so powerful but you don't seem to understand that. And since I'd probably do everything you say.. I think you're the most powerful person in this country."

"Don't exaggerate Lance.."

"I'm not. Tell me to go to war for you and I will. Tell me to kill and I will kill."

Keith's eyes grow bigger. "No! Don't kill just because I ask. Have a good reason at least."

Lance laughs. "Okay okay.. I just mean I would do everything for you. But well.. we are here because I want to make a statue of you my love. Well I won't make it of course, but I'm paying for it." 

"Okay.." Keith decides he's okay with it now after Lance's whole speech. "I hope it won't take too long though.. I don't know if I can stay still for that long."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Lance asks holding the fabric of cloth in his hands. 

Keith nods. "I want to see it.."  
Lance pulls on the fabric and pulls it off the finished statue of his beautiful and Sultana. It stands on the place once stood the statue of the old Sultan. It is a white statue that shows Keith in a dress al beautiful like. Lance has to say the sculptor definitely showed in the sculpture how beautiful his mate is. But he would always choose the real version of course. Keith smiles as he sees the statue. He didn't know what to expect but this truly is something beautiful.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lance asks. 

Keith nods. "Definitely.." He looks at himself. The stone version of himself.  
He then reads the description underneath at his feet. "Sultana Keith of Jafana the first."

"Maybe our kids will name their kids Keith and Lance too.. it's something royals do a lot. So this is why people know exactly who you are."  
When Lance said kids Keith felt himself get a little sad. What if they don't have kids? Will people still see him as this amazing Sultana? The people are already suspicious.. some think he is a broken Omega not fit for their Sultan.  
That hurts because Lance is officially the broken one. Not that Keith thinks that way.. it's just unfair that people see him as broken when he is able to bear children. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have mentioned children when it is still unsure if we will ever get them.."

"It's okay." Keith is happy Lance noticed that what he said hurt him.  
"I still have hope." 

Lance smiles. "Me too.. definitely. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The last couple of weeks had been great for Keith.. it's weird. When he was forced to the palace as Lance's fiancé he really thought he'd lost his life.. but now he is happy..

Lance is trying his best to be the best mate he can be for Keith and Keith sees his effort.  
He loves that Lance really is trying. Yes he slips up sometimes.. sometimes he still gets angry but.. it's okay. Keith knows he can't do anything about it. 

And Lance always apologizes to him. Sometimes even with expensive gifts that Keith thinks are absolutely too much.  
But he loves how Lance is trying.

Keith sits in his father's office while his father is doing some paperwork. Keith sometimes needs these alone times with his father to relax.  
And he needs to see the people he cares about, even if it is short. But since Lance has become kinder to him he has been seeing both his parents more often. 

"Father? What are you doing? What kind of paperwork is that?" Keith asks when he gets bored after some time.

Shiro looks up towards Keith. "I'm requesting the things we need by the Sultan. We need newer weapons and way more food to feed our soldiers when they train or stay overnight.. so I'm making a formal list of everything required."

"Does he sometimes not give you the stuff you need?" 

"Sometimes.. When there isn't enough money for it, though that rarely happens. And when the Sultan doesn't think what I ordered is necessary or a good idea." Shiro answers. He takes what he wrote and rolls it up. Then he puts some wax on it and closes it with a signature ring. "Now I only have to give it to him. Want to come with me? I think Lance would love to see you."

"Isn't he in a meeting?"

"We go in after of course." Shiro smiles. "We don't go in like you did when you wanted to double mate him. No we wait respectfully and patiently till we are allowed in the room."

Keith understands and follows his father to the throne room. There are guards in front of the door who bow as they see the father and son. "Sir.. your highness. The Sultan isn't here at the moment. He is holding his meeting in a separate room."

"Which room?" Shiro asks. 

"The Dakn room sir." The guard said. "But he doesn't want to be interrupted."

"We will wait at the door till the meeting is finished. If that is okay?"  
The guard nods. "Okay thank you for your help." Shiro tilts his head gesturing for his son to follow. Keith does. 

"I've never heard of this room before.." Keith says as they walk into the throne room. "And why are we going into the throne room? We need to get to that one room."

"We indeed do.." Shiro walks towards the throne. "This is when your mate doesn't want people to hear his meetings. The throne room is a bit open.. you can walk inside without a problem. So the important stuff he discusses in the Dakn."

"I didn't know.. but that sounds smart." Keith smiles.

Shiro pulls a lever. The wall behind the throne opens up in front of them slowly. "Quickly before it closes." They walk inside and the door closes behind them again slowly. 

As the door closes it is dark in the narrow hallway. Shiro quickly grabs a torch to light it and light up the place. "I don't want you to fall so look out where you're going okay." Shiro will always stay protective of his little boy. No matter what happens Keith stays his little boy.

"I'll look out don't worry." Keith says smiling.. He looks at the uneven ground so he won't fall down. His father would be disappointed is he fell after a warning.

They walk through the hallway and stop by a door. Keith immediately hears his mate clearly. The door isn't fully closed so they can see the meeting room.. Keith looks through the split and sees his mate on a big chair. He looks good when he's serious. 

Another man starts talking. "It's not hard my Sultan. These people won't even get one person that will turn their heads for them. Nobody will notice and it benefits the whole of Jafana. They are slaves to us.. why care about their well being?"

Another man speaks up. "My Sultan if I may.. I don't think bringing up the workload and making stricter rules will do us good. If we make the children work and the adults two times harder it will only lead to problems."

The first man talks again. "Oh come on! Those mine workers don't deserve any good things. They took our country from us! They made us lose the land we love. Those Marmorian scum should die in those mines."

Keith gasps.. so that is where his people are.. that is what his people are doing. They are still alive kept as slaves in mines. The man that was against it says then. "They are already dying.. The mines poison their lungs. How can you even suggest little children and Omegas should go in there to work too."

"Because they deserve it. Even from little they want to take over us again. Marmorian people are selfish and greedy. They will kill your citizens! They will take over when they have the chance! Their numbers are growing already. They will form a army and go against you Sultan."

"I have to agree." Another man says. "Doing this.. sending the children into the mines too will make sure their numbers will quickly get lower. When children die they can't conceive children when they get older of course."

Lance really seems to be thinking about it. "You're right.. they could be a problem left uncontrolled.. Maybe we should have regulations.."

Keith gasps. His father tries to stop him, but he already storms into the room without thinking. "Lance you can't seriously be thinking about this!" He yells as he walks to his mate. 

"Keith? What are you doing here?"  
Lance says. 

"Again having your mate storm into a important meeting sire.. what a disgrace." The man looks angry. 

Keith frowns at him. "Shut up! Know your place!" This is the first time Keith has pulled ranks on someone while being the Sultana. Lance is impressed.. "Lance you can't. You fucking can't send children to die!"

"But love.." 

"No, but love!! Those are my people you're talking about here. If you hate them so much why mate one if them! If you want to hurt them throw me into those mines and let me suffer with them!" And Keith means it. He will not let the Marmorian people suffer when he's in riches. 

"Keith.." Lance sighs. He didn't want people to know about his mate's heritage..

Keith indeed surprised the man with what he said. "What what.. our Sultana is from Marmora.."

Shiro walks inside. "He is.. so what?" Don't even dare to insult his son he loves so much. 

Keith growls at them. "I am.. but I am not a Marmorian anymore. I am the Sultana of Jafana.. this is my home. But those people are also here now. Some of them are born here.." Keith looks at the men. "And.. setting them up to be killed shows me how scared you still are."

That hit a nerve. "We are not scared!"

"You are.." Keith growls. "This plan of yours won't happen."

"That's not for you to decide." The man says. 

"Also not for you either." Keith says back. He looks at his mate. "Lance.. don't do this."

"I agree with my son.. This doesn't seem like a good idea."

They all look at the Sultan for his final decision. Lance looks down at his signature ring. With that he'll need to put his decision down on paper.  
There is a risk.. leaving the Marmora people unregulated and they may cause problems.. but these are indeed his mates people. And these are children and Omegas who.. didn't do anything wrong. They didn't fight in the war against them.. his mate looks at him like he would kill him.. it's kind of scary. "My mate is right.. I'm not scared of some Marmorian people. But I want more guards in the mining region. I can't betray my own mate like that.."

Keith smiles. "Thank you.." these things really make him smile. His mate cares..

The man who was against the Marmorian people growls. "This was a wrong decision my Sultan.. And don't think I'll trust my own Sultana now.."

"I'm sad to hear that.. I promise you Rhat that my mate has been raised with our culture and values by Shiro here." Lance says pulling Keith on his lap. "He said some wise words today. We would've made the Marmorian people angry if we sent them to die.. Then they really would've protested against us."

Rhat growls.. "I guess.. I'm taking my leave now." He leaves the room angry and in defeat. 

Lance holds Keith tightly. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't even thought about the possibility.. Thank you for changing my mind."

"Don't hurt them.. They are like me." Keith says placing his head in Lance's neck. "I'm not choosing them above my country because they are now part of my country. They work for Jafana.. they live in Jafana and some are born in Jafana. "

"I know love.. I won't hurt them ever."

Shiro looks at the other men in the room.. "Let's give them some.. alone time." He knows when his son needs a moment. He's been through his son growing up.. he knows so much about this Omega. The men leave the room.. but the lovers don't give them any notice. Shiro will come back later to give the papers he was supposed to give him.

"I love you.. thank you for taking my side."

"I'll always take your side.. I love you too." Lance kisses Keith's neck softly and lovingly. "What about a visit to the mines soon? Wouldn't you like that..?"

"I'd love to. I want to meet the Marmorian people who live here. I want to be there for them.. not exactly because they are from my old country.. My old country is.. in the past. I don't even remember much of it.. I grew up in Jafana.. I love Jafana. But the people you captured are from that country.. but now they live in poverty." 

"They do.. and I'm sorry but I can't give them a higher place.. but I'll make sure they are safe. Safe from men like Rhat."

Keith holds Lance close, hugging him tightly. "Keep me safe too.. he doesn't like me very much."

"If he touches you I'll skin him alive. I'll cut of his limbs and then blow up his head." Lance says bluntly.

Keith looks a but in shock. "Eh.."

"I mean it.. I'll go crazy if someone hurts you.. I know you don't like that kind of talk, but it's true. I love you so much."

Keith chuckles. "You going crazy most of the time means somebody gets hurt."

"And sometimes that is something to be proud about." Lance continues to kiss his mate. "If it is saving you.. then it's worth it."

Keith kisses him back. "I get that.."

Lance grins. "You know.. we are in a secret room where nobody could find us."

"And?" Keith asks. 

Lance laughs. Oh he loves his innocent Omega. "Love.. can I make love to you here? We haven't tried it in a while.. And I still want to try putting my child in your belly love."

Keith puts on a grin. He goes off Lance's lap making Lance pout. But instead of his lap Keith sits down on the large table that is surrounded by chairs. "Well.. I think you taking my side does deserve a little reward.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------  
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--  
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance lets out a satisfied rumble. He stands up from his chair and stands in front of his mate. He spreads his legs and stands in between them.  
"I like where this is going my love."

"Me too.. put a baby in me sweetie. I really want it.."

Lance raises his eyebrows and smirks. "I'll try my hardest.. I'll fuck you so good that this time my seed will catch and impregnates you." Lance slips off Keith's clothes and scans his body. He had some other omegas on this table once.. but this. This tops everything. He truly loves this and not just enjoys this. His hands go over Keith's body and he places soft kisses on Keith's stomach. "I'll make sure of it.. I need to try it.."

Lance sinks down so his lips line up with Keith's hole. "You're already wet down here.. Good omega. So proud of you." Lance gives him a teasing lick that makes keith shiver in excitement. 

"Mmh Sultan.. So good." Lance licks upwards licking half of Keith's length too.. "Lance Lance!"

Lance looks up. "I'm putting my fingers in." He puts two in at the same time. He knows Keith can handle it. And Keith can handle it as the best. He moans again when Lance's fingers fill him, but it isn't enough. Keith needs more. 

After 15 minutes of having to endure the fingering he finally gets what he wants. Lance is making love to him.. it's hot and sexy.. but also so sweet.  
Keith feels so good.. this is so good.  
It makes him feel so special. 

When Lance is near coming undone he pumps Keith's length so he will cum too. And Keith does before Lance can.. Lance cums a moment later into his mates hole. "Get pregnant my sweet omega.."

When Lance slips out he holds Keith's legs up. "Why are you doing this?" Keith asks confused by his mates actions."

"Dear.. it's so my seed will catch and get you pregnant.. I won't let it spill out right now."

Keith smiles. That sounds like something that could work. "Okay.. I get it. This was great Lance.. thank you."

"No thank you love. You're my sweet omega." Lance says with lots of kisses.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------All clear!!----------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rhat walks growling and mumbling to his carriage. He hates losing.. he lost because of a stupid Omega. A Omega Marmorian. The Marmorian people took everything from them.. they took everything and the Sultan fucking mates one?! 

"Sir you don't look so good.. want to go to somewhere you can rest? A bathhouse maybe?" One of Rhat's servants says.

"No! Bring me home.. I'm sick of this place." Rhat doesn't want to be any where close to the royals now.  
The treacherous royals.  
A Marmorian Sultana. He could laughs. How stupid does this sound. 

He steps into the carriage and growls. When the vehicle starts to ride he closes his eyes.  
He opens them again and he gets the shock of his life. He's not alone in the carriage anymore. There is a cloaked woman in front of him.

She starts to laughs.. the laughs sounds horrible.. terrifying.

"Wh.. who are you?" He tries to not show any fear. 

"My dearest Rhat.." She puts her head more up so he can see her face. Her face is old and wrinkled. White long hair that is not cared for in a while. And the odor she gives off. She smells so badly. "I'm Hagar! And I have a feeling we'll get along really well."

"Haggar.. what are you?"

"A great sorceress!" She laughs. "How else did I get in a riding carriage!? But.. real talk now. You know now that the Sultan showed treasonous ways by mating a Marmorian omega.. he shouldn't be Sultan no longer don't you think?"

"I don't trust him anymore.. neither my Sultana." Rhat answers.

"Great!! Come join me Rhat.. Join the Sharir. Rebel against him." The woman says happily like it's no big deal. 

Rhat shakes his head. "Are you mad woman?! That will get me killed. I'd rather be alive." He really wouldn't like to be blown up by Lance's power. "Don't mess with the Sultan.. he's powerful.. too powerful."

"I know you're braver than this.. I've seen you fight. I know what kind of man you are. You're strong willed. A good warrior. You would make such a strong leader. A better Sultan than him." 

That does catch his attention. "Sultan.. I would make a great Sultan wouldn't I. Jafana would become so strong.."  
He would take no shit from anyone. Jafana would be superior. Jafana doesn't need others.. and totally not Ghanah who think they are more powerful than them. No.. it's Jafana who will be at the top when he becomes Sultan. He would destroy every other kingdom and nation there is.. 

"I see I caught your attention." Haggar smirks. 

"But still.. it sounds like suicide. Don't you know what the Sultan is capable of. He can use magic."

Haggar has to laugh.. she laughs for a while.. she laughs in a creepy tone. "Stop the carriage outside of the city. Go to a place nobody is able to see us.. and then I'll show you magic."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They step out of the carriage next to a abandoned house outside of the city wall. Sand has build up against it making it seem so hauntingly deserted. Nobody lives here anymore.. everybody moved to the city where was water. 

Rhat sighs. Why did he even trust a woman like this. A random woman who has crawled into his carriage and then said she used magic to get in. "You wanted to show me something."

"You see your servant over there." The servant is feeding the horses at the moment. Of course he sees his servant.. there is nothing much more to see here, so it's hard to miss him.  
Rhat nods. "Good.. looks like your eyes work just fine then. Well.. I want you to watch real closely."

The nothing suspecting servant ties the horse to a pole that is sticking out of the sand so it won't escape. 

In the mean time Haggar seems to start concentrating. Slowly she raises her hands and mutters something Rhat can't understand.  
Then something like black gas spills out of her open arms direct towards the servant. He notices what is happening but it's too late.  
Rhat looks closely at what is happening.. but he doesn't see any changes.. "What happened?"

"Watch." Haggar says. 

Soon the servants starts to scream. He places his hands in front of his eyes. "Help me!!! Help me I can't see!"

"You blinded him?"

"And that is the least I can do." She then shuts up the blind man wailing in terror by making a slicing movement with her hands. Black fire comes out like a whip and kills the servant cold blooded. "I can do so much more than your Sultan. He may have powers that come from hell. but my powers come from somewhere darker.. somewhere light never shines."

Rhat is impressed.. "I see.. that does give me more trust in that I won't be killed by this rebellious actions.. I have made up my mind. I'd gladly join you."

"Then come with me. Fight with me.." She comes closer. "And then rule with me."

End of Chapter 16:


	17. Mines and Marmorians

Keith and Lance have traveled for a couple days already now. Keith has spend eight years in the capital city of Jafana. The big city was never boring or anything, since the city is gigantic there was always something new to explore. New people coming to live in the city, visitors showing their skills to little children like a circus, Shopping on the marketplace and so much more things. Shiro and Adam always took their little son back when Keith still had to get used to the culture of Jafana everywhere. He tasted the special dishes of Jafana, he went to shows put on for kids. They taught him how amazing Jafana is as a country. 

In the past he thought Jafana as horrible.. 

And maybe it can be sometimes. But in war you forget how countries are still places where living people live and love. 

Eight years he has spend inside of the city wall. He didn't travel much. But now Lance is taking him to the mining province of Jafana. Keith is nervous.. He doesn't remember much of his people. He doesn't remember how it is to be a Marmorian since he is no longer. But these people will always stay his people. Not exactly because the miners are from the same kingdom in origin, no these people live in his Jafana.. So they will always be his people.

They had different experiences with his country Jafana. They are practically slaves to the Jafana people. So they must also look up to this country differently than he does. Maybe they still see it as the enemy after all these years since the war was won by Jafana. But that doesn't mean the people here can be mean to them or hurt them. It wasn't their fault that they had to fight in a stupid war that brought more pain than ever. But without the war the people of Jafana wouldn't have grown into being this powerful and big.. And without the war the greed of king Tex wouldn't have stopped. But still.. Was it worth it? Many people think it is. They praise their children who fell when they fought in the battles. But Keith isn't sure if it is worth it. So many good people have suffered just because of a war that started by entering somebody's country unwanted. 

Though Keith has to admit.. The best result of the war sits next to him in the carriage. His mate.. He and Lance could've stayed apart if the war hadn't happened. Keith can't imagine living without him.. Grown and raised in the capital of Marmoria with a dad that didn't even come and see him when the city fell.. He wouldn't have been raised by his loving and amazing parents who will always be ready to help him when needed. He wouldn't have met Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Shay.. They would've maybe even been his enemies instead of his friends and family. It's horrible for him to imagine thinking of Lance as some killer.. He is but not a evil one.

The journey is so tiring.. Keith doesn't like to be in a carriage the whole day till they set up camp at night to sleep. It's so boring! But Lance held him company so he is glad about that. "When are we at the city?"

"Not in a few days love I'm sorry. We will ride as fast as we can but we can't magically teleport over there."

"Have you tried? I mean you can let things explode and stuff and I know you got stronger through that magical stuff you posses.. Maybe.. just maybe you can also teleport." Lance looks at him like he's crazy. "What? It's a possibility right?"

"You really think I didn't try already if I could teleport? Keith how dare you, you should know better. Of course I tried immediately if I could teleport. Explosions, strength and skill are nice and all but imagine teleportation, I would be victorious in any battle since how do you fight someone teleport around you?"

Keith laughs and rolls his eyes as he says. "Yeah right. We both know that you would use teleportation for something totally different than fighting."

"And what would that be?"

"Scaring me all the time, Popping up when I'm bathing and giving me sneak kisses whenever you feel like." Keith look at Lance with a knowing smile. Of course his mate would do this.. He looks like an angry sultan on the outside but he really can be a softie. Of course Keith doesn't deny the fact that Lance still is an angry Alpha Sultan most of the time. 

lance grins. "Yeah that is exactly what I would do. You're just funny to mess with." Lance gives Keith a kiss on his cheek. "You get adorable when I mess you up so nicely."

"Please don't." Keith blushes. "I'm not having you messing me up in a carriage." Keith knows exactly what Lance was talking about with the messing him up. But there are servants all around them and guards riding next to them. He won't have sex when they are practically right next to them and able to hear it. 

"Alright but you are missing out on something amazing." Lance says not pushing any further. He has learned one thing and that is never push Keith into sex ever again, it will not end well. He never want's to risk losing Keith ever again.. He has fallen in love.. He has never fallen in love with someone like this. Nyma he cared about but she was in the first place only there for him to get a heir. But Keith has a special place in his heart.. His cold heart has one warm spot and Keith sit's right in there.. Lance hopes that little spot will work as a fire and spread.. Because after the ritual he has never been the same again.

The carriage halts and Lance looks outside to why they stopped. The servant who rode the horses for them says. "There is a carriage on the road.. A fallen one."

Lance frowns a little before getting out of the carriage to check up on the other one that lays on the road. It's always worrying to find a abandoned carriage since it can only mean one thing.. 

Lance walks over to the wooden carriage and when he takes a closer look he sees the body of a Omega woman hanging out of the window. It's a horrible sight to see.. Lance sees that the whole thing is raided already.. It must have been a attack by highwaymen or bandits. A big country like Jafana of course still has problems with criminals.. Lance puts his hand on the dagger he has on him for safety. "Keith stay in the carriage." But then he realizes that is probably the exact thing someone said to the Omega woman now dead hanging out in the carriage. "Guards stay at his side to protect him."

"Yes sir." The head of these guards says. They immediately take their positions so they can protect their Sultana the best the can. 

Lance walks further into the forest alone. He holds his dagger so he can defend himself against any danger. The forest is dark because of the trees blocking the light. It's has a dreadful vibe since Lance knows there must be someone here. He isn't scared of course. He is Lance the sultan of Jafana who also has magical powers that can destroy someone in a matter of seconds. Lance listens carefully if there is danger he can hear. He hopes Keith is alright. He trusts royal guard to protect Keith with their lives.

Lance walks a bit further over the pathway through the trees. A man falls from the trees behind him onto his feet. "Look what we have here men." More men fall from the trees. surrounding Lance. "A traveler who doesn't know that these forests belong to the fire clan!" Seems like they don't know who he is.. That's really sad for them. "I don't think it is smart of you traveler because now you brought it on yourself."

"I have a feeling that you are the group that attacked the carriage a little back on the road."

"We indeed got some good gold out of that raid." The man who Lance thinks is the leader laughs making the other men of the group laugh as well. "So tell us traveler how much gold do you posses?" The bandits of the supposed fire clan come closer to Lance trying to be intimidating. 

"You want me to be honest? Rooms full of gold. I got more gold than the once great king Tex, because I stole all the gold from his castle when I made his kingdom fall to the ground." Lance smirks. "I think you should know who to attack because me wasn't a great option." The men all growl but they get silenced when Lance shows his powers by blowing up their leader by surprise. The men get furious and all attack the sultan. Lance grabs his dagger out of his sheath and fights the men with it while using his magic at the same time. It isn't as practical as with a sword but he manages for sure. But he underestimated Keith's will to have Lance safe. Lance sees Keith rushing towards him "Keith?! what are you doing?"

Keith stops when he sees the men. "I was worried.." When the men see him a couple rush towards the more vulnerable opponent. 

The guards who were supposed to keep Keith safe luckily run towards them too. "Sorry your highness we couldn't keep him to stay." They go into protective mode to keep their sultana safe from the attack.

"Keep him safe!" Lance shouts as he attacks the men. 

There is a big fight but the bandits lose the battle. How could they win when military skilled guards and a angry Sultan who can blow you up in a matter of seconds attack you. Lance stabs the last person who fell to the ground after a explosion happened. Lance wipes of the blood on his dagger and turns towards Keith who is still protected by a circle of his men. "You fucking idiot! Why did you get out of the carriage! These men would've killed you without hesitation!" He goes closer to his mate while shouting.

"I was worried.. You were gone.. you went into a dark forest and I was scared.." Keith looks down at the floor. He hates it when Lance shouts at him even if he deserves it. 

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Lance shouts loudly.

"I"m sorry.." Keith says weak and vulnerable. He feels so small when Lance does this but he gets it.. He made a mistake by slipping away from the guards and running over here.

Lance is fuming. He is so angry. "Don't you understand that you sometimes just need to do what I tell you! you're a Omega! weak and vulnerable and people known this! they knew they could kill you so they went for you!"

"I'm not weak." Keith frowns. "I had some self defense training.." 

"I don't care! self defense or not! they would've slit your throat and I would've seen it all happen right in front of my eyes" Lance's voice cracks making Keith realize why Lance is shouting. "I don't want that!"

Keith looks down. "I'm sorry my love." Keith himself is shivering He never saw this kind of thing before. He has never seen someone being killed right in front of his eyes. 

Lance sighs and embraces his mate. "I'm sorry you had to see that.. I'm sorry I shouted at you.. I was just really worried." 

"I was worried too.." Keith lets himself lay in Lance's chest. "It's okay.. They were bad people."

Lance holds him close to him. He could've lost his mate all over again. The guards put on a small smile on their faces when they see the sultan they fear and love at the same time in love with his mate. They really can't believe this is their sultan who they know as fearsome, It's quite cute. "Keith never go against what I tell you to do again. I don't know what I would do if I lose you.."

"I promise to not be stupid.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They continue their journey again after this quick stop. They spend 3 more days traveling before they finally reach the province of Balmera. Balmera is a large piece of land where the ground in has many riches. That is why here is the place in Jafana the people are miners for a living. Keith knows Shay and her mother are originally from this place before coming to the city. A lot of people that live in the city of New-Jamah come from all over Jafana, and even from all over the world.

Shay and her mother are from this place. He knows Allura is more from the north but she is of course a true Jafana person because of her skin colour. Pidge's heritage is out of mountara but it is mixed with people that lived in Jafana. Pidge is definitely a combination of people that most of the time wouldn't go together. Back a few decades ago Mountara and Jafana had a lot of conflict with each other. 

And Keith has found out that Lotor comes from Daibasin and Jafana origin. Keith doesn't know a lot about Daibasin since that kingdom is really secretive, but he knows the Kingdom isn't to be messed with since the people are strong.. 

Keith looks out of the window of the carriage. It's so green here.. Old-Jafana was all sand but New-Jafana is such a large bit of land that it has multiple climates. Most of it is desert and Savannahs, but there are also mountains and plains. There even is a large jungle like forest and exotic islands. Keith hopes he can one day see all of his own country.

Lance kisses Keith's shoulder. "It's a lot different here huh? I always do think it is beautiful, but nothing is better than the desert."

"I agree.. But this is really so beautiful. The mountains have such beautiful flowers look!" Keith says excited as he points to the beautiful flowers that are on the mountains. Lance definitely agrees with Keith, they are beautiful. "Jafana really is beautiful.."

"Of course it is.." Lance says proudly about his own country. They ride into the capital city of Balmera. It isn't as rich as the city he lives in himself, that is obvious. Miners don't have the best lives that is true.. But what can you do about it? not much really. Not everybody can be rich since that is impossible. But Keith hopes he can make live livable for them and at least not worse, and he already made sure of that back in the capital when Lance had that meeting. Keith can see a lot of people have come to see them. Many people are smiling but Keith sees people who don't look so happy that they are here. They must be the slaves Lance or his army captured from wars and other battles. Keith can understand why they are not happy they are here. Maybe some of these people are from Marmoria? That makes Keith smile a little cute smile. "You seem happy." 

"I am.. I really want to meet these people."

Lance smiles back. "Maybe somebody will remember you? You know somebody that worked in the orphanage you lived in."

Keith nods. "Yeah maybe?" But he doesn't hope so. "I don't think I'll remember somebody thought. I don't remember a lot of my time in Marmoria. My life is here not there. I only remember the day you attacked the city clearly and some bits out of my childhood what was fun or something I learned."

"Good.. I want you to only remember Jafana as your childhood. Marmoria is still.. I don't know it's just still my enemy in my head. Not the people who now work in my mines but.. Marmoria did some terrible things to me and Jafana." Lance says.

"I get that.. They destroyed your city.. Tex almost killed you even and.. Nyma.. She was killed by them." Keith always feels weird to say her name since he is Lance's new mate but she was his first mate. It's just weird to talk about someone who also shared a bed with your mate.

"I love how you say they.." Lance says with love eyes. 

"That's because I am a person from Jafana.. not from Marmoria really. It's my heritage and no I won't betray it.. But I am on your side not the ideology of their old kingdom. I don't even care about gold while they were known to be gold lovers"

Lance chuckles. "Oh yes especially their last king. His whole throne was made of gold even. Of course I broke his throne in tiny pieces and used it well. A little bit of that gold is mixed into my own throne now." Lance holds Keith's hand as he looks at the people outside. He also sees the sour faces of the people that hate living in Jafana. They are his slaves.. And he doesn't really care what they think of it. "You know.. king Tex wasn't always the worst person on earth. Yes he always cared about getting a powerful kingdom but every leader wants to be powerful. But after the death of his queen he kind of transformed into some narcissistic person. It was like he didn't have anything to live for anymore except his gold, ego and power. "

Keith looks down. "That's so sad.."

Lance rubs Keith's hand with his thumb. "I understand him now.. I would be the same. I already was once like that without you, and I will be again when I lose you. Maybe that's why I was so freaked out when you came running into danger.. I'd be lost without you. I love you."

Keith smiles and kisses Lance's cheek. "I love you too.. But can you promise me something?"

"Of course what is it?" 

"If we get a baby.. And I'm sure we will.. naturally or adoptive I don't care.. If we have a baby van you please never forget about them if you lose me. I understand that you will become angry and get a frozen heart again.. But give them the love you would otherwise give me. I don't want our baby to grow up like I did without a father and mother both. Please never forget about them."

"Love.. I'll always love them with the whole of my heart. I'll protect them and take care of them in your honor.. But please just don't die."

Keith chuckles and leans in for a kiss. "I'll try love, but we don't have much to say about that."

The carriage stands still and the door is opened by a servant. Lance stands up from his sitting place and holds Keith's hand as they walk out of the carriage with big smiles. A lot of people are happy to see them. They shout and smile and wave to their royal couple. Lance waves back at them. Keith who still is new to all of this smiles a bit embraced at them. "Hello people of Balmera!" Lance says with a big smile.

The slaves of the country all growl and look away. Lance is to them their enemy. The Alphas hide away their own Omegas.. They don't want Lance to hurt them. 

Keith looks their way and softly smiles at the slaves. He will never see them as people who are worth less in anyway. He is like them. 

A woman comes towards the royal couple. "Welcome my Sultan and Sultana! Please feel welcome in my city." 

Lance whispers into his ear. "She is the one I put in charge of this city." Lance of course can't look over the whole country himself. 

"I will show you around the city if you want and I have prepared a good place for the royal couple to stay the night." 

Keith smiles at her. "That is very nice of you.. thank you." Keith holds Lance's hand and people of course see this. Some people melt away from the cuteness and some think the royal couple are faking it. "Lance can we go and see the mines soon?"

"You want to see the mines your majesty?" The woman asks Keith. "That's totally possible. The miners will be there too today since it is a workday. I can cut their workday short of course so you can see it better."

"That's not needed." Keith says. "I want to see everything. And I want to meet the workers too." The woman nods and brings Keith and Lance first to a place where they can eat and regain their energy. The long travel has tired them both out. the horses are being fed and their men also get a room to stay in. 

After gaining a bit of energy Lance and Keith are taken to the mines. When they step out of the carriage they already see people turning their heads to see who came out of the fancy looking vehicle. The people gasp and bow down for the royals in fear. Keith looks at them.. He guesses he should be getting used to this. 

"Your majesty this way." They get lead to the entrance of the mine. "The mines have been here for many years but were empty since the original people of this land left here. They thought the mines were empty but we found the treasure underneath a hard layer of stone. It was once just for steel but we found the true riches and there is still a lot of steel still inside too. But also diamonds rubies and gold.. lots lots of gold.  
Of course also a lot of coal in some parts of the mines."

Keith listens interested. He wants to know more about his Jafana.  
There are people coming outside with cart full of stones. It looks really heavy. Keith sees a young man pushing a cart out of the mine. He must be around 17 years old. Keith hopes he only recently started because he definitely doesn't want to see children working in here. 

The young guy's cart loses balance and falls spilling all the stones out of the cart. He looks at it in terror because there is already a soldier running towards him. He shouts how he will hurt him and how he is a idiot and not worth it.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to do it I promise!"

"For you 10 others! Your family should be embarrassed to even have you as their alpha son!"

"Please sir.."

Keith growls. "Stop it! If you can do his work better than do it and you will see how hard it is." Keith walks to them. "Funny thing how you said for you 10 others.. because that's exactly how you are too. If I want you gone of this position you will be replaced. Now have some respect for someone who works this hard."

The soldier is surprised by his Sultana. Why is he on the slaves side? "Yes your highness.. I'm sorry."

"Now go because I don't want to see you anymore. Go do your job." Keith looks at the slave. "Do you need help cleaning up the mess?"

"You would help me?" The slave looks even more surprised than the soldier. People around them start to notice Keith now too. They are all weirded out by the thought of a Jafana Sultan helping a slave.. and not just any slave, not this young man is from Marmoria. 

"Yes of course. And I have some men with me who can help you too." Keith points to the Royal guard. 

"That won't be needed.." He doesn't want to be helped by someone from Jafana royalty.. that feels wrong to him. So wrong. 

Keith looks at the cart. "Come on let me help it will make it quicker and you will be in way less trouble."

"No.." The slave looks away. 

Lance has enough of it. He walks to the slave and his mate. "Your sultana offers you his help and you practically say you don't want it?! How dare you have some respect!"

"Never for you! You killed my father." 

Lance growls and wants to hurt the young man, but Keith is quick and stands in between the two alphas. "Don't you dare Lance." Keith says strict. The people around them all gasp and start to talk. They are used to people being hurt here.. but they are not used to rich people standing up for poor people. Also it's weird to them how somebody speaks up to the Sultan. A normal person would be punished, so they expect Lance to hit Keith his own mate instead.  
But of course he doesn't, he lowers his arm and sighs. "Thank you Lance."  
Keith turns back to the young man. "Please.. I don't have any ill meaning here. I wanted to help you since you needed help. I don't see you as just a slave.. you're a important mine worker. Without you our economy would already be so much less."

The slave scoffs and walks away making Keith sad.. this was probably someone who once lived in Marmoria.. He looks like someone from there by characteristics.  
"They are pretty rude here.. I get it but it is a idiotic thing to do. If I wasn't here you would have put him in his place and he would've been in a lot of trouble."

"People from Marmorian are fighters. When they think they are right than they are right and they will not change their view quickly.." Lance explains. "Come on lets go finish our tour."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"And this is where the water comes out." 

Keith looks at the dirty water. "And this comes out of the mines?"

"It does." The woman says enthusiastic. "It's clean when it is in the ground, but our pipes make it dirty. But it's still drinkable! if you're a worker of course." 

Disgusting.. how could they let people drink this. Keith looks at his left to one of the openings of the mines. He sees a slave family.. a father a mother and a daughter. They are quite a cute family. Keith can really see now that the amount of money won't make you better.. because this family has a child and he may never get one naturally. 

It looks like they are saying goodbye. Keith blocks out the woman and listens to what the family says to each other. "I'll be back tomorrow darling don't worry." 

"Still.. that is something you can never promise when you're going in there. You know what happened to my father."

"I know.. just have faith." The alpha embraces his omega. The omega puts down her pup from around 6 years old and passionately hugs back her mate. Keith feels a smile coming up on his face. 

But that smile quickly leaves his face. He sees the pup entering the mine entrance and rushes over there. "She went inside!" 

Her parents look around them and indeed don't see any kid there next to them. "No Emma!" The mother shouts and rushes after Keith.  
Lance and the father run after their mates worried about where the little kid could be now. It's dark inside and there are so many little hallways and paths to choose from.  
Keith immediately curses the one who designed this. Without a map you can never find the way here. 

"Keith! Don't run in without me. What if it's dangerous."

The mother stops and looks at them. "Of course it's dangerous! How dare you even say what if."

Her mate holds her arm. "Love don't yell at him.. you know who it is.. be respectful."

"I'll never be respectful to him! I want my baby back!" 

"You will have her back ma'am." Keith says calmly. "Please calm down. You daughter can't have gone far. She must be around here."

"I won't be calm till I find my pup!" She walks away from the royal couple angry and worried. She doesn't want them to help her. They would maybe even kill her baby for population control and say it's the mines fault. 

Keith walks after her. He needs to find her pup. And of course he wouldn't kill a baby! He actually protected all the slave children a week ago back at the palace. 

The father of the baby walks with Lance through the mines. The mother walks in hasty pace with Keith walking behind her. "I'm sorry your highness.. She didn't mean it. She's Marmorian so she.."

"I get it and I don't mind. Lets just find your child okay."

He doesn't mind? She practically screamed at him. She disrespected him. Why doesn't he mind? Not that the man isn't happy that he doesn't of course, it's just weird to him. "Can I ask why you don't mind?"

"Because she's worried about her child.. so I understand why she was disrespectful and not thinking before yelling."

The man smiles. "Thank you for understanding."

They search through the mines for the little girl but they can't find her anywhere.. Lance called some soldiers in to help them search.  
It's dark inside without having a torch.. so Keith is worried that the little girl fell down somewhere and can't get out. They reach a crossroad in the mines. "You four go with the parent's and you three go with Keith and me. We'll have to split up. And let some mine workers search too. I don't care if it keeps them from working, this is more important." 

The soldiers nod and they split the group up. 

Keith stays close to Lance. "I'm a bit scared. What if she fell down a deep hole.."

"Then.. we will have to make sure the parents are okay." Lance says with a sigh. "But lets not give up hope okay. I'm sure she is fine. If I was a child lost in a mine I would hide somewhere and wait for help."

Keith and Lance walk deeper into the mines. Keith coughs because of all the dust. And he feels that they are getting deeper into the ground since his ears start to hurt. "We need to find her soon.. this isn't healthy for a child or for us." 

Lance nods. "Men point a bit more light towards the ground. We need to look out for holes and pits. Maybe she crawled into something."

Suddenly Keith hears a cry. "Lance Lance do you hear that?" 

"I do let's go towards the sound." They both rush towards where the sound comes from. The cries become louder and louder signaling that they are thankfully getting closer. When the cries get really loud the 5 men look around themselves to look for the little girl. 

"Little girl where are you?" Keith asks. "We're here to help sweetheart."  
Keith grabs the torch from his mate and shines it around the room. He sees a hole in the wall. It's narrow but a child would definitely fit through it.  
"I think I know where she is." Keith gives the torch back and rips off the big dress he's wearing. He won't fit through the hole with it and the Alphas with him aren't small enough.  
It would've been better if he was wearing his normal desert dresses since those are thin.. but these dresses do a good job at keeping him warm but they are definitely not for crawling through narrow holes in walls. Keith takes back the torch and gets on the floor crawling through the hole. 

"And is she there? Be careful okay.. don't hurt yourself. " Lance asks worried about his mate. 

Keith looks around when he has crawled through the hole. It's a little space but in a corner he sees a little girl alone and afraid. "She's here." He says to Lance standing outside. "Hey.. I'm here to help you.. What's your name?"

The little girl is shaking.  
"E.. Em. Emma."

"Hello Emma.." Keith tries to stand up but when he does that he accidentally moves a rock out of it's place..  
And this hole isn't stable at all. The opening crumbles down with a loud sound. 

"Keith!" Lance shouts. 

Keith runs to Emma and covers her for if more stones come down. It's possible the whole place crumbles down and Keith at least wants to try to keep her safe. Emma starts to cry louder because of the loud sounds and the shock. Keith is thankful he brought the torch with him.  
All the stones have fallen down and it has gone quiet.. well except for a yelling Lance asking if Keith is alright and a lot of explosions scaring Emma even more. But soon they stop and Keith asks the little girl.  
"Emma are you okay?"

Emma nods. "Are we stuck?"

"Yeah.. I think we are sweetheart.. but stay calm I'm here and there will be help soon." Keith checks if any rocks have hurt the little girl. It seems like she's alright though. Keith looks around with the torch. "Lance?" He says loudly hoping Lance can hear him. 

"Sir I'm scared."

"Don't be, me and my mate on the other side will get you out.. I promise." Keith smiles at the little girl.  
Then he turns to where the entrance once was. "Lance! Can you hear me?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When the stones fell down covering the entrance to the hole in in the wall Lance yelled. "Keith!" Fuck fuck what if the whole thing collapsed?! Lance is so scared. His mate could be underneath a layer of stones right now. He could've never survived that!  
Lance's hands start to spark. "Are you okay!? Love answer me!" 

Lance starts to try to blow a hole in the wall. But quickly the soldiers they have brought with them stop him. "Sir stop! Don't weaken the wall more. If it hasn't collapsed already it will surely when you explode it."

"I want my mate out!" Lance yells and uses his power another time on the wall. 

"Sir stop!! You'll kill him and the little girl!" A man grabs Lance's hands.

Lance turns around in anger. "Don't touch your Sultan like that!"

"Your highness.. calm down. If you use your powers you could kill your mate. I know this is a bad situation but we know you for a Sultan who can handle the stress and think clearly. Calm down.. only when you're calm we can be able to get our Sultana out. We also want him to be safe.. we care about him."

Lance sighs.. they are right. Exploding everything won't end well at all.  
"Fine I'm calm see.." Lance feels the wall for any spots they can break through. He spots a little hole and looks through it. Thank god he sees Keith and the little girl, they are okay. 

Keith starts to ask for him.  
"Lance! can you hear me?"

Lance smiles he's okay. "I can love. Is any of you two hurt?"

"No we're okay.. did you do those explosions?" Keith asks. 

"Yeah that was me." Lance touches the wall. "But It's to risky to keep doing.. I won't risk your live and the one of the little girl."

The parents of the little girl rush towards Lance. The mother yells. "What happened! We heard a exposition and loud sounds! is my Emma okay?"

Lance looks at the soldiers that stayed with him and Keith. "Yeah look.. Emma and Keith are kind of stuck in this wall." 

"They are what!?" She yells and rushes to the wall that came down a moment ago. "Emma? Mommy is here! Are you okay?"

"Mama?" Emma looks up. She walks to where the sound of her mother's voice is coming from. "Mommy I'm okay! A sweet man is in here with me. He will protect me for sure" She says calm and not scared at all. Keith smiles at the little girl. She really is adorable. 

"Well get you out of there sweetheart." The father said. 

They look at the wall. There need to be a way to break it down. The soldiers grab some stones from the walls trying to break it down stone for stone. The miners that were appointed to search for the little girl too arrive at the scene as well. "Oh this is a problem.. This is what happens when people just walk into the mines.." The worker sighs. "Let us do this before the hole collaps or we run out of time."

"Run out of time?" Lance asks a bit worried to hear that.

"They will run out of air in about.. a hour? yeah we're pretty deep into the mines, so they will have a hour before slowly suffocating." The parents and Lance all turn around in shock. They didn't even think about that possibility. "Don't worry this happens more often.." They walk to the wall to inspect it on weak points.

One of the slaves looks to the side and sees Lance. At first they couldn't see who the people were they are helping. But now standing closer and because of the light coming from the torches a soldier brought and the parents had with them the mine worker can see Lance's face. "You.. You're the Sultan." Fear comes up in the men. They immediately bow down so they won't be punished.

"Please just get my mate and the little girl out of there.." Lance looks away.

"Your mate.." They look shocked. 

"Yes he is the Sultan." The mother sighs. "Please just continue on breaking down this wall." She hates Lance so much.. How dares he first take her country from her and now he tries to help her.. He doesn't have the right to help her.. She hopes they get her daughter out but the cave will collapse on the Sultana.. She hates them both. People from Jafana can die she doesn't care. 

The workers quickly go on and dig out the wall safely. "he is actually Lance the Sultan.." A worker says to his friend quietly. "How dares he come here.. Just to see us suffer probably, he lives his fancy life while we die out here in the mines."

"Yes but we can't just not help.. There is a little girl in there." The workers have created a hole now the two inside could safely come out of. 

The worker who is mostly against Lance and Jafana looks at the Sultan in disgust. He looks at the tools in his hands. "I don't care.."

"What?"

"This is for killing king Tex!" The man comes from Marmoria.. He loved his kingdom and king.. Lance took it from him. Now he will take something from him too. He puts the tools on the weak point in the wall and pushes against it. 

"KEITH!" Lance yells loudly. Keith sees it happening.. But he would be damned if this little girl dies. Keith doesn't care if she gets hurt, she need to live. Keith grabs her and throws her through the closing hole. He is sure stones have hit her head and they did. The little girl gets through the hole alive but unconscious. He himself knows it could be the end as well. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

"I got my revenge." The slave says proudly.

But Lance wipes away the smirk on his face. By a explosion actually. The other workers look shocked to have seen such a horrible thing.. Only the mans legs are left behind. "If anybody wanted to kill my mate too, say it now!" They are silent. "Good choice." Lance look to his side where the parents are looking over the little unconscious girl. Lance is glad she is okay.. and proud his mate chose her life over his own. Lance walks to the wall. "Keith? Keith answer me please.."

"Sir I don't think the cave stayed in tact.."

"SHUT UP!" Lance screams making everybody cower away. "Keith please respond.. I need you love. This can't be the end.. We still had so much to do together. Please don't let another Marmorian take away everything I cared for.." 

The father looks full empathy towards the Sultan. "Your highness.. It's okay.."

"Keith please.." Lance slams his hands against the wall. "Answer me.." He sounds so broken. Lance isn't giving up. His hands begin to spark and he explodes the wall.. But this time it isn't a massive uncontrolled explosion like he always has. And it is actually working. Stones explode into nothing. It's like he's driven by more than anger. 

The workers of the mine looks at each other and nod. They start to help Lance. They definitely aren't as fast as him.. but it is definitely helping. Lance smiles.. He is thankful for their help.

The woman in the room stands up. "What are you doing! Why help the devil himself! He blew up one of your friends!"

Lance growls at her words. Her Alpha is scared to lose his mate if she continues like this. One of the miners turn around. "Since the man saving your little girl is probably badly hurt in there.. There is a possibility he is still alive and we are taking that chance. But your Marmorian ass is showing you only care for yourself."

"Maybe the people from Jafana are right after all. Marmorian people can't be trusted.." Another one of the mine workers says. 

Lance focuses on the walls again and blows up some more of the stones. "Shut up and help me.. Not all Marmorians were narcissistic.." The people in the room don't know he is talking about his own mate. Lance gathers his strength and blows up a large area of the stones.

And then he sees it.. Keith's seemingly lifeless body laying there. Lance rushes towards him and holds him close. "Keith? Keith please.. please don't leave me...."

Lance has never been this scared. He is seen as a brave Sultan who who fights in most of the battles of a war. He is never cowering away from a fight or a decision. But this scares him.. His mate he doesn't want to lose lays still in his arms. The mother suddenly realizes that Lance is still human.. They taught her he was a demon. They put the image into her mind.. But what demon acts like this.. What demon cares about someone? What demon lets his enemy live, he made them slaves but they are still alive. "Your highness.. Check his pulse."

Lance checks.. at first he can't feel it.. but then soft slow heartbeat is underneath his fingertips. "Thank god.. You didn't leave me." Lance smiles brightly. These people have only saw him smirk and grin.. never a real smile. He really has a pretty smile. 

"We need to get them to a hospital sir." A soldier says.

"Then lets get them there quickly."

End of Chapter 17....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did so I know <3 


	18. Horrible traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Some really bad traditions}

Keith hears everything so silently.. Everything is muted. Everything except one thing. 

"Yorak.." It's a low manly voice.. A voice he doesn't recognize but a name he does. Who said that name? Keith opens his eyes to look, but that doesn't seem to be so easy. Everything hurts.. His head and body hurts. Breathing hurts too.. But one thing gives him comfort.. His hand is being held tightly. "Yorak it's time to wake up.. You're not supposed to come here yet. It's not time to become full.. So open your eyes." Keith feels like he is supposed to obey this voice.. He opens his eyes to this command and sees he isn't home. He doesn't understand.. He doesn't recognize this place. 

"Lance.." Keith looks at his hand that is being held by his mate. 

Lance opens his eyes and looks so happy to see his mate's eyes open. " Keith! you're awake finally." Lance looks so loving at his mate. 

"Where am I?" Keith tries to sit up but his body hurts too much. He whines and lays back down. He doesn't know where he exactly it's hurting, but probably everywhere. 

A female beta walks into the room. "A your highness you're awake. That's good to know. It's a miracle that you're alive your highness. The stones should've crushed you. But the stones fell mostly on your arms and legs instead, every important part was not hit by the falling rock. You will need some time to heal but.. Weirdly the damage 

"Your womb isn't hurt either." Lance laughs and kisses Keith. "I was so scared I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again. When those rocks came down you were so brave throwing that girl out of the collapsing cave. You're so brave. Such a good Sultana." Lance says loving words and is loving how Keith is awake and not forever gone. 

"Where is Emma?"  
Lance and the doctor are happy Keith remembers what happened. He could've had memory loss or worse. "And will I be able to walk soon."

"She is safe love." Lance answers him the first question. "She is in another room and she woke up long ago. She only had a minor concussion, but you saved her for sure.."

Then the doctor gives Keith more good news. "You really were really lucky. You have been through a miracle. Your pain will probably fade in a couple weeks. Really it is so wonderful.." She looks so amazed. 

Keith smiles and feels good.. He's alive, Lance is alive, Emma is alive. He feels like he did right. "Okay good.. I did't look forward to bad news.."

Lance holds his hand tightly.. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." That hits Keith hard. If he could sit up he definitely would. "I should've seen this coming. Those Marmorian's can't be trusted like that. I should've looked at who I was working with and trusted the ones that actually wanted to help you." 

"Lance it's fine.. You didn't know.. I'm safe aren't I.. It's fine I don't blame you or anybody for anything. I wasn't even hurt a lot, so don't worry I'll be fine."

Lance looks so.. broken. He must have had some bad nights when Keith was asleep. "Still.. you could've been gone. I could've lost it all.. I'll protect you more from now in." Lance hugs him and kisses him.

"Okay.." Keith knows he can't stop Lance from protecting him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sultana Keith!" Keith looks up towards the door. A little girl rushes towards him with a high speed. Lance has to move out of the way otherwise he would have a girl running against him. It is of course Emma. She jumps on the bed and hugs the Sultana of Jafana. "Thank you so much.."

Keith smiles.. She will forever remember this. "Hey Emma.. How are you doing sweetie?" He says kindly to the little girl. The girl for sure notices this kindness of a adult. She doesn't know the concept of roles in society. She was told that this man was royalty and she knows the term out of the stories her parents had told her. But to her Keith and Lance are just normal people and she doesn't think of her, a slave's child, any less than the royal. Her mother was scared she would go in for the hug.. and well she did.

"My head hurt for a long time, but I'm okay right now." She sits up. "Are you okay now too? Please I don't want you to be not okay, I'd feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty.. I'm healing up quite fast sweetheart." Keith shows he can move with his legs and arms. "I'm going to be okay."

She hugs him again. "Thank you for saving me Sultana Keith. I will always love you."

Lance smiles. Even with his slaves Keith is loved. This really is the Sultana that Jafana needs. He is so happy that it is Keith who he chose not so long ago.. Even if he almost ruined their trust also not so long ago. He isn't regretting forcing Keith to be his mate, arranged mating and forced mating is just a thing. The forced mating didn't end up badly anyway, Keith loves him now so he isn't regretting it. Lance looks at the door of the room and sees the mother of Emma standing there looking anxious. "Emma.. I think your mother is worried about you, you should go back to her." 

Emma looks at her mother and gets off of Keith and the bed to go to her mother. "Sorry your highness.. I didn't see her run off." Her mother is way more respectful now. She knows she shouldn't go against the royals any longer if she wants to keep her life. 

"Don't worry.." Keith says with a smile. He want's to show the woman kindness.. He isn't a monster like she thinks the whole of Jafana is. Also his mate isn't a monster. Is he the purest soul in the world? No.. no he isn't. But Lance is a real sweetheart most of the time. "I don't mind her hugs."

"Okay.. Thank you my Sultana.." She bows a little bit before taking her child out of there. Keith feels bad for her.. She looks so scared of them, Keith guesses this is just how it works, people will always be afraid of him and Lance, mostly Lance of course. 

Lance knows this woman.. was rude and traitorous, but he forgives her. He doesn't want her little girl growing up without a mother. And Emma would never forgive him if he would punish her for what she said in the mines. Almost losing her daughter is enough punishment for what she said. He's sure she has changed her mind a little about Keith and Jafana now her little girl loves the Sultana.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

In the west of Jafana the climate is tropical. Jungles have over the many years before the people of Jafana came here grown big. The tropical regions also contain many tropical islands what the Jafana people use for their vacations.

In these tropical regions even before the Jafana people came here after the war live the original inhabitants of this land. Lance has let them live and doesn't really bother too much to care about them. They are people his army can wipe out in a matter of minutes.   
Even though the inhabitants were left alone by him.. they aren't happy. The Jafana people are on their land.   
How dare he come here and decide that their land is his. He isn't their Sultan. They have their own leader.  
Their leader is someone who promised them they would rule the jungle again.. Haggar. Haggar came there not long ago but she gained the respect of the group and transformed them into the Sharir.

The Sharir want nothing but overthrowing the Sultan.   
The group is stronger than Lance thinks now..   
They have Haggar and their numbers are growing.

Haggar has made sure these people search for the ones in Jafana who want their Sultan dead. Even though so many love their Sultan.. The amount of People who would like him dead isn't to be overlooked.   
These people want their Sultan dead because of revenge, power or because they see another person as a better Sultan. They would love to kill his Sultana right in front of him before killing him even more painfully.   
They don't want to cut off his head.. too merciful. Maybe rip him a part and feed his body parts to all the wild animals of the Jungle, that sounds good to them.

Haggar loves these people's morality.. it's so evil. And they are so.. dumb. She can tell them everything and they will believe her and because even more angry and violent.   
Thesw bush bush men couldn't even rule their jungle without fucking up. But that's why she is here.. to use these dumb people to her will and destroy her enemy.

"Welcome to the Sharir." Haggar says as they walk out the tunnel they have been walking through for a while. It is one of the tunnels the Sharir uses to get through the jungle safely and without much problem. Before Haggar they had to risk their lives and walk through the jungle. "Don't mind the smell.. These people aren't the cleanest, but they are good fighters."

"It smells horrible indeed.." Rhat says with disgust on his face. "How could you live in a place like this." The man is used to the riches of his own home.. not a dump like this. Why did he decide to go with this witch? Who knows if she is telling the truth anyway? But the power she promised was.. alluring. And the power she showed him isn't to be messed with. He would rather be on the winning side of the upcoming war.. And he knows that the powers of this witch should give the Sharir their win. 

Haggar laughs wickedly.. creepily.. scary "I live with it since I am more horrible than the smell this place got. I don't mind a bit of dirty since myself are the dirtiest." Rhat really gets the creeps of her.. She is so unnatural to him. It freaks him out but he tries to not show this. He doesn't want a witch finding out he is scared of her, that could lead to problems. 

"I see.. Well Haggar show me around." 

Haggar bows down in a curtsy. "Of course my Sultan."

That definitely feels amazing. People calling him Sultan sounds absolutely amazing. It makes him feel powerful and proud. That feeling of being proud he wants for the rest of his life. They go towards the wooden town in the Jungle. It doesn't look as advanced as the big city he lived in but it is definitely not bad either. In the middle of the jungle it is a good hide out. Rhat looks around. The people of the Sharir start to notice the new person they don't know. Some growl not trusting this at all.. he looks like a rich dude.. and all rich people take the Sultan's side. Rhat tries to not mind their stares.. but he is alert. He knows these are dangerous people. They turn at a corner of the street and Rhat's heart stops. 

Human heads on sticks are right in front of him.. It looks horrible, it smells horrible. "What is this?"

"Just some strangers who wanted to explore the jungle.. Not a good idea. It is a warning." Haggar explains like it is no big deal, but to Rhat it is. He feels like throwing up.. but he needs to stay strong. These people need to see him as a strong leader. "Any problem with that?"

"No.. It just explains the smell.. Those heads are rotting." He looks around. 

Haggar laughs. "Yeah we should replace them soon." She turns to the heads and touches one of them. "Maybe the head of the Sultan would look nice here." The Sharir around her laugh. It sounds good to them to have the head of that man here for them to look at. Haggar turns to her rebellion. "We will cut off the Sultans head and this man I brought will do the job! This man is Rhat Nazari." The people recognize that name and are on high alert. "He will lead us to victory, like he has done many times with the Sultan's army. He is a strong warrior. Don't fear he will betray us, he knows what I'll do if he decides to run."

The Sharir still isn't sure about everything she says. How could they trust someone who is so close with the Sultan. The Jafana people are known to be loyal, so why would someone like Rhat not be. One man stands up from where he was seated and walks to the witch and rich man. He comes close all up in Lance's face. He inspects the big man in his fancy clothes. "How do we know he got what it takes.. He looks like a traitor to me." 

"I have found out that my Sultan is the traitor.. I want him dead just like you do." This guy stinks so much.. Rhat thinks it is gross, but he can handle a bit of stink. Someday he'll make these people his own, then he can force them to take a bath. He will make these people his and only his, he will be their ruler. 

The man doesn't look sure yet. "So you just give up everything you had to live into nothing?"

"I'll do everything to get more power. And with this rebellion I will grab the power I deserve and destroy the Sultan still sitting on a throne he doesn't deserve to be sitting on. His land got taken from him.. He lost and he doesn't accept it like the child he is. He got the throne way too early when his parents were killed in battle. He never learned how to lead." Rhat stands up straight in front of the Sharir. "I know that when I will lead I will be the best Sultana since I don't care about anything but victory.."

"And what if you won't get your victory?" 

Rhat looks determined "Victory or death.. There is no other way. Fight hard and die if you don't succeed. I will kill you myself if you are too much of a coward." 

The Sharir seems more satisfied with this new addition of the rebellion. Some of them put their fists up in the air and yell. "Victory or death!" That makes Rhat grin.. He always had a motivational effect on people. He is glad these Alphas and Betas have courage. 

But the man that came to him isn't satisfied yet. "So you think you can be part of us with just some nice inspiring words? That's not how this work mister.. No If you want have my loyalty then you will need to become one of us.. You're accepted into our group if you honor our traditions, all of them." The group start to laugh making Rhat a little nervous to what these traditions are. "Are you willing to do do that?"

"Of course I am. A challenge is never to hard for me."

"Good." The man looks at Haggar. "I'll show him everything."

Haggar nods. "Test him for all I care Macidus. If that is what you need to do to accept him give him your worst." She grins evilly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith holds Lance's hand as he takes a step. "It hurts so much less.. I'm happy I'm healing, that means we can go home soon. I want to sleep in my own big bed with you.. Not in this stupid hospital tent." 

"I know darling.. I'd like being home too, but you can't travel like this so we need to wait just a little bit more." Lance is so proud of his mate. He is fighting hard to recover fast and Lance notices. Keith does exactly what the doctor tells him to do. He goes to bed early, eats well and he walks around a little every day to get used to walking again after some time in bed. "You're doing amazing you know.."

Keith smiles at him. "Thank you.. And thank you for being here for me. I know it must be a lot harder doing your Sultan work from here.." 

"Hey I got a tent set up where I can do most of my Sultan work. And now I am here I actually am trying to meet the people here and listen to them so I can see what I can change around here. I even talked to some of the slaves here."

"You did? How did they react to you? Were they not nice?" Keith hates that the Marmorians and other slaves don't like his mate. Okay he understands that being a slave is horrible and he hates it too, but he can't do anything about that right now. Lance really isn't the man they hate. He has come to see the man holding his hand as he walks with love. Lance is someone who has been hurt.. And even broken. Lance has told him about it, the ritual going wrong making his magic affect him worse then it should. Of course Lance isn't a kindhearted person always, but he isn't a tyrant. And Keith knows Lance loved him a lot now, and he is really happy about that. 

"It was.. A experience. They don't like me I think but some don't hate me." Lance answers. 

"That's good right?"

Lance nods. "It is improvement at least." Lance leads him back to the bed. "Sit down love, you must be tired and hurting."

"Lance?" Keith sits down on the bed making Lance sit down too. "I love you."

Lance's eyes widen for a second. He still isn't used to having someone say that to him like that, his parents always did when he was little.. But then they died and that was over. His siblings left or died in wars and now he had nobody for so long. Nyma never said it, his harem doesn't mean it. But now Keith actually means it and that is so weird to him, but he likes the feeling a lot. "I love you too.. So much."

"I know you do. The way you hold me and kiss me makes that clear." 

Lance smiles.. He leans in to give Keith a soft kiss on his mates lips. "Like that? Was that full of love?"

"That was overflowing with love. Hey when I'm healed can we try again? I want your pup so this country can have a heir and.. I really want this happening now." Keith looks away. 

Lance doesn't let him look away turning his head towards him again. "Of course we'll try again. There is nothing I want more in life than starting a family with the man I love."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Macidus takes Rhat to their village center. In the middle of their village there is their fire. Some of the Omega are dancing around it and they are cooking vegetables for dinner. Rhat isn't used to this but he doesn't mind, the Omegas are half naked so he won't complain. "Our first ritual will be taking place soon. You won't have to participate in it, you're too old. It's a coming of age ritual and 4 Alphas are today 18 years old. If a Alpha reaches this age they will need to prove themselves before being allowed to claim a mate."

"What do they need to do?" Rhat asks. 

"You'll see." Macidus sits down at the campfire and Rhat sits down next to him. "Just be happy you're not the one having to do this."

Rhat watches the 3 men Alpha and 1 woman Alpha come forward. He puts all his attention on watching what this rituals is going to be. They all sit down and look towards the fire with seemingly no emotion's at all. Rhat looks at them carefully not knowing what will happen. Then another man comes forward, he seems to be a older and important member of the Sharir. He takes a metal stick and puts it in the fire warming it up. Rhat understands now what will happen.. He will enjoy this.

The first hit is on the woman. He whips her back with the hot metal and the Alpha doesn't make a sound. Rhat likes her strenth. He understands now what this is. They have to show they can handle pain.. They have to be strong to show they are good warriors. He doesn't know what will happen if they fail, he want's to see that. 

Macidus seems to be interested in the ritual as well. The Man who hit the woman Alpha now goes to the next one. Rhat can see the woman bleed but she also looks happy, seems like she passed the test. The man whips the second and third Alpha and they all pass..

Rhat is a bit disappointed he will probably never see what happens if they fail. These Alphas are strong willed, they must have been trained for this moment since they were announced as Alphas. But then the last Alpha whines as the hot metal hits his back. Everybody gasps and a couple Omegas start to cry loudly.

The Alpha seems to have accepted his fate though. Before Rhat can ask what will happen the man who gave all the hit has pressed the last Alpha's head into the fire. People around them scream, probably the people who knew the Alpha maybe even his mother. Rhat understands now exactly what happens when you fail. They remove the weak so they will only have strong warriors. Alphas need to be strong to breed the strong. Betas will always just be average and Omegas can't fight in any army, so they will need to have many strong Alphas to lead the Betas. He thinks this is a good thing.. His mother can do better than breed a weak Alpha. 

The Alpha that lost screams in the fire but soon he goes limp with his face burned to a crisp. 

Rhat stands up and looks at the body. "I see.. I think this is a good tradition. Did I pass your little test already?" He asks Macidus.

"Not yet.. But it is good you understand our tradition.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Romelle come on.." James runs after her. "Romy give that back!" 

"Never!" She laughs as she runs away with his sword, of course still in it's holder. She won't run with a sharp blade that isn't covered, that would be stupid. She wanted him to stop training and pay attention to her. 

"I'll stop training I promise!" James says and that makes Romelle stand still. James smirks and rushes to Romelle's side and takes the sword from her. "Good.. Don't run with sharp things..It is dangerous."

"It's fine it was covered anyway." Romelle smiles and hugs her boyfriend? They are boyfriend and girlfriend now but it's such a weird concept to James. In Jafana people court the ones they are romantically interested in and then they engage. But Romelle doesn't want to engage yet at all. So she said they were just.. together. They had done the courting part but.. there isn't a mating ceremony being planned, and other people have noticed this too. Those people think it is weird and unusual.

"Now I have my sword back I can train again." Saying that makes Romelle frown. Immediately James says. "That was a joke! I'm going to spend time with you sweetheart! Don't be upset." He smiles as he gives her a kiss. "We can do something fun.. Maybe walk around the palace a bit?"

"Are we allowed to do that?" Romelle asks. 

"Of course we are. We are not allowed to get in the royal wing which is where the Sultan really lives and works. But we can come into the common areas and the servant wing. Also we can go to the library and some of the balconies." James takes Romelle into the palace. They run through the halls making people make angry faces at them when almost bumping into them. Romelle is so happy to have such a Alpha.. He treats her right. She is equal to him. It doesn't always happen that a omega is equal. Keith and her are lucky, Romelle knows so many Omegas that aren't so lucky at all. She is glad Omegas got many more rights because of Lance, before his rule there weren't much rules to protect Omegas. The rules that were there were mostly to protect the Alpha having a mate. But now she is protected against so many things like, assault, slavery in the home and of course the main part is rape. Sadly not in Keith's case because sex with your mate is never seen as rape for the law. There can be improvements, though the Alphas don't think that is necessary.

James takes his girlfriend to a balcony to watch over the city. The sun is going down and Romelle looks beautiful with the golden sunlight. "Hey beautiful.. are you the Sultana because damn.. you look like royalty."

"Don't be cheesy James." Romelle giggles. "That's not like you at all."

"I wanted to try something new, I see it hasn't worked sadly." James holds her by her waist. "Can I still get a kiss thought?"

Romelle nods and leans up to kiss James. They really are growing as a couple since they met. They move slowly so they can get to know each other. James isn't a I'm going to mate and breed you immediately guy. They part from their kiss with a smile on their faces. Romelle looks at the Alpha and then says. "I love you James.."

"You do?" James asks.

"I do."

James holds her tight. "I love you too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"This ritual is before we can have dinner. The Omegas will dance and the ingredients are blessed by.. well you'll see. This doesn't happen often, but now you're here we thought it was time for another feast." Macidus gives Rhat a cup of wine. 

When Rhat takes a sip he shivers.. It definitely isn't as good as the wine he is used to have. "Well I'm thankful."  
And what Macidus said happens. There are Omegas dancing around and it seems festive like many feasts he has already had in his life. The men are laughing and looking at the beautiful Omega. The three who passed their test also now look at mate-able Omegas they could claim for their own. Rhat would like to bed one soon too, totally one beautiful brunette he notices is staring a lot at him. He doesn't smell a Alpha on her so she can be used by him. 

Then a little girl walks to the fire. She looks dolled up in a white dress. Rhat guesses she will bless the food for them. What nice.. 

The girl starts to dance with the Omegas and sprinkles water on the food laid out for her. Rhat is enjoying the show drinking his wine as he watches. "That little girl is lucky to be the chosen one. It is a honor for someone to be chosen."

"How do you choose someone like her?" Rhat asks.

"Well the child needs to be a Omega, they are the purest. The child may not have their heat yet because only a child is pure not a mate-able Omega. And the child needs to be perfect, no blemishes no bruises, a perfect face and body."

"And this is voluntary?"

"I already told you that this is a honor for a child, so yes it is. Look at her smile, she knows what is happening and she loves it." 

One Omega comes up to the little girl and puts a flower crown on her. The flowers are something Rhat has never seen before. This jungle must have beautiful plants, he should explore it someday. Soon the ritual ends and the little girl is taken away by some Alphas and Betas, she looks so happy to go with them. He doesn't know much more about this ritual, so he has no idea where they are taking her. Rhat waits for what happens next and it seems like the Omegas start to cook their feast now. 

It takes a couple hours and the sun has gone down already now. Torches are lit by the tables and the campfire is lit with people dancing around it. Rhat gets more and more into this culture, he likes the way they celebrate. It's more close to nature than in the big cities. The first course is served bringing him bread and vegetables. He eats it happily because it tastes amazing. These Omegas know how to cook. 

"You like it sir?" Rhat turns around and sees the beautiful Omega he has already claimed in his mind. Seems like she as well is interested, and that makes him even more interested. "I hope you do.. I made your plate special for you."

"I love it Omega. You did your best on it and it shows." Rhat knows Omegas love praise. Praise is the way to get them to let you in them. 

She smiles and comes closer. "You know.. I already trust you, most of us do now don't worry. You're such a strong warrior, such a good addition to our army." 

Rhat lets her sit on his lap. "Oh really? You think that?"

"Of course I do.." She leans closer and kisses Rhat's cheek. "Strong warriors make strong children. I will wait for you in my hut tonight, I hope you will come. My hut is right there." She points to the house made of wood and other jungle materials like leaves and mud. "Will you put a baby into me strong warrior."

"Of course I will Omega.. Everything for you." He grabs her private parts making her moan. "Now get off of me Omega. The feast isn't finished yet." He says strict.

"Yes sir." She smiles and goes back to the other Omegas to cook the main course of the feast. She is giggling with them and telling them about her upcoming night with the new leader. The Omegas praise her and think she is very lucky to have a man and hopefully mate like him. Rhat would definitely mate her. He even thinks he could have more mates around here if he becomes a leader here.

Macidus smirks. "Great job getting the pretty girl. She almost was a chosen one but fell and scratched herself just before the ceremony.. Poor girl. But okay the food will soon be here, hope you're hungry."

"I definitely am hungry.." And soon the food indeed comes to the table. Rhat smiles it smells amazing. He is brought a plate with meat and vegetables. Rhat starts to eat when he sees the others eat. He didn't want to ruin the tradition by doing something wrong. It is delicious and so tender, the Omegas really know how to cook. "This is delicious."

"Thank you, it is our traditional meal."

"What kind of meat is it? It doesn't taste like any meat I tasted before."

"Oh it is the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Rhat asks

"That is the end of the tradition. The blessed girl gets eaten."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lance look! I'm walking without your help!" Keith is so happy. "Told you I could do it."  
Lance is so proud of his Omega, his mate. "I see baby.. I'm so proud of you." Lance goes to him and hugs his mate. "I'm so happy.. But you do need to eat love. You have been training the whole day now and dinner is getting cold."

"Okay I'll go and eat." Keith smiles and eats the dinner that was brought to him earlier. "It's delicious.. is this goat?"

"No it's rabbit actually." Lance explains. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"This is what?" Rhat lays down his food. 

"It's the girl." Macidus says without even seeming affected about it. 

"It.. is.." Rhat wants to puke.. He wants to run away. But he knows why they did this. He sees the people around him watch him carefully. They want to see how he will react to this tradition. "I see.."

"Eat.. It's our tradition.. And if you don't I don't think you could handle leading us." Macidus says in a low voice. Standing in the corner the witch Haggar laughs. 

Rhat knows he has to... "Okay.." He grabs the plate and starts to eat the meat till he is finished. They did this to a little kid.. Why would they do this.

All cheer when he finished.

Rhat knows he'll need to deal with these awful tribe.. He can't leave or else he will be their next feast.

End of chapter 18...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know.. Lance is going to have some problems dealing with these terrible people. 
> 
> Hope you weren't creeped out too much. And I hope you liked this new chapter of Jafana. If you did please comment because I love reading those.


	19. Home again

Keith steps out of bed. He is still in the hospital.. but he's getting better. He's healing well and it doesn't hurt that much anymore to walk.. it's like he just has a muscle ache. It hurts but it isn't that bad. 

Keith stretches himself and looks back at the bed he slept in, Lance still lays there sleeping deeply. A smile forms on Keith's lips. Before walking out of the hospital bedroom he gives Lance a soft kiss on the cheek. Keith is so happy they are allowed to sleep in the same bed again. At first the doctor didn't think it would be safe. If course Lance got mad about this, Keith had to calm him down before they could continue taking to the doctor. But now they can finally sleep in the same bed. 

He dresses himself in something simple. A white dress he can easily put on himself without any help of a servant. It isn't much but he does like it. He then gets out of the room. Keith walks through the hallways. Most people are still asleep but he has never really loved waisting his day by sleeping. Sometimes when he was really tired or lasy he does, but now he feels like taking a nice morning walk. Keith walks out of the hospital.. he notices that guards start to walk behind him. They are there to protect the bedroom.. but they are walking after him now. Maybe other soldiers took over to watch over Lance. 

It are the mysterious soldiers again.. he still needs to ask who they are.  
But he's a little afraid of them.. they look like they could crush his skull with just a press of their finger. This is of course not possible for a human.. what if they are not humans though..? That question scares Keith more, so he doesn't look at them and walks further. 

Keith looks around at the view outside. How is it so beautiful here. There is nothing compared to the desert but.. this is absolutely stunning. The mountains look hard to live in though, but when you're born here you will be used to it. Keith guesses that someone living here also doesn't want to live in the capital because of the difference of scenery. Everything is possible of course, he also went from the green Marmoria to the yellow Jafana. 

Keith walks towards some flowers he doesn't recognise. Since they are here in a inhabited area he thinks it is fine to touch them. It isn't likely to be poisonous to him since children play around here. He smells the flower and decides to take one and put it in his hair. He hopes it looks pretty.. the one who's judgement about his looks he trusts the most isn't here now. When Lance says he is beautiful his whole body reacts to it in a good way.. and Lance definitely enjoys it when his mate blushes because of something he said. Yeah.. Keith is definitely starting to enjoy being mated to Lance. After Lance had hurt him his mate did a 180 turn.. He cares now for real. He finally has a relationship like his parents. That was his dream since he got to know his parents after they adopted him, he didn't want a loveless mating. It looked like he would have a sad loveless relationship with Lance, but that is in no way true anymore.

Is Lance perfect? No.. totally not actually. He makes stupid mistakes and yes he has a bit of a anger problem.. a huge anger problem. But Keith understands and knows how to deal with that. Everythime Lance only raises his voice at Keith he instantly regrets it.. and the face he then makes is so cute. Luckily there are more good moments than bad now. 

"You're the Sultana aren't you.." A voice behind him says. Keith turns around and sees a elder man. 

"Eh.. yes I am." Keith stands up. Before he knows it the man is on the ground bowing for his Sultana.. Keith is not used to this at all. "There is no need for this.. please get up."

"We all heard what happened in the mines. We never thought someone of Jafana would safe a Marmorian." The man is still on the ground. 

That's not completely a true statement.. if they think about it Lance saved their lives by letting them live in Jafana as slaves. He could've killed them all.. Keith is grateful that Lance did this.  
"It's fine.. please get up." Keith smiles. 

The man does now. He stands up but he keeps low and tries to stand on a respectful distance "I hope you have healed.. otherwise you should be resting." 

"I'm fine now." Keith assures him. He looks to the side and sees the guards have their hands on their swords.. why he doesn't understand. This man is old, and he did have some training. He doesn't think a man almost unable to walk with support could beat him. 

"Praise the gods." The man smiles. "Thank you for saving the child.. it means a lot to us that someone of your status was willing to do this." The man looks hesitant. But then he says. "I have a request if I may.. If not then it's alright but.. Maybe you would be willing to do this for a old man like me."

Keith smiles. "What is your request?"

"My son was imprisoned when we were taken here.. I understand why since he was a great man for the Marmorian country.. I haven't heard of my son in all these years, I want to know if he is still alive. He is strong so I believe he is.. he must be." Keith feels empathy towards the man. Losing your child must be horrible.. and imprisonment is like death when you can't contact them. "Please your majesty.. please can you look for him in the dungeon.. Only you could enter there without problems.."

Keith smiles.. this man is so sweet. "Of course I will check up on him. Tell me his name and when I get home I'll visit him and send you a letter after." Keith promises this. He wants the people who are enslaved to think differently of the Jafana people. He hopes they will he less hateful.

"My son is the duke of Marmoria Kolivan.. I hope this doesn't change things."

Keith grows quiet.. Kolivan? He wasn't executed? He is still imprisoned? He was in the dungeons all this time.. woah.. "I.." Keith missed him. He owes his new life to this man. His lie that he is a orphan made him survive.

"I see.. I understand it would be too controversial. Your mate would punish you if you went to someone like that, he would probably also punish you if you helped me."

"No!" Keith says quickly. "I'll do it. It just.. surprised me. The Sultan wouldn't punish me I promise." Keith smiles at the man. "I'll visit your son.."

The man lights up. "Thank you so much. I'm so grateful for this. I'll praise your name by my people." 

"Thank you.. I am grateful for that too." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith returns to his hospital room and sees his mate is awake now too. "Where did you go? I couldn't find you."

"I went outside love nothing special. I wanted to get some fresh air, and yes I had the guards with me." Lance seems to calm down after Keith has said this. Never would he agree to let Keith out in public without any protection. He knows assassins are always there to prey on anyone their customers want dead. Keith goes to his mate and hugs him. "I even got to talk to a slave.. he thanked me for saving the girl."

"They should.. you were a true hero." Lance says hugging back. 

"He seemed to like me.. he was a elderly man and so sweet. I'm glad that my people are still able to see when even someone from Jafana is a good person. I'm glad they don't hate just because the past.. well at least this man doesn't." Keith looks so happy. Lance knows why Keith is smiling like that, one of his people actually was nice to him. It must be good for him.. Keith told him he was a normal Jafana resident since adoption, but Lance knows there is a part that always stays Marmorian forever. 

Lance is happy for him.. He wants to let the war behind for Keith. He won't change his view of the people ever probably, but he won't hate on the fact his beautiful mate is from that country. He has beaten Marmoria.. It's over. "I'm glad this man was so nice to you."

Lance goes through Keith's hair while holding him. "Lance you're really sweet today."

"I know.." Lance kisses his mate's shoulder. "Waking up without you is just really weird. So I was getting a bit worried, you had been in bed for weeks so.. walking all on your own is scary even for me." 

Keith absolutely loves this man. "I wasn't alone love.. I had the guards with me." Keith remembers what he has wanted to ask for so long. "Can I ask who they are though? I thought the Royal guard protected the royal family.. But those two men are not from my father's team." 

"I only want the best to protect you my love. Shiro is amazing at his job.. But I asked my friend two of his guards. Those two men have only known one thing in their lives and that is battle comes before everything else. Also they can't.. Betray me and.."

"Betray you and? in what couldn't they betray you?" Keith asks. 

"They can't get children either.. They got helped so nobody close to you can take you.. It's not that I don't trust you.. I just don't trust other Alpha's when they go into rut. They are also there to protect you when others go into rut close to you." Lance explains. "You can always trust them okay.. they are quiet men but if something is wrong just tell them."

Finally he has some more information about these men. And he understands why Lance had gotten him these men instead of personal body guards out of his father's team. Though he doesn't think he prefers these guards over his father's, that's because he knows his father's team and they know him.. seems like they would be more loyal. Though Lance probably knows what is best for him. "Well good to know now.."

"I'll tell you next time more about the ones that work for you. I just thought you didn't mind that much."

"I like to know who I work with actually.. I care about out servants and guards." 

That makes Lance smile. "Of course you do." He says as he goes through Keith's hair roughly. "You're so sweet." Most royals definitely don't care about anybody that works for them. Lance admires that Keith does care.. He himself wouldn't say he is bad for the ones that work for him, but Keith is another level of nice to them. Keith always says thank you and talk to them like he would do to anybody, while Lance does keep a little distance from them. 

"Can we go home soon? I miss everybody back home.. and yes also Shay who is working for us." Keith laughs softly. "And I think it is better if the Sultan returns home after being away for a couple weeks now. Hunk must be in a lot of stress."

"Well I did do a lot work from here so I'm sure he is totally fine." Lance says still holding onto Keith tightly. "But yes I'll probably need to do some more work again when we get home."

Keith raises his eyebrow. "So? we can go home soon?"

"We will go home soon.. I miss home too. Thankful you're here and I would rather be with you here, then home without you." Lance kisses Keith's cheek. "Mmh You're so pretty."

Keith makes a low satisfied sound. "You're so sweet.."

"You're sweeter." Lance pulls Keith to the bed. "So so sweet.. Want to? try again? We haven't been able to have some time to do this. I think you should be healed enough for us to do it again. I want to make love to you, but I'll need you to say I can make love to you."

"Thank you for taking what I want in consideration.. Makes me feel loved." Keith says loving the way his mate is treating him. This is how every Omega want's to be treated, even if they would say differently. It just feels so natural for a Omega to be in their Alpha's arms. Sadly culture wise it is gotten harder to find a mate who truly loves you with all the arranged and loveless marriages. 

Lance knows now how to keep a mate satisfied. In the past he had the same mentality as all the other Alphas. They think the Omega should satisfy them.. only a few like Shiro understand that you as Alpha will be much more satisfied when the Omega is satisfied. It's like it is natural for him to want Keith happy, and he figured out that this is the truth keeping a Omega happy really is in his nature. "So.. can I? I don't want to hurt you again, so if you don't answer me I'll not do anything."

"I do want to do it love.. Just don't go rough or else it may hurt."

"Never would I want to hurt you love.. Not again.. Not ever again will my hands hurt you the way I've done before."

"Then do me my love." Keith says as he pulls Lance to the bed. "Or else I'd get impatient." He falls onto the bed waiting for his mate to come now too and top him. Keith knows today will be a nice day, and he knows his mate will be good for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thank God!"  
Shay looks at her boyfriend? They haven't really talked about what they are. She is sitting next to him as Hunk goes through letters for the Sultan since the Sultan isn't here right now. 

"What's going on Hunky?" Shay says as she touches Hunk's arm slowly.  
"You seem happy."

"The Sultan is coming back. Finally because this is really hard to keep up. Thankfully he did do some work himself this time but really I feel sorry for Lance. He has a tough job.."  
Hunk enjoys Shay's touches. He feels so loved now with a woman in his life. He gets why Lance has changed his view about love since meeting Keith. It's so good to have that special someone. 

"Did he tell you the reason his stay got delayed by so long?"

Hunk looks a bit sad. "The Sultan had asked me to keep it a secret since people would've worried.. but now it seems solved so it is okay for me to tell. Our Sultana got hurt."

Hey eyes widen. Keith is important to her. Hearing he got hurt is a shock for her. "What? What happened?!"

"See I knew you would worry.." Hunk smiles and touches her cheek. "You're such a good person. He's okay now don't worry too much. The Sultan told me he had a accident and Keith was a real hero saving someone in the mines. The mine collapsed by a traitor who is executed already by the Sultan and Keith slowly got better. He was lucky though.. and we are all lucky our Sultana is doing good again and has no injuries left." 

Shay lets out a breath of relief. "So you sure he is okay?"

"He is okay." Hunk assures her. "He got treated and can do everything again. Keith really went through a miracle." Hunk lays down the letter and holds Shay's hand. "The Sultana is okay and will be back soon.. I know you missed him."

"I did miss him." She looks at Hunk. "He is just.. so nice to me, his whole family always was. They are good people.. and now Keith is doing more work as a Sultana people are starting to see how good he is for Jafana and Lance too.. such a sweetheart." Hunk squeezes her hand and leans in for a kiss, Shay gladly returns it. 

"You know.. after the Sultan and Sultana have gone to the mating of Allura and Lotor we could maybe as the Sultan to bless our own mating." Hunk says out of nothing. "If you'd let me be your mate that is."

Shay smiles harder then she has ever smiled before. "Really? You'd like to mate me? But I'm just a servant." 

"You are.. but I'm not Royalty so what does it matter? I really think you would be a amazing mate.."  
Hunk says looking at her. He comes closer and kisses her. "I'll make your life like Royalty.. You'd live with me in my palace room. You can still be the Sultana's headmaid if you wish."

"I don't want to leave Keith in another servants hands.. they wouldn't know how to care for Keith." 

Hunk laughs at this. "And you would be missing him wouldn't you?"

"And that yes.." She laughs as well. 

Hunk stands up. "Well why don't you make their bedroom nice and tidy for them. They would appreciate the welcome gift. I'll go and make sure Lance can start on his work when he returns."

Shay stands up with a smile. "Good idea! I'll make their room nice and romantic.. maybe a little heir will come out of it?"

Hunk looks away a bit embarrassed to think about his friend and his mate doing it. He hated thinking about it when Lance did it with his harem.. but this. His harem isn't used by him now and Hunk is incredibly proud of that. The harem is now used for enthertaining others in the palace.. they are a but sad they can't pleasure the Sultan anymore, and Hunk knows one of them will try someday. Lance hasn't gone to them for pleasure though. "Lets hope so.. I think they deserve it. I'm going to go now though." He quickly gives her a kiss on the lips before walking out of the room. 

Shay is so happy. She wants to tell Keith about getting mated, but she'll need to wait for that till he is home. She knows Hunk must be in a hurry to get mated.. Hunk is a adult man without ever having a mate. He also would want children before he is old. Shay would be happy tp give them to Hunk, maybe her children could play with Keith's one day. If he is able to conceive that is.. but she is sure he can do it."  
Keith has many miracles happen to him.. maybe the universe will give him this miracle too.  
Maybe..

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith steps out of the carriage with Lance coming right behind him. Lance looks up at the Palace with a smile. "Ah.. good to be home. Nothing is better than home. Feeling the hot sun.. the sand between your toes and the beautiful palace we live in."

"I get it you love this place." Keith laughs. "No need to be dramatic over it."

"Oh but Keith." Lance grabs Keith by his waist. "I love drama."  
They both laugh like only lovers can do. They quickly go inside and Lance sees his throne. It gives him pride to see it again, it really shows his status to the world when they walk in here. Quickly he takes Keith towards his throne and sits in it. "Sit on my lap my Sultana."

Keith sits down on Lance's lap proudly. He loves this.. it makes him feel loved when Lance wants him here. This place shows his power.. and Lance wants to share it with Keith. He even has his own seat where he can lay down while Lance works. Keith knows this is a little bit to show him off, but he can't say he doesn't like it.  
Being shown off to other rich alphas without them able to touch him is great. 

Keith looks back at the man holding him. Lance's arms are wrapped around him so tightly. "So.. Do you need to get to work? You probably should since we have traveled the whole time.. I can go to our room and wait for you." 

"I don't think one day without work will be bad for me." The Sultan starts to play with Keith's hair and kisses his neck occasionally.. also he kisses his mate's mating scar. "I want to spend today with you.. I'll work harder tomorrow."

Keith leans back loving the feeling of Lance going through his hair and his kisses. He remembers the promise he made to the man.. he will keep it, but he can't say no to the man he loves.  
He wants to spend today with Lance.  
"I want to spend today with you too.."

"I love you.."

Keith smiles. There is so much honesty and love in those three words. "I love you too.."

Lance smiles. "Let me take you to our room.." For Lance it is still weird to think about it. Never has he had to share his room with anybody else. He has lived in royalty in Old-jafana, less rich but still able to have his own room. Later when he became Sultan he only shared his room with the people he spend the night with.  
But actually having someone, the same person even in his bedroom all the time is something he had to get used to. He would never want to sleep without his love anymore.. it comforts him a lot actually. It is nice to cuddle with someone or have midnight sex when you wake up and are in the mood. Of course he wakes Keith up for this.. he never wants to touch him without permission anymore.  
Lance doesn't mind it when Keith says no. In the past no wasn't a answer to him. Who wouldn't want to share a bed with him? Who would dare to say no to him? Well.. Keith now sometimes. Sometimes Keith really isn't feeling it and Lance needs to accept that.  
And Lance does. Not all Sultans or any other Royalty would accept it. They are higher ranking people.. they think it is their right to get what they want, but Lance has learned his lesson. Getting what he wants can hurt others.. so he needs to be careful before hurting people he loves a lot.

"I missed our big bed you placed to have so many Omegas in your bed."

"Which I don't anymore.. now it is just our big bed we love to lay in together." Lance laughs and lifts Keith up. Keith has to agree.. it is a very good bed. So soft and comfortable. He has never slept uncomfortable in that bed.. or any bed in the palace really.  
He has always had pretty comfortable beds.. he doesn't know how it is to live in poverty, which he is thankful for. 

"I know you don't.. I just think it is funny you actually let such a big bed be made to have orgies in your room.. I don't want to think about the sex part but your thought process is funny." Keith giggles. "I love our bed though.. just big enough for the both of us."

Lance smiles. "Now think of me on the bed alone.. I really had space back in the day. Now you take up sooo much space."

Keith sticks out his tongue. "Then lay away from me instead of trying to cuddle all the time."

"I know you love cuddling with me don't lie." Lance carries Keith up towards their bedroom. People who see them respectfully bow for them. Also someone tells Hunk the Sultan is back in the palace after seeing the two lovers. 

"Okay.. I do love it. Makes my sleep even better." Keith reaches out for Lance's cheek and rubs it with his thumb. Lance smiles at the feeling. "Your majesty.. you look really handsome today."

"You look amazing too my Sultana.. incredibly beautiful." Lance returns the compliment. They reach the room and Lance takes Keith up the stairs towards the huge bed laying the Sultana into it before laying into it himself. "So much better than those hospital beds.. there was almost no room for us to cuddle."

"If you want to cuddle then come here and cuddle." Keith opens his arms for his mate to cuddle into his body. And Lance does. 

Lance has a satisfied grin on his face, the Sultan definitely seems happy with where he is laying at the moment. "Yes.. this is life right here. I don't ever want to move away from your arms."

Keith loves cheesy Lance so much.. This Lance is so much better than angry and scary Lance. Though Keith also loves that Lance a lot.. cheesy Lance is just way better. "Then don't move away from me."

"Oh believe me I won't ever move again."

"But then you won't get a heir Lance." Keith laughs. 

Lance starts to grin like usual. "Oh really? Since when do I have to move for sex, you can just ride me." That comment made Keith blush like crazy. "Did I embarrass my love? Awh I'm sorry."

"Do.. do you want me to ride you?" Keith asks red as the colour he loves so much. "I.. I can do that for you if you'd like."

"I'm never against something like that.. if you want to then we can have a nice time." Lance grins as he lays down on his back. Keith decides he likes where this is going and crawls on top of Lance. He wants to put on a bit of a show for his lover because he feels like wanting to treat Lance a little. "Maybe tonight is the night we finally do it.. maybe we are making our baby tonight. There is certainly much love tonight at least."

"Lets hope so.." Keith smiles softly bending down to kiss his mate. Lance kisses him back and they start their wonderous night together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------  
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--  
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith starts to grind while sitting on his lovers lap. He loves the way Lance is looking at him while he does this. He can truly feel Lance's love towards him.. and his lust what he also likes a lot. Their movements aligns perfectly going into the same rhythm.  
"Lance.. I'll take control tonight. You can just relax and lay back."

"You sure my love? If you want me to do something I will."

"I want you to do nothing.. let me take care of you." Keith lowers his dress so it shows his upper region. He knows females have breasts and that Lance loves them.. so he hopes Lance is okay with his bare chest too. And his mate definitely is. He feels Lance's hands go all over his chest and Lance sucks on his nipples softly and carefully. Lance wouldn't want to hurt his love every. 

Keith lets out some moans because of Lance's touch. "So good.."

"Our baby will suck from here one day.. I promise you." Lance says with a loving smile. "Do you want that my love?"

"Of course I do.. I want it so badly. Please put our baby inside of me." Keith starts to grind rougher against Lance making the Alpha realize how much Keith wants this.  
Lance and Keith both quickly get rid of their clothers to feel each other better skin to skin.  
Lance touches his mate full with love.  
He really loves him.. and Keith can feel this very clearly. 

Sooner than later Keith guides in Lance's length while still on top of him. He wants to show Lance he can be dominant too! Not all the time Omegas are weak and submissive. Lance has a big grin on his face as his love is going up and down. Both are clearly enjoying themselves very much together playing with the other's body. They share what is only for the other to see. 

"Lance.. are you close? I know I am.."  
Keith says moaning and sometimes touching his own dick to cum quicker. 

Lance helps him with that and moves his hips into the boy above him. "Oh I'm going to release into you any moment love. I'm going to knock you up and we will have our baby grow into you."

"Yes Lance please..! Give me a baby!" Keith rubs his belly making Lance even more horny.  
It doesn't take long for Keith to feel cum flowling into him as Lance reaches his limits. It feels so amazing. It always feels amazing for a Omega to be cummed in.. but when love is involved it even feels better.  
Keith is spend and satisfied so he cums himself too with a wide smile. "Thank you love.. thank you so so much."

Lance cares for Keith making sure his Sultana is clean and loved. Of course Lance and Keith cuddle afterwards I'm the gigantic bed just for them. They enjoy each others heat and love while laying in a soft and warm bed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------All clear!!----------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith realizes when he is in Lance's arms how lucky he is.. He is here in a warm bed with a mate that cares for him. It could've been different.. a lot different. He realizes this..  
He could've still hated Lance.  
He could've been used as a slave for wife by him.  
He could've been cheated on all the time.

Instead of all those horrible things he is happy. He is laying here in a after sex high naked in his lovers arms. He and Lance are actually happy together and they show this to each other. 

His happiness would double in size if he could get a baby from Lance of course.. and he has hope.. though he is realistic, it will probably not happen. They would really need to hope on a miracle 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith wakes up with a mission that day. He doesn't think Lance would let him go down to the dungeons, so he'll need to keep this from Lance sadly.  
He is awake at dawn. He hopes it isn't too scary down in the dungeons.. but he fears the worst. 

He takes a robe that can hide his identity if needed. He doesn't want a prisoner to see their chance and try to murder him or something like that. Not that it would be possible with how tight security is down there.  
Keith gives Lance a soft goodbye kiss without waking him up. He hopes to be back before Lance wakes up so they can have a amazing morning together. 

A promise is a promise. He'll need to go even though it's scary down there. Keith goes down a spiral stairs towards the dark, yucky and cold dungeon where he can imagine life sucks a lot. It really is dark down here.. it scares Keith a little bit but he needs to continue for the old man.. and he wants to see Kolivan so badly.

He owns everything to him. He owes his life to him, his Lance, his dads. Really everything. So yes Keith really hopes to see and speak to the old duke of Marmoria. 

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A guard yells to Keith. Keith stands still and he lowers his robe so the guard can see who he is. "oh your majesty.. I didn't know you were coming." He quickly opens up the dungeons for Keith. 

"That's logical.. I didn't announce I was coming here. Also you would be a nice man and don't tell anyone I was here right?" Keith asks of him. 

"Yes of course! It's a secret I can keep. Why are you here your highness? This is no place for a Sultana like you am I right?"

Keith walks more into the dungeon. "I'm here to see a dangerous man.. his name is Kolivan the Duke of Marmoria." Keith hopes the guard can immediately lead him to Kolivan, this is much better than search for hours himself. 

"Kolivan?" The guard looks shocked and stunned to hear that name..

"Is something wrong with what I ask?" Keith hopes for the best.. but a reaction like that can't be good. Maybe Kolivan has already been executed..? He really hopes not. 

"Your highness.." The guard stops for a moment. "Kolivan escaped long ago.."

That was something Keith definitely hasn't expected..  
"What..?"

End of Chapter 19:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter go and comment and give it likes<3 Thank you so much for reading another chapter.


	20. Invitation

"What?" Keith asks shocked, dumbfounded, revolted how could someone escape from the prisons of Jafana? To end up in here you'll have to be extremely dangerous.

The guard laughs. "Of course we caught him again after he escaped." 

"Really?! so I can see him right." Keith is relieved and wants to talk to Kolivan, luckily he is here."

The guard scratches his head thinking about the prisoner and what had happened. "Well we transported him Alsijn island." Keith sighs, Alsijn Island is where the toughest prisoners go. If you end up there your life will be hell. Rather be dead than end up there. The island is the most northern point of Jafana where it is freezing. The guards don't stay there for more then 2 years since the cold becomes too much for them.. Most prisoners freeze to death. 

"So he is there?" Keith asks. If Kolivan is there it is logic he didn't have contact with his family since it is impossible. Keith spends a lot of time a day learning about Jafana since he thinks it is his responsibility as Sultana to know his country. He read about Alsijn as well that is why he has some knowledge of the prison island up north. 

"No he escaped there too." Are you kidding him? Why didn't he tell him in the first place!

Keith doesn't want to spend anymore time on this. He sighs again and walks away angrily. He can't believe Kolivan is gone.. He is happy Kolivan escaped such horrendous place.. That island is something he doesn't want to send his worst enemy to. Kolivan isn't someone to just let escape though.. Kolivan hates Jafana, a powerful man hating something can never end well. The duke isn't to be fucked with.. he himself had told him stories about the wars he went to and his own adventures. Keith remembers Kolivan talking about one personal mission.. and that scares him a lot now he is on the other side. It must be impossible right? No way that what Kolivan talked about is really out there..

Keith returns upstairs. He remembers his promise with the elderly man.. And no way he wouldn't take up on that promise and be honest to the man, Keith writes a letter explaining how his son wasn't in the dungeon. He couldn't speak to him and that he doesn't know where Kolivan is now. Of course he also tries to say how sorry he is and that it must be terrible for the family to miss a son. It makes Keith think about his own family issues while writing. Lance and him are missing a child too.. yes there is no child to miss, but not having one makes you miss them too. Keith touches his belly.. He really wishes for a miracle. 

The whispers on the street have been going crazy. Because he is the Omega people are starting to blame him for having no children for Lance. If only they know it is Lance who is not giving him any children... Not that Keith is blaming Lance for it, he'd never do that to his mate. It is just hard to hear them say he is the problem. Some really traditional Alpha's are even questioning is he is the right mate for their Sultan, and that hurts even more than anything. It isn't the most important thing to become a mother.. Love is the most important right? He loves their Sultan, they should be happy for Lance and him. 

"Love? are you okay, you are spacing out." Keith quickly turns around and sees his mate standing at the opening of the door. He takes off his hand from his belly and tries to act like he isn't struggling to not worry his mate. "Keith?"

"Yes sorry.. I was thinking." Keith puts down the feather he was writing with. "About things.. Don't worry."

Lance raises a eyebrow. "If you say 'don't worry', I immediately worry actually. " Lance goes to Keith and places a kiss in his lover's neck softly. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Don't you have work to do oh great Sultan of Jafana?" Keith tries to avoid Lance's question a little bit. 

Lance huffs. "Even though I appreciate the way you just called me.. I mean.. Great Sultan is a good title to have. I do not appreciate they way you're acting right now. You look worried and sad.. Keith tell me I'm here to talk to. I'm your mate of course I care about your issues." Lance gives Keith some more kisses. "I love you.. Remember when I said I'd give you everything in my power even if it is half of my kingdom, I still stand by that." 

"Lance.. I'd never ask so much of you.."

"You already asked more of me.. You asked me to love you even if it was without words. Now don't get me wrong.. You're not too much or a bother. Just..It took me a lot of effort, and it was all worth it. I love you so much.." Keith has to smile because of this.. Lance can be adorable just as he can be so terrifying for people. "So please tell me what's wrong.."

"I.. I went to the dungeons on request of that old man.. I found out his son had escaped from there and the prison island all the way north. Lance.. They miss their son so much and I can't tell them he is okay, I wanted to tell them that because nobody deserves to miss their baby.. And that made me think of how much I want my own baby but I don't think we'll ever.." Keith looks down. It must be impossible. Lance is infertile.. It's impossible. 

Lance lets Keith finish talking before taking his sad mate in his arms. "Oh love.. I hate how you went down there.. The dungeons are no place for someone as precious as you. The criminals there are mean and dangerous. And I get that disappointing people is terrible.. I would hate to disappoint people I care about too.. disappointing you would be terrible, but this elderly man you met won't be mad at you. He should've known his son would probably never talk to him again.. It's bad news.. and yes I would hate to hear it too, but you would just be the messenger not the one who did this to him." Lance places his hand on Keith's belly for the next thing he want's to say. "And please don't give up hope just yet.. We can do it. I believe in us."

"Why can't you just knock me up.. Everything would be easier. Those stupid Alfas would fuck off too. I know they say mean things about me.. I heard your generals and other important little shits say I'm broken and bad for you. Even the public is gossiping now.. Shay and Pidge told me.."

"They what?" Lance looks a little shocked. "Who talked bad about you?!"

"It doesn't matter.."

"It does! how can I trust someone who talks bad about my own mate..?" Lance wants a answer. 

Keith looks away thinking about the Alpha's name. He remembers that the Alpha was with the meeting about the slaves. "I think his name is Raht.."

Lance growls. "That rat.. I knew he wouldn't be completely loyal. He kept chasing his own desires the past couple years. I'll make sure he'll be punished, I'll call for him tomorrow." Lance holds onto Keith tightly wanting to comfort his mate. He knows his scent will calm down Keith a lot. "My love? is there more you need to tell me?"

Keith thinks about it. Should he lie? or should he tell Lance? He decides on the last option. "I'm scared.. The son of the man I wanted to help is someone powerful, I know that since I heard many stories about him when I lived in Marmoria.. Kolivan the duke of king Tex was a powerful soldier and now he is probably furious.. hating Jafana. I just want you to be alert.."

Lance nods. "I know of his escape.. And I know he is a good soldier who we should't underestimate ever. Remember though that m.. our army is strong. Our guards are extremely trained thanks to your father.. so it will be fine."

Keith calms down. "Yeah you're right. Who could Kolivan have recruited as a army? All the Marmorian citizens are slaves here or dead. Their king gone too. Marmoria won't be a problem so why worry. Who could defeat us right?" Keith smirks. "We are Jafana.. We are pretty amazing." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Raht is nowhere to be found!" Lance yells at the guard bringing him the news. He wanted to tell Raht off and punish him for speaking ill of his own Sultana. It is disrespectful and Lance has decided against the law to literally bully his love. Criticism is already not appreciated by Lance but he won't put you in prison for it or anything.. but speaking ill of someone he loves without a good perspective of the situation makes his blood boil. No one is allowed to hurt his mate!

Lance has been mad a lot in his life but this is worse than most of those moments. 

The guard seems to be alerted by the Sultan's anger, knowing he should speak calmly and speak the truth otherwise the Sultan's anger could go towards him.. and you don't want that.. ever. "Your majesty we search his house and the city he lives in and we couldn't find him anywhere. His mate and other omegas haven't seen him for weeks now."

"And they don't know where he is? He didn't leave any clues?" Lance frowns. Weird.. he didn't even let his mate know he was going on a trip? "Did you talk to his other family? His sons?" 

"They also didn't know where he is sire." The guard says. 

Lance growls. "Where could he have gone?! Search for him!" Lance doesn't have a good feeling about this.. It's weird to just.. leave. Did he get attacked and was he killed? Or did he really just leave? Most of the time when someone is attacked and killed other travellers will find the body, but maybe this time this isn't the case. "Dead or alive I don't care." 

"We will sire." The guard bows before him and leaves to do his job. A search group of soldiers go out to search for Raht. They are soldiers of Shiro's group but Shiro doesn't join them. He have the guard who brought the news to Lance about Raht's disappearing the responsibility to lead the group. 

Shiro himself wanted to stay in the city since his son just returned.. and he knows Keith was hurt..  
It worried him a lot when he heard the news. Adam was even more worried since he has a big mother instinct.. they both love their son.. 

Shiro walks through the palace towards the royal chamber his son lives in. He promised Adam to check up on him.. he wishes his mate could see Keith more too, but it is hard with Keith now being the Sultana to come and see him. "Keith?" Shiro knocks on the door. "It's me.. dad. Open up."  
The two guards standing at the door look at him in distrust. It's so awkward to have them look at you like you would hurt Keith, his own son. But he knows they won't do anthing, they know who he is. 

The door opens. "Dad." Keith doesn't seem to be dressed up. He is wearing his morning wear.. it would be embarrassing if he wasn't his dad. "Come in I don't want others to see me like this."  
Shiro quickly gets into the room so that his son isn't embarrassed. When the doors close again Keith hugs his father. "I missed you."

"I missed you too.. hearing you got hurt really worried your mother and I. Please be careful.. I don't want to get even more grey hairs." Shiro chuckles as he holds his son in his arms. 

"If I didn't that little girl would've been crushed.. so I'm not regretting it. I will try to stay out of trouble though.. for you and mom." Keith says closing his eyes. 

But they are soon open again out of shock when he hears someone say. "Not for me? Keith that hurts I care too." It is Lance standing in the door opening. He went here after all the meetings and work he had to do.. still angry but seeing his mate always does calm him down a bit. 

Keith smiles when he sees his mate standing there. "Of course I'll be careful for you too!" Keith gets out of his father's hug to hug his mate instead. Shiro has to smile.. he thinks back to when Keith hated Lance and Lance didn't even care about him. This is so much better than what it once was. 

"Good.. I was starting to get worried you didn't do it for me." Lance holds his Omega close. 

Shiro bows for his Sultan. "Your highness.. sorry I went here to see my son."

Lance turns to him. "You're always welcome here Shiro.. otherwise my mate will miss you. Also I haven't seen Adam for sometime, hope you'll bring him soon." When Lance mentions his mom Keith lights up. He misses his mom.. They were always close and now he doesn't see him that often. 

"I'll make sure to bring him." Shiro answers. "I'm sure he'd love to see you both." 

"You know what.. I'll invite you two for dinner here tomorrow!" Lance smiles. "Keith and I will take care of it, so you two can just come here and dig in." 

Keith gets even more excited now. Not only will he see his mother soon, he will see her tomorrow! "Really?"

Lance knows and sees Keith's excitement. It's really adorable. "Yes.. I think it is family time." Keith gets even more excited but tries to keep it in, though he can't hide it from his mate who sees it in his eyes. Keith will give Lance so many kisses after his father leaves.. kissing in front of him is a bit weird to him. "So will you two come?" He asks his father in law. 

"We definitely accept your invitation. Adam will love to see Keith again."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Adam does indeed love it. He and his Alpha are in the carriage that brings them to the palace, and he is so excited. "I missed him so much! Can't wait to hold him in my arms again. I want to hug him, go through his hair making a braid and give him kisses. I feel like mothering him!"

Shiro has to laugh since his mate is so loud. "I get it love.. he misses you too."

"I can't believe Lance the Sultan said family time.. does he see us as family? I'm happy if he does since that would be so much better than not liking us. Well I know he always liked you since you're his most trusted soldier and protector, but still!"

"Adam.. love." Shiro takes his mates hand in his. "You're rambling love."

Adam realizes that he has. He laughs softly. "Sorry I didn't notice.. I'm just happy to see Keith."

"I know, I'm happy too." 

Then Adam's eyes widen in realisation. He is having a thought... a nice one. "Shiro... what if they are going to tell us very good news today? They are trying to get pregnant right?"

Shiro sees it is a possibility. "Could be nice.. it would be a good reason to invite us for dinner. But don't get your hopes up.. We know they have the same as we have.. they don't have a big chance on getting pregnant, Lance is practically infertile or he is even." 

"But I would be so happy if they are expecting. They deserve it, the whole country deserves it. And being a grandmother would be nice as well even if I am still too young for that." Adam giggles. "Me a grandmother.. that truly does sound amazing. I don't want Keith going through the pain of trying to get a baby but not being able to.. He doesn't deserve that.." That gets him a little sad.. knowing how much Keith must be hurting right now even if he doesn't show it that much. Adam knows how it is like.. he's happy they could adopt of course but he had always wished for a baby of their own. And now his son needs to go through that as well, it really is unfair.  
Adopting for royalty is different than for a normal citizen, someone who is adopted can't be the heir of a country. 

"Keith is strong love.. I'm sure they will be okay." Shiro gives his Omega a soft kiss on the cheek. "We turned out okay too.. even if they have to only adopt Lance will find a way to change the law and keep the people happy." 

"That's what worried me the most. A lot of people here are pretty traditional.. They would hate it if he changes the law of the blood of royalty."

Shiro nods. "They will.. but don't underestimate your Sultan, he is a smart man."

"You're right.. I should have more trust in him. I don't know if they are announcing their pregnancy today.. but if they are not I'll be calm, if they are I'm going to party though."

Shiro laughs thinking of how Adam means he would party. Probably dance with everyone looking at him and no music. But yes he'd celebrate too. He doesn't have much hope for it, but you never know. Their children would be adorable though.. if he looks at how beautiful both Lance and Keith are he knows that their biological baby would be too. And it isn't just beauty, their personality is great too. Smart, kind.. okay Lance isn't kind but Keith is. 

They soon arrive at the palace where servants are waiting for them. They help Adam out of the carriage first since it is normal etiquette that Omega's go first, totally if they are the mother of the Sultana. "Thank you." Adam says kindly to them when they help him. 

They want to help Shiro too but he already stepped out of the carriage, so there isn't any need for that. One servant steps forward and says to them. "The Sultan and Sultana are waiting for you in the dinner room. Our Sultana has given you a room to sleep in, if you wish to wash up first then I suggest you go to the room first."

"I think we'll go to our room first. It isn't proper to not wash ourselves first, all the sand and stuff." Adam says with a smile. He isn't used to this many servants. He would never be mean to one, just like he sees Shay's mother like family. 

Shiro and him are lead to their room for the night to wash up before dinner. Lance and Keith are noticed of their arrival in the meantime. Keith gets really excited, he always gets excited when he sees his mom again. It makes Lance realise he should invite Keith's parents more. He doesn't really realise how it is to have a bond with his parents.. since they passed away long ago. Keith still has a bond with them and he shouldn't keep them from each other. 

Soon the door of the dinner room opens and Keith's eyes light up. There they are! Adam smiles too.. his baby, he's so proud. "Keith.."

"Mom." Keith rushes towards his parents but doesn't run, something about being unable to in the dress he is wearing. They have a family group hug and Lance thinks it is really adorable. They look like a loving family, Lance wishes he had that.. maybe he does now? Are Shiro and Adam his family? They kind of are.. in law but still  
"I missed you.." Keith then says. 

"I missed you too. But we're together now. And I think dinner will be lovely." Adam says. 

Keith nods. "I even made a dish! It really is tasty. I didn't have time to make more, but I wanted to cook something for our dinner." It felt more personal if he made something. He can't invite someone to a dinner he had nothing to do with of course. 

"I had to taste it.. and I agree it was very nice." Lance says with a smile. It was weird to him to be the first one tasting a dish. He always has multiple tasters test the food for poison before he eats, but he trusted Keith to not poison him. 

Shiro looks at his son when he says. "Then I'm excited to taste it too. You really grew so much.."

"Daaaad." Keith looks away making the other three laugh. 

"What. Having your own household even if you have many people helping you is a big thing. And you can cook now.. I remember when you burned everything you tried to make. I'm just proud of you, let me be proud."  
Shiro laughs and sits down. 

Keith does love that his dad is proud, but it is still pretty embarrassing.. They all sit down now. Not that long later the first course comes to their table. They all have a great time talking and eating.. Lance isn't used to having family but if this is having a family he is definitely not mad at it. It is comforting.. Everytime he has a dinner prepared for guest he needs to act like a mighty ruler.. Now he can be a good mate and son in law only. 

They taste the dish Keith made for them and it is indeed tasty. Keith knows Hunk would be proud of him. 

Adam was expecting some really good news.. and he really thought it would come. Keith wasn't talking any wine..  
But the big reveal didn't come. Adam isn't sad about it since he didn't have all his hopes on it, he already knew it could be not true. It isn't true.. there is no announcement the whole dinner, also after there isn't anything that could lead to Keith being pregnant. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing.."

Rhat looks at the girl he shared a bed with. She truly is beautiful.. and all his. The omega is his and he will show that to the whole rebellion. "It really was huh.." He says to her. His mate at the home he left behind can die for his part.. this Omega is so much better, younger too..

She leans in and kisses his lips. "You're such a good Alpha.."

"And you're such a good Omega.. You know what, if you get pregnant with my child I will make you my mate." He caresses her cheek. "Can you do that for me?" 

She nods and holds her belly. "I'll give you many sons great Alpha. I'll be the best mate for our soon to be leader.."

Leader huh.. would be nice but the people need to trust him more for that. Haggar wants to make him a leader of course and the ritual he participated in worked up their trust.. but it wasn't enough. They trust him, but as a leader? No.. not yet. But he will get there. "I will be the best leader.. I will kill Lance with my own hands.. and do you know for who I will do that?"

"Who?" She asks. 

"You of course sweet Omega." He kisses her again. "We'll have many sons and daughters, and who knows maybe one of our daughters will once be perfect enough for the ritual."

She really seems to like what he just said. In his old mindset he would've been disgusted to eat a child.. totally his own pup..  
But now he knows he'll need to change that mindset, and he'll have to enjoy it. The Omega blushes and kisses him. "I'd love that so much." 

They look up at the door when Haggar herself walks in. She is dressed in filth and stinks like usual. The whole room fills with a strange odour making Raht shiver. "Oh how adorable.. the love couple of camp has found the bed."

"Let us have fun witch." Raht says. 

The witch starts to laugh at that. "You know exactly what I am.. good. Get up I need you for a mission."  
Raht sighs and gets up. He is naked but he doesn't seem to care for it.  
The omega doesn't mind either, looking after him with lust. Raht quickly dresses into something and follows the witch wondering what she wants of him. "I want you to go with a group of men to gather some information about the near base of Jafana. If we want to take of Jafana we'll need to start there, and it would be a better base than the jungle. The jungle is hidden and good for hiding from the Sultan, but for building a army it isn't the best."

"You mean the Goldblood base.. It is a strong one, but not unbeatable. But we need to surprise them. The base is mostly for attacks from the ocean, they won't suspect a attack from the jungle. Most people don't even know we are here, only the higher ups and the local Jafana people who live close. We'll need to deal with them too or else they could warn the base. Most of their Alpha's and Beta's work at the base of course."

The witch grins. "This is why we need you, you think like a leader."

"Are we going to have a war meeting? Then I'll propose all my plans to the soldiers." Raht asks. "We should gather all the higher ranking people here and talk about the war."

Haggar nods. She feels confident that this man will bring them great things, totally if he keeps acting like a good leader. "Good idea. I'll ask them to come to the fire tonigh."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"A letter from Lady Allura came in your majesty." A servant bows and shows Keith the letter he was talking about. Keith had been waiting for this to arrive. For sure this is the invitation to the big day! Their matings day. 

Keith takes the letter quickly. "Thank you!" He looks at the letter.. their wax signature is really beautiful. A owl, the signature animal of the northern province. He breaks the wax and rolls open the letter to read it. It is indeed the invitation to their mating ceremony! Keith is so excited. He hasn't been to a lot of ceremonies, but his own was pretty beautiful now he looks back at it. Lance wasn't mean that day even if they didn't love each other yet, and he was so soft when he bit him.. Keith feels his mating scar. He truly is happy that Lance forced him into this now. He wasn't when it happened, but it turned out okay. 

Keith decides to take the invitation to Lance for him to read. He is in his office. He wasn't allowed in there at first without being invited in, but Keith is sure that rule doesn't count anymore. He walks right past the guards who are guarding the door. "Lance! Look what I got."

"Keith what are you doing here? My office isn't a place for a Sultana." Lance frowns. 

"What? But you're only working here." Keith frowns back. "Don't act like a child, I just want to show you something."

"That means you're interrupting my work Keith." Keith really is taken back by how Lance is acting right now. He is mean.. and Keith doesn't like mean Lance. Most of the time that means something is wrong. 

"Why are you like this.. did something happen?" Keith is a bit worried. Most of the time Lance gets mean it means that something happened. 

Lance looks down. "You're interrupting my work. You need to know how much focus I need Keith, you brought me out of it. You're a distraction.. take that as a compliment please."

Keith then understands.. Lance thinks he is a distraction when working.. but because he loves him. "Does my sexy body distract you?" He jokes.

"Yes.. that's why when I'm working it isn't a good idea that you're in here.. I'm sorry." Lance tells him. "But now you're here anyway.. so.. come here." He pats his lap for Keith to sit on. "Sit love."

Keith goes to Lance with the letter in his hand. He sits down on Lance's lap with a blush. "I thought you would be really mad again.. I already wanted to storm away angry."

"I'm sorry love.. maybe it came out a little different than I wanted to." Lance kisses Keith's scar on his neck. "So what did you want to show me.. now you disrupted my work I can better let you talk."

"The invitation to Allura's and Lotor's mating came just now. It's in 4 weeks from now and we can stay in their house." Keith tells him. "I'm really excited.. I'm sure it will be so beautiful. I'm sure Allura will be beautiful."

Lance hums. "She could never be as pretty as you were. Allura is beautiful anymore can see that, but you.. you were like a goddess. I didn't love you back then, but I saw how beautiful you were and I was such a lucky man." 

"You're overreacting.. I didn't look like a goddess ever." Keith says as he enjoyes the little kisses Lance is giving him on his scar. Keith looks at Lance's scar.. it's really special he let him do that.. Keith still can't believe it really.. he was allowed to claim the Sultan of Jafana back. Not many rulers let their mate do that.. He knows of only 2 others. Lance's parents, the old Sultan and Sultana. And his biological parents.. but he doesn't know much more about them otherwise. 

"I'm in no way overreacting.. you're beautiful."

"Thank you.. That really means a lot to me. But I think Allura will be close to how I looked. She will be so beautiful." 

"I'm sure Lotor will think so at least." Lance says. "I envy them a little bit.. they actually love each other on their matings day, wish we could've had the same. Wish I would've courted you for real and made you fall in love with me then.. not by force." 

Keith smiles knowing Lance means it. It is so sweet. "I know.. but lets not stay in the past. We love each other now, and we'll celebrate Allura and Lotor's love without any bad thoughts about how it went with us, since it is fine like it is now. I love you Lance."

"I love you too my Sultana."

End of chapter 20.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a bit longer sorry!  
> Hope you still enjoy though. Leave a comment if you did


	21. Mating up north

The travel up north was a long way to go. It was worth it though if they get to see good friends of them mate for life today. Keith hasn't been to a lot of mating ceremonies before, so he is really excited for this.   
Keith loved seeing the nature change the way north. From the dry desert where almost no green can be seen to the mountains like where the mines were.. and then the cold north. Keith definitely isn't used to the temperature here. Lance knows how it is like since he is here more often, but he is a warmth person as well like most people in jafana. 

Keith starts to shiver in the carriage. Lance sees it happen.. "Oh darling.. you're shivering. I told you to already put on your coat."

"I did.. didn't think..hink it would be this cold.." Keith shivers. It's the north of course it is cold here.. Lance sighs because of Keith's stupidity. Lance quickly grabs warmer clothes from their baggage and makes sure Keith is nicely wrapped in the thick warm clothes. Keith immediately feels better because of it. "Thank yo.. you. Can you hug me now.. need more warmth." 

"Of course love." Lance wraps his arms around his lover and mate. "When we get there I'll make sure that you sit in front of a nice warm fire immediately."  
"That sounds amazing." Keith smiles as he buries himself in Lance's warm body. And Lance's soft coat is also a nice pillow. "I can't wait till we arrive. I'm getting sick of sitting in the carriage the whole day."

"Well if you notice the temperature we have right now it means we should almost be there."   
It doesn't take long before they arrive indeed. They quickly ride into the stone fortress that is home to the nobel of the north. Keith can already see that the seasons are starting to chance. Winter is near so it is starting to get colder. The people that Keith can see are working hard to stay warm. People are carrying boxes. Smithing tools and running stores. Keith likes to see all the new things. First he saw the mountains and mines culture, and now he sees the culture they have up north. It's very interesting to him and this way he learns more about Jafana. He thinks that is his job now as a new Sultana.   
He needs to learn about the people he is ruling over to do a good job.

The carriage rides further and stops at the home of Lotor and Allura. It's totally different than the palace in building style, and of course way less in size. Though it is the biggest building around the city and fortress.   
When they get out of the carriage Lotor and Allura are ready to greet their guests. Lance smiles at them as Lotor gives him a hand. "Welcome my Sultan. Hope the journey was comfortable."

"It was yes." Lance answers. 

"Keith! Your majesty." Allura rushes to the Sultana. "I'm so happy you were able to make it. You need to help me tomorrow with my dress." She hugs him. 

"Of course I'll help you." Keith smiles. "I just know how beautiful you will be."

Lotor looks back at the two Omegas.. his mate to be is indeed so amazingly beautiful he still can't describe how lucky he is. He killed his own father for his country.. he thought Allura would be scared of him for that, but she understood like the others of the country. He is thankful he wasn't named a murderer. Lotor is a hero now in many eyes of the people, he killed a threat to the Sultan. Allura turns towards her soon to be mate. "Lotor why don't you let someone show them their room? I'm sure our guests are tired because of their long travels."

"Good idea darling." Lotor agrees and points out a servant of him to help the royal couple towards their room. Keith is so happy to finally be getting some good sleep and some time not in a swinging carriage. Keith got sick many times when they traveled since the roads over here weren't always great and smooth. Lance was so worried over nothing since it was just carriage sickness and it would go away soon of course, but Keith thought it was adorable to see him so worried. 

They get to their room and they thank the servant before looking at the room they will be sleeping in for just more than a week. "It is so cozy here. The stone walls give me such a rustic feel." Keith touches the wall and walks to the fireplace. "And thankfully we have this.. makes this place at least a bit bearable. I don't like the cold.."

Lance walks to his mate and puts his arms around him. "I'll keep you warm I promise." Lance likes being here.. seems like a little get away instead of traveling for business. "Love.. We have some time before dinner.. I want you, can I have you please?"

Keith loves how Lance now always asks so kindly. Their bad moment he rather not think about anymore since he thinks it was horrible did make Lance so kind and loving. "Not now Lance.. I want to keep that for tonight and have some sleep before dinner."

Lance hums and kisses Keith's lips. "Okay love I will let you sleep then. Even better I'll bring you there." Lance lifts him up and takes his lover to the big and warm bed. "I'll go to sleep soon too, but I need to speak to Lotor for a moment." 

"Of course.. I understand, just be quick about it since I want to be with you." Keith says to his mate before he closes his eyes. He wants to sleep so badly, he is so tired. Lance leaves but not before giving Keith one last kiss to say goodbye

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"So everything is safe for the ceremony?" Lance looks over the map laid out on the table. It's the map of the house they are in with everywhere that security stands. At all the entrances are guards so everything will go smoothly. Lance wouldn't want the mating of his friend to be disturbed. 

"It should be yes.. I pay these guards a lot, so I hope they work hard for their money." Lotor looks at the map. "I don't think I missed something, but thank you for looking over my plans as well. You can never be too safe.."

Lance looks closely but can't seem to find any faults in Lotor's plan. "I think we are safe enough though.. I see all the entrances are guarded and all the weaker spots of the house are watched over too, so my guess is that this is enough."

"Are you sure?" Lotor asks. "I don't want this important day to be ruined by a attack.. or worse.. What if they would hurt my dear Allura." 

Lance can see how worried his friend is, and he can understand of course. He also made sure no intruders could ruin his own mating ceremony. He of course had even more security than Lotor will ever have.   
Lance puts his hand on Lotor's shoulder hoping this would calm him down even if it is just a little. "It will be fine Lotor. Allura is a strong Omega I'm sure she can make sure herself too she won't get hurt. The security is high and it would be hard to go through it. I'm sure it will be okay."

It seems to work since Lotor does calm down slightly. "Yes.. yes you're right. Thank you again for helping me." Lotor rolls up the map they used and binds it all together. "I think you would like to rest now.. It must have been a long journey, and your mate must be waiting for you."

"He went to sleep, so I doubt it. Though sleep does sound good in my ears right now. I'll see you at dinner then." Lance starts to walk out of the room after him and Lotor said goodbye to each other. He returns to the room he and Keith were given to have a good rest before dinner.   
He wishes they could've done something else before he went to see Lotor, but sleep is also good. 

His mate is still asleep in the big warm bed and it makes the Alpha smile. It looks absolutely adorable to see his lovely mate like this. Lance has to give him a kiss on the forehead, not doing this would be a crime. He bends down as he sits on the bed and presses a soft kiss against the sleeping Omega's forehead. This waked him up just a little bit. "Mmh.. Lance."

"Go back to sleep love.." Lance gets into bed with his mate and holds him tightly. "I'm here now.."

Keith doesn't respond anymore.. he's already back in dreamland now his mate is holding him tight. It definitely sleeps better than without him. Not a lot of Omegas have the privilege of sleeping in the same bed with their Alpha.. so he is happy he is.   
He hopes Allura will too.   
And he hopes it will become normal for a Alpha/Omega couple to sleep together normally and not just sexual. It really doesn't make you less of a Alpha, Lance can confirm.   
It makes him feel even a better Alpha instead, he can protect his love so much better.. his Omega is safe in his arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

There is sounds of hammers hitting metal all around him.   
People are training their butts off for the big day. They train by fighting each other, hitting bags of sand and the archers shoot on bodies of people who thought a adventure through the jungle was a good idea. 

It wasn't..  
They got hung up on the poles alive..

Raht smiles as he sees the people become more powerful.. they need to be great warriors if they want to stand a chance of taking over the Jafana base close to the jungle.   
Tomorrow is the day they will succeed. 

Victory or death.. they don't have another chance. They need to show they are powerful or else they won't stike fear into Jafana's heart.   
Jafana will fight back.   
But they will succeed. 

"Raht come here for a moment."   
Raht sees someone who is appointed to take charge over one of the groups calling for him. It's Macidus, a strong warrior. He will always stay loyal to Haggar, he has made that clear to. Raht. 

Raht makes his way toward him and sees already why he has been called here. Macidus finsihed the explosives they will use for the attack. "The bombs are finished I see."

"They are.. this will blow a hole in their walls for sure. But I made something else that may intrest you." He shows him a smaller bomb. "I put in these the poison of the Redhide frog. The red frogs we warned you about. If this stuff touches your skin it could paralyze you.. and eating the poison will kill you."

"So when we throw these bombs the poison will make our enemies paralyzed?"

"You get it. And then it's easy to finish them off when they can't fight back." He explains. "It will make the battle much easier for us."

"Good work Macidus." Raht smiles as he holds the bomb in his hand. "Go get ready now. We'll leave when the darkness falls. It will give us a better cover." 

Macidus nods and makes his way to do whatever he needs to do.   
Raht has a feeling this battle will be over quick, and they will be successful of course. He won't let their enemies win. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith looks in the mirror. He has beautiful jewels around his neck and a red warm dress to keep him warm. The nights here in the north are clearly colder than in the palace.. and he hates it. Lance seems to be handling himself well, but Keith has found out how much he hates the cold. Nevertheless he doesn't hate being here. He got to talk to some people who live here about how their lives are here. Keith likes to talk to his people. He wants to be a good Sultana. 

"Keith are you ready my love? Dinner is rea.. woah you look beautiful."  
Keith turns around and sees a star struck Alpha who is also his mate and Sultan Lance.. Keith loves it when his mate looks at him with those lustful but loving eyes. "You always look amazing in red." 

Keith walks over to him with a confident look on his face. "I know I do." Keith puts his arms around the strong Alpha Sultan. "You know.. why don't you take this dress off of me after dinner.. I'd really like it if you did."

"You're such a seductress.." Lance looks down at Keith's dress. "But yes... after dinner. The almost mated couple is expecting us."

"Let's not disappoint them.. Would be very rude of us to ditch them a day before their mating." Keith takes Lance's hand. 

Keith and Lance walk together to the dinner room to sit down with Lotor and Allura. They chat and have a amazing meal together.   
Lotor and Lance talk about political stuff while Allura and Keith more focus on the ceremony taking place tomorrow. Keith can see Allura is nervous, but she is more excited than nervous. He remembers how nervous he was before the mating.. he wasn't excited at all just nervous really.   
He wishes now that he knew back then it would turn out fine. He would've been a lot happier that day for sure. Maybe... one day Lance and him will do it over.. just to actually have a happy matings day. Though this is just a fantasy of his. 

Not much later they get dessert. Keith looks at Lance.. and he sees that the Sultan is trying to keep his excitement down on a low. It's cute since Keith can see how much Lance wants the dessert. The more Keith gets to know his mate the more he sees these little things. 

Keith takes a spoon of the sweet cake.. it really is something to be excited about. "It really was delicious Allura.. compliments to the chef."

"I know that you must be used to so much better.. but we tried our best."  
Allura responds. 

"Don't worry about it!" Keith quickly says. "It really was delicious.. I mean it." 

Lotor seems to appreciate that Keith is so kind. "Good to hear. Now if you would excuse me I have to make sure Allura's room is ready.. we will traditionally sleep apart tonight."

"We did too." Lance looks at Keith. "But we weren't in love like you two are now. Me and Keith will definitely sleep together though."

Lotor has to laugh as Keith looks away embarrassed. "Mmh Oh really?" 

"Lance.." Keith looks away. 

"What! I didn't say anything. I just said we would sleep in one bed like always." Lance grins.. and they definitely sleep together that night.   
Keith hopes he won't have to walk too much tomorrow..

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone ready?" Raht asks as he looks over his group of Alphas and Betas ready for battle. He is proud to see that these savages actually form a pretty good army.   
He did this. He created this army and he gained respect.. He isn't respected by all yet but he is on his way to become their leader like Haggar wanted him to be. Because of the trust Haggar has in him he has gained trust from a lot of people.   
The men all declare that they are ready to go to battle against Jafana. After this they can't go back.   
"Victory or death!" Raht yells 

"Victory or death!" They all yell. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Allura wakes up and realizes the day really has arrived. The wait is over! She is going to mated!! 

She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom where she undresses and steps into the hot bath already prepared for her. This will be the day of her dreams. Her dream is finally coming true. Months ago she never would've thought that she would mate Lotor since everybody was in their way of doing so.. before Lance found Keith she even though he would mate her instead, she was terrified of the idea. No way Lance would've fallen in love with her like he has with Keith.   
And she didn't want to be Sultana at all! 

She was way too in love with Lotor to ever fall in love with Lance too.   
Her future wouldn't have been as bright as it is now. 

She is going to be Lotor's mate! Forever and ever! There is no way back after today. Maybe he'll make sure she will be full of his children tonight.. that would be nice. She wouldn't mind going fast..  
Allura knows how quickly life can change.. so going quickly isn't bad at all. 

Lotor's mother is still out there..  
Assassins exist..

Going quickly doesn't sound bad indeed.. 

The servants get into the room making sure Allura is clean and well taken care of for the ceremony.   
She gets out of the water and they dry her off so they can start on her hair and makeup. 

There is a knock on the door. She looks to the entrance and nods to her servants that they can open the door. They do and Keith walks in with a smile on his face. He is fully dressed already since he knew he wouldn't have much time after Allura was ready. "You look already beautiful. Lotor will definitely love you even more when he sees you walking toward him." Keith walks to her. "How can I help?"

"Mostly support.. and if I start to cry please give me a cloth so I can wipe away my tears." She looks into the mirror. "I want everything to be amazing today.. It has to be amazing."

"And it will be amazing. Believe me I've seen how much you two love each other. No way this day will be not amazing."

"You think so?" Allura looks at him hopefully.. Keith gets that she's scared.. but really she has no reason to be scared. Lotor loves her so much.

"I know for certain you have absolutely nothing to worry about Lura. Lotor absolutely loves you and I heard from Lance the security is tight so people won't come in unwanted. And of course you will look so beautiful.. you'll truly be the highlight of the party with how much you shine." Keith says smiling. "Now get dressed and finish up.. I'm sure your mate to be is waiting for you."

Allura seems to be calmed down and smiles looking at herself in the mirror. She gained the courage to know everything will be okay. Not everything has to be in her hands.   
They finish her up and she looks absolutely stunning. Keith can understand why people thought Lance would've chosen her a mate and Sultana before they knew about him. Keith knows Lance would've chosen Allura..   
He's happy Lance never did. Allura would've been a amazing Sultana.. but Keith thinks they wouldn't have been great mates, but maybe he just says this since he loves the Sultan a lot. 

Allura is dressed up in a beautiful dress that fits her perfectly. It's a warm dress with lots of layers to keep her warm. Keith thinks some white animal fur has been used in the dress. A beautiful headpiece is put on her head that shows she is a Omega of status here in the north.. Like the second most important Omega since Keith the Sultana the most important Omega is here. 

Keith walks to the jewellery box and picks out a beautiful silver necklace that he thinks would look beautiful on Allura. "What about this to finish the look. Simple but elegant."

"I love it." She turns around for Keith to place the necklace around her neck. "Thank you." She says as Keith did this. The piece of jewellery has indeed finished the look. She looks so beautiful and ready to get mated to her Lotor. "You think I'm ready like this?"

"For sure you are. You look absolutely amazing.."

Allura looks one more time in the mirror after Keith's encouragement. She does love how she looks. Slowly the encouragement turns her mind from anxious and unsure to confidence. She does look like a royal at the moment.. and she is close to royalty so this isn't weird at all.   
"Okay I'm ready to mate.. I'm definitely ready."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Keith hurries into the little chapel Allura and Lotor will mate in. They definitely are having a huge amazing and expensive party but the ceremony will be small and intimate. He walks down towards his seat next to his own mate. "She's beautiful.. you're going to regret taking me as mate." He whispers into Lance's ear. 

"I would never regret that my love."

Keith smiles.. that's exactly what he wanted to hear. He turns to Lotor who seems to be nervous but he handles it well. Lotor turns towards him knowing that the Sultana knows how his mate to be looks like.. The groom is a bit jealous because of that, he wants to see his soon to be mate so badly. He just knows Allura will be beautiful.. she always is beautiful and now she will be like a goddess. 

The other guest are all seated now. There aren't many just personal friends and of course Allura's family. 

A musician starts to play calm romantic music and everybody stands up for the bride to enter. Keith is excited to hear everyone in awe about how she looks..   
Then the doors open and Allura walks in lead by her father who is giving her away at the altar. The guest are indeed in awe.. but the one that thinks she looks the most beautiful of all people on earth is Lotor.   
He truly is in awe. 

Allura smiles as she walks through the crowd towards her soon to ge mate. Her dress gliding over the floor and her lips formed into a big smile. Lance notices this and is really happy for them both. He too is happy he didn't take this from them by mating Allura instead.. He can't think of a life without his sweet Keith by his side.. just thinking about it feels wrong. Mating Allura would've been wrong in so many ways. 

It doesn't take long before Lotor can finally take the hand of Allura and Alfor whispers some threatening but loving words in his ear for only them to hear. Lance still remembers what Shiro said to him.. 'Be good to him Lance, he deserves it.' Lance hopes he is good to him now. He hopes he is a good Alpha for his Omega. 

Allura and Lotor look so in love at each other.. It truly is beautiful.. Lance feels some tears coming up, but of course he won't show somebody if not his mate. He Alphas up and holds it in and nobody even sees it luckily for him. 

Then the soon to be mates say their vows. Allura starts since it is tradition for the Omega to start. "I vow to my Alpha Lotor Lord of the north to be his and his only. I vow to be with him till death do us part. I vow to be a good omega for him and care for him. I will become his mate with the bite he gives me."

Then Lotor says his vows to Allura and for the crowd to hear. "I vow to my Omega Allura Altea now Lady of the North to be hers. I vow to protect and provide for her. I vow to be a good Alpha for her. I will become her mate with the bite I give her."

Keith smiles.. it's just so full of love. He starts to clap and so does the rest of the witnesses to this mating. As they clap Lotor takes a step closer to Allura and kisses her neck. After the kiss he bites down making her his forever. It wouldn't surprise Keith if they will double bond someday too. But now it doesn't happen. It isn't traditional to do a double bond in front of others, it isn't traditional at all to do a double bond. If you do want one it is private and sweet. 

Lotor lets go of Allura's neck and licks it clean so it won't hurt as much.   
Keith looks at his own scar as Lotor and Allura finish the ritual together. Keith carries the scar proudly.. and he knows Lance looks at the mark his Sultana gave him a lot of times too. 

The newly mated couple walk out of the door happily ready to be congratulated. The guests follow them after they left the room. Everybody starts to talk about how beautiful the ceremony was. Keith bumbs into Lance playfully. "And? Was this mating better than ours?"

"No way.. but it was really beautiful.. I liked that they did it more personal."  
Lance answers as they walk towards the reception of the mating. This is what will be more extravagant than the ceremony. Many well known musicians and other entertainers will be there for the most important people in Jafana who were invited of course, at least they invited all important and who they liked. 

The party starts with wine. Lots and lots of wine to drink.   
They celebrate. Give speeches and talk to each other. Of course the Sultan gives a speech too since he is the guest of honor, Lance doesn't always appear on matings. Only the most important ones. Of course he went to his good friend Lotor's mating. "Lotor we are all here to see a young Lord mate something that was almost mine.. Don't worry I think we're all glad it didn't end that way.. we both have beautiful mates. But I know that you're a lucky Alpha.. Allura, your Omega, is wise and will always help you when you need advice. A good Omega completes their Alpha and Allura definitely does this. May your mating be a happy one.. definitely after all the hard things you two went through.." Lance quiets down and people start to clap. 

He walks to Lotor and hugs him sideways. "Thank you for this speech.. I'm happy too I got Allura and you didn't." Lotor says with a laugh. 

"No offence but I do too.. She wouldn't have been happy with me.. and I fell for a beautiful kind Omega already." Lance replies.   
Before the party can resume a guard runs into the room. People grow quiet wondering what is happening. They know it can't be good if he interrupts a party like this one. Lance looks towards him.. "What is the reason to this!?" He says strict but worried. 

"There is a messenger for you. He said he has terrible news.." The guard bows. "I ask permission for him to enter.

"Let him come in. Quick!" Lance almost yells.   
The guard runs back and returns with said messenger. They both fall on their knees for their Sultan out of respect. Lance lets them stand up. "Speak young man."

"My Sultan.. I come from the west by the Jungles of Jafana. Something terrible happened.. The base closest to the jungle got taken over by the bush men that live there."

"What?!" Lance yells. Everybody in the room is shocked to hear this news.. nobody expects a couple of low life bush men to do something like this. 

"They came in unexpected with force. I came as fast as I could when I got the message myself.. they send it to me just before.. well in the letter it says there was no way for them to survive. Nobody made it out alive."

"All my men in that base are dead?! How?! They are trained soldiers against a couple incapable idiots!" Lance is full with rage. He wants all of those bush men dead. Their heads on spikes like they probably do to the ones entering his jungles. He knew he should've just killed them! 

The young messenger looks at Lotor since this news involves something that would definitely interest him. "My Sultan.. Not only was Raht spotted as one of their leader. Also Haggar was there.. Lotor's mother. She was the main reason they succeeded in taking over.. She has become a witch."  
At the word witch people start to gasp. Lotor as well can't believe his eyes.. it does explain some things of his childhood. "She has dark magic.. Magic like yours my Sultan."

"So the two traitors are working together.." Lance knows exactly what they are after..  
His crown..  
He turns to Lotor. "Did you know about her magic?"

"No but it does make sense now.. my father and mother were once talking about some sort of magic.. Their original plan must have been my dad killing you but that didn't work so now she tries it this way."

Keith hates to hear his love and his country are in danger..  
Nobody likes a party ruined either.  
Allura is so upset she leaves immediately.. Keith feels so bad for her. If he wasn't supposed to stay with Lance he would've ran after her. "Lance.. what are we going to do.. I'm scared now."

"This is something you don't need to worry about.. pack your stuff we are going back home." Lance is a bit cold and distant, but Keith understands. 

"Alright I'll pack." As Lance handles off things with Lotor and other important man who will help him with this situation Keith is brought to his and Lance's room by guards.   
They are going home..  
But it won't be a nice coming home. Lance will need to make sure his Jafana is safe..

And this won't be a easy task.

End of chapter 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late!! Lots of stuff happened these weeks. I'll try to keep up again.


	22. Sultan's stress

They have returned to the palace.. It was a short trip interrupted badly..  
The terrible news has already spread far into the county.. many people are scared.. The unknown threat is heavy, they at first thought the Bushmen weren't at all dangerous and even if they would show resistance they thought they could beat them without a problem. Now it is not sure how powerful this army is at all. They took over a strong base just like that.. so it is a real threatening situation and nothing to take with a grain of salt.  
Lance knows he needs to be careful. People died.. that is to be taken serious. 

Lance has been working hard and long for days now since they arrived back home. Keith hasn't even seen him all this time. When Keith goes to bed Lance isn't there yet and when he wakes up Lance has left to work already, maybe he doesn't even sleep sometimes this worries Keith. Not even sometimes really it just worries him. He gets why Lance is working so hard, but a overworked Sultan would be bad for Jafana. Lance needs to be strong at any time now, you never know when a next attack will take place. You need sleep for strength and Lance isn't getting any. 

Keith is suspicious of Lance not even eating enough for a couple days. No way Keith likes this behavior. He needs to do something to get Lance to relax soon, otherwise his love will be overworked before this week ends

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we know about these people?" Lance says walking to the table putting his hands on the table bending down a little. "There needs to be something about them.. a weakness. What if they are vulnerable to a disease? Maybe they don't know about modern weapon making?" Lance keeps wondering and thinking.

"We don't know my Sultan.. This threat is unknown to us. We don't know who they are exactly.. We only really know is that one of our own has joined them so we have been betrayed, it's a probability that more people will join Rhat.." The duke stands up and walks to a map of Jafans hanging on the wall. "As you can see there are many villages close to the taken stronghold. But what's most concerning is the city of Darira. If they join.. Darira is strong my Sultan."

"Our army is still stronger." Lance growls. "Don't you know how much power we have.. We need to call for our allies too. Nobody can beat Ghannah"

Hunk is the one answering him.  
"We will send out a letter to their king my Sultan.. I'm sure with their help our enemies will be defeated with not even any effort.. if they will help.."  
Hunk looks away at the last part knowing that was risky to say. 

Lance's eyes narrowing and he turns to Hunk. "What do you mean by that. Ghannah is our faithful ally and they will help us with any threat."

Hunk just nods not wanting to fight the Sultan on this.. he will look like a traitor and he knows Lance can't have another one of those right now. Of course he would never really betray his friend.. he just doesn't want Lance to think he would now he is so stressed, it would be asking for trouble practically..  
But he actually lost some trust in their allies. They didn't show up when Marmoria attacked their land a long time ago.. They lost everything because they didn't show up. Will they help now? Hunk actually doesn't think they will. They even ruined his friend's mental state completely..  
Angering them wouldn't be a good choice he would never say any of this to one of them, but he lost so much faith in those allies of them. 

"Good.." Lance turns away from him. "Let's continue.." Hunk sees the dark circles under is eyes.. His friend doesn't sleep well.. He has seen him like this before, when the southern alliance attacked them. He knows Lance's hates to fail his people and seeing them die.. He gets it.. He is stressed too. 

He hopes he can talk to his Sultana about this.. It wouldn't be good if Lance breaks down

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sultana." Hunk spots Keith as he walks through the palace's hallways. He was looking for Keith because of what he wanted to discuss. "I meant to talk to you. It's about our Sultan.."  
Keith turns around when he hears Hunk's voice calling for him.. he stops walking and seems interested in what Hunk has to say. If it is about his mate's well being he would always listen.. "If I'm allowed to say my concerns?"

"Of course you are Hunk. You are our friend.. no need to act all obedient and formal like you do now. Please say your concerns.. I am concerned too so I think I already know what you want to talk about."

Hunk nods. "I think we both see our Sultan getting more and more tired.. he has black underneath his eyes and red in his eyes. He doesn't sleep.. and I'm not sure if he ate these past days." 

"He has indeed not slept well.. I never notice him crawling into bed with me anymore.. I hate he's doing this to himself.. It would help Jafana more if he is rested well and ready to help and fight.. He can't pick up a knife now.. Think about how he would be with a sword right now, terrible.."  
Keith sighs not wanting to think how Lance would be dead the first minute if he would need to fight right now against any opponent. Even the weakest omega could beat him now in a battle. 

"Can you solve this? There needs to be something you can do right?" Hunk asks. "Maybe seduce him to go to bed with you? It would be calming.. and relaxing.. for him" 

Keith blushes hearing Hunk talk about this. But he knows he is right. "It would help.. But my mate will not accept me. He hasn't slept with me for so long already.. He sees this problem as more important."

Hunk puts a calming hand on Keith's shoulder. "Nothing will ever be more important that you are.. He would die for you.."

"He would die for Jafana too." Keith replies. 

"True.. but you will see.. He will make time for you. I know my friend and Sultan well, he's crazy about you and he will love it if you will visit him to calm him down." Hunk smiles. "Please.. for Jafana.. he needs to be calm and well rested if he wants to lead and I think you're the only one that can calm him down right now."

"I'll try.." Keith says. "I'm sure I can get him so far to sleep with me. But I don't think he would want to keep being interrupted by me. I'll have to see when I can talk to him without interrupting something major."

"You could visit him when he's working in his office." Hunk suggests. "Right now the most important things he is doing is in the meeting room. There he talks with the most important people of Jafana. In his office he is trying to find solutions alone.. that won't work. Lance is a smart man but he can't do this all alone." Hunk sees Shay down the hallway. "I have to go now your majesty.. Please take care of our Sultan." Hunk bows his head respectfully and then takes his leave to go to his lover. He walks down the hallway towards Shay who has waited for him, she has seen him too and knew he would come see her. 

Shay sees the worry on Hunk's face. It is clear to her that this situation is stressful for everybody and totally for the people responsible for fixing the problem. "Oh darling you look stressed.."

"I am a bit stressed.." Hunk sighs after his response. "Lance isn't taking care of himself and in general is this situation difficult. I spoke to Keith about what he can do to help his mate a little bit. You know.. I hope Keith taking him to bed will help our Sultan relax."

Shay blushes when she hears this. She never really wanted to think about Keith her friend doing something like that with the Sultan, the most powerful person in Jafana. It really is weird to think about, but also natural. Mates or just people in general do this and that's nothing to be ashamed of. "Is our Sultan going to be okay?" She asks worried.

"I'm sure Keith will get him to relax. Even if it is one night it will be better than none at all." Hunk gets closer to his lover who he hopes to be able to mate.. and he hopes it won't get ruined by this weird army of bush-people like the mating up north. If he would mate her any time soon he feels like they would ruin it.. so lovers it is for now. Maybe he could even ask for her hand already but not mate her yet..

That's not even a bad idea. He truly wants Shay to officially be his..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fountain in the courtyard is just as beautiful as always. Keith loves this little garden nobody really goes to except him. The others all go to the real gardens of the palace where the most amazing plants and wildlife can be seen in the middle of the desert.  
The desert is mostly dry and most plant life can't survive here like they can in other parts of Jafana. Most citizens who live in Jafana have never seen much of green nature. Only the people in the palace are able to see the wonderful gardens.  
Though of course the plants aren't the same as outside of the desert, it's still beautiful to be in the palace gardens. 

Keith favors the courtyard even though it wouldn't be seen as just as beautiful. The fountain is calming and the walls surrounding him makes him feel secure. 

Keith is a well guarded person, but still being between these walls feels nice. Royalty cound be targeted by people so being the Sultana isn't exactly a mentally easy job to have, Keith feels sorry for Lance since surely it has to be even worse for him.  
Having your own safe space is good.. all exists are guarded and there are even a couple guards higher up on the roof to make sure nobody would come down through the opening above. Keith looks up. The sun is blocked because of cloth hanging from beams across the walls. That's good otherwise he would surely get a heatstroke someday if the sun would hit him at midday. 

Keith wouldn't want his white Marmorian skin to burn.. wouldn't be pleasant and he needs to stay beautiful and his skin needs to be stay young as long as possible.  
Mostly to please the people from Jafana. Lance wouldn't mind if he got old or something happening to his body that wouldn't be 'Omega appropriate'. 

Lance.. his thoughts always go to his mate, he can't seem to stop it. Luckily he doesn't have to stop it. He truly wants to help his mate through these challenging times, but how? Should he indeed do as Hunk suggested and try to let Lance sleep with him. Wouldn't Lance get mad? Keith can already hear him say how his county is more important than his individual pleasure.  
Of course it's good he puts his country so high on his priority list.. thought burning out because of this won't be good. 

Keith doesn't hope Lance will get really mad.. but he will try to seduce him as requested by the adviser Hunk.. Keith stands up to make his way over to Lance's office, where Lance doesn't like to see him. Keith knocks on the door hoping today Lance is in a good mood to not immediately send him away.  
He waits a moment but then the door opens.. and something comparable to a corpse opens the door for him. "Keith.. what are you doing here."

The guards at the door feel this is personal so walk a couple steps away so they can still protect but not stand in the way.. Keith hugs Lance after they have stepped away. "Oh Lance.. I'm sorry to say this but you look horrible."

"I know.. Keith I really.."

Keith interrupts him. "You look pale for a true Jafanan person. Love this is going too far."  
Lance tries to say something but he doesn't get the chance to since his mate keeps talking. "You're starving yourself from everything. You need to eat sleep and have contact with people." Again Lance tries to interrupt, but again no result. "You can't rule like this. Please come with me."

"I can't Keith!" Lance got sick of being interrupted and having no sleep definitely affects his mood. "I know I'm tired as hell but I can't stop working."

Keith frowns. How dares Lance use this kind of tone against him while he means so well. "Love please don't raise your voice at me.. I don't like it when you do. I'm only here to care for you not pick a fight."

The Sultan feels embarrassed for his actions. "I'm sorry.. I'm just tired."

"That's my point.." Keith gets closer to his mate and takes the bigger longer hands in his hands and holds them tight. "You need rest.. come to bed with me. One night at least.."

"I want to but I can't my love." Lance kisses the hands of his Omega full with love. He would wish no more than going with his Omega and rest in bed with him, but it wouldn't be possible with the situation that's going on in his country. He just can't leave his people alone like that. He can't have fun while they are scared and killed. 

Keith starts to pull on his hands trying to get Lance with him. "You can for one night. Hunk agrees with me your faithful adviser I mind you that a well rested Sultan can do more for his people than the state you're in now. Lance what if there is a attack, you can't fight like this. You need rest to have a clear head. Eat, sleep and make love to me before going back to work. You will see how much better your work will be."

"Keith.. I don't kn.."

"Trust me.. please."  
Keith looks at him with a caring look. 

Lance thinks for a moment.. he is doubting both answers he can give. Staying would mean hurting himself more.. breaking down..  
But he would be there for his people. Is Keith right though? Would he be there for his people even if he went with his mate right now?  
He does trust Keith.. "Okay.. I'll come with you."

Keith lights up. "I'll make sure there will be food for you and a nice warm bed for us both. Do you want to have dinner in our bedroom as well or in the dinner room?"

Lance smiles.. Keith really cares so much. "In our bedroom.."

"I will make sure of it." Keith says. "Go to our bedroom okay.. no more working. You're human as well and you will break down."

Lance nods. "I'll go to our bedroom don't worry my love. Go and get our food for us I'll be waiting." Lance kisses Keith who then leaves to get everything ready. The Sultana is relieved he got his mate to actually listen to him.. he didn't think Lance would listen at all. He was sure Lance would've been stubborn like he has been all this time working himself to exhaustion. 

He definitely feels happy and proud of himself for getting the Sultan to relax.. And it's good to know he's wanted by the Sultan. Keith of course tried his best to look wonderful and smell wonderful. The servants made him wear the finest clothes and jewels and made his skin soft as the silk he's wearing. But he likes to think it wasn't those factors that made Lance accept.. he hopes the love for his Sultana made the final decision instead. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole Jafana Base has turned into something.. horrifying. Heads spiked onto the broken down walls, blood still visible everywhere you look and the screams still hearable from the people who died here.. It weren't just the soldiers that died here.. of course a base is different than a town or city, but here as well were normal citizens of Jafana. The soldiers tried to fight.. but with no success. The opposite side has taken control of the base and is now planning to move forward. 

Raht is one of the leaders of the opposition. His army.. or well.. Haggars army too is preparing for another battle. They know the next thing they will do will be crucial. Go up north or south is a difficult choice to make, thankfully he has great strategic view. His time serving the Sultan doesn't go to waist here. He knows the Sultan and he knows how to get closer to him. Haggar will have to beat Lance because of the powers they both possess, if he would try Lance would let him explode... he doesn't want that... He wouldn't want to die like his servant did either under Haggar's control. But he trusts her, she has been a good right hand in all of this. 

Raht walks through the now in his control base to see how far his men are in getting ready to attack a nearby village. A town will be easier than this base, so he isn't scared for their next move on Jafana. Taking over a town and killing the people there is more for the fear it will strike in people's hearts than actual power.  
A city will be the actual hard work.  
Strong walls and Lance puts effort in protecting his people. But they took down a base, this strategy for sure will work too like it did before. This time they can even take or kill civilians, taking would be more fun of course.

"Raht.. what are our plans?" Haggar his right hand sorceress asks suddenly appearing next to him like she came out of thin air. 

Rhat tries to not act spooked.. it wouldn't be good for his image if someone saw him jump because of the unexpected. "Good afternoon Haggar.. Good to see you. I want to inform you that I heard we ruined your son's mating day by our attack last week. He's still mated to that wench Altea of course, can't undo that."

The sorceress groans in disappointment. She can't believe her son mated Allura Altea. She isn't good for her baby boy. The Altea family are a bother to them as long as her marriage had lasted.. her wonderful mate .. She doesn't blame her son killing him, he was just controlled by the thought of serving the Sultan Lance McClain instead of his family. This is Lance's fault.. she wants her son back to normal. "When we kill our enemies we will make sure to kill her too, that way my son will be free from that bitch."

"For sure.. so.. You are not angry at your son for betraying you? He has killed his own father and fights now on the side of the Sultan." Rhat asks. 

"He is my son.. I could never stay angry at him." She could never.. she wants her son back so badly..  
The moment she gave life to her wonderful boy was the moment she started loving him, and that love will never stop. It's impossible for her to stop. How could she stop when she is one with Lotor, he came from her body. "I want him back.. I want my family back. Once we have Jafana I will have my family. I'll make sure Lotor has a good Omega and my family will be bigger to fill in for the loss of my mate."

Raht nods. "I understand.. that seems like a good goal.. I'll make sure you will have your family safe of course when I win this war."

He will win.. If he doesn't win it will be the end of him and his whole army. He can't let that happen..  
Lance will need to die otherwise him and Haggar will for sure not make it. Jafana is known to deal with their enemies in.. a horrible way. He wouldn't want to hang on one of those poles, or worse..  
He has seen it from the other side when he was on the Sultan's side.. He laughed how the traitors were taken care off without any mercy.. now he does not wish to become one of those hanging. 

Haggar is not scared to lose. She can gain so much.. but if she loses she has nothing to lose anymore.  
Gaining sounds better in her ears.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith has asked the kitchen staff to create a delicious meal for the exhausted Sultan. Keith even helped himself since the Sultan deserves everything and all the attention. His Omega and Sultana really wants to give him all the attention he is able to give. 

They put all the plates with said prepared food on the table inside the royal chamber. There Lance can see how much effort went into making this for him. It touches him deeply. His mate loves him so much.. he cares so much.. and he probably knows best right now. He was indeed hurting himself by all the hard work he was doing, and hurting himself would indeed hurt his people. He's thankful his wonderful amazing helpful mate.. "Keith you gave me so much love.. please share this with me. I could never eat all of this by myself even if I am hungry as a pig at the moment."

"Of course I'll eat with you." Keith smiles and sits down in one of the chairs. He looks at Lance who now sits down as well.. he's so happy Lance has a smile on his face again. They start dinner and Lance forgets how tired he was before, he gets energy out of the delicious food.. and well.. the delicious mate sharing this delicious food with him. "I love you.. Thank you for taking your rest.."

"You were right.. I needed this.. You always know what is best for me.. You know what's best for Jafana even.. so thank you."

Keith blushes at the compliments.. He knows Lance loves him so much.. And that feels good.. He really thought he would have a loveless mating and a horrible life..  
But that's far from the truth.. He is happy with Lance here. The Sultan isn't the horrible man he was taught back on Marmoria.. Lance can be aggressive yes.. But it's not his fault! It was that transformation that fucked him up.. on the inside he is so kind. Lance hasn't been aggressive to him after they had fallen in love, so his whole view of this Alpha has changed. At first when he looked at the Sultan he experienced fear.. He felt horrible and afraid. Now when he looks at those beautiful blue eyes he is filled with butterflies. "No need to thank me for anything. When I mated this became my job.. keeping you mentally stable."

"I did force you into that role.."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Keith smiles. "At first I hated a arranged mating like that.. I wanted to mate with someone who loves me and not someone who did it because.. well why not.. but you really changed your heart and it warmed up for me.. I know you love me.."

Lance caresses his mate's cheek. "I love you.. you've seen that correctly."

Keith leans his head into the bigger hand of the Alpha. It feels so good to be loved. "Eat up your dinner and then we can go to bed.. together."

"That sounds amazing." He starts to eat his dinner and is waiting for his dessert. He definitely looks forward to his amazing dessert.. he hasn't had Keith in his arms for so long now.. it's time to change that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Shay how much salt did you put in here." Hunk's face scrunches as he takes a sip of her soup. Teaching his lover how to cook was a fun idea at first when she told him she never really learned.. Well that seems to be a mistake now. At first they made Kofta but she put such a low amount of spices in the meat and it was so dry. And now she tries to put enough spice into the dish.. although that became too much spice instead. 

"I'm sure I did how much you recommend." Shay tries to defend herself a little.

"And?" Hunk looks at her. "How much was that?"

She thinks for a moment.  
"6 tablespoons."

"6!! Do you want to poison me?" Hunk laughs. "Sweetheart I'm sure I said 6 little bits between your fingers, and you had to poor it on a spoon first so you wouldn't make a mess."

"Sorry.. did I ruin the soup?"

"You did sweetheart.. but it's okay you're still just learning." Hunk really tries to stay positive.. but she ruined good ingredients so that isn't.. what he likes. But she is Shay.. he loves her. Of course he can't be mad at someone like her. "Maybe let me cook when we mate.."

Shay blushes as he says this.. did he just say something about mating.. she really can't believe Hunk will be hers someday.. probably when all the problems in Jafana are solved.. Now she doesn't want to have her ceremony, scared the attacks will ruin her own as well as what happened in the north with Allura and Lotor. 

Hunk smiles at her as he sees that beautiful blush. "It's nice to finally have some time off now Lance is relaxing with the Sultana.. It's been tough not to spend time with you." He pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips gently. "Being without you surely made me realize how badly I I don't want to be without you." He chuckles at his logic. "You get that?"

She nods. "I understand..but I realize we have no choice in this situation. The Sultan needs you by his side.. this is a more complicated war than invaders from other countries."

"I know I have to stay by his side.. though it is hard work.. I'd die for this country at Lance's side if needed." Hunk says honest. He didn't start this career without knowing the responsibility to it. He sometimes rules a whole country and it is the country he loves. Hunk has been born in the beautiful desert and when the southern alliance attacked he lost the life he had as well.. he doesn't want that to happen another time. This is his home and that is being threatened by maniacs from the jungle. 

Shay holds his hand tightly. "I know you would.. you're so brave."

"Well I wouldn't call myself that.." The advisor looks away shyly. Compliments have never been his strongest point. He always turns red and he definitely can't look someone in the eyes when given a compliment. 

Shay makes him look at her.  
"You sometimes have to make sure a whole country keeps running.. that's pretty brave. I know I wouldn't dare to take up on such a huge responsibility."

"It is tough work.. I'd rather not do it, so I'm always happy when Lance returns and starts to work again. But I'd rather do it than let someone who we don't fully trust have so much power. I never use the power and make sure not to make any important decisions if not necessary.. But someone who we don't fully trust could suddenly change things or think he became invincible.. that isn't good."

Shay loves that Hunk wouldn't betray Jafana.. It's good to hear she is apart of the good side when mating Hunk..  
"The Sultan must really trust you.. that's not something a lot of people can say."

"He only trusts one person more than me.. his Sultana. I know he'd leave politics with me but emotional difficulties those are for the Sultana instead. I think he sees me as a great friend.. but nothing comes closer than the love of your life. He made the right decision mating Keith.. though how it went could've been done better."

Shay nods. "Keith was so unhappy.. I felt for him" She looks at the soup. "Can we still do something with it? Or can we throw it away?"

"Nobody would want this much salt.." Hunk grabs the pan. "Let me show you how to do it.. I'm getting hungry so."

Shay stands next to him as her lover throws away the soup. "I'll watch and learn. I promise to not touch anything."

Hunk smiles and kisses her cheek. "Good. And don't touch anything."

"I won't I promise." She laughs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Lance.. you can open your eyes.." Keith blushes as he sees Lance's eyes slowly open.. a smile forms on Lance's face making Keith so happy and his confidence starts to rise. "Do you like it?" 

Keith stands there in a beautiful satin flowy nightgown that complements all his features perfectly. It makes him beautiful and sexy looking at the same time, how could Lance's heart handle that? "You're so beautiful my Sultana.."

"Thank you my Sultan.. I picked this out for you and you only."

"Even without it you truly look beautiful. You always look amazing and I love you." His supporting and loving way is making Keith so happy. His mate truly loves him so much.. this Alpha makes him happy and he feels taken care of.  
"Come here my love.. Can I have your body tonight?"

"I already told you yes.." Keith walks to him and takes place in his lovers arms.

"Just making sure my love."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------NSFW WARNING----------------  
\---You can skip this because I'll show.--  
\-------------------when it ends -------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lance carefully lays his lover on the bed. He has to take another look of the beautiful Omega in front of him..  
Keith is his whole life. The brightest star in his desert sky..  
Maybe a bit cheesy? He's just in love let him be. 

The way Keith looks at him makes his head go crazy. Nobody can make him more crazy than Keith, not even those traitors attacking his country at the moment. 

The way he goes crazy for his mate is a good crazy though. His heart beats faster and he picks up Keith's delicious smell. Lance wants to touch that beautiful body immediately..  
His hands slide downwards towards Keith's waist as his lips finds his mate's. Passionately they kiss each other, love each other. There is no better feeling than their love in their opinion. 

Keith presents himself nicely for Lance, and opens his legs so they can fit together more perfectly. Keith stares into Lance's beautiful blue eyes and smiles. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Lance answers. He unties Keith's nightgown and takes it off for him. Keith's naked body greets his eyes and Lance can't help but lean down and kiss the body of the person he loves the most. "So perfect."  
And he isn't lying one bit when he says that. 

Lance undresses himself as well so they both are naked together before feeling more of Keith's body. Keith lets him laying there with his legs open and moans escaping his lips. He feels Lance's hand go lower touching his entrance and moans more. "Lance.. good.. but please more." Keith has waited sometime for this moment as Lance was too busy for him.. so he'll enjoy this a lot.

Lance gives him more by entering a finger to prepare him. "Does this feel nice? I don't want to hurt you.."

"You're not hurting me Lance.. Please I want all of you. I didn't have you for so long." It doesn't take long for Keith's request to be answered.  
Lance enters him not soon later. 

They move together with love and passion finding a rhythm that works for them. "I love you Keith." Lance says as he moves into his mate.

"I love you too sweet Alpha."

\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It's safe again! The nsfw is over  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Keith opens his eyes and notices the morning sun shine through the window. A whole new day of his mate being gone working his ass off.. thankfully Lance had spend last evening together with him.. That gave Lance a small break, and Keith is sure his mate will take it a little bit easier after this. 

Right now Lance still lays next to him. That makes Keith's morning 10 times better for sure. He turns to his side and strokes Lance's naked chest. He didn't mean to but it wakes his mate up. "Morning.." Lance says in a deep morning voice. 

Keith has to admit that he loves that morning voice.. a lot. "Goodmorning sweetheart."

Lance smiles and pulls keith closer to him. "How do you look so beautiful? Really what is your secret? Are you a goddess?"

Keith chuckles and puts his arms around Lance's neck. "In your eyes? Yeah." 

They share a morning kiss.. A little bit of morning breath won't ruin their perfect little moment together. They kiss and cuddle for a moment but Lance needs to break they moment off.. he has work to do.. "I'm sorry sweetheart.. but I need to go. I have a important meeting with your father soon and all the generals will be present at that meeting. We will discuss how we will attack those disgusting group that terrorizes our country."

"I know sweetheart.." Keith smiles. "I know you still will be busy with all of this.. just don't go too far again down that hole.."

"I'll go far down your hole.."

Keith laughs and pushes his mate away. "You ruined our beautiful moment. Get out and work or something."

"Fine." Lance laughs and steps out of the bed in his naked form. Keith stares at him leaving enjoying his naked mate. Lance notices him staring. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing nothing!" Keith laughs and hides away his face. 

Lance shakes his head and goes to the bathroom to start his day as Sultan again.. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Keith got out of bed after Lance had left the room. He will take this day to himself.. Not that he has much other things to do than some hobbies and self care.. It's not like he rules the country, his mate does. And his mate doesn't want much help. He does support, but he has no say in what really goes on in Jafana. Maybe if he really wanted something Lance would do it for him though. Making him a powerful omega for sure. 

He starts his day with a walk through the garden to get some fresh air. This gives him some time to think and get closer to himself after all these tough times... and they still are in tough times.

And worse is that he exactly knows what the people in the attacked base and cities went through. Everytime he thinks about that tribe attacking his people he thinks back to the day he was that little boy in marmoria.. fire and death everywhere..  
It's horrible to think about.  
Those children are going through the same thing he went through, but with a horrible ending instead. These kids do not end up happily mated to a royal alpha.. they end up killed.

He doesn't blame Lance for the destruction he caused.. he knows now it was his father's fault.. but still it hurts that it happened.

Violence is never good but it was necessary. Maybe Jafana would've fallen instead if Lance didn't fight. If he may be honest.. He would rather have Jafana than Marmoria surviving. and luckily it did.  
He feels lied to by the country he was born in.. they were greedy and they lie. No wonder the kingdom was rich so many years ago. 

Jafana may be cruel sometimes.. but at least they are honest. Even though many people believe Jafanan people love to kill it is far from the truth. In his years living here he found out the people here are just people. They breath, eat, have fun, work and all the things normal humans do.  
Jafana isn't evil.. it just made sure it was feared instead of loved. 

Keith sighs when he reaches his favourite spot in the palace.. the little inside garden. He sits on the edge of the fountain and lets his hand down into the water. 

There is now only one thing missing in his life.. he would love to have Lance's child. The country will need a heir someday, Keith would hate it if Lance's royal bloodline just stopped..

Keith puts the wet hand on his belly. It really is one of his biggest dreams. He could imagine how happy Lance would be..  
But he's scared he'll never see that happy face if his mate. Keith focuses on his belly. "Please.. if any god can hear someone as small as me.. please give me this gift." Nothing happens of course like expected.. though he does feel stronger.

Giving up won't be something for the royal pair. 

Maybe someday his wish will come true. 

End of chapter 23...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO finsihed another chapter. This gal!  
> I'm so happy! Sorry for the long wait. I'm having like no motivation because of a writers block. I love writing but the lack of motivation is a big issue. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter let me know in the comments!


End file.
